


Új világ

by Lilyanjudyth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyanjudyth/pseuds/Lilyanjudyth
Summary: Harry, mint minden kamasz, boldogan él családjával. Ám egy napon Voldemort olyan varázslatot mond ki rá, ami mindent megváltoztat: a szerettei hallottak, és a családjából csak egyvalaki marad életben, de ő elvesztette minden emlékét...Harry próbál talpon maradni a számára teljesen új világban, miközben állandóan küzd Voldemort ellen, és megpróbál mindent megtenni azért, hogy apja olyan legyen, mint régen...Perselus ahogy elkezdi az okklumencia gyakorlatokat Potterel, még csak nem is sejti, mit titkolhat. Hamarosan be kell látnia, valami nagyon nincs rendben sem a világgal, sem ővele...





	1. Kegyetlen igazság

Miután felkelt, Harry első útja az ebédlőbe vezetett, ahol már várta a reggeli. Leült a nagy kerek asztal mellé, és mosolyogva tekintett a konyha felé. Kezébe vette a pirítós kenyeret, majd falatozni kezdett a tojásrántottából. Nem sokkal később a konyhából kilépett egy vékony fiatal nő, szép vörös hosszú haját a fülé mögé simította, majd mosolyogva leült Harryvel szembe.  
  
– Jó reggelt, Harry! Ugye jól aludtál? – érdeklődött, aztán a két pohárba tejet öntött.  
  
– Neked is jó reggelt, anya – válaszolt Harry, majd még hozzátette: – Igen, jól aludtam. Viszont még tegnap úgy volt, hogy apa hazajön, és beszélünk.  
  
– Nagyon későn ért haza, és nem akart felébreszteni, mert már mélyen aludtál. Különben is, ő is nagyon fáradt volt, mert Albus, tudod, megkérte, hogy vállaljon állást Roxfortban – Harry felé nyújtotta a poharat, aki elfogadta –, folyamatos megbeszéléseken vesz részt, és tegnap is egy ilyen megbeszélés volt.  
  
– Tudom – morgott Harry. – El sem tudom képzelni, hogy valaha a tanárom legyen az apám…  
  
Lily megvonta a vállát, és továbbra is mosolyogva nézett fiára.  
  
– Meg fogod szokni, ne aggódj. Rendes tanár lesz, talán még házvezetőnek is megteszik…  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte Harry, és majdnem megfulladt, mert félrenyelt a kijelentést hallva. – De hát minden háznak megvan a házvezető tanára!  
  
– Igen, de Minervának más dolga van azt hiszem, így a Griffendél házat apád venné át.  
  
– Remek. De gondolom azért, mert én abban a házban vagyok, és felügyelni kell, nehogy megint verekedni kezdjek egy mardekárossal, mint múltkor? – emelte fel a hangját Harry, mert már kezdett nagyon dühös lenni.  
  
Hogy őt így tartsák szemmel, csak mert egy idióta nő azt jósolta, hogy esetleg ő lehet a kiválasztott, aki majd megöli Voldemortot. A leírás két fiúra is illik, miért képzelik, azt hogy pont ő az…  
  
– Harry, légy szíves, fejezd be. Tudod jól, hogy te is veszélyben vagy, mint bárki más, aki július végén született…  
  
– Igen, tudom! – kiáltott fel dühösen, de aztán halkabban folytatta: – Ne haragudj, anya.  
  
– Semmi baj. A barátaid még átjönnek ma? Csak azért kérdem, mert holnapután van az első tanítás nap, és te hamarabb indulsz Roxfortba, apáddal.  
  
Harry befejezte a reggelit, és odahúzta maga elé a süteményes tálat.  
  
– Igen, szóltam nekik. De azt nem mondtam meg, hogy ki lesz a Griffendél ház vezető tanára!  
  
– Majd megmondod nekik később. Viszont lassan indulok Roxmortsba bevásárolni. Te ugye már nem jössz? – kérdezte Lily, és megtörölte a száját az odakészített szalvétával.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, csak némán nézett maga elé, aztán sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Anya, tudod, ma itthon kell maradnom, és amúgy is ma már elutazunk…  
  
– Ja, tudom. Gondolom valami köze van ahhoz, hogy a bájitaltan RBF–ed csak elfogadható lett, ugye?  
  
– Igen, arról van szó… – vallotta be Harry, aztán gyorsan témát váltott. – Veled már nem is fogok találkozni, jaj és Siriussal sem? Hiszen ma már nemsokára megyünk Roxfortba…  
  
Lily magára vette zöld kabátját, majd odament Harryhez.  
  
– Majd meglátogatlak nemsokára, ne aggódj! Légy jó, és fogadj szót apádnak.  
  
– Majd igyekszem – válaszolt Harry és búcsúzásul átölelte anyját. – Oké… megígérem!  
  
Lily már épp nyitotta az ajtót, mikor szerelmével találta szembe magát.  
  
– Szia! Azt hittem, fent alszol! – lepődött meg Lily, aztán egy csókkal üdvözölte.  
  
– Igen, de még korán felkeltem, mert el kellett intéznem valamit. – Ránézett Harryre, majd Lilyre. – Akkor el is búcsúztatok?  
  
– Igen, el. Megyek Roxmortsba vásárolni, majd a gyűlésen találkozunk.  
  
– Rendben! Vigyázz magadra, tudod mostanában…  
  
– Ne aggódj már miattam, Perselus. A halálfalók mostanában eltűntek, Roxmortsban pedig már hónapok óta nem volt támadás – legyintett Lily.  
  
Perselus csak sóhajtott egyet, aztán kitárta felesége előtt az ajtót, majd mikor már eltűnt szem elől, becsukta az ajtót.  
  
Harry, mint akibe villám csapott hirtelen felállt, és a lépcső felé indult. A válla fölött még hátraszólt:  
  
– Nekem még be kell pakolnom…  
  
–Harry, állj csak meg – szólt utána az apja. – Kicsit később megyünk, még ráérsz bepakolni.  
  
Harry, felkészülve az elkerülhetetlenre, megfordult, és odament apjához. Perselus még elvett egypár kekszet az asztalról és bekapta őket.  
  
– Most akkor… – kezdte Harry, de Perselus rögtön félbeszakította.  
  
– Jaj, Harry… nem foglak bántani, te is tudod. Gyere ide – mondta kedvesen, de Harry továbbra sem mozdult. – Gyere már!  
  
Harry odalépett Perselushoz, aki átölelte.  
  
– Attól még hogy olyan rossz lett a bájitaltan vizsgaeredményed, nem haragszom rád. – Harry hallotta apja szívverését a kék szöveten keresztül. – Blaise egy szörnyen rossz tanár, ezért is fogom átvenni a helyét. Majd leszel még te kiváló is…  
  
– Akkor jó… azt hittem nagyon haragszol rám emiatt – vallotta be Harry halkan. – Így nem tudok majd én is olyan híres bájitalmester lenni, mint te.  
  
Perselus megemelte Harry állát, és a szemébe nézett.  
  
– Nem is kell. A többi jegyeden látom, hogy jól tanulsz, egyedül csak a bájitaltan a rossz. Nem muszáj neked a nyomdokaimba lépni, lehetnél például auror, hiszen azok a tantárgyak jól mennek.  
  
– Hát nem tudom, majd meglátjuk – felelte Harry, aztán hirtelen elmosolyodott – Tényleg a házvezető tanárom leszel?  
  
Perselus összevonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Látom, anyád csak elárulta a meglepetést – jegyezte meg döbbenten. – Igen, átveszem Minervától a munkát.  
  
– De gondolom ez is csak egy ürügy ahhoz, hogy még jobban szemmel tartsatok engem, ugye? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.  
  
– Részben igen, részben nem. Te is veszélyben vagy, mint tudjuk, de engem talált a legalkalmasabbnak, hogy a Roxfortban munkát vállaljak.  
  
– Jól van, jól van. Viszont megyek, bepakolok, aztán indulhatunk – közölte Harry, aztán ő is egy elvett egy kekszet az asztalról, és a lépcső felé indult.  
  
– Menj csak –szólt utána Piton.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Felkészültél? – kérdezte aggódva Perselus. – Ha gondolod, mehetünk Hopp– porral is…  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, csak aztán válaszolt.  
  
– Nem lesz gond. Annyira rossz nem lehet. Elvégre majd idén csak megtanulom valahogy – nyugtatta magát.  
  
– Rendben. A ládádat már előre küldtem a toronyba. Na, gyere, hamar túl fogsz rajta esni. – Magához húzta Harryt. – Csukd be a szemed, és vegyél egy nagy levegőt.  
  
Harry még nem érezte magát ilyen rosszul. Olyan volt, mintha áthúzták volna egy csövön, az émelygő érzés pedig nemigen múlt el akkor sem, mikor már a pincében voltak.  
  
– Jól vagy? A hányinger miatt nem aggódj, nemsokára elmúlik. – Harry bólintott egyet, Perselus pedig körülnézett a helységben. – Neked tetszik? Sajnos csak ez a pincebeli lakosztály maradt számomra. De azért nem rossz, ugye?  
  
Harry a „nem rossz” fogalmán gondolkodott, és fanyalogva vette tudomásul, hogy túl komor minden.  
  
– De apa, ezek nagyon nem a te színeid… ráadásul hideg is van. – Harry megborzongott. – Itt fogsz lakni, tényleg?  
  
Perselus felakasztotta a palástját a fogasra, ami az ajtó mellett volt elhelyezve.  
  
– Átrendezem, mégpedig veled – mosolyodott el, aztán Harry vállára tette a kezét. – Meglátod, remek lesz. Van itt még egy szoba; ma este, gondolom, itt alszol, hisz még üres az iskola.  
  
– Rendben. – Harry benézett a szobába, és elcsodálkozott. – Ez elég jól néz ki!  
  
– Majd ez lesz a te szobád, ha akarod – tette hozzá Perselus, mikor benézett Harry válla fölött. – Csak egy kicsit kell kitakarítani.  
  
– Nekem ez nagyon is megfelel! – lelkendezett Harry, aztán elkomorodott. – És évközben néha eljöhetek?  
  
– Persze, hogy el! Majd beszélek Albussal, hogy néha itt aludj, rendben?  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és apja mellé állt, aki átkarolta a vállát.  
  
– Remélem, nem fogunk annyit veszekedni, mint múltkor. Tényleg nem akartam megütni Dracot, csak nagyon idegesített… Nagyon szigorú leszel? Mert az nem lenne jó – mondta Harry megjátszott komolysággal, de a végén nevetésben tört ki.  
  
– Nem leszek, csak éppen ha nem csinálod meg a feladataidat, akkor... – fenyegette meg Perselus, de Harry nevetése félbeszakította.  
  
– Jól van, apa, hagyjuk, nem megy még neked ez a hangnem… – mondta, aztán suttogva hozzátette: – Nem is tudom, mi lenne velem nélküled.  
  
– Valószínűleg minden dolgozatodra trollt kapnál… csak vicceltem. Örülök, hogy a tanárod lehetek, fiam.  
  
– Én is, apa – felelte Harry. – Tudod, hogy nagyon kedvellek, és remek apa vagy akkor, mikor épp nem veszekedünk.  
  
– Harry… még a végén elpirulok. Ugyanolyan apa vagyok, mint bárki más lenne – intett Harrynek, hogy kövesse – Na gyere, együnk valamit ebédre, aztán körbevezetsz az iskolában, rendben? Majd aztán takarítunk is.  
  
– Örülök, hogy megvagytok anyával is, mert múltkor azt hittem, miattam fogtok összeveszni… na mindegy…  
  
Perselus lehet meg sem akarta hallani, mit mond Harry, mert nem válaszolt. Harry némán követte apját az ebédlőbe, ahol Perselus elővarázsolta az első fogást.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Te jó ég, nem gondoltam volna, hogy Albus ilyen mocskos lakosztályt hagy rám – zsörtölődött Perselus, mikor már végeztek a takarítással, csak épp a holmijukat nem pakolták el. – Igazán ide küldhetett volna néhány házimanót, hogy rendet rajon, még mielőtt jövünk.  
  
– Jaj, apa, már úgyis régen takarítottál velem együtt – vigyorodott el Harry, majd lerogyott a kandalló előtti fotelba. – Már látom, elszoktál tőle…  
  
– Nagyon vicces, Harry – mordult fel Piton, de hangja közel sem volt dühös. – Amúgy Albus azt mondta, hogy benéz hozzánk vacsora előtt, mert nagyon fontos dolgot akar mondani.  
  
– Valami rossz dolog történhetett? – aggodalmaskodott Harry, miközben a kezével legyezte magát.  
  
– Remélem, nem – intett egyet a pálcájával Perselus, mire minden tárgy a helyére került.  
  
Mielőtt még folytathatta volna a pakolást, kopogtattak az ajtón. Harry odasietett, majd kinyitotta az ajtót.  
  
– Jó estét, igazgató úr! – köszönt illedelmesen, viszont az igazgató csak biccentett egyet, majd besietett a nappaliba.  
  
– Á, Albus, azt hittem, korábban jössz… – üdvözölte vidáman Piton Dumbledore–t, de az igazgató komor arcát látva, elhallgatott. – Jaj, ne…  
  
– Igen, amitől tartottunk, most bekövetkezett.  
  
– Micsoda, mi történt? – szólt közbe Harry, de a felnőttek arcát látva rosszat sejtett.  
  
Perselus elsápadt Dumbledore válaszától, aztán Harryre nézett.  
  
– Rájött, ugye, hogy Harry az. – Perselus hangja megremegett, az igazgató bólintott.  
  
– Most rögtön el kell bújtatnunk Harryt, még mielőtt baj történik. A legjobb lesz, ha a távoli birtokra mentek, amit csak ketten ismerünk – ismertette a tervet Dumbledore.  
  
– Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy ide tart? – kiáltott fel Perselus. – De hát a Roxfort mindig biztonságos volt!  
  
– Az is volt, csak sikerült megtalálnia a módját, hogyan iktassa ki a Roxfort egyik legerősebb bűbáját, ami a gyerkeket védi, egy időre. Ezért rögtön el kell vinnünk Harryt!  
  
Harrybe mintha villám csapott volna, úgy rohant a szobájába a fontos dolgokat összeszedni. Apjával megbeszélték, ha bekövetkezik a baj, mit kell magával hoznia. A ládájából sietve kihajigálta a ruhákat, aztán magához vette apja talizmánját, és a Tekergők Térképét, majd még három–három bájitalt, amire szüksége volt.  
  
Egy dörrenés rázta meg a falakat, s ő ijedten rezzent össze. Hogy Voldemort betörjön Roxfortba – ez lehetetlen, és mégis megtörténik. Nem bírta felfogni ép ésszel.  
  
Sokszor párbajoztak apjával, hogy valamennyire fel legyen készülve, ha egy halálfaló megtámadja. De maga Voldemort? Egy újabb rázkódás kizökkentette a gondolataiból.  
  
Gyorsan kisietett a nappaliba, ahol Dumbledore és Perselus már majdnem egymásnak estek, úgy kiabáltak.  
  
– Ha sejtetted, hogy ez fog történni, miért nem közölted a legutóbbi gyűlésen? – üvöltötte Perselus, aztán visszafogva hangját még hozzá tette: – Mikor Remus is meghalt, akkor sem…  
  
– Perselus! Tudod jól, te lennél az első ember, akinek szólnék! Eddig úgy tűnt, nem fog ilyesmi történni! Most pedig gyerünk! – ordította túl a dübörögést az öreg professzor.  
  
– Igen! Az előbb még nyugodtan jössz, hogy bejelents valamit, most pedig már itt is vannak! – Dumbledore nem törődött Perselus dühöngésével, az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Perselus rémülten felkapta Harryt és a fiút magához szorítva ment Dumbledore után, csakhogy az igazgatót hirtelen hátratántorította egy olyan hatalmas erő, hogy az öregember nekiesett a szekrénynek. Piton elővette a pálcáját, aztán pedig Harryt a háta mögé tolta, megvédve az elkerülhetetlentől.  
  
Malfoy két halálfaló társaságban belépett a lakosztályba, de még mielőtt bármit tehettek volna, Piton kimondta rájuk a sóbálvány átkot. A meglepett halálfalók eldőltek, mint egy zsák.  
  
Harry kilesett apja háta mögül, s a szíve majdnem kiugrott a helyéről, mikor megismerte gyűlölt mardekáros évfolyamtársa apját.  
  
– Apa, még jöhetnek többen is – mondta suttogva, aztán az igazgatóra nézett – Ugye, Dumbledore professzor jól van?  
  
– Szerintem csak elkábították, de a halálfalók nem lehettek… – a hangja elcsuklott, és lassan az ajtóra nézett, számítva rá, hogy valaki olyan fog ott állni, akire nem várt volna szívesen egész életében.  
  
Harry követte apja rémült pillantását, arra számítva, hogy csak egy halálfaló fog ott állni, de nem ő volt.  
  
Hanem Voldemort.  
  
Perselus hátrálni kezdett, miközben Harryt a háta mögé tolta, megvédve a közelgő gonosztól. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy valami szörnyűség fog történni, valaki meg fog halni. A szíve egyre sebesebben kezdett dobogni, mikor arra gondolt, hogy aki védi, az fog a leghamarabb meghalni, ha útját állja Voldemortnak.  
  
–Á, Perselus. Régen láttalak. Hogy vagy mostanság? – a hang olyan hátborzongató volt, hogy Harry ereiben megfagyott a vér. –Gondolom, tudod, miért vagyok itt.  
  
– Minden erőmmel védeni fogom a fiamat – válaszolt hidegen Perselus, és még egy lépést hátrált Harryvel.  
  
– Hm… állok elébe. Tudod jól, hogy el fogom pusztítani a fiadat, mert veszélyes rám nézve, és a jövőmre nézve – közölte a Sötét Nagyúr, aztán egykedvűen végighúzta a kezét a pálcáján. – Hiába menekülnétek, én úgyis elkapom a fiadat. S tudod mi a legjobb? Nem is akarom megölni, csak elküldeni a pokol fenekére, ahol remekül érzi majd magát.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a terveidre, Tom – vágott vissza Perselus, s a pálcáját még szorosabban megmarkolta, harcra készen.  
  
Nem töprenghetett tovább, mert Voldemort egy pálcasuhintással elrepítette Perselust. A férfi nekiesett a dolgozóasztalnak, majd hangos puffanással landolt a padlón.  
  
Harry próbált mélyeket lélegezni, és nem nézni a bestia szemébe. Nyugtatta a tudat, hogy legalább apjának nem esett nagyobb bántódása.  
  
– Harry, gyere csak ide – szólt kedvesen Voldemort, amitől Harryt kirázta a hideg.  
  
Jobbra, balra nézett, latolgatva a lehetőségeket, hogyan menekülhetne meg… ilyen ötletet… a két hatalmas varázsló is itt fekszik, alig élve túl a találkozást Voldemorttal.  
  
– Mondtam valamit! – ordította Voldemort, majd Harryt egy varázslattal odahúzta magához.  
  
Harry érezte a hideg ujjak érintését a kezén, a forró leheletet, már majdnem a hányinger kerülgette.  
  
– Ha tudnád, milyen meglepetést találtam ki neked… Biztos tetszeni fog. – Itt közbeiktatott egy nevetést. – Nagyon fog tetszeni.  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a meglepetéseire – Harry hangja nagyon erőtlen volt.  
  
– Biztos? Pedig nagyon jó lesz, tényleg – Voldemort a pálcájával elkezdett hadonászni a levegőben, latin szavakat mondva közben.  
  
Harry küzdött, hogy kiszabaduljon, de nem ment. Kétségbeesetten nézett hol Dumbledore–ra, hol apjára. Voldemort pálcájából fénycsíkok törtek elő, beterítve a szobát. Harry torkát egyre erősebben markolta a jeges kéz, a fiú pedig továbbra is kétségbeesetten küzdött, hogy a szorítás enyhüljön.  
  
Mikor újra apjára nézett, meglátta fényeken keresztül, hogy magához tért, és lassan könyökölve felnéz. A pálcája felé nyúlt, majd valamit varázsolt, de Harrynek erről már nem volt tudomása – a világ zajai tompán elhalkultak, aztán mindent elborított a sötétség.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Szerintetek, mikor ébred fel?  
  
– Nem tudom, hisz akkorát nem eshetett…  
  
A hangok nagyon ismerősek voltak, de nagyon távoliak is. Aztán újra hangosabban hallotta őket.  
  
– Már ébredezik! – hallatszott Hermione lelkes hangja.  
  
– Harry, hallasz? – kérdezte a barátja, Ron. – Úgy tűnik, nem esett nagyot.  
  
Harry nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és körülnézett. Barátai az ágy szélén ültek. Hermione úgy festett, mint aki menten elsírja magát.  
  
– Jaj, Harry! Azt hittem, soha nem térsz magadhoz! – Amikor a fiú felült, a lány átkarolta a döbbent Harry nyakát.  
  
– Mi… mi történt velem? – kérdezte Harry döbbenten. – Nem emlékszem…  
  
Mihelyst kimondta, abban a pillanatban eszébe jutott, hogy megtámadta őket Voldemort, és összeborzongott. Itt van mindenki, már biztos rendben van minden. Nemsokára jön érte az apja, és elviszi innen…  
  
– Leestél a seprűről, nem emlékszel? Zuhantál legalább hat métert, azt hiszem – válaszolt Ron. – De most már minden rendben, amint látom. Viszont nekünk nemsokára indulnunk kell, hiszen a R.A.V.A.Sz–ra felkészítő órára megyünk.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet. A meccsre nem emlékezett, vagy edzésre, hiszen nem is ott volt…  
  
– Idehívja valaki az apámat? – kérdezte halkan, aztán újra hátradőlt az ágyon.  
  
A többiek döbbenten néztek rá, a kérdés pedig ott lógott a levegőben. Végül Hermione szólalt meg szipogva.  
  
– Harry, apád már meghalt nagyon régen. Nem emlékszel?  
  
Harry csak rázta a fejét.  
  
– Na és anyám? –érdeklődött tovább.  
  
– Biztos nagyon bevágta a fejét esés közben…  
  
– Mondjátok már el, mi történt velük? – nézett a barátaira ijedten Harry, és próbált megnyugodni, mondván, ez biztos egy rossz álom.  
  
– Harry, még mikor három éves voltál, akkor ölte meg őket Voldemort – suttogta Hermione.  
  
– És… és Sirius? – Harry hangja most már remegett a feltörő érzelmek miatt.  
  
– Most nyáron halt meg, mikor a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba mentünk megmenteni őt – felete Ron aggódóan. – Harry, ne izélj, nem létezik, hogy nem emlékszel semmire!  
  
Harry próbált levegőt venni, de hiába, a tüdejébe valahogy nem jutott el a lélegzet. Csak akkor jutott némi levegőhöz, mikor Madam Pomfrey kitessékelte a kis csapatot a gyengélkedőből.  
  
Harry oldalra fordult, és könnyek nélkül sírt. Madam Poemfrey adott neki egy Nyugtató főzetet nemrég, de valamiért nem hatott.  
  
Magához szorította a párnát, és próbált nem gondolni erre az egészre, de aztán újra és újra a fülében csengtek Voldmeort szavai:  
  
„Ha tudnád, milyen meglepetést találtam ki neked…”  
  
Harry teljesen kétségbe esett. Mindenki meghalt, aki számított: anyja, aki mindig mosolygósan nézett rá, Sirius, akivel mindig remekül viccelődtek, és az apja, akit mindenkinél jobban szeretett. Erre a gondolatra még jobban összeszorult a szíve.  
  
Nem is vette észre, mikor valaki a haját simogatta gyengéden. Felkapta a fejét, és árnyalakot pillantott meg maga mellett. Gyönyörú szép lány volt, még így fehér szellem alakban is. Haja nagyon hosszú volt, ruháját pedig gyönyőrű szép fehér kristályok díszítették.  
  
– Megnyugodtál már valamennyire, Harry? – kérdezte földöntúli lágy hangon.  
  
– Nem igazán – Hangja nagyon rekedt volt, mikor válaszolt. – Te ki vagy?  
  
– Armilla vagyok, afféle őr, aki vigyáz a világ dolgaira. Épp ezért vagyok itt veled.  
  
– Nem értelek…  
  
A szellem továbbra is simogatta Harry homlokát, aztán halkan mesélni kezdett:  
  
– Az évszázad leggonoszabb varázslója kimondott rád egy olyan varázslatot, amivel megváltoztatott mindent.  
  
Harry szeméből egy könnycsepp gördült le, és továbbra is összekuporodva hallgatta tovább a lányt.  
  
– Voldemort ezzel akar megtörni, így próbálja pokollá tenni az életed, hogy elvesz mindenkit, akit valaha is szerettél.  
  
– De a barátaim…  
  
– Ők sem azok, akiket ismertél. A szüleid is meghaltak, mikor három éves voltál, és te lettél a kiválasztott. Itt, minden más, Harry.  
  
– Egyedül vagyok… anyám meghalt, keresztapám is, és apám is… akit annyira szerettem…  
  
Armilla sóhajtott egyett, aztán folytatta:  
  
– Voldemort végrehajtotta ezt a tervet, de mint minden tervbe, ebbe is hiba csúszott. Vannak dolgok, amikre ő sem számított.  
  
Harry megfordult és fájdalmasan nézett a lányra. Armilla egy picit elmosolyodott.  
  
– Apádról van szó.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Harry.  
  
– Elmagyarázom érthetően. A világ rendje soha nem fog visszaállni, ez ellen nem tehetünk semmit. Emlékszel arra, még mielőtt Voldemort varázslata magával rántott volna, mi történt akkor?  
  
– Ha apámra gondolsz, láttam, hogy felkelt, de aztán elsötétült minden…  
  
– Igen, így volt. Varázsolt is. Voldemort úgy tervezte, hogy minden szerettedet elveszi tőled, de apád rájött mire készül, és az utolsó pillanatban megváltoztatta a varázslatot.  
  
– De hát apám meghalt…  
  
– Igen, akit James Potternek hívtak, és Lily férje volt. De a te valódi apád Perselus – végigsimított Harry arcán a kezével, és rámosolygott. – Az igazi apád nagyon hatalmas varázsló.  
  
– Még mindig nem értem, miről beszélsz…  
  
– Apád megváltoztatta a varázslatot, így új formát öltött a világ. Az emlékezetét teljesen elvesztette a valódi énedről, ő is arra a Harryre emlékszik, aki ebben a világban élt mindig is.  
  
Harry felült, és úgy hallgatta tovább a szellemlényt, a szíve pedig egyre gyorsabban kezdett verni.  
  
– És persze úgy is él, ennek a világnak a normái között.  
  
– Azt akarod mondani…  
  
– Igen, azt. Az apád él, itt és ebben a pokolban, amit Voldemort teremtett számodra. Voldemort nem számított rá, hogy apád egy ilyen varázslatra képes, és életben marad, hogy melletted lehessen.  
  
– És… és.. hol van? Kicsoda ő? – Harry szinte tompa visszhangként hallotta a saját hangját.  
  
– Ne felejtsd el, itt minden másképp történt, és másképp alakult. Egyedül csak apád tud az eddigi életedről – jegyezte meg Armilla, aztán a haját hátrasimította.  
  
– És a barátaim?  
  
– Ők soha nem fognak emlékezni rád, még akkor sem, ha Voldemort meghal. Ugyanis ez egy visszafordíthatatlan varázslat, ezzel együtt kell élned…  
  
– Azzal, hogy minden rokonom meghalt? – csattant fel Harry, aztán újra elkeseredett. – Mindenki meghalt számomra, mindenki…  
  
Armilla szorosan magához ölelte Harryt és megnyugtató szavakat suttogott a fülébe.  
  
– Nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baj. Én itt leszek veled, és segítek neked mindenben…  
  
– Mondd… apám most is itt tanít?  
  
– Igen, volt halálfalóként…  
  
– Micsoda!  
  
– Nyugodj meg, már csak kémkedik a Rendnek. És igen, itt tanít, mégpedig bájitaltant.  
  
– De még csak most jött volna tanítani… – szólt közbe Harry. – Csakhogy megvédhessen a mardekárosoktól, azaz a halálfalók követőitől!  
  
– Igen, csak épp itt már harminc éve tanít, és magányosan él, ne felejtsd el, itt James–szel házasodott össze Lily, nem pedig Perselussal.  
  
– Mit kell még tudnom? – kérdezte Harry, felkészülve a legrosszabra.  
  
– Édesapád nem akadályozhatta meg Voldemort varázslatát, csak megváltoztatni, enyhíteni tudta. Itt van veled, hogy vigyázzon rád, de Voldemort átkát nem győzhette le teljesen. Semmire sem emlékszik abból az életéből, amelyben te ismerted őt, és nem emlékszik arra a fiúra sem, aki te voltál abban a világban.  
  
– Jaj ne... – Harry visszadőlt a párnára.  
  
– Utálja James Pottert, mert elhódította tőle Lilyt, így téged is utál és megvet. És ő a Mardekár ház házvezető tanára is.  
  
Armilla, mielőtt köddé vált volna, biztosította Harryt, hogy ha szüksége van az útmutatására, csak szólítsa, és ő jönni fog. Harry a fejét a párnába temette, és próbált nem gondolkozni.  
  
Itt van a pokolban, összezárva Voldemortal, és mindenki meghalt, akit valaha is szeretett. És aki a legtöbbet jelentett számára, a tulajdon apja, egy idegen, aki gyűlöli és megveti őt…  
  
A könnyei már majdnem teljesen eláztatták a párnát, mikorra végre elaludt.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry miután ráébred, milyen világba is került, próbál helyt állni, ami korántsem könnyű, hisz semmit sem tud róla...

A nap már magason járhatott, mikor Harry felébredt, mert az egész gyengélkedő fényben úszott. Egy pillanatig nem tudta, mit is keres ott, aztán eszébe jutottak a tegnapi szörnyű emlékek. Újra lehunyta a szemét, és próbált megnyugodni.  
  
_Nem fogom hagyni, hogy Voldemort győzzön, erősnek kell maradnom._  
  
Felült az ágyban, csodálkozva nézett körbe. Minden homályosnak tűnt a világos helységben. Madam Pomfrey bejött a kórterembe egy tálcával a kezében, aztán félúton megtorpant.  
  
– Mr. Potter! Végre felébredt! Hogy érzi magát? – érdeklődött vidáman, és odasietett az ágyhoz. A tálcát letette Harry mellé az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
– Jól, csak épp minden olyan homályos…  
  
– Ja, el is felejtettem. Eltört, mikor lezuhant. – Az éjjeliszekrényből elővett egy szemüveget. – Itt van, Granger kisasszony megjavította még tegnap.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett a javasasszonyra, aki aztán felé nyújtotta a kerek szemüveget.  
  
– De hisz én nem is vagyok szemüveges…  
  
– Ne vicceljen már, Mr. Potter. Maga mindig is szemüveges volt – nevetett fel Madam Pomfrey. – Javaslom, először menjen, mosakodjon meg, aztán akár el is mehet. Ma még vasárnap van, pihenhet, de holnap már járnia kell az órákra.  
  
Harry, kezében a szemüvegével, bement a gyengélkedő fürdőszobájába. Megnyitotta a csapot, megmosta az arcát, majd egy darabig nézte a vizet, és végül egy sóhajtással elzárta.  
  
Kezébe vette a törölközőt. Lassan megtörölte, aztán egy pillanatra beletemette arcát a puha anyagba. Fáradt mozdulattal leeresztette a törölközőt, és a tükörbe nézett.  
  
A törölköző halk puffanással ért földet, mikor kiejtette a kezéből.  
  
Még a lélegzete is elállt, úgy nézte a tükörképét. Aztán feltette a szemüveget, hogy jobban lássa magát.  
  
A haja még mindig fekete volt, a szeme zöld… de az arca annyira más volt. Nem volt fehér, hanem pirospozsgás…  
  
A haját egy bizonytalan mozdulattal lesimította, de az továbbra is rakoncátlanul égnek állt.  
  
Egy darabig nézte a szeme elé táruló látványt, aztán megfordult, hogy távozzon.  
  
– Mi a fene… – hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, és olyan közel hajolt, hogy saját tükörképe csak centikre volt tőle.  
  
Végigsimította a homlokát. Valami sebhely éktelenkedett rajta. Semmi különös nem volt benne, mégis furcsán vörösnek hatott az arcán, s az alakja villámhoz hasonlított.  
  
Még egy darabig gondolkodott a dolgon, hogy mi lehet az, aztán kiment a fürdőszobából. A gyengélkedőn egy lélek sem volt; Harry még örült is, hogy nem kell elbúcsúznia senkitől.  
  
A folyosóra kiérve visszatért az ismerős érzés, hogy a régi életét éli, és még egy pillanatra el is mosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutottak a régi emlékek…  
  
_Na, ezt nem. Ne gondolj rá._ – Makacsul küzdött a feltörő érzelmek ellen, és megrázta a fejét.  
  
Lassan sétált fel az emeletre a portréhoz; már épp kimondta volna a jelszót, aztán mégis becsukta a száját. A jelszó biztos nem az, mint akkor volt… de különben is, még nem is kezdődött el a tanítás, mikor az egész történt…  
  
Nem töprengett sokáig, mert sietős léptekre lett figyelmes. A folyosó végén meg is pillantotta Hermionét. A lány, mikor meglátta Harryt, meggyorsította a lépteit.  
  
– Harry! – kiáltott fel meglepetten, és mikor odaért Harryhez, a nyakába ugrott.– Jaj, Harry! Kiengedtek? Épp most akartam menni hozzád, látogatóba!  
  
– Igen, az előbb engedett el Madam Pomfrey – jegyezte meg halkan a fiú, és hagyta, hogy a lány átölelje.  
  
Végül Hermione elengedte, és a Kövér Dámára tekintett, aztán pedig Harryre.  
  
– Miért nem mentél be? Hiszen tudod a jelszót!  
  
– Öhm… nem emlékszem rá – vágta rá Harry, mire Hermione elmosolyodott, kimondta jelszót, és mindketten bebújtak a portrén.  
  
A klubhelyiségben egyedül Ron üldögélt, egy könyvvel a kezében. Mikor megpillantotta az érkezőket, felpattant, és vidáman Harryhez sietett.  
  
– Végre kiengedtek! Azt hittem már mindig Hermionéval kell tanulnom – mondta nevetve. – Ha még egy napig el kellett volna viselnem…  
  
– Ron! – szólt figyelmeztetően Hermione. – Harry, van kedved valamihez? Esetleg átnézhetnénk a bájitaltant…  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül Harry. – Vasárnap van, ilyenkor nem szoktunk tanulni.  
  
– Dehogynem! Mióta nagy nehezen bekerültél a csoportba, azóta minden vasárnap délután együtt készülünk! – világosította fel Hermione. – Ha most nem akarsz, nem bánom. De jövő héten legalább három óránk lesz Pitonnal, így talán jobb lenne, ha tanulnánk.  
  
A Piton név hallatán összeszorult Harry szíve, de aztán összeszedte magát, és halkan válaszolt.  
  
– Hermione, nem fogok arra a tantárgyra készülni. – _Mert már készültem rá eleget_ – tette még hozzá gondolatban.  
  
– Ahogy gondolod, Harry – válaszolta a lány bosszúsan, majd összeszedte a könyveket a fotelből. – McGalagony nem fog örülni, ha megtudja, hogy eljátszod a lehetőséget, amit olyan nehezen kikönyörgött neked.  
  
– Milyen lehetőséget? – értetlenkedett Harry.  
  
Hermione szemmel láthatóan kezdett ideges lenni, Ron ellenben még mindig vigyorgott. Mikor Harry küldött felé egy komor pillantást, a fiú arcáról lehervadt a vigyor.  
  
– Harry, McGalagony intézte el, hogy bekerülhess a csoportba! – magyarázta Hermione kissé indulatosan. – És ha ma nem tanulsz, az Pitonnak elég ok lesz ahhoz, hogy kirúgjon, te pedig elveszíted a lehetőséget, hogy auror legyél!  
  
Harry elképedve nézett dühös barátnőjére. Hogy ő auror legyen… na ne. Habár apja mindig is ezt szerette volna. De a mostani Perselus a jelek szerint nem akarja, sőt ki akarja rúgatni.  
  
– Na jó, rendben. – Harry sóhajtva egyezett bele a tanulásba, és helyet foglalt a kandalló előtti fotelban.  
  
Hermione elégedett arccal nézett barátaira, és kinyitotta a könyveket. Természetesen a legvastagabbat választotta a három tankönyv közül, s azt tolta Harry orra elé. Ron próbált úgy tenni, mintha végtelenül érdekesnek találná a számmisztika jegyzetet, aminek tanulmányozásával már barátai érkezése előtt is foglalatoskodott.  
  
– Szerintem ezzel a témával folytathatjuk, jó? – Hermione lapozott kettőt a könyvben. – Először is, ne felejtsd el beletenni a főzetbe százszorszép–gyökeret, mint a múltkor, mivel az robbanást okozhat…  
  
– Köhöm – hangzott a háttérből Ron kommentálása.  
  
– Mi az? – nézett rá szúrós tekintettel Hermione. – Ezt már megvitattuk múltkor, hogy a gyökér nélkül…  
  
– Jaj, Hermione! Tudod jól, hogy Malfoy izzította fel a tüzet, és ő okozta a robbanást! – tiltakozott Ron dühösen. – És ez legalább ötven pontba került a Griffendélnek!  
  
– Ez most nem érdekes. Térjünk inkább át az élénkítő bájital készítésére – próbálta a vita elejét venni a lány. Harry közben magához húzta a bájitaltan könyvet, és őrülten lapozni kezdte.  
  
_Ez nem lehet, hogy már a könyv közepén járnak! Hiszen még csak most kezdődött volna a tanév…_  
– Valami baj van Harry? – kérdezte Hermione csodálkozva. – Van esetleg valami, amit a régebbi anyagokból nem értesz?  
  
Harry nem mert kérdezni. Csak nézte az anyagrészeket: az elsőt, a másodikat… már a tizediknél tartott, mikor végre elszánta magát, hogy feltegye a kínos kérdést:  
  
– Hermione… mégis, milyen hónap van?  
  
– Ezt hogy érted? Természetesen október – kuncogott Hermione. – És a huszadik leckénél tartunk.  
  
Harry csak nézte a könyvet, és fejében kavarogtak a gondolatok.  
  
„Egy teljes hónap. Egy hónapja tart a tanév…”  
  
– Hermione, azt hiszem, inkább lepihenek – motyogta zavartan, és becsukta a tankönyvet.  
  
– Lassan vacsoráznunk kéne, nem gondolod? – kérdezte Ron, és indulásra készen felpattant.  
  
Harry, vonakodva bár, de végül beleegyezett egy bólintással, nem törődve a lány dühös tekintetével. Végül Hermione feladta, és összeszedte a könyveket. Kimásztak a portréjukon, hogy lemenjenek a Nagyterembe vacsorázni.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
A Griffendél asztalánál csak néhányan ültek, végül a három jó barát minden ismerőstől távol ült le. Harry magához húzta a tányért, és jókedvet színlelve nekiállt falatozni. Hermione a kancsónak támasztotta a tankönyvet, Ron pedig a túlsó asztalnál lévő lányokat figyelte.  
  
Harry néha–néha lopva a tanári asztal felén nézett, hátha ismerős arcot lát, de csalódnia kellett; senki sem ült ott a tanárok közül. A csendet végül Ron törte meg:  
  
– Harry, szerinted, most, hogy a Hugrabug vesztett, még utolérhetjük a Mardekárt?  
  
– Hogy micsoda? – kapta fel a fejét Harry. Az elmúlt tíz percben nem figyelt, csak gondolkodott, így azt sem vette észre, hogy a barátja hozzá beszél. – Talán igen.  
  
– Hm… lehet, igazad van – tűnődött el Ron, és a tál felé nyúlt egy almáért. – Ha a legközelebbi meccsen majd lesöpörjük a Mardekárt, akkor utolérjük őket. Persze, csak akkor, ha Piton nem von le több pontot a Griffendéltől.  
  
– Annyira sokat azért talán nem von le – jegyezte meg Harry, és ő is elvett egy almát.  
  
– Dehogynem! Legutóbb, harminc ponttal büntette a Griffendélt, csak mert visszaszóltál neki! – csattant fel Ron.  
  
Hermione, aki eddig csöndben hallgatta a beszélgetést, most letette a könyvet, és sokatmondó pillantást vetett Ronra.  
  
– Ha te még nem tettél volna rá egy lapáttal, akkor nem vont volna le olyan sokat! Másrészt, Lupin próbálja ellensúlyozni a levonásokat, amiket Piton művel!  
  
Kopp. Az almák szétgurultak az asztalon, az egyik leesett a földre. Harry remegő kézzel próbálta összeszedni őket; végül sikerült az utolsót is visszatennie a tálra.  
  
– Harry, valami baj van? Olyan furcsa vagy ma… – jegyezte meg Hermione, hangjában némi csodálkozással.  
  
Harry próbált mélyeket lélegezni. Biztosan rosszul hallotta a nevet. Mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Kezét az ölébe tette, nehogy barátai meglássák, mennyire remeg.  
  
– Nem, csak még mindig fáradt vagyok – hazudta. Végül mégis feltette a kérdést, ami belülről szorongatta.. – Hermione, Lupinnal mikor lesz óránk?  
  
– Holnap lesz sötét varázslatok kivédése óra, nem emlékszel?  
  
– Ig… nem – válaszolt végül. – Nem emlékszem az órarendre.  
  
_Lupin nem halt meg. Nagyon is él, és itt tanít._ – Harry még most sem hitte el a hallottakat..  
  
Egy pillanatig visszafojtott lélegzettel várta barátai reakcióját, de azok csak elmosolyodtak.  
  
– Jaj, Harry. Majd fent megnézed az órarendet, nem baj, hogy nem emlékszel rá – vigyorodott el Ron, és felállt az asztaltól. – Én befejeztem a vacsorát, mehetnénk már. Különben is, mindenki végzett már, sőt még az igazgató és tanárok is.  
  
Mikor már épp elhagyni készültek a Nagytermet, McGalagony jött velük szemben. Mikor meglátta a három jó barátot, megállt előttük és biccentett.  
  
– Látom, jobban van, Mr. Potter. Épp magát keresem. Az igazgató úr hívatja önt.  
  
– Ilyenkor? – Harry furcsállta a dolgot.  
  
– Igen. – helyeselt McGalagony. – Felkísérem magát. Maguk pedig menjenek vissza a klubhelyiségbe. Már késő van.  
  
Ron és Hermione bólintottak, majd a portré felé vették útjukat, Harry és McGalagony pedig elindultak az ellenkező irányba.  
  
Meg sem szólaltak az igazgató irodájáig; McGalagony csak akkor törte meg a csendet, mikor a kőszörny elé értek, és kimondta a jelszót. A kőszörny félreugrott, Harry pedig fellépett a csigalépcsőre.  
  
McGalagony nem tartott vele, így egyedül ment fel. Megállt az ajtó előtt, és habozott.  
  
_Talán Dumbledore emlékezhet valamire, elvégre ott volt, mikor a varázslat történt. Ha nem is, akkor biztosan megérti, mi történt velem._  
  
Tűnődéséből egy halk és kedves hang zökkentette ki.  
  
– Harry, gyere be nyugodtan.  
  
Harry benyitott az irodába. Dumbledore a dolgozóasztala mögött ült, s éppen egy régi könyvet tanulmányozott.  
  
– Á, jó estét! – üdvözölte derűsen Harryt.  
  
– Jó estét, igazgató úr – köszönt illedelmesen Harry, és próbált közönyös arcot vágni. Nagyon meglepődött az igazgató viselkedésén.  
  
_Miért ilyen kedves velem? Talán mindig együtt teázgatunk, vagy mi a nyavalya?_ – nézett hitetlenkedve az idős professzorra.  
  
– Ülj le, kérlek! Szeretnék egy pár dologról beszélni veled – közölte Dumbledore, és megigazította félhold alakú szemüvegét. – Először is arról, ami bájitaltan órán történt a minap. Ugye tudod, miről beszélek?  
  
_Mégis honnan tudnám! Hisz csak egy napja élek ebben a pokolban!_ – ordította volna az igazgató képébe, de csak bizonytalanul bólintott.  
  
– Tudom, hogy vannak nézeteltéréseitek, de azért próbálj meg Piton professzorral tisztelettudóan viselkedni. – Dumbledore itt megköszörülte a torkát, és szigorú pillantást vetett Harryre. – Elismerem, hogy nem könnyű ember, de vannak bizonyos határok, amiket nem tanácsos átlépni.  
  
_Te jó ég, nem is akarom tudni, mit műveltem apámmal, aki ugyan nem is az apám, de…_  
  
– Nem értem, mire céloz – vetette közbe halkan, felkészülve rá, hogy az igazgató újra ordibálni fog vele, mint legutóbb.  
  
De ez a Dumbledore nem kezdett el ordibálni, csak sóhajtott, és szomorúan nézett rá.  
  
– Próbálj meg illedelmesen és higgadtan felelni neki. Tudom, nehéz, mert folyton apádhoz hasonlít téged. A tavaly történetek után pedig nem is csodálkozom, hogy így viselkedik – a professzor itt megint sóhajtott egyet. – De nekem sajnos el kell utaznom egy időre külföldre, és szeretném, ha továbbra is különórákra járnál. Piton professzorhoz.  
  
– Annyira rossz vagyok bájitaltanból? – bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.  
  
– Nem arról a különóráról beszélek, Harry, hanem az okklumencia gyakorlatokról, amiket az elmúlt hónapban tartottunk – pontosított Dumbledore, és felállt a székéből.  
  
Harry nézte a fel s alá járkáló igazgatót, és nem tudott napirendre térni az újabb információk felett. Sosem szorult rá, hogy okklumenciára járjon, hiszen mindig az apja tanította rá…  
  
Hát igen, a sors iróniája.  
  
– Mikor utazik el, igazgató úr? – érdeklődött Harry, elterelve a szót a kínos témáról.  
  
Dumbledore ránézett, és miután egy percig szótlanul állt, végül közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Hiszen tegnapelőtt beszéltünk róla, hogy mikor utazom – mondta gyanakodva. – Mit történt, Harry?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Egy rövid időre Dumbledore szemébe nézett, és az igazgató bizonyára kiolvasta a tekintetéből, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendjén. De mégis mit mondjon?  
  
_Voldemort kimondott rám egy visszafordíthatatlan átkot, ezzel pokollá téve az életem. Ebben a világban mindenki halott, aki fontos volt számomra. Apám – vagyis az az ember, aki abban a régi világban az apám volt – él, de minden emlékét elveszítette rólam._ Harry legszívesebben mindent elmondott volna, mégis inkább csöndben maradt.  
  
Dumbledore várt, hátha felel, aztán kedvesebb hangon újra megkérdezte:  
  
– Valami történt, Harry? Minden rendben van? – Hangja most már kimondottan tele volt aggodalommal.  
  
Harry rádöbbent, hogy ez az igazgató egészen más ember, mint az a Dumbledore, akivel mindössze kétszer beszélt egy iskolai kihágás miatt. Ez az ember aggódik érte. Végül lesütötte a szemét, és rekedt hangon kibökte.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nincs semmi baj. – Mikor kimondta a szavakat, Dumbledore vigasztalóan a vállára tette a kezét.  
  
– Harry, minden problémára van megoldás. Ha elmeséled, biztosan tudok segíteni.  
  
– Nem hiszem… – felelt Harry suttogva, még mindig a padlót bámulva.  
  
– Elmondod, mi a baj? – Dumbledore hangja még mindig kedves és atyaian aggodalmas volt.  
  
Harry határozott, és döntött. Az igazgató szemébe nézett, és úgy válaszolt.  
  
– Nem emlékszem semmire az eddigi életemből. Csak az embereket ismerem meg, de semmiről sincs emlékem. – Szavai szinte közönyösen csengtek; Dumbledore szorítása erősebbé vált, miközben hallgatta. – Arra sem emlékszem, hogy lezuhantam a seprűvel, nem emlékszem semmiféle beszélgetésre, sőt arra sem, hogy Sirius mikor halt meg… – Itt elcsuklott a hangja.  
  
Dumbledore csak leeresztette a kezét, és szomorúan nézett rá.  
  
– Akkorát nem zuhantál, hisz elkaptalak egy varázslattal, pontosabban lassítottam a zuhanást, pontosan úgy, mint mikor annak idején megtámadott egy dementor.  
  
Harry úgy döntött, nem meséli el a teljes igazat. Előbb meg kell bizonyosodnia felőle, hogy kiben bízhat, és kiben nem. Dumbledore nagyon kedvesnek tűnt, de ki tudja, vajon milyen ember valójában, itt ebben a világban, amit Voldemort hozott létre.  
  
– Le tudnád írni, milyen természetű az emlékezetvesztésed? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és leült a dolgozóasztalához.  
  
– Az emberekre, az arcokra emlékszem, de ezenkívül semmire – felelte Harry.  
  
_Olyan nagyot nem hazudok; nagyrészt így van, csak éppen más emlékeim vannak_ – tette hozzá gondolatban.  
  
Dumbledore egy ideig némán nézte Harryt, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Mindenképpen valamiféle súlyos varázslat következménye, ez teljesen biztos. – Itt összeszűkült szemmel nézett Harryre. – Mondd, arról sincs fogalmad, milyen jelentősége van a nevednek a varázslóvilágban? – tudakolta.  
  
– Nem. – Harry kezdte magát kínosan érezni. Egy pillanatra az volt a benyomása, hogy az igazgató őrültnek tartja. Rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Nem akarta tudni, mi köze van neki Voldemorthoz, és Voldemortnak őhozzá itt, ebben a világban.  
  
– Mikor kicsi voltál, Voldemort megtámadott téged és a családodat. A szüleid az életük árán védtek meg téged – Dumbledore hangja szomorú és mélázó volt, miközben felelevenítette az eseményeket. – Voldemort téged is meg akart ölni. Kimondta rád a halálos átkot, de az átok valamilyen oknál fogva őt érte, és nem téged. Voldemort ekkor elvesztette a varázserejét, és a varázslótársadalom felszabadult. Ettől kezdve mindenki ismeri Harry Potter nevét, és a Kiválasztottnak is nevezik.  
  
Harry eltátotta a száját, és csak bámult az igazgatóra értetlenül. Hosszú percekbe telt, míg végül összeszedte magát.  
  
– Igazgató úr, az a sebhely a homlokomon, az annak a nyoma? – Harrynek erős gyanúja beigazodni látszott.  
  
– Igen, Harry. Ez a sebhely egyféle kötelék, ami összefűz téged Voldemorttal, s ezzel lényegében vissza is kanyarodtunk az okklumenciához – Az igazgató sóhajtott egyet, és összekulcsolta a kezét. – Voldemort tavaly rájött, hogyan fordíthatja javára ezt a köteléket. Álmodban olyan látomásokat küldött, amelyekkel manipulált téged, hogy ezzel segítsd őt egy jóslat megszerzésében. Erről majd később ejtek szót.  
  
_Jóslat? Végre valami, ami talán ebben a világban is ugyanúgy érvényes, mint régen…_  
  
– Ez tavaly történt, ekkor halt meg a keresztapád – folytatta Dumbledore. Egy kis ideig hallgatott, mintha arra számított volna rá, hogy Harry nem elégszik meg ennyivel, és többet akar tudni Sirius haláláról. – Ezért elengedhetetlen az okklumencia gyakorlása.  
  
– Értem – motyogta Harry. – Amit eddig elmondott, igazgató úr, abból csak a jóslatra emlékszem. De a többire… a többire nem. – Ez részben igaz is volt; Harry nagyon remélte, hogy Dumbledore nem próbál meg okklumenciát alkalmazni. A biztonság kedvéért igyekezett nyugalmat teremteni az elméjében, arra az esetre, ha az igazgató mégis a gondolatolvasás fortélyához folyamodna; a színlelt nyugalom alatt azonban hatalmas káosz volt a fejében.  
  
– Harry, azt javaslom, a héten még gyere fel hozzám valamikor vacsora után. Rengeteg dolgot meg kell beszélnünk. Most viszont lassan itt az ideje lefeküdnöd. Késő van.  
  
Harry lassan emelkedett fel a székből, a lábai remegtek az idegességtől. Úgy gondolta, kisebbfajta sokk érhette a beszélgetés alatt.  
  
Dumledore valószínűleg szintén erre a következtetésre jutott, mert ő is felállt, hogy elkapja Harryt, ha az esetleg megszédülne; a karjánál fogta meg a fiút, és kedvesen talpra segítette.  
  
– Jól érzed magad? Tudom, elég nehéz feldolgozni mindazt, amit most elmeséltem. – Ahogy Harry ránézett, Dumbledore szemében megcsillant az együttérzés szikrája.  
  
– Igen, tényleg nem könnyű – nyelt egyet Harry. Torka nagyon száraznak tűnt.  
  
– Beszélek Perselussal, ő nagyon ért az effajta varázslat okozta problémákhoz. Valószínű, hogy vissza tudja majd hozni az emlékeidet.  
  
_Remek. Tökéletesen emlékszem mindenre. Már csak az hiányzik, hogy ő is rájöjjön. Bár az is lehet, hogy ez lenne a legjobb… nem, mégsem. Ha ő nem emlékszik, csak bajom lesz belőle, ha kiderül az igazság._  
  
Harry kimerültnek, kiégettnek érezte magát. Nem volt ereje gondolkodni. Hagyta, hogy Dumbledore az ajtóhoz kísérje; az öreg professzor szemmel láthatólag még mindig tartott tőle, hogy Harry összeesik.  
  
Dumbledore a kilincs felé nyúlt, de mielőtt elérhette volna, már nyílt az ajtó. Harry felnézett, és egy idegen, mégis nagyon ismerős arccal találta magát szembe.  
  
Piton állt az ajtóban, fekete talárjában és hozzá illő palástban; hol Dumbledore–ra, hol pedig Harryre nézett, mintha egy pillanatra zavarba jött volna.  
  
– Albus, szerettem volna egy nagyon fontos dologról beszélni veled – közölte, aztán Harryre pillantott, aki elsápadva támaszkodott az igazgatóra. – Potter, mit keres itt ilyen késői órán?  
  
– Fontos dolgokról beszélgettünk, többek között egy nagyon súlyos problémáról. Először lekísérem Harryt a gyengélkedőre, aztán beszélhetünk, Perselus.  
  
Harrynek nem volt sok kedve visszamenni a gyengélkedőre. Csak egy kis nyugalomra vágyott. A mai nap elég nagy sokk volt már így is; de mikor meglátta az apját, amint belépett az igazgatói irodába, az már túl sok volt. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna.  
  
Még nem volt felkészülve rá, hogy találkozzon vele.  
  
Talán később, de nem most.  
  
Piton arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét, ahogy végigmérte Harryt.  
  
– Potter, legalább ilyen késői órán ne zaklassa az igazgatót; tanácsosabb volna inkább aludnia. Tudom, mindig kilopóz az éj leple alatt… – Piton keresztbe fonta a karját, a hangjából csak úgy sütött a gúny és a gyűlölet.  
  
– Perselus! – szólt rá ingerülten Dumbledore, és intett Pitonnak, hogy álljon arrébb az ajtóból.  
  
– Nem szoktam kilopózni éjszaka, hiába gyanúsít meg ilyesmivel – jegyezte meg Harry rekedten és színtelenül.  
  
– Ne feleseljen velem, Potter. Számtalanszor voltam tanúja, hogy megszeged az iskola szabályait! – válaszolt hűvösen Piton. Harry és az igazgató kilépett, egy kis ideig némán állt az ajtó előtt, aztán lassan elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.  
  
Harry mindenre számított, csak arra nem, hogy egy ilyen undok figura képében jelenik meg az az ember, aki egykor az apja volt. Volt? Még most is az, csakhogy most gyűlöli Harry Pottert, és nem is hallott még Harry Pitonról.  
  
– Perselus, meg is várhatsz minket az irodámban, mindjárt jövök – fordult hátra Dumbledore. – Van egy pár dolog, ami elkerülte a figyelmünket,  
  
– Rendben, megvárlak. Potterre pedig vigyázz, nagyon ért a bajkeveréshez, ugyanolyan bajkeverő, mint az apja volt – felelt a bájitaltan professzora, és a mondat végén gúnyos mosolyt küldött Harry felé.  
  
Harry próbált nem tudomást venni erről az emberről, vagy inkább rémalakról, aki olyan gyűlölettel néz rá, mint talán még soha senki. Dumbledore szorítása erősebbé vált a karján. Nem tudott többé nyugodt és higgadt maradni.  
  
Lassan összemosódtak a színek a szeme előtt. Mielőtt mindent elborított a sötétség, még annyit hallott:  
  
– Perselus, hozz legalább két üveg Nyugtató főzetet, most rögtön!


	3. Okklegimentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry miután megismerkedett apja új énjével, Voldemort újabb támadásba lendül ezúttal nem kímélve hősünket...

Harry nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de továbbra is hallotta, hogy halkan beszélnek körülötte. Valószínűleg a gyengélkedőn lehetett, mert érezte az ágynemű jól ismert illatát. Nagyon fáradtnak és kimerültnek érezte magát, és még így, csukott szemmel is szédült egy kicsit. Aztán, ahogy kezdte visszanyerni az eszméletét, a suttogás egyre hangosabbnak tűnt.  
  
– Remélem, nem érte nagy sokk a beszélgetés alatt – hallotta Dumbledore hangját. – Először nem gondoltam komolyan, hogy valami sérülés érhette.  
  
Talársuhogást hallott, és üvegcsék csörömpölését.  
  
– Albus, szerintem Potternek az égvilágon semmi baja nincs, csak a bolondját járatja velünk – morogta Piton.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem értek veled egyet, Perselus! – szólt rá ingerülten Dumbledore.  
  
– Pedig…  
  
– Nem vagyok kíváncsi a véleményedre! Harry nem James Potter, csak hasonlít rá! Tedd félre a gyűlölködésedet, már eleget bántottad!  
  
– Albus… – próbált közbeszólni a bájitaltan–tanár, de az igazgató ügyet sem vetett rá.  
  
– Sorozatosan bántod az óráidon, ok nélkül vonsz le a házától pontokat! Határt kell szabni a gyűlölködésednek! – mondta dühösen.  
  
Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és az ágy végében állókra nézett, de csak homályosan látta a két alakot.  
  
– Sajnálom, de nem könnyű azok után, hogy…  
  
– Nem tehetek róla, hogy mi történt a múltban, mint ahogy Harry sem tehet róla! A vitát itt befejeztem!  
  
Piton nem felelt, továbbra is mozdulatlanul állt.  
  
– Jelenleg kisebb gondom is nagyobb annál, hogy a múltról beszélgessünk! Harry állapota pedig elég súlyos. – Az igazgató felsóhajtott. – Valami nagy baj történhetett, hogy ilyen állapotba került.  
  
Harry lehunyta a szemét. Jó érzéssel töltötte el a tudat, hogy van valaki, aki aggódik érte.  
  
– Igazgató úr… – mondta rekedten, mire a két professzor rögtön felfigyelt.  
  
Érezte, ahogy valaki az ágy szélére ül, és a homlokára teszi a kezét.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad, Harry? – kérdezte halkan Dumbledore.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Valamiért nagyon nehéznek tűnt a beszéd.  
  
– Jól vagyok, csak nagyon fáradtnak érzem magam – suttogta alig hallhatóan, és újra kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
Dumbledore ült mellette sötétkék talárjában, Piton pedig mögötte állt, és fürkésző tekintettel nézett rá.  
  
– Még mindig lázas vagy – jegyezte meg Dumbledore, és visszatette az immár jéghideg borogatást Harry homlokára.  
  
– Hozzak lázcsillapító főzetet? – kérdezte Piton, és közelebb lépett az ágyhoz.  
  
– Igen, Perselus, és álomitalt is hozz.  
  
Néhány perc múlva újra léptek zaját hallotta, aztán pedig hideg üvegcsét érzett a szájánál.  
  
– Harry, idd meg ezeket, jobban leszel tőle – hallotta Dumbledore kedves hangját.  
  
Harry, miután kiitta a két üvegcsét, és mielőtt mély álomba zuhant volna, még halott a beszélgetésből néhány mondatot.  
  
– Remélem, holnapra jobban lesz – állt fel az igazgató az ágyról.  
  
– Ha valóban úgy gondolja, hogy Potter egy nagyon erős varázslat miatt került ilyen állapotba, akkor mi miért nem észleltünk belőle semmit? – kérdezte Piton gyanakvóan.  
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall, vagy már hat az álomital. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Dumbledore ilyesmire gyanakodik. Nagyon lebecsülte az igazgatót – jött rá aznap már másodszor.  
  
– Sok kérdésre nem tudom még a választ, Perselus – sóhajtott Dumbledore, és megigazította Harryn a takarót. – Poppynak, légy szíves, adj a lázcsillapító főzetből még néhányat a készletedből, ha esetleg éjszaka szükség lenne rá.  
  
– Már adtam neki három üvegcsével, az elég lesz – válaszolt Piton.  
  
Harry többet már nem hallott, mert az álomital megtette hatását, és a fiú mély, álomtalan álomba zuhant.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Kora hajnal körül járhatott az idő, mert mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, még szinte teljesen sötét volt a kórteremben. Az ablakon besütő hold volt az egyetlen fényforrás.  
  
Harry lassan ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, miután levette a homlokáról a borogatást. Már sokkal jobban érezte magát, és már szédülni sem szédült.  
  
Úgy gondolta, jobban teszi, ha ülve marad, mert valószínűnek tartotta, hogy a gyengélkedőt is különféle jelzőbűbájok védik.  
  
Nem úgy, mint akkor… egyszer régen egy kviddics–edzésen megsérült, és egy éjszakát a gyengélkedőn kellett töltenie. Mivel sosem érte semmi komoly baj, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy kórteremben aludjon. El akart szökni, de a jelzőbűbájok, amik a kórtermet védték, rögtön lefülelték.  
  
Apja Madam Pomfrey kíséretében odasietett; azt hitték, valami baj történt. Harry úgy érezte, sosem felejti el apja rémült arcát, majd a kedves vonásokon megjelenő bosszankodást, mikor kiderült az igazság.  
  
Elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott a kép.  
  
Ám mikor emlékeztette magát, hogy a helyzet most teljesen más, elkomorodott.  
  
Visszadőlt a párnára, és újra álomra hajtotta a fejét, teljesen ellazítva magát, hogy ne gondoljon semmi múltbéli dologra.  
  
Ez hiba volt.  
  
Egy pillanattal később nagy fájdalmat érzett a homlokában; olyan volt, mintha égő vasat nyomtak volna a bőréhez. Szemét összeszorítva, kezét a homlokára nyomva oldalra fordult, reménykedve, hogy a fájdalom enyhülni fog, de nem enyhült. Csak rosszabb lett, s hirtelen meghallotta az ismerős és gyűlölt hangot.  
  
– Lám, lám, Potter. Apád mégsem készített fel annyira?  
  
Harry nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, és elhatalmasodott rajta a rémület; egy sötét börtönben találta magát, szemtől szembe Voldemorttal. A helység falai vizesek és nyirkosak voltak, egy félelmetes cella benyomását keltették. Voldemort vörös szeme a félhomályban még iszonyatosabbnak tűnt.  
  
Harry térdre rogyott, csillagokat látott a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Nem hagyom… hogy… legyőzz – sziszegte a fogai közt, és újra Voldemortra nézett. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ennél jobban árts nekem!  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, Potter? Elvégre egy nagyon képzett okklegimentorral állsz szemben! – Voldemort hangosan felnevetett, de aztán arcára fagyott a mosoly.  
  
– Igen? – kérdezte Harry, most már jóval több határozottsággal a hangjában. – Van egy pár trükköm, amit egy másik nagyon jó okklegimentortól tanultam!  
  
Mihelyst Harry az utolsó szavakat kimondta, Voldemort is a földre rogyott, két pókszerű kezére támaszkodva, és meglepetten kapkodott levegő után.  
  
Harry igyekezett két lábra tornázni magát, de sehogy sem sikerült. Mikor tekintete összekapcsolódott Voldemortéval, tudta, hogy az elméje elleni újabb támadást nem fogja tudni kivédeni.  
  
Összeszorított fogakkal koncentrált, minden erejét latba vetve, miközben apja szavaira gondolt.  
  
_Harry, vissza tudod verni a támadást, csak türelem!_  
  
_Sikerülnie kell!_  
  
A homlokára szorította a kezét, még erősebben, mintha attól múlna a fájdalom. Érezte, ahogy agyában mintha kések ezrei táncolnának, végül felüvöltött:  
  
– Nem fogom hagyni magam! – kiáltotta, és abban a pillanatban halvány fénycsóva repült Voldemort felé.  
  
Voldemort fejét találta el a fénycsóva, és a sötét mágus hanyatt zuhant, neki a falnak. Lassan felemelte a fejét, és leggyilkosabb tekintetével pillantott Harryre.  
  
– Ha azt hiszed, le tudsz győzni, akkor nagyon tévedsz. Attól még, hogy a legfelső szintre léptél a mágusiskolában, nem sok esélyed van!  
  
Harry remegő lábakkal, nehezen állt fel, és nekitámaszkodott a falnak. Érezte, ahogy a remegés alábbhagy, de rettegett, hogy Voldemort újabb támadást indít ellene, és tudta, azt már nem élné túl. Úgy tűnt, a sötét varázslót is váratlanul érte Harry ellentámadása; neki is nehezére esett feltápászkodni.  
  
– Nem félek tőled! – ordította Harry. –Elvetted a szüleimet és mindent, ami jó volt az életemben, de küzdeni fogok!  
  
– Hogy felvágták a nyelved, Potter – sziszegte dühösen Voldemort. – Kétlem, hogy meg fogod tudni védeni magad! Nem lesz mindig ott apád, hogy megvédjen! Mint például most sem!  
  
Kétszeres erővel hasított Harry fejébe a fájdalom, és újra összeesett a mérhetetlen kíntól. Próbált koncentrálni, hogy ellenálljon, de nemigen sikerült.  
  
Érezte, ahogy Voldemort a gallérjánál fogva felrántja a földről. A sötét mágus egészen közel húzta magához, úgy beszélt hozzá.  
  
– Még sem volt olyan jó tanítód, ugye? Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig fogod bírni, ha minden héten, minden nap kínozni foglak… nem is… inkább minden éjszaka! Hogy még véletlenül se felejtsd el, hogy itt az égvilágon nincs senkid és semmid, csak a fájdalom!  
  
Harry összeszorított fogakkal próbálta felvenni a harcot az elméje elleni támadással. Megpróbált inkább a beszédre koncentrálni, és nem a fájdalomra.  
  
– Én meg minden… erőmmel védeni fogom… az elmém – nyögte csukott szemmel.  
  
– Ha így haladsz, ez nemigen fog menni, kicsi Harry – gügyögte gúnyosan Voldemort, Harryt még mindig a gallérjánál fogva.  
  
– Apámnak… előbb utóbb visszatér… az emlékezete…  
  
– Pitonról majd én gondoskodom – nevetett fel a sötét varázsló. – Ugyanis az én szolgálatomban áll, és előbb vagy utóbb egy küldetés során véletlenül életét veszti…  
  
– Nem! – kiáltott fel Harry, és kinyitotta a szemét. Voldemort arca csak centikre volt az övétől.  
  
– Apád egy jelentéktelen senki, aki megpróbált velem ujjat húzni…  
  
– A zseniális varázslatodat mégiscsak sikerült manipulálnia! Nem vagy te olyan jó varázsló, mint hiszed!  
  
A sértés megtette hatását: Voldemort elengedte Harryt, és úgy ordított az arcába:  
  
– Potter, kapsz mindjárt még egy kis emlékeztetőt a sértegetésedért!  
  
Harry nem készült fel az elméje elleni következő támadásra. Egy másik varázslatra koncentrált, valamire, amire Voldemort nem számíthatott.  
  
Még az apja tanította erre a módszerre: egy különleges bűbájjal meg lehet akadályozni az elmék közötti kapcsolatot.  
  
Előbb is eszébe juthatott volna.  
  
Erősen koncentrált a bűbájra, reménykedve. hogy talán sikerül megszakítania a kapcsolatot kettejük között.  
  
Sikerült is. Voldemortot a szemközti falhoz vágta a Harry elméjéből előtörő varázslat. A fiú önbizalma lassan visszatért; összeszorított szemmel koncentrált.  
  
_Nem árthat nekem, nem bánthat. Minden rendben lesz._  
  
Aztán csak azt érezte, hogy lezuhan valahonnan… – a hideg kőre. Félve nyitotta ki a szemét. Újra a kórteremben volt. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Még mindig minden sötétbe burkolózott, a hold pedig továbbra is ragyogóan sütött be az ablakon.  
  
Annyira remegett, hogy nem tudott megmozdulni, csak feküdt a hideg kövön. Hirtelen zajra lett figyelmes, és az ajtó felé fordította a fejét. Valaki fényt gyújtott a másik helységben; érezte, hogy lépésektől reng finoman a padló.  
  
Próbált felkelni, de minden ereje elhagyta, így csak mélyeket lélegzett,.  
  
Már hangokat is halott, s ezek egyre tisztábban csengtek.  
  
– Valami baj történhetett, Albus! Legalább három bűbáj jelezte! – mondta remegő hangon Madam Pomfrey, de egy idegesebb hang félbeszakította.  
  
– Tisztában vagyok vele, Minerva!  
  
– Potternek semmi baja sem lehetett itt, hisz védőbűbájok sokasága védi a diákokat! – kapcsolódott be egy harmadik hang a beszélgetésbe.  
  
Az ajtót valaki hirtelen kicsapta, és fényt gyújtott. Harry az érkezőkre nézett, és igazi riadalmat látott az arcukon.  
  
A két professzor odarohant Harryhez, Dumbledore egészen közel hajolt hozzá.  
  
– Jól vagy, Harry? – kérdezte ijedten, és korát meghazudtoló erővel emelte fel a fiút, majd visszafektette az ágyra.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és Madam Pomfreyra tekintett, aki rémült arcot vágott.  
  
– Albus, vérzik…  
  
Dumbledore a kendőt megmártotta a hideg vízben, aztán Harry homlokára tette, aki felszisszent a fájdalomtól. Akaratlanul is a homlokához kapott, de az igazgató megfogta a kezét.  
  
– Harry, nyugodj meg, nincs semmi baj – mondta búgó hangon.  
  
Harry még most sem tudta legyűrni a remegését, de már nem izzadt annyira. Teljesen kiszívta az erejét az elméje ellen indított támadás–sorozat. Mikor Dumbledore levette a homlokáról a borogatást, hogy újra megmerítse a vízben, Harry csak akkor vette észre, hogy a kendő vöröslik a vértől.  
  
– Voldemort volt az, ugye? – kérdezte az igazgató, mikor látta, hogy a fiú remegése kicsit alábbhagy.  
  
– Igen, ő – felelte rekedten.  
  
– Perselus, vizsgáld meg Harryt, mindjárt jövök.  
  
Dumbledore Madam Pomfreyhoz ment a kórterem másik végébe, és halkan vitatkozni kezdtek; Harry nem hallotta, miről. Piton leült mellé az ágyra, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Harry maradék erejével minden féltett emlékét elméje legmélyére zárta, és hagyta, hogy apja megvizsgálja.  
  
– Hogy van, Perselus? – kérdezte Dumbledore, mikor visszaért, kezében egy bájitallal.  
  
– Túl fogja élni – válaszolt amaz hűvösen, tekintetével még mindig Harryt fürkészve. – Még néhány bájital, és rendben lesz…  
  
Harry nem tudta tovább állni a hűvös tekintetet, és elfordította a fejét.  
  
– Nem iszom több bájitalt, nincs szükségem rá – suttogta, és az oldalára fordult.  
  
– Potter, nincs abban az állapotban, hogy vitatkozzon! Valószínű, hogy a következő találkozást nem élné túl, úgyhogy hallgasson rám!  
  
Harry nem akart szembeszegülni Pitonnal, de fogytán volt a türelme. Elege volt belőle, hogy már ki tudja, mióta bájitalokkal itatják, csak hogy késleltessék a szembeszállást Voldemorttal.  
  
– Mondtam már, hogy nem – tiltakozott, még jobban maga köré tekerve a takarót; igyekezett tudomást sem venni róla, hogy apja még mindig az ágy szélén ül.  
  
Piton levette Harry fejéről a borogatást, és a kezét a homlokára tette. Harry összerezzent a hideg kéz érintésétől.  
  
– Magas láza van, azt sem tudja, mit beszél – közölte Piton morogva, de Harry mintha aggodalmat látott volna a férfi szemében.  
  
– De nagyon is tudom, mit beszélek! – ellenkezett. Érezte, hogy az eszméletvesztés kerülgeti.  
  
Dumbledore odanyújtotta Pitonnak a bájitalt, aki felrázta az üvegcse tartalmát, és kidugaszolta. Odatartotta Harry szájához, de ő makacsul elfordult.  
  
– Potter! Ne gyerekeskedjen! – emelte fel a hangját Piton, mikor látta, hogy Harrynek esze ágában sincs meginni a bájitalt.  
  
– Megint meg fog támadni… mikor alszom – bökte ki Harry összeszorított fogakkal, de grimasza most nem a bájitalnak, hanem a hullámokban rátörő fájdalomnak szólt.  
  
– Ne beszéljen ostobaságokat. Az igazgató úr és én itt leszünk, ha valami történik – közölte eltökélten Piton, de a hangja másról árulkodott.  
  
– Harry, idd meg, légy szíves. Holnapra minden rendben lesz – nógatta Dumbledore.  
  
„Semmi sem lesz rendben” – gondolta Harry, és hagyta, hogy megitassák a szörnyű ízű bájitallal.  
  
Piton a jéghidegre varázsolt borogatást újra Harry homlokára tette, majd felállt és szemrehányó pillantást vetett Albusra.  
  
– Remélem, Albus tisztában vagy vele, hogy előbb–utóbb nem lesz jó vége a Potter elméje elleni támadásoknak. Tenni kell valamit, ha nem akarjuk, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr esetleg nagyobb bajt okozzon.  
  
– Igen, Perselus, tudom jól. Ezért foglak megkérni rá, hogy távollétemben tarts okklumencia órákat Harrynek.  
  
Harry már szinte teljesen kábult volt, de erre a kijelentésre felfigyelt. Pitonból hirtelen kitört az eddig visszafojtott düh.  
  
– Albus! Ezt már megbeszéltük, és Potternek is megmondtam tavaly, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó több okklumencia órát tartani! – A férfi már majdnem ordított.  
  
– Az imént említetted, milyen fontos Harry elméjének felvértezése a támadások ellen – mosolyodott el az igazgató, nem törődve Piton dühkitörésével –, így a távollétemben csak te taníthatod.  
  
Piton nem szólalt meg, csak összeszűkült szemmel tekintett Dumbledore–ra, aki tovább ütötte a vasat.  
  
– Te is tudod, hogy nálam is tehetségesebb okklegimentor vagy. Én pedig nem tudom, mikor térek vissza külföldről. – Dumbledore ezzel a kórterem bejárata felé indult. – Legalább kétnaponta, esténként tarts foglalkozást.  
  
– Rendben – egyezett bele vonakodva Piton, és követte az igazgatót.  
  
Harrynek a szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről, mikor meghallotta a választ. Apja lesz hát a segítségére, hogy legyőzze Voldemortot. Okklumencia órák apjával – halványan elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Pedig régen mennyire utálta, hogy még nyáron is, mikor a többiekkel akart játszani, bent kellett maradnia gyakorolni. Most pedig már nagyon vágyott rá, hogy az órákon legyen – ez hát a a sors különös fintora...  
  
Majdnem minden nap vele lehet. A férfi talán meg is kedveli majd, és akkor elmondhatja neki az igazságot.  
  
Talán – de még nem most.  
  
A két professzor elhagyta a kórtermet, és Harry lelkében egy kis boldogsággal, a hasogató fájdalom ellenére végre el tudott aludni.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselusnak megremegett a keze, mikor az adalékot óvatosan az üvegcsébe akarta önteni. Sóhajtva feltörölte a lecsepegtetett bájitalt, és újra próbálkozott. Mikor végzett, bedugaszolta a főzetet, és összerázta.  
  
Utált ebben a laborban dolgozni, a hiányos felszerelésekkel. Mint ahogy azt is utálta, hogy mindig a bolond vénember utasításait kellett, követnie, és itt kellett elkészítenie a kívánt főzeteket, Harry közelében.  
  
Mindazonáltal megértette Albus érveit, és tisztában volt vele, milyen kíméletlen tud lenni a Sötét Nagyúr. Már bánta, hogy elvállalta Potter tanítását.  
  
Az üvegcsét letette a többi közé, és egy pillanatra csak nézte a benne kavargó főzetet.  
  
Valamiért furcsa érzések kerítették hatalmába, mikor a közelgő foglalkozásokra gondolt. Tulajdonképpen nem bánta, hogy elvállalta, de nem is örült – magának sem tudta megmagyarázni…  
  
Vállat vont és helyére tette a hozzávalókat. Elfintorodott mikor meglátta, milyen hanyagul vannak az anyagok a szekrénybe pakolva: se címke, se különféle azonosító üvegcsék. Becsukta a szekrényajtót, és a fali órára nézett.  
  
Három óra.  
  
Legalább egy óra telhetett el, mióta a Sötét Nagyúr megtámadta Potter elméjét. Albus aggódott, hogy esetleg újra megpróbálja – ezért ragaszkodott hozzá annyira, hogy Piton itt főzze meg a bájitalokat. Az igazgató gyorsan távozott az iskolából, és meghagyta, hogy ha valamilyen változás áll be Potter állapotában, feltétlenül értesítsék.  
  
Perselus sokszor dolgozott éjszakánként, így már hozzászokott a virrasztáshoz. Most csupán annyi a különbség, hogy Potterre kell vigyáznia legalább hajnali négyig. Akkor az alvó már egy éberebb fázisba kerül, és nem olyan ernyedt és védtelen, mint mikor mélyen alszik.  
  
Potter addigra talán már biztonságban lesz. Talán a Sötét Nagyúr nem fog támadni.  
  
A gondolatra összeszorult a gyomra. Hogy ő szembeszálljon a Sötét Nagyúrral… – még a hideg is kirázta. De ahhoz, hogy Potter végül legyőzze, mindent meg kell tenniük a fiú védelme érdekében. Még akkor is, ha a ma éjszakai virrasztás gondolata nem ébreszt benne éppen kellemes érzéseket.  
  
Miután elrakott minden hozzávalót és felszerelést, a főzetekkel a kezében elindult a kórterembe.  
  
Madam Pomfrey bizonyára nyugovóra tért, mert csak egyetlen fényforrás volt a gyengélkedőn, Potter ágya mellett egy éjjeliszekrényen. Piton becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és lassú léptekkel ment oda Harryhez. Az üvegcséket letette az éjjeliszekrényre.  
  
A gyertya már csonkká égett, így hát kicserélte egy másikra, majd leült Potter mellé az ágy szélére. Ahogy végignézett az alvó fiún, hirtelen furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába, olyasmi, amit nemigen érzett még.  
  
Talán a legjobb szó rá az aggodalom volt.  
  
Ahogy felemelte a borogatást a fiú homlokáról, már tudta, hogy a láz mit sem csillapodott, és a fiúnak szemmel láthatólag fájdalmai is voltak. Halkan nyöszörgött, és az arca csak úgy lángolt a láztól.  
  
Perselus erős hűtő bűbájt küldött a kendőre, és visszahelyezte a fiú homlokára. Harry összerázkódott a hidegtől, de nem ébredt fel. Piton észrevette, hogy a sebhely még mindig nagyon vörös, és alvadt vér borítja.  
  
Nem szabadott volna akár csak egyetlen óra hosszára is egyedül hagyni a fiút – ébredt rá.  
  
Sajnálatot érzett, maga sem tudta miért.  
  
Az éjjeliszekrényhez nyúlt, egy majdnem átlátszó tartalmú üvegcséért. Kidugaszolta, aztán átitatta vele a kendőt, és áttörölte vele a fiú homlokát. A főzet hatott, a sebhely rögtön halványodni kezdett, és már nyoma sem volt az alvadt vérnek.  
  
Piton kissé megnyugodott, mikor látta, hogy a késői óra és a fáradtság ellenére is helyesen készítette el a főzetet. A szekrényből, ahol Madam Pomfrey az ágyneműket és takarókat tartotta, elővarázsolt két takarót, és a fiúra terítette. Nyakig betakarta, aztán az arcára pillantott – az arcra, amit olyan régóta gyűlölt már. Most semmi furcsát nem látott rajta, azon kívül, hogy nagyon megviseltnek tűnt.  
  
Amikor pár órája fájdalmat érzett a karjában, már sejtette, hogy valami nincs rendjén. Mikor az igazgató a kandallón keresztül riasztotta, hirtelen beléhasított a rémület, hogy valami borzasztó dolog történt; és a gyengélkedőbe érve már tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr megint megtámadta Pottert.  
  
Aztán Albus kérte, hogy vizsgálja meg a fiút. Semmi különöset nem talált, csak a brutális támadás után hátra maradt kimerültség jeleit – és még valamit.  
  
Erős védelmi falakat.  
  
Márpedig Potter nem képes rá, ebben biztos volt. Egyszerűen lehetetlen, hiszen a fiú még arra sem képes, hogy lezárja az elméjét.  
  
Talán a Sötét Nagyúr legújabb terve lenne? Az sem valószínű. Akkor viszont úgy tűnik, Potter valami nagyon fontos dolgot titkol, olyasmit, amiről nem szeretné, ha bárki tudomást szerezne.  
  
Perselus elhatározta, hogy a gyakorlás során megpróbálja majd kideríteni, mi lehet a nagy titok, amit olyan erős falak védenek, hogy még neki magának is nehéz volna áttörnie. A vérző sebhely is arra utal, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr minden erejét bevetette, hogy megszerezze az információt.  
  
Kész csoda, hogy Potter egyáltalán túlélte a dolgot, hiszen nem lehetett könnyű visszaverni egy ekkora támadást – márpedig ez azt jelenti, hogy a fiúnak nagyon is van tehetsége az okklumenciához, csak eddig nem volt hajlandó tanulni.  
  
A gondolkodásból a fiú motyogása zökkentette ki; egyáltalán nem értette a szavait. Azt viszont kikövetkeztette, hogy Harry rémálmoktól szenved.  
  
Újra lehűtötte a kendőt és a fiú homlokára tette. Potter láza még mindig nagyon magas volt, és úgy tűnt, az elmúlt órák során egyáltalán nem csökkent.  
  
Perselus egyre nyugtalanabb volt. Ilyen jellegű lázzal még nem volt dolga. Nem ok nélkül kérte Albus, hogy erős lázcsillapító főzetet készítsen; az igazgató ezek szerint pontosan tudta, mire számíthat. Piton elővette pálcáját, és halkan kimondta a varázsigét:  
  
– _Stimula_ – suttogta, mire a fiú ébredezni kezdett.  
  
– Apa, segíts… nagyon fáj – Perselus most már jól értette, mit motyog.  
  
Keze megállt a levegőben, mikor az üvegcsét a fiú szájához akarta emelni. Csodálkozva nézett a kis betegre; végül erőt vett magán.  
  
– Idd meg ezt, ettől jobban leszel – próbálta megnyugtatni a rémült fiút, aki legnagyobb meglepetésére lenyelt egy–két kortyot a főzetből.  
  
Perselus úgy vélte, az a néhány korty bőven elég lesz, hogy levigye a lázat. Mikor a takarót megigazította a fiú körül, az megfogta a karját és könyörögni kezdett.  
  
– Ne hagy itt egyedül, apa… megint eljön, és bántani fog…  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj, itt leszek veled, nem megyek sehova. – Maga sem tudta, miért mondja ezeket a szavakat. Abban a pillanatban mindennél fontosabbnak tűnt, hogy a fiút megnyugtassa  
  
– Ígérd meg… hogy nem hagysz egyedül… legutóbb is egyedül maradtam, mindenki meghalt, akit szerettem, nem akarlak téged is elveszíteni…  
  
Perselus nem volt az az érzelgősfajta, de most úgy érezte, megszakad a szíve. Potter nagyon rosszul lehet, ha ennyire félrebeszél.  
  
De miért az apját hívogatja?  
  
Sosem ismerte James Pottert. Miért neki kellett volna megmentenie? Egyértelmű, hogy a láztól beszél félre…  
  
Remélte, hogy hamarosan hat az erős lázcsillapító, és akkor végre aludni fog.  
  
– Megígérem, nem lesz semmi baj – mondta eltökélten, de egy cseppet kínosan érezte magát.  
  
– Ígérd meg… – motyogta a fiú, aztán végre álomba merült..  
  
Perselus lehunyta a szemét, és erősen koncentrált a fiú elméjének gyógyulására.  
  
Lelki szemeivel úgy látta, mintha a hold fénye sütne Harryre. Kinyitotta a szemét, és megkönnyebbülve állapította meg, hogy a fiú mélyen alszik, és még csak nem is didereg.  
  
Ideje, hogy az igazgatót értesítse Harry állapotáról.  
  
Felállt, csendben az ajtóhoz sétált és halkan becsukta maga mögött.  
  
Már nem láthatta, ahogy az ablaknál álló gyönyörű lány elmosolyodik, majd aranyló ragyogással szertefoszlik a levegőben.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Harry arra ébredt, hogy nagyon melege van. Bosszankodva rázta le magáról a takarókat, ahogy feltápászkodott az ágyból.  
  
A kórterem üres volt, így felkelt és felöltözött. Tegnapi állapotához képest nagyszerűen érezte magát. Megállt a tükör előtt és szemügyre vette a sebhelyet. Ugyanolyan volt, mint mikor legelőször látta.  
  
Tegnap még vérzett is… erre pontosan emlékezett, és persze arra is, hogy Voldemort megint rátört álmában.  
  
És arra, hogy apja megvizsgálta, na meg hogy ő fogja tanítani okklumenciára.  
  
Voldemort minden este ostromolni fogja az elméjét…  
  
Megrázta a fejét, próbált nem gondolni rá, hisz estig még van ideje felkészülni. Voldemortnak is biztosan van gyenge pontja…  
  
Örömmel töltötte el, hogy végre okklegimentor vált belőle. Apja kitartó tanításának hála, végre sikerült – milyen büszke lenne rá most…  
  
_Fejezd be, Harry, ne gondolj folyton rá!_  
  
Készülnie kellett a holnapi órákra. Nagyon várta már, hiszen végre találkozhat majd Lupinnal. Apja rengeteget mesélt róla, és arról, milyen remek ember volt. Mosolyt csalt az arcára a gondolat, hogy apja mégiscsak hatalmas varázsló lehet, ha egyszer képes volt módosítani Voldemort ártó varázslatát.  
  
Miután nem sikerült lesimítania a haját, dühében felborzolta, aztán csendben elhagyta a gyengélkedőt.


	4. Védekezés, semmi több

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry újra órákra járhat, köztük okklumencia órákra is, amely nem várt fordulatot vesz...

Harry olyan mérgesen csapta le a „Védekezz bűbájokkal!” tankönyvet a padra, hogy a tintatartó és a penna is ugrott egyet a rázkódástól. Dühösen lehuppant Ron mellé, ügyet sem vetve Hermione aggódó arckifejezésére.  
  
– Mi történt? – kérdezte homlokráncolva a lány.  
  
Ron Seamusra és Parvatira nézett, majd Hermionéra.  
  
– Harryt átverték egy elég undok trükkel – mondta, és előkotorta a tankönyvet a táskájából. Hermione értetlenségét látva hozzátette: – Elhitették vele, hogy tényleg megbukott sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, és így nem jöhet órára, sőt auror sem lehet.  
  
Harry kifújta a levegőt, és legyintett.  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit gondolnak. De örülnék neki, ha tiszteletben tarthatnának annyira, hogy nem ezen viccelődnek. Tényleg nem emlékszem semmire.  
  
– Ne is foglalkozz velük – legyintett a lány, és fellapozta a tankönyvet. – Jól hallottam, hogy este Pitonhoz kell menned különórára?  
  
– Igen, Hermione. A legutóbbi támadást nemigen tudtam visszaverni, ezért az igazgató távollétében Piton fog órákat tartani – magyarázta Harry, és megdörzsölte a sebhelyét.  
  
Nem mondta ugyan el a barátainak, de az éjszaka folyamán ismét megtámadta Voldemort. Pedig reménykedett benne, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mégsem tartja be ígéretét. Ám a jelek szerint Voldemort komolyan gondolta, hogy minden éjjel megtámadja az elméjét.  
  
Harry visszaverte, de volt egy pillanat, amikor csaknem feladta. Voldemort olyan emléket mutatott neki, ami százszor rosszabb volt, mint a rá záporozó átkok. Szerencséje, hogy még időben visszanyerte lélekjelenlét. A támadás valamikor éjjel kettő körül zajlott le, és Harry már nem tudott elaludni. Reggelig csak a plafont bámulta.  
  
Az emléken töprengett, amit Voldemort mutatott. Siriust látta, amint eltűnik egy boltív mögött. Pontosan emlékezett minden részletre, és a fájdalomra, amit keresztapja elvesztésekor érzett.  
  
Harry tudta jól, hogy előbb–utóbb lesz egy határ. Ha nem tudja magát kipihenni a sorozatos támadások miatt, nem fog tudni ébren maradni, és esélye sem lesz védekezni. Ami apját illeti, nagyon szeretett volna több időt tölteni vele, de a közelgő gyakorlatoknak a gondolatától is összeszorult a gyomra.   
  
Nehéz lesz fenntartania a látszatot, hogy nem igazán ért az okklumenciához; főleg most, hogy apja állandó gyanakvása kíséri. Az esti foglalkozás pedig vészesen közeledett.  
  
Ismerős, dühös hang zökkentette ki tűnődéséből.  
  
– Potter, maga nem hallotta? Azt mondtam, nyissa ki a tankönyvet a huszonötödik oldalnál! – ordította Piton, aki időközben a katedra mögé lépett.  
  
Harry gyorsan fellapozta a könyvet, és próbált nyugalmat erőltetni az arcára. Odahajolt Ronhoz, és suttogva megkérdezte:  
  
– Nem sötét varázslatok kivédése óránk van ma?  
  
– Harry, tudod, hogy Lupin gyengélkedik – súgta vissza Ron, Harry pedig apjára nézett, aki épp a jegyzeteit böngészte.  
  
– Ron, ha elfelejtetted volna, semmire sem emlékszem – szólt vissza Harry, és olvasást színlelt.  
  
– Ja! Lupin vérfarkassá változik teliholdkor, és most épp lábadozik – világosította fel Ron. – Délután meg is látogatjuk majd.  
  
Harry sokféle válaszra számított, csak épp erre nem.  
  
– Piton nem bájitaltant tanít elvileg? – faggatózott tovább.  
  
– Tudod, Piton mindig is vágyott erre a tantárgyra, de az igazgató nem adta neki oda – Ron itt elvigyorodott. – Piton ráadásul gyűlöli Lupint, ezért mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy befeketítse mindenki előtt. Kész csoda, hogy Lupin vissza tudott jönni tanítani idén úgy, hogy a szülök nem íratták ki a gyerekeiket a suliból.  
  
Harry még sok mindent szeretett volna kérdezni, de Piton baljós tekintettel végigmérte az osztályt, így inkább elhallgatott.  
  
– Látom, már megint vannak hiányosságok a tudásukban – itt belelapozott a jegyzetbe. – Milyen tanár az, aki kihagyja a Senirius ismertetését? Arról nem is beszélve, hogy az ellen meg is kell tanulniuk védekezni.  
  
– Nagyon is jó tanár! – szólt közbe Seamus.  
  
Piton továbbra is nyugodtan lapozgatta a pergameneket, és folytatta a mondanivalóját.  
  
– Tehát annak látom értelmét, ha először csak az elméleti résszel foglalkozunk. – Még egyet lapozott. – Öt pont a Griffendéltől.  
  
Letette a jegyzeteket az asztalra, és ismét végigpillantott a diákokon.  
  
– Jobbnak látom, ha nem varázsolnak még. Elég bonyolult létrehozni azt a védekező bűbájt, ami megfékez egy Seniriust. A Senirius egy Angliában őshonos, gonosz szellemlény…  
  
Harry csak hallgatta a monoton hangot, és figyelme lassan elkalandozott a Seniriusról. Lopva többször is apjára sandított, és próbált megbarátkozni ezzel a legkevésbé sem bizalomgerjesztő énjével. Apja sosem kedvelte annyira a fekete színt, hogy egyfolytában feketében járjon. Ez a Piton rémesen rigolyásnak és módfelett szigorúnak tűnt; és a jelek szerint nem kedvelte a griffendéleseket.  
  
– Valami problémája van, hogy még mindig nem fogott hozzá a másoláshoz? Ha nem vette volna észre, a Senirius főbb tulajdonságai ott olvashatóak a táblán...  
  
Harry ijedten pillantott fel, és tekintete találkozott apjáéval.  
  
– Nem, csak nem figyeltem – motyogta zavartan.  
  
– Esetleg némi büntető munka a gyengélkedőn ráébresztené, hogy az órán figyelni kell – csattant fel Piton, és levágta a tankönyvet a tanári asztalra. – Még ma jelentkezik nálam tanítás után.  
  
– Igen is, tanár úr – felelt engedelmesen Harry, és visszatért a másolandó tulajdonságokra.  
  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és próbált nyugodt maradni. El fogja viselni ezt az undok embert. Hiszen az apja...  
  
Az óra nagy része azzal telt, hogy vadul körmölték a rengeteg tudnivalót, amit Piton a táblára varázsolt. Mikor az óra a vége felé közeledett, Piton gúnyosan végignézett a jelenlévőkön.  
  
– Sajnos szomorúan látom, hogy szinte semmit nem fejlődtek. Pedig már csak kevesebb, mint két évük van, hogy összekapják magukat, aztán le kell tenniük a vizsgát. – Egy pálcamozdulattal eltüntette az írást a tábláról, majd újra a diákok felé fordult. – Péntekre írjanak egy három tekercs terjedelmű házi dolgozatot a Senirius felismerésről és élőhelyeiről.  
  
Piton bejelentését rosszalló mormogás kísérte; többen tiltakoztak, hogy a többi kötelezettségük mellett ez teljesíthetetlen.  
  
– Kézbe kell venni ezt az osztályt, amint látom, mert egyébként nem tanulnak – emelte fel a hangját Piton. Mikor a többiek összeszedték a holmijukat, még odaszólt Harrynek: – Potter, maga még maradjon.  
  
Harry kezéből kicsúsztak a könyvek a felszólítás hallatán. Kapkodva felszedte őket, és bepakolta a táskájába. Hermione és Ron aggódó pillantására csak egy biccentéssel válaszolt.   
  
– Nem lesz semmi gond.  
  
Piton, mikor már mindenki elhagyta a termet, odalépett Harry mellé.  
  
– Emlékeztetném, hogy ma este pontban hétkor legyen az irodámban – közölte ridegen.  
  
– Nem felejtettem el, uram.  
  
– Reméltem is. Ne felejtsen el előtte gyakorolni.  
  
Harry nem válaszolt, csak bólintott, és kisietett a teremből. A folyosó már üres volt. Nekidőlt a falnak, vett egy mély levegőt, és próbált megnyugodni.  
  
Piton, úgy látszik minden alkalmat kihasznál, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Elég fárasztó lesz, ha apja jelenlétében folyton okklumenciát kell alkalmaznia, hogy még véletlenül se derüljön ki számára az igazság.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Harry el sem hitte, hogy valaha látja majd Lupint személyesen. A szíve majd’ kiugrott a helyéről, mikor elérték a lakosztálya ajtaját. Hermione kopogott. Nem sokkal később kinyílt az ajtó, és megjelent Lupin. Megviseltnek látszott: szeme körül sötét karikák húzódtak, arca sápadt volt.  
  
– Sziasztok! – köszönt lelkesen, és kitárta előttük az ajtót.  
  
– Jó napot, tanár úr! – üdvözölte Hermione. Ő és Ron beléptek.  
  
Harry megkövülten ácsorgott az ajtóban – egyszerűen képtelen volt megmozdulni.  
  
– Harry! Gyere be, nyugodj meg, nincs itt Piton tanár úr, mint legutóbb – mosolyodott el Lupin. – Igyekszem akkor fogadni őt, mikor te nem vagy a közelben.  
  
Harry nagy nehezen belépett a szobába, és feszültsége rögtön alábbhagyott, mikor meglátta a békés helyiséget. Az egyetlen nyugtalanító momentumot az akváriumban úszkáló érdekes és bizarr teremtmények jelentették.  
  
Lupin intett, hogy üljenek le az asztalhoz, így a három jó barát helyet is foglalt.  
  
– Meséljetek, mi történt mostanság? – érdeklődött Lupin vidáman, és Harryre pillantott. – Ugye nem kaptál nagy büntetést a múlt heti dolog miatt?  
  
Harry helyett Hermione szólalt meg keserűen.  
  
– Az a helyzet, tanár úr, hogy Harry nem emlékszik semmire – közölte tárgyilagosan.  
  
– Emlékszik arra a balesetre, professzor úr? – szólt közbe Ron, és mielőtt választ kapott volna, folytatta. – Harry leesett a seprűjéről, és csúnyán bevágta a fejét.  
  
– Igen, hallottam róla. Csak nem elvesztetted az emlékezetedet? –csodálkozott Lupin.  
  
– De igen. Semmire sem emlékszem az elmúlt évekből – felelte halkan Harry.  
  
– Hogy történhetett ilyesmi? Elvileg Madam Pomfrey minden sérülést meg tud gyógyítani – hitetlenkedett Lupin, és teát töltött a triónak.  
  
– Biztosan elmúlik! Harry nemsokára emlékezni fog mindenre – jelentette ki Ron magabiztosan, fülig érő vigyorral. – Még arra is, hogy repülő kocsival érkeztünk a Roxfortba, és ráestünk a Fúriafűzre.  
  
Harry majdnem kiköpte a teát, de végül csak félrenyelt.  
  
– Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte értetlenül, és letette a csészét. – Ez nem másodikban volt?  
  
Hermione hirtelen jobb kedvre derült.  
  
– Lassan csak visszatér minden emléked, látod? Mert tényleg másodikban volt!  
  
– Ez remek! Ron, Hermione, meséljetek majd el mindent Harrynek, az bizonyára segíteni fog az emlékezésben – javasolta Lupin.  
  
– Lesz mit mesélni – kuncogott Ron. – Mindent elmondunk majd!  
  
Harry nem is tudta, sírjon–e, vagy nevessen. Úgy tűnt, a második tanév nagyjából ugyanúgy zajlott, mint az ő valóságában; ez egész jó támpont. Azt hitte, Voldemort sokkal jobban összezavarta a múltat.  
  
Többet nem is töprengett ezen, mert Lupin belekezdett egy mesébe a gonosz Seniriusokról.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Harry elgondolkodva nézte a bordó függönyt, miközben próbált lelkiekben is felkészülni a nemsokára kezdődő okklumencia gyakorlatra. Barátai lementek vacsorázni, de ő inkább úgy döntött, hogy nem eszik, hanem felkészül.  
  
Tisztában volt vele, hogy apja nagyon jó okklegimentor, aki már magas szinten elsajátította az elmék közti harc művészetét, és képes kutatni mások emlékei között.  
  
Egy pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha megmutatna valamit a számára kedves emlékekből. Végül elvetette az ötletet. Apja minden bizonnyal arra a következtetésre jutna, hogy manipulálni akarja, vagy feldühíteni.  
  
Az oldalára fordult, hogy még szundikáljon egy kicsit. Ijedtében majdnem kiugrott az ágyból, mikor megpillantotta Armillát.  
  
– Te jó ég, a frászt hoztad rám – suttogta. – Nem félsz, hogy meglátnak?  
  
Armilla elmosolyodott, és leült a Harryével szemközti ágyra.  
  
– Nem. Mindenki odalenn vacsorázik – mondta vidáman. – Mondd, hogy vagy?  
  
– A körülményekhez képest jól – nyögte Harry, majd sóhajtott egyet. – De ami apámat illeti, nem sok jóra számíthatok.  
  
– Türelem. A sok fáradság meghozza gyümölcsét. – Armilla, mikor újra Harryre nézett, elkomorodott. – Van viszont egy jóval nagyobb gondod, mint apád.  
  
– Voldemort.  
  
– Igen, róla van szó – bólintott Armilla. – Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy sokáig bírod a támadásait éjszakáként.  
  
– Igen, ezen már én is gondolkodtam, de nem jutottam semmire. Egyedül csak egy nagyon erős varázslat védene meg az állandó támadásoktól, de arra nem vagyok képes – magyarázta Harry.  
  
Armilla felállt az ágyról, Harryhez lépett, és leguggolt hozzá.  
  
– Harry, apád meg tudja neked tanítani ezt a varázslatot, és ezt szerintem te is tudod.  
  
– Na igen, csak éppen az a probléma, hogy gyűlöl és megvet – fintorodott el Harry. – Arról meg ne is beszéljünk, hogy ezt a bűbájt még a legjobb varázslók közül is csak kevesen képesek elsajátítani.  
  
– Apád képes rá.  
  
– Persze, és valószínűleg rohan majd, hogy megtanítsa nekem! – kiáltott fel Harry mérgesen, aztán csendesen hozzátette: – Ne haragudj, nem akartam kiabálni. De nem látok rá sok esélyt, hogy megtanuljam ezt a bűbájt.  
  
– Ezzel nem értek egyet – ellenkezett Armilla.  
  
– Ő maga mondta, hogy egész jó okklegimentor lennék, de ezzel a varázslattal mindig lesznek problémáim.  
  
– Harry, nem erre gondoltam – mosolyodott el újra a lány. – Édesapád megvédhetné az elmédet Voldemorttól. Tehát nem neked kéne elvégezned a varázslatot. Ő alkalmazná rajtad.  
  
Harry értetlenül nézett a lányra. Ez eddig eszébe sem jutott. Hallott már ugyan arról, hányféleképpen lehet megvédeni egy szeretett személyt egy ilyen magas szintű varázslattal, de az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy Pitont erre kérje.  
  
– Erre nem is gondoltam – vallotta be Harry, és felkönyökölt. – Arra gondolsz, hogy ameddig képes vagyok rá, próbáljam meg én magam visszaverni a folyamatos támadásokat, aztán mikor úgy érzem, ez már meghaladja az erőmet, forduljak apámhoz védelemért?  
  
– Igen, erre gondoltam – bólintott Armilla.  
  
– Talán évekig is sikerül visszavernem a támadásokat – motyogta Harry a párnába. – De abban biztos vagyok, hogy évekbe telik majd, míg apám megkedvel.  
  
– Nem hiszem. Viszont egyvalamiről nem szabad megfeledkezned.  
  
– Miről? – pillantott fel kíváncsian Harry.  
  
Armilla feállt, és kedvetlenül nézett Harryre.  
  
– A dolog ugyanis úgy áll, hogy Voldemort folyamatosan változtatja a múltat. Mindig úgy, hogy minél rosszabb helyzetbe hozzon téged. – Harry értetlen arckifejezését látva belekezdett a magyarázatba. – Nem is tűnt fel a dolog, míg a tudomásomra nem jutott, hogy nem egy, hanem három évesen támadott meg téged.  
  
– Így igaz.  
  
– Igen ám, de Voldemort eredeti terve az volt, hogy egy éves korodban támad rád és a családodra. Úgy tűnik, szándékosan úgy intézte a dolgot, hogy emlékezz a szüleid halálára.  
  
– Remek – morgott Harry. – Mintha nem volna elég maga a tény, hogy halottak. Ha egy éves koromban támadt volna meg, akkor nem emlékeznék, ugye?  
  
Armilla megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Mennem kell. Később még eljövök hozzád. – Armilla hátrébb lépett az ágytól, és még mielőtt aranyragyogással szertefoszlott volna, köszönésképpen csak ennyit mondott: – Harry, el fogsz késni a gyakorlásról!  
  
Harry úgy pattant fel, mintha darázs csípte volna; magára kapta a talárját, és lélekszakadva kirohant.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Elkésett.  
  
Harry levegő után kapkodva állt az küszöbön, és próbált szóhoz jutni.  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr… csak épp…  
  
– Nem érdekelnek a kifogásai – morogta Piton és kitárta Harry előtt az ajtót. – Tíz pont a Griffendéltől, Potter, amiért késett.  
  
Harry dühösen lépett be az irodába. A helyiség Piton lakosztályának részét képezte. Fintorogva nézett végig berendezésen. Ez a szoba megdöbbentően különbözött egykori közös otthonuktól.  
  
– Potter, gyakorolt, mielőtt idejött? – kérdezte Piton, és számonkérően megállt Harry előtt.  
  
– Igen, gyakoroltam – vágta rá Harry gondolkodás nélkül, és akárcsak Piton, ő is elővette a pálcáját.  
  
– Akkor kezdjük, Potter! Ürítse ki az elméjét!  
  
_Mi van?_  
  
– Ha inkább valami értelmes utasítással kezdené, mondjuk: gondoljon egy gyönyörű tájra, vagy valami…  
  
Piton szeme ingerülten megvillant.  
  
– Tudtommal én vagyok a tanár, és én mondom meg, hogyan kezdjük a gyakorlást!  
  
Harry rátámaszkodott egy székre, és igyekezett nyugalmat erőltetni arcára, bár nagyon tartott apja dühétől.  
  
– Nos, az lehet. De tanítani, azt nem tud – jegyezte meg epésen.  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, mert kioktatja a tanárát – csattant fel Piton, előre szegezve a pálcáját. – Most pedig készüljön fel a támadásomra!  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, mégis mit tegyen, mennyire engedje be Pitont az elméjébe. De mire a gondolat végigfutott volna az agyán, Piton máris támadásba lendült, és Harry már csak arra eszmélt, hogy földre rogy a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Azt sem mondta, hogy három! – sziszegte a fogai közt, és nagy nehezen feltápászkodott.  
  
– Mondtam, hogy támadok. Mégis mit várt? – kérdezte gúnyosan Piton, és újra felemelte a pálcáját. –Újra megpróbálok behatolni az elméjébe. Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig bírja!  
  
Harry gyorsan döntött. Keresett egy olyan emléket, amiről úgy vélte, ez a Piton sem tartja majd túl fontosnak. Ismét földre rogyott a fájdalomtól, és érezte, ahogy valaki az emlékei között kutat, szemügyre véve a képeket, amikre épp az imént próbált koncentrálni.  
  
– Potter, túlságosan beenged!  
  
– Ha ilyen durván támad, ne csodálkozzon! – vágott vissza Harry. Már azt sem tudta, hogy a fájdalomtól lát–e csillagokat, vagy a mérhetetlen dühtől.  
  
Apja sosem azzal a módszerrel tanította az okklumencia alapjaira, hogy már az elején kifárasztja az elméjét. Közel járt hozzá, hogy ordítani kezdjen Pitonnal, de inkább lenyelte a dühét; nem volt kedve hozzá, hogy másnap a többi griffendélesnek magyarázkodjon az elvesztett pontok miatt.  
  
– Potter, tudhatja, hogy nem a vajszívemről vagyok híres – közölte a száraz tényt Piton. – Most pedig örülnék, ha maga is megmutatná, mennyire sajátította el a támadási módszereket.  
  
Harry erre nem számított. Most mi lesz?  
  
Ha tényleg támadást indít apja ellen, abból nagy baj lesz. Tisztában volt vele, hogy képes nagy erővel támadni. Viszont ha nem teszi meg, akkor újabb fegyvert ad Piton kezébe.  
  
– Potter, támadjon már! – szólt ingerülten Perselus, aztán gúnyosan elmosolyodott. – Vagy talán az már nem is megy?  
  
Harry próbált uralkodni magán, ezért csak bizonytalanul bólintott egyet, jelezve, hogy készen áll.  
  
– Pálcát elő! – utasította Piton. Harry előreszegezte a pálcát, magában fohászkodva, hogy a varázslat ne süljön el rosszul.  
  
Némán mondta ki a varázsigét. Elmerült apja elméjében, ez azonban nem tartott tovább néhány másodpercnél. Harry ismét a földön találta magát, reszketve a fájdalomtól.  
  
Piton könnyen visszaverte. Baljósan a fiú fölé tornyosult, és Harry szemébe nézett.  
  
Harry gyorsan megbánta, hogy nem kapta el a tekintetét; Piton rögtön az elméjébe hatolt, mint aki csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt.  
  
Látta Armillát, amint fehér ruhában áll előtte, és vigasztalja... ő pedig sír...  
  
– Nem, ezt nem láthatja! – kiáltott fel Harry.  
  
Harry fejéből hirtelen fehér fénycsóva ugrott elő, egyenesen Piton mellkasának. Piton vagy hat métert repült, és a szemközti szekrénynek csapódott.  
  
– A francba – sziszegte Harry, mikor látta, hogy Piton nagy nehezen feltápászkodik, és lesöpri magáról egy összetört váza maradványait.  
  
– Mi volt ez, Potter? – kérdezte dühösen. – Magyarázatot követelek!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. A dolgok nem is állhattak volna rosszabbul. Piton valami olyasmit látott, amit nem szabadott volna.


	5. Csak három főzet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort folyamatos támadásai kikészítik Harryt, olyannyira, hogy Hermione már nagyon aggódik, így aztán tanári segítséget kér...

Harry rémülten hőkölt hátra, mikor Piton néhány lépéssel előtte termett.  
  
– Azt mondtam, magyarázatot követelek! – ordította Piton, aztán hátrafordult, pálcáját a vázára szegezve. – _Reparo!_  
  
A cserépdarabok újra egy vázát alkottak, ami aztán visszaemelkedett a szekrényre. Harry továbbra sem szólalt meg. Meg kell tudnia, mi járhat Piton fejében, azaz mennyi mindenre jött rá. Azzal sem volt tisztában, hogy a férfi mennyire hatolt be az elméjébe, és mennyit láthatott.  
  
– Potter, netán újabb pontot vonjak le, mert nem hajlandó megszólalni? – Piton még mindig kiabált; Harry összerezzent. – Tudtommal elég gyatra a teljesítménye okklumencia terén, esetleg beavatna, hogy az imént elkövetett támadást hogyan sikerült összehoznia?  
  
Harry hitetetlenedve nézett apjára. Pitont ezek szerint csak az érdekli, mennyire volt képes elsajátítani az okklumencia alapjait.  
  
Nem tudott meg semmi olyat, amit nem kellett volna.  
  
– Öhm… azt hiszem, reflexszerűen történt – bökte ki végül, vigyázva, hogy Piton egy percnél tovább ne nézhessen a szemébe.  
  
A bájitaltanár még egy lépést tett felé, de már visszafogottabban szólalt meg.  
  
– Azt már eddig is tudtam, hogy egyáltalán nem veszi a fáradságot, hogy bármit is elsajátítson, ami fontos lenne a túléléséhez. De örülnék, ha most komolyabban venné, mint tavaly!  
  
– Igen, uram, igyekezni fogok – vágta rá Harry azonnal. Csak épp azt nem tudta, vajon mit követett el tavaly, amit nem kellett volna. Talán jobb is lett volna, ha nem kérdezi meg. – Miért, tavaly mit tettem?  
  
– Ne emlékeztessen arra az incidensre, Potter! – csattant fel Piton, aztán nekitámaszkodott az asztalnak. – Mert ha még egyszer megemlíti, kénytelen leszek megválni magától, aztán mehet az igazgatóhoz!  
  
Harry némi nyugalmat erőltetett arcára.  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr. Csak tudja, nem emlékszek semmire az elmúlt tanévről…  
  
Piton csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Nos, Potter, én az igazgatóval ellentétben nem vagyok olyan hiszékeny. Sőt, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez valami újabb ok, hogy középpontban legyen – mondta hidegen, és újra Harryre nézett. – Pont olyan vagy, mint az apád.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy remeg a dühtől. Legszívesebben Piton képébe ordította volna az igazságot. Soha nem is ismerte James Pottert!  
  
– Én nem vagyok az apám! – ordította, közelebb lépve Pitonhoz. – Most pedig hagyjuk a formaságokat, és tanítson végre! Mert azért jöttem!  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől – mondta gúnyosan Piton, és még hozzátette: – és ha továbbra is ordibál velem, ötven lesz!  
  
Harry vett egy nagy levegőt, és próbálta visszafogni magát.  
  
– Esetleg folytathatnánk? – sziszegte a fogai közt.  
  
Piton viszont kérdő tekintettel nézett Harryre.  
  
– Talán ha majd rendes magyarázatot adott az imént történtekre, akkor esetleg – itt végigmérte Harryt –, viszont abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy alkalmas bármilyen egyéb gyakorlat elsajátítására.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. – Már miért ne lennék?  
  
– Mondjuk egy pár óra alvás csodát tehetne. De gondolom, az kizárt, hisz akkor le kellene mondania az éjszakai csevegésekről a klubhelyiségben.  
  
– Már megbocsásson, de időben elmegyünk aludni! – mentegetőzött Harry, mire Piton csak legyintett egyet.  
  
– Ne magyarázkodjon, Potter, fölösleges. – Előhúzta a pálcáját, mire Harry is újfent úgy tett. – Nos, akkor támadok újra, maga pedig védekezzen!  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Tisztán felrémlett előtte a kép, mikor egyszer, még régebben, súlyosabban megsebesítette apját egy varázslattal.  
  
– Nem biztos, hogy menni fog – mondta halkan. – Nem szeretném, ha véletlenül odavágnám a szekrényhez!  
  
Piton gúnyosan felnevetett.  
  
– Magát ne érdekelje, hogy nekem bajom esik–e vagy nem – Harry döbbent arckifejezését látva hozzátette: – stressz alatt kell állnia, úgy látom, hogy valamit mutasson. A pálcáját tegye el, elég, ha az enyém elöl van.  
  
Harry most már tényleg kétségbe esett. A pálca nélküli védekezésből vagy támadásból sosem sült ki semmi jó. Végül eltette, aztán Pitonra tekintett.  
  
– _Legilimens!_ – szólt hirtelen Piton, mire Harry rögtön a földön találta magát. Összeszorított szemmel koncentrált egy átokra, ami végül hirtelen kipattant elméjéből, és Piton felé vette az irányt. Piton viszont egy jól irányzott mozdulattal kivédte az átkot, ami az oldalsó falra csapódott.  
  
Harry verejtékben úszva nézett Piton felé, akinek arcán most az először elégedettség látszott.  
  
– Láthatóan fejlődést mutat – mondta bíztatóan, és eltette a pálcáját –, látom, a Sötét Nagyúr támadása végre észhez térítette.  
  
– Ahogy vesszük – dünnyögte Harry, és szédelegve felállt, majd az asztalnak támaszkodott, aminek másik oldalánál már Piton állt.  
  
Vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy legyőzze rosszullétét. Iszonyú fáradtnak érezte magát. A múlt éjjel sem aludt Voldemort miatt.  
  
– Mára már tényleg elég volt ennyi – közölte Piton ridegen, és összeszűkült szemmel nézett ismét Harryre. – Maga most már tényleg nincs olyan állapotban, hogy tovább gyakoroljunk.  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet.  
  
– Ezentúl minden nap várom, este nyolckor – mondta fintorogva Piton, majd hozzátette: – Most legalább hajlandó elsajátítani az alapokat, amint látom. De mielőtt lejön ide, mindig gyakoroljon!  
  
– Fogok, tanár úr – mondta eltökélten Harry. – És hétvégén is jönnöm kell?  
  
Piton undorodva elhúzta a száját.  
  
– Az igazgató úgy látja jónak, így igen. Holnap várom ugyanebben az időpontban – szólt szigorúan, és az asztalról felvette a pergameneket, amik kijavítatlan dolgozatok lehettek.  
  
– Rendben, tanár úr – mondta erőtlenül Harry, és az ajtó felé indult. – Majd igyekszek időben itt lenni.  
  
Harry végül köszönés nélkül elhagyta Piton lakosztályát, és lassan elindult a torony felé. Erőtlenül tett meg minden lépést, annyira fáradt volt.  
  
Egész jól álltak a dolgok: hisz, apja arcán látta azt az oly ismerős elégedettséget, mint egykor. Ahogy minden egyes lépcsőfokkal közeledett a toronyszobához, újra visszatért belé a reménysugár, hogy talán visszakapja a régi apját – ahogy magában nevezte.   
  
Végül felért a portréhoz, kimondta a jelszót, és bemászott a klubhelyiségbe. Meglepetésére, még így tíz óra felé is ott voltak a barátai: Ron és Hermione.  
  
Elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt, őmiatta veszekednek. Mikor Armillának azt mondta egyszer, a régi barátait szeretné visszakapni, meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy akiket itt talál, sokkal jobban ragaszkodnak hozzá.  
  
Mikor Hermione észrevette Harryt, ledobta az előtte lévő asztalkára a könyveket az öléből, és odarohant.  
  
– Harry! Mi történt? Szörnyen nézel ki! – mondta aggódóan, és tetőtől talpig végigmérte. – Bántott Piton? Rögtön felmegyek, és jelentem McGalagonynak!  
  
Harry lerogyott a legközelebbi fotelbe.  
  
– Nem kell, Hermione! Csak végre sikerült egy remek támadást indítanom a… Piton ellen – magyarázta Harry.  
  
Ronnak rögtön felcsillant a szeme.  
  
– Ugye, nem sikerült kivédenie? – kérdezte lelkesen.  
  
– Az egyiket igen, a másikat nem – válaszolt Harry, és erőt vett magán, hogy felálljon.  
  
Ron is felállt, hogy talpra segítse barátját. Hermione arckifejezése továbbra is hajthatatlan volt.  
  
– Nézz már magadra, Harry! Nem mehet minden gyakorlás így!  
  
– Csak egy kicsit elfáradtam! – tiltakozott Harry. Úgy döntött, inkább nem említi meg a tényt, hogy nem Piton, hanem Voldemort miatt néz ki ilyen nyúzottan.  
  
– Harry, ha továbbra is ilyen állapotban jössz vissza minden gyakorlatról, esküszöm, panaszt teszek valakinél! – ellenkezett Hermione. – Sőt, megmondom a magamét Pitonnak is!  
  
Ron Harryt támogatva elindult a fiúk hálószobája felé.  
  
– Hermione, te is hallottad Harryt, biztos elég kimerítő lehetett Pitont megtámadni!  
  
Hermione összeszedte a könyveket, és odament a fiúkhoz.  
  
– Akármit mondasz, nem lesz ez így jó! Na, én mentem aludni, ma már eleget tanultam – zárta le a vitát a lány, és felment a lépcsőn. – Jó éjszakát!  
  
– Neked is, Hermione – mondta Harry. Ron nem szólt. – Azt hiszem, én is alszok egyet az esti műsor előtt.  
  
Ron értetlenül nézett rá.  
  
– Mi előtt? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Harry magára erőltetett egy mosolyt.  
  
– Jaj, semmi. Csak tudod, néha Neville horkol, meg beszél álmában.  
  
– Én nem szoktam hallani.  
  
– Persze, hisz mélyen alszol – vágta rá Harry. Hiszen Ron még a támadásokra sem ébred fel, pedig az ő ágya mellett alszik.  
  
– Az lehet – mondta mélázva Ron, és Harryt az ágyához vezette. – Ugye azért átöltözni menni fog egyedül?  
  
– Ron! – szólt rá ingerülten Harry. – Jó éjszakát!  
  
– Neked is– mondta ásítva Ron, majd elhúzta az ágya körül a függönyt.  
  
Harry nagy nehezen felvette a pizsamáját, aztán elnyúlt az ágyon. Nem jött álom a szemére; nehéz lett volna elaludnia azzal a tudattal, hogy egy–két óra múlva jön Voldemort, és véget vet a nyugodt szendergésnek.  
  
Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, és lenyúlt az ágy alá, ahol azt a hat üvegcsét tartotta, amit magával hozott a régi világból. Hogy ez előbb nem jutott eszébe! Három különösen erős élénkítő főzet, és három az elmék csatája utáni úgynevezett Legimensel főzetből.  
  
Viszont ez csak három üveg…  
  
Egy darabig biztosan elég lesz, és talán Voldemort is felhagy az örökös támadásokkal – habár erre elég halvány a remény.  
  
Az erősítő főzetek kitartanak hétvégéig legalább, így majd akkor kialudhatja magát, és a következő hétre már jobban lesz. Az esténkénti gyakorlatok előtt fogja meginni, akkor kell a legélénkebbnek lennie, és így talán az apja sem küldi majd el rögtön aludni. Apja Legimensel főzetéből viszont néhány csepp elég lesz, és akkor nem is fog olyan nyúzottnak kinézni, és a tanulás is jobban fog menni.  
  
Bájitaltan majd csak pénteken lesz, de különben is, az az egy tantárgy, ami miatt nem kell aggódnia.  
  
Lassan elálmosodott, és végre elaludt.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus, miután végre ki tudta javítani a temérdek dolgozatot, elmehetett aludni. Igaz, elalvás előtt mindig olvasott, így most is, pedig már későre járt.   
Egy régi könyvet olvasott, amit Albus ajánlott neki, de valahogy most nem kötötte le a figyelmét. A szemközti falat kezdte el bámulni, melyen a gyertyafény által megvilágított tárgyak különféle alakzatokat rajzoltak ki.  
  
Folyton az esti gyakorlás járt a fejében, pontosabban Potter viselkedése. Mintha kezdene megváltozni a fiú, és komolyan venné végre az okklumencia gyakorlását.  
  
Furcsa. Eddig azt hitte, hogy Potter egy semmirekellő, mint az apja, de most ez a kialakult kép kezdett megváltozni. Határozottan lesz valami esélye a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben, ha mesteri fokra viszi az okklumenciát.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, összecsukta a könyvet, majd letette az ágy mellett lévő éjjeliszekrényre. Mikor már végre nyugovóra tért volna, hirtelen gyenge fájdalmat érzett a bal karjában.  
  
Ijedten ült fel, és nézett a kandallóra – szinte várva, hogy riadóztassa valaki. De nem történt semmi.  
  
A fájdalom jött, aztán elmúlt.  
  
Perselus nem értette ezt az egészet. Már sokadik alkalom, hogy nem számoltak be semmilyen támadásról a Rend tagjai. Ami a többi halálfalót illeti, ők sem vettek részt semmilyen támadásban, ő legalábbis nem szerzett róla tudomást.  
  
Akkor vajon mit csinálhat most a Sötét Nagyúr? Valami nagyon gonosz és csalafinta dolgot tervelhet ki, hogy még a halálfalók sem tudnak róla.  
  
Oldalra fordult, és magára húzta a takarót. A gyertyafényt égve hagyta, hisz lehet, hogy bármikor az éjszaka során a Grimmauld térre kell mennie.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Harry, mikor azt hitte, hogy ennél már csak jobb lehet, tévedett. A főzetek sokat segítettek, de Voldemort továbbra sem feledkezett meg róla. Minden éjszaka jött, és hiába minden védekezési bűbáj, és egyéb távoltartó varázslat, a fiú egyszerűen a kimerülés szélén állt.   
  
Voldemort rendületlenül árasztotta el az elméjét mindenféle „emlékkel”. Sirius halála csak a kezdet volt, aztán jött a szülei halála, és mikor azt hitte, vége a lidércnyomásnak, Voldemort egy újabbal jött elő.  
  
Cedric halálával.  
  
Sosem kedvelte igazán a fiút, de hogy őmiatta halt meg, azt egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni. Voldemort újra és újra megmutatta azt az úgynevezett emléket, egészen addig, amíg el nem találta Harry egy átka. Akkor Harrynek csaknem sikerült vetnie az örökös támadásoknak, de Voldemort hamar talpra állt, és bosszúból további kínzásokat eszelt ki. Harrynek már–már megfordult a fejében, hogy jobb lenne meghalni, és véget vetni a szenvedésnek.  
  
Éjszakáról–éjszakára egyre jobban elhagyta az ereje. Voldemort megtalálta a módját, hogy a fiú minden fájdalmat érezzen, amit az átkok és egyéb támadások okoztak.  
  
A sok szörnyűség ellenére az elmúlt napokban egészen jól sikerültek a gyakorlatok, és az apja is elégedettnek tűnt. Egyedül Hermione nézett rá rosszallóan, pedig nem nézett ki rosszabbul, mint eddig. A hét végére azonban már szinte minden ereje elhagyta. Igyekezett egy szilárd napirendet felállítani; ez sikerült is. Már csak a délutáni órákon bóbiskolt el; mindig az esti gyakorlatok előtt vette be az Erősítő főzetet, így másnap délutánra múlt el a hatása. A egyre kevesebbet ivott belőle – a főzetnek még sokáig ki kellett tartania.  
  
– Potter, nem hallja, hogy magához beszélek? – hallotta maga mögül az apja hangját.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Harry értetlenül, és gyorsan megfordult.  
  
Piton épp Neville üstje mellett állt, és csodálkozva nézett Harryre.  
  
– Mondjuk Potter, dobja már bele az őrölt aszfodélosz–gyökeret, amíg ki nem fut! – szólt rá ingerülten, mire Harry visszanézett az üstjére, és döbbenten látta, hogy a bájital már–már önálló életet él.  
  
Gyorsan felkapta az üvegcsét, és beleszórta az üstjébe a tartalmát, mire az nyugodtan fortyogott tovább.  
  
– Gondolom, felesleges emlékeztetnem rá, hogy ha még több ideig hagyja így, annak beláthatatlan következményei lesznek? – kérdezte Piton immár üvöltve, és közelebb lépett Harryhez.  
  
– De, tudtam, csak nem figyeltem oda… – mondta Harry bátortalanul.  
  
Ezzel azonban csak azt érte el, hogy Piton még dühösebb lett, és egy Evaporessel eltűntette az üstben rotyogó bájitalt.  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől! Hétfőre pedig elkészít egy kéttekercses esszét a különféle biztonsági eljárásokról! – mondta dühösen, és Hermionéra sandított. – Lehetőleg mindenfajta segítség nélkül.  
  
– Igenis, uram – motyogta Harry, és épp a táskája felé nyúlt, mikor meghallotta a csengőszót.  
  
– Elmehetnek – közölte szárazon Piton, és a tanári asztalhoz lépett, hogy a tanulók által készített bájitalos üvegeket elrakja.  
  
Harry és Ron olyan gyorsan húzott el a teremből, ahogy lábuk bírta, megelőzve újabb pontok levonását a Griffendéltől. Hermione vállalta, hogy az üvegeket ő teszi Piton asztalára, persze Harryén kívül.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus ingerülten vette el a diákoktól az üvegeket, miközben azon dühöngött, hogy Potter majdnem balesetet okozott. Mikor már úgy tűnt mindenki elhelyezte az asztalon az aznapi munkáját, Perselus már a labor felé vette volna az irányt, de egy halk hang megállásra késztette.  
  
– Tanár úr, várjon!  
  
Perselus megfordult, és szembetalálta magát Grangerrel.  
  
Remek. Már csak ő hiányzott. Biztos megint egy tucat kérdést tesz fel a házi feladattal kapcsolatban.  
  
– Mit parancsol, Miss Granger? – érdeklődött Perselus, miközben letette a tálcát, amit a laborba vitt volna.  
  
– Harryről lenne szó… – kezdte Granger, kerülve a tanár tekintetét.  
  
Persze, hisz Potter felelőtlensége miatt elfelejtett feladni a hétvégére egy tucat házi feladatot.  
  
Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel várta Granger további mondanivalóját. A kisasszony vett egy nagy levegőt, és ránézett.  
  
– Még mielőtt panaszt tennék maga ellen a tanári karnál, előtte magával akartam beszélni.  
  
Grangernek, úgy látszik nagy bátorsága van, ha ilyesmivel előhozakodik.  
  
– Megtudhatnám, mi okból? – kérdezte Perselus, erőt véve magán, hogy ne idő előtt öntse el a düh.  
  
– Tudom, hogy szüksége van a gyakorlatokra, hogy megvédje magát Tudjukki ellen…  
  
Perselus továbbra is kérdően nézett a lányra.  
  
– Igen? –szólt közbe ingerülten.  
  
– …és jó lenne, ha Harryvel kevésbé bánna durván a gyakorlatok során… – Mikor látta, hogy a tanár újra közbe akar vágni, rögtön folytatta. – Tanár úr, minden gyakorlat után szörnyen néz ki, és másnap is nagyon fáradt! Nem tud koncentrálni, nem figyel az órákon, és a mai óra is majdnem balesethez vezetett!  
  
Perselus egyetértett abban, hogy Potter tényleg felelőtlenül viselkedett a mai órán, de a többi…  
  
– Mégis, miért feltételezi, hogy én ártanék neki? – kérdezte hűvösen, majd még hozzátette: – A gyakorlatokra mindig kipihenten érkezik, és a foglalkozás után se néz ki rosszabbul!  
  
– Micsoda? – most a lányon volt az értetlenkedés sora. – Nem látja, hogy már alig tartja magát? A maga örökös támadásai teljesen kikészítik!  
  
Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét, úgy tekintett a lányra.  
  
– Pedig biztosíthatom, hogy a gyakorlatok némi kimerülést okoznak az elmében, de nem olyan mértékűt, amit ön állít – magyarázta, és közelebb lépett a lányhoz. – Megtudhatnám kisasszony, hogy ezt mióta látja Potteren? Mert ha tényleg igaz, amit állít, nem adhatok több okklumencia órát.  
  
– Nos, nem is tudom… talán kedd óta – mondta Granger bizonytalanul.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy tájékoztatott a dologról, de biztosíthatom, hogy nem az általam adott órák következménye Potter folyamatos fáradsága. – Mikor látta a lány szomorú tekintetét, még hozzátette: – Természetesen utána fogok járni a dolognak, ha kell, még alvásra is kényszerítem.  
  
– Köszönöm, tanár úr – motyogta maga elé a lány, majd a távoli csengetést hallva elindult az ajtó felé. – Nekem sietnem kell a következő órára.  
  
Perselus csak biccentett egyet, mire Granger már el is tűnt az ajtó mögött.  
  
Egy darabig meg sem modult, csak állt az ajtót nézve. Végül két kezével megtámaszkodott az asztalon, és úgy nézett az üvegcsékkel teli tálcára. A fejében már kezdett összeállni a kép.  
  
– A bolond kölyök – sziszegte halkan. – Folyamatosan mérgezi magát!  
  
Perselus maga sem értette, vajon miért önti el düh a gondolatra, hogy az a bolond Potter mit tesz magával. Ennyire komolyan gondolná a gyakorlatokat, hogy még betegen is jön? Bevesz ki tudja mit, hogy őelőtte egészségesnek és kipihentnek tűnjön.  
  
Végül dühösen megfogta a tálcát a diákok munkájával, és bevitte a laborba.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Harry a héten már másodszor késett el az esti különóráról, így lélekszakadva rohant le a pincébe. Már negyed kilenc volt, pedig nyolcra kellett volna ott lennie.   
  
Lihegve megállt az ajtó előtt, és megtámaszkodott. Hiába erősítő főzet, ez a rengeteg lépcső akkor is sok volt így egyszerre, kénytelen volt pihenni egy kicsit, még mielőtt bemegy Pitonhoz. Végül bekopogott az ajtón.  
  
Egy másodperccel később már nyílt is ajtó, és Piton szokásos fekete talárjában kitárta az ajtót.  
  
– Már megint elkésett – mondta hidegen, és intett, hogy jöjjön a kandalló mellé.  
  
– Elnézést, tanár úr, csak más dolgom volt… – magyarázkodott Harry.  
  
Teljesen véletlenül elszenderedett, de szerencsére Neville még időben szólt a vacsora miatt. Megint nem evett semmit, csak megitta a soron következő erősítő főzet felét, és iderohant.  
  
– Nem igazán érdekelnek a részletek, Potter – mondta Piton, továbbra is fürkészve Harry arcát.  
  
– Akkor nem kezdünk? – érdeklődött Harry. Ilyenkor apja már elő szokta venni a pálcáját, hogy elkezdjék a szokásos kezdő gyakorlatokat.  
  
Piton egész közel lépett Harryhez.  
  
– Történt valami, uram? – csodálkozott Harry, mire apja arcán most már jól kivehető volt a mérhetetlen düh.  
  
– Ha úgy vesszük, határozottan történt – mondta kimérten. – A mai gyakorlat egy kissé más lesz, mint a többi.  
  
Harry nem mozdult, csak állta a hideg tekintet.  
  
– Ezt meg hogy érti? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
– Legszívesebben elküldeném most rögtön, de akkor biztos lennék benne, hogy nem azt tenné, amit javasolok – magyarázta Piton –, tehát a mai éjszakára itt marad.  
  
– Micsoda? – csattant fel Harry. – Nem tarthat itt!  
  
– Dehogynem. Péntek van, holnap nincs is tanítás. Ha esetleg távozni kíván, akkor kénytelen leszek McGalagonynak jelenteni a folyamatos fáradságait és figyelmetlenségeit.  
  
Harry érezte, hogy ebből sehogy sem lesz kiút, bármit is mond. Még jó, hogy rendszeresen iszik az erősítő bájitalból; anélkül sokkal rosszabbul lenne.  
  
– Jól vagyok! Az égvilágon semmi bajom! – kiáltott fel, mire Piton szemében izzó harag gyúlt.  
  
– Igazán? Akkor miért bűzlik a lehelete az erősítő főzet jellegzetes illatától? Meg tudja megmagyarázni? Nem. Sejtettem.  
  
– Én nem is… – hebegte Harry, érezve, hogy vesztésre áll.  
  
– Ne hazudjon a szemembe! – üvöltötte Piton, és előhúzott a zsebéből egy átlátszó színű kis üvegcsét. – Ezt pedig igya meg.  
  
Harry továbbra is mozdulatlanul állt, gondolkodva, hogy mit tegyen. Ha megissza, kevesebb eséllyel fog Voldemorttal szembeszállni, ha nem, annak sem lesz jó vége.  
  
– Mondom, igya meg! Vagy esetleg magam öntsem le a torkán? – kérdezte ismét Piton.  
  
– Nincs szükségem rá! – mondta Harry, miután felismerte a főzetet. – Csak erősítő főzetet ittam, ahhoz nem kell semlegesítő főzet!  
  
Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá.  
  
– Most azt gondolja, elhiszem, hogy csak ennyit ivott? – kérdezte kihívóan. – Akkor felvilágosítom! Egyáltalán nem hiszem el! Na gyerünk, hajtsa le, aztán azon a kanapén fog éjszakázni!  
  
– Nem vagyok hajlandó sem meginni, sem itt aludni! – makacskodott Harry, mire meglepetésére apja arcán gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
  
– Nos, rendben. Akkor kénytelen leszek megemlíteni Minervának a folyamatos önmérgezését is – vágott vissza.  
  
Harry erre már nem tudott mit mondani, elvette az üvegcsét apjától, és megitta a tartalmát. Az üveget visszaadta Pitonnak, aki a zsebébe csúsztatta.  
  
– Most már örül? – kérdezte dühösen Harry. A szoba már forgott körülötte.  
  
A főzet kezdte kifejteni hatását, és Harryn kezdett úrrá lenni a mérhetetlen fáradság.  
  
– Bizonyára – mondta Piton diadalittasan. – Most pedig menjen, pihenjen le, holnap majd gyakorolunk, ha lesz olyan állapotban!  
  
– Egyáltalán nincs semmi bajom, csak egy kicsit fáradt vagyok! – bizonygatta, de a szoba már vészesen forgott.  
  
– Még hogy egy erősítő főzetet ivott? – dühöngött Piton, és megfogta Harryt a karjánál fogva, hogy ne essen össze. – Legalább három volt, és ráadásul erős dózisban! Kit kért meg, hogy csináljon egy ilyen erős főzetet?  
  
– Senki sem… – kezdte Harry, de Piton közbevágott.  
  
– Majd holnap magyarázatot ad, de most pihenésre van szüksége! A szervezete nem ahhoz van szokva, hogy naponta ilyen főzetet igyon! Mert ugye naponta vette be, csakhogy engem megtévesszen, igaz?  
  
Harry most már meg sem szólalt, csak hagyta, hogy Piton kellőképpen kidühöngje magát. Apja a kanapéhoz kísérte, majd Harry el is dőlt a fáradságtól. Egyszerűen már tiltakozni sem volt ereje.  
  
– Egyszerűen nem akartam, hogy ne tartson több okklumencia órát!  
  
– Igen? Az eszébe sem jut, hogy esetleg segíthettem volna, vagy egy héten csak egy órát tartsunk? – dühöngött tovább Piton, és ráterített egy vastag takarót.  
  
– Az úgy nem lett volna jó, mert… nem érdekes… – hirtelen elhallgatott, még mielőtt elárulja magát.  
  
Piton kérdően nézett rá, majd végül az asztalra varázsolt egy gyertyát.  
  
– A dolgozószobában leszek még egy darabig, aztán én is elvonulok aludni. Viszont reggel ne merészeljen előbb felkelni, mint én, világos?  
  
Harry csak bólintott egyet, és lehunyta a szemét, magában fohászkodva, hogy éjszaka ne történjen semmi rossz.  
  
Piton végül elhagyta a nappalit, és bement a dolgozószobájába.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott. Talán jobb lenne, ha végre tudomást szerezne apja erről az egészről, és talán megkérhetné rá, hogy segítsen, hogy védje meg…  
  
Végül a fáradság teljesen úrrá lett rajta, és elaludt.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, azt hitte, álmában leesett az ágyról és apja lakosztályának padlóján fekszik. De csalódnia kellett.   
  
Már megint jön Voldemort, és nem hagyja békén, végkimerülésig kínozza majd az emlékekkel. Egy darabig arra gondolt, hogy talán most az egyszer jobb lenne, ha a földön maradna, eszméletlennek tettetve magát.  
  
Egy felé repülő, piros fénycsóva felállásra késztette. Épp sikerült előle elugrania.  
  
– Lám, lám, Harry! Nem vagyunk jó formában? – hallotta a háta mögül az undorító hangot.  
  
– Mindig jó formában vagyok – mondta Harry kedvtelenül. – Csak most nem vagyok annyira vevő a hülyeségedre, Tom.  
  
Voldemort szeme a félhomályban felizzott.  
  
– Ne merészelj azon a néven szólítani! – szólt ingerülten, és előhúzta a pálcáját.  
  
– Miért, akkor mi lesz? – kérdezte Harry gúnyosan.  
  
Nem nyúlt a pálcájáért, csak állt, várva a szokásos műsort. Már az sem érdekelte. Reménykedett benne, hogy apja még idő előtt felrázza ebből a rémálomból.  
  
– Mindjárt megtudod! – kiáltott fel Voldemort, és rögtön egy átkot bocsátott útjára.  
  
Harry már nem volt olyan fürge, így mellkason találta az átok.  
  
Akaratlanul is felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, amikor háttal nekiesett egy kis fiókos szekrénynek, ami összetört alatta. Hassal feküdt a hideg kövön, egyszerűen már nem tudott megmozdulni, a végkimerültség határán állt. És érezte, hogy nem fogja ennyivel megúszni.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus olyan mérhetetlen erővel dobta le az asztalra a lexikonokat, hogy az asztalon lévő tárgyak ugrottak egyet a rázkódástól. Végül leült az asztal mögé, és hozzáfogott a menetrendszerű dolgozatjavításokhoz.   
  
Annyira dühös volt, hogy még némelyik nevetséges dolgozat sem kötötte le a figyelmét.  
  
Potter egy héten keresztül rengeteget bevett abból az erős főzetből, gondolta – s ettől még jobban elöntötte a düh. Hogy lehet a fiú ilyen felelőtlen?  
  
Perselus letette a pennáját, és elgondolkodva nézte az előtte heverő dolgozatot. Vajon mi oka lehetett rá, hogy ilyesmit tegyen?  
  
Számtalan lehetőséget végiggondolt, beleértve egy esetleges szerelmi kalandot is Choval. Végül elvetette az ötletet, hisz egy lány miatt nem dönt így az ember – ha egyáltalán szerelmes még abba a hollóhátasba.  
  
Perselus végül újra rászánta magát, és folytatta a dolgozatok kijavítását.  
  
Éjszaka egy órára végzett az összessel. Hétvégén nem lesz rá ideje az esetleges gyűlések miatt. Felállt, a dolgozatokat betette a szekrénybe. Ásított egyet, és úgy döntött, ideje aludni menni.  
  
Még megnézi Pottert, hogy tényleg alszik–e, aztán nyugovóra tér. Talán majd holnap végre mindent megmagyaráz a fiú…  
  
Halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és megállt a fiú mellett. Úgy tűnt, tényleg alszik. Fel lehet ismerni, ha valaki csak színleli az alvást.  
  
Sóhajtott, és elindult a hálószobája felé. Keze már az ajtókilincsen volt, mikor halk, fojtott nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes. Hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, és Potterre nézett.  
  
A fiú rémálmoktól szenvedhetett, mert most már hevesen forgolódott, arcán fájdalmas kifejezéssel. Perselus bement a hálószobájába, magához vett egy pár főzetet, aztán visszasietett a nappaliba.  
  
Leült mellé az ágyra, és gyengéden rázogatni kezdte.  
  
– Potter! Kelj fel! Ez csak egy rémálom! Potter! – hiába a szólongatás, a fiú semmire sem reagált.  
  
Mikor a homlokára nézett, akkor hirtelen megértette.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
Voldemort immár kétszer ugyanazt az átkot küldte rá. Harry, miután az oldalába nyilalló fájdalom ellenére is fel tudott kelni, éppen hogy csak elugrott előlük. Arra már nem volt energiája, hogy eltérítse a felé repülő átkokat.   
  
– Mi van, Tom, nem tudsz valami változatosabbat mutatni? Csak folyton ugyanazok az átkok, napról napra – mondta rekedten Harry, mikor már a harmadik átok elől tért ki.  
  
– Pimasz kölyök! Akarsz valami változatosabbat? – Harry inkább nem várta meg, mi lesz az, rögtön útjára engedett egy bűbájt az elméjéből.  
  
Még mielőtt Voldemort kimondhatta volna a következő átkot, Harryé a földre kényszeríttette. Harry nem bírta ki, hogy ne mosolyodjon el Voldemort meglepett arcán.  
  
– Na megállj! – kiáltott fel Voldemort, és a pálcáját Harryre szegezte.  
  
Harry arcára rögtön ráfagyott a mosoly, mikor Voldemort útjára engedte a következő átkot. Mire észbe kapott volna, már repült is, neki a falnak. Tompa puffanást hallott, és ismét a földön találta magát. Kezével a fejéhez kapott, és mikor megnézte a tenyerét, elsápadt.  
  
Itt már minden apró sérülés valóságos, a kezén a vér is ezt mutatta. Most már érezhetően fájt a feje is.  
  
Remek. Ha így haladnak, talán nem éri meg a reggelt sem.  
  
– Mi van, Harry? Csak nem búslakodunk? Szívesen mutatok egy pár emléket még, ha nagyon szeretnéd! – vicsorgott Voldemort.  
  
– Inkább ma ne. Már annyira unalmasak, nem veszed észre magad? – kérdezte Harry, és nagy nehezen feltápászkodott.  
  
Voldemort viszont ettől még dühösebb lett, és egy újabb átkot küldött rá, amit most Harry végre ki tudott védeni. Így az átok a szemközti falra csapódott.  
  
– Harry! Már úgy sem bírod sokáig… nem gondolod, hogy kéne valami üdítőt mutatnom, mondjuk, szeretett apád tevékenységéről? – kérdezte mézes–mázosan a feketemágus.  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett rá.  
  
– Nem értem, miről beszélsz, Tom.  
  
– Nem? Az apád hivatásáról, mondjuk – vigyorodott el Voldemort, aztán még egy átkot küldött Harry felé, akit viszont váratlanul ért, és háttal nekiesett a cella rácsának.  
  
Felszisszent a mérhetetlen fájdalomtól, és próbált feltápászkodni.  
  
– Inkább kihagynám – döntött Harry, de egy újabb átok megint a fölre kényszerítette.  
  
– Biztos, Potter? – kérdezte Voldemort. Harry kihasználva ellenfele pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét, erős átkot küldött rá.  
  
Voldemort összerogyott.  
  
Mikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Harry azt hitte, megvakult, mert mindent elborított a sötétség. Mikor még egyet pislogott, a fekete folt megváltoztatta a helyét. Mellette tisztán látta, ahogy Voldemort vérző orral feltápászkodik.  
  
– Harry, ezek után ne várj tőlem kíméletesebb bánásmódot! – csattant fel Voldemort, és mikor Harry felé nézett, elcsodálkozott. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy pont itt találkozunk.  
  
– Milyen érdekes, én sem – mondta hidegen Piton.  



	6. Álmunkban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harryt apja még időben elhozza Voldemort elől, ezzel megmentve az életét. Harry teljesen kimerülten végül álomba szenderül, miközben Perselus jelentést tesz az igazgatónak Potter furcsa viselkedéséről. Reggelig viszont Armilla gondoskodik arról, hogy apja és fia elég furcsa álomban vegyen részt...

Harry megpróbált feltápászkodni, de csak annyit ért el, hogy egy újabb szisszenéssel ismét a földre esett. Apja és Voldemort nem szóltak egy szót sem, csak méregették egymást. Harry dobogó szívvel várta, mi lesz a folytatás.  
  
Piton nem fordult felé, hogy megkérdezze, hogy van – Harrynek ez nagyon rosszul esett. Apja valószínűleg csak azért van itt, mert észrevette, hogy forgolódik álmában.  
  
Voldemort felállt, megigazította magán a talárját, és elismerő mosollyal nézett Pitonra. Harryt kirázta a hideg a groteszk arctól.  
  
– Nem gondoltam volna, Perselus, hogy ilyen hamar megkaphatom tőled Pottert – mondta elismerően –, sőt látom, hogy inkább az elméjét választottad, minthogy az órákon kínozd. Ez különösen elismerésre méltó.  
  
Piton csak állt továbbra is szótlanul. Harry végre két lábra tudott állni, de ha nem lett volna a fal, amelynek támaszkodhatott – biztos elesett volna. Kezét az oldalához fogta, hogy elszorítsa a vérző sebet, amely a legutóbbi esést követően még jobban vérzett.  
  
– Rosszul ítéled meg a helyzetet – mondta egy kis idő után Piton –, nem azért vagyok itt, hogy átadjam a Potter elméjében lévő információt.  
  
Voldemort arcán kíváncsiság suhant át.  
  
– Akkor mit akartál felajánlani nekem? – érdeklődött.  
  
– Tulajdonképpen semmit. – Piton hátralépett, és megfogta Harry karját. Harrynek derengett még valami abból a beszélgetésből, amelyben Armilla mesélte, hogy apja halálfaló. De ez biztos nem lehetett így… egyszerűen képtelenség. – Azért vagyok itt, hogy visszavigyem Pottert.  
  
– Nem teheted. – Voldemort úgy nézett Pitonra, mintha nem hinné el, hogy ilyet mondhat. – Még szándékomban állt vele, úgymond… elbeszélgetni. Ha már itt tartunk, nekünk is volna mit megtárgyalnunk. Tudod, mire gondolok.  
  
– Nekünk jelenleg nincs semmi megbeszélnivalónk... Másrészről, a bolond öregember rögtön gyanút fogna, ha tudomására jutna Potter elrablása, vagy netán megölése.  
  
Harry csak remélte, hogy apjának nem lesz semmi baja attól , hogy ilyen nyíltan ellentmond Voldemortnak. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy Voldemort könnyen dühbe gurul, ha valami nincs ínyére.  
  
– Igaz... – Voldemort elmerengett, kezével az állát vakargatta. – De attól még érdekelne, hogy mit művel az öreg külföldön.  
  
– Nem tudok semmit az útjával kapcsolatban – felelte Piton kimérten. Harry tudta, hogy apja csak az alkalomra vár, hogy kihozhassa ebből a pokolból. – A legközelebbi találkozásunkon majd beszámolok róla, ha addig sikerül valamit megtudnom.  
  
– Nos, nem bánom – mondta végül Voldemort, és Harryre mosolygott – Remélem, Harry, remekül fogod érezni magad, amíg ismét nem találkozunk. Persze, lehet, hogy addigra az úgynevezett apád, nem lesz már az élők sorában…  
  
– Teee! – üvöltötte Harry torkaszakadtából, és rohant volna, hogy elintézze puszta kézzel. Elege volt belőle. Elege, hogy azzal a dologgal fenyegetőzik, amely a legfontosabb számára. A düh csak egyre jobban fokozódott benne, ahogy arra gondolt, mi történne, ha apja sem élne. – Ne merészeld bántani, te szemét!  
  
Voldemort nem mozdult, csak elégedetten nézte a tomboló Harryt.  
  
– Hm… pedig sokféle terv van még a fejemben. Tudod, mint a legutóbbi…  
  
Harry képtelen volt tovább türtőztetni magát, és az egyik legfájdalmasabb mentális támadást indította Voldemort ellen, amit csak ismert. Egy aranyszínű villám szelte ketté a cellát, amely a mellkasán érte Voldemortot. A sötét mágus megtántorodott, de nem esett el. Amikor valamennyire magához tért, ő is támadásba lendült, de azt már nem érte el Harryt.  
  
Piton magához húzta, különféle varázsigéket mormolt, és már el is tűntek a szörnyeteg elől.  
  
Melege volt. Aztán vette észre, hogy a ruháját teljesen átitatta az izzadtság.   
  
– Potter. – Valami morgó hangot hallott a feje fölül, de nem érdekelte. A szemét sem tudta kinyitni, annyira fáradt volt. Hiányzott neki, hogy megint egy újabb éjszaka támadásokkal teljen? – Potter…  
  
Mikor egy kicsit oldalra fordult, amennyire az erejéből telt, érezte, hogy az orrából valami forró folyik. Majd egy puha anyagot érzett, ahogy felitatják. Harry lassan kezdett magához térni, de annyira kábult volt, hogy szinte nem emlékezett semmire sem. Aztán az események lassan a helyükre kerültek.  
  
Pitonnal veszekedett, aztán… itt maradt nála, hogy pihenjen végre. Hát, úgy tűnik, ez nem jött össze.  
  
Minden támadásnál így ébredt fel, de ez a mostani nagyon kikészítette. Talán, mert most nem ivott elég bájitalt.  
  
– Potter, hallasz engem? – hallotta újra a mély hangot, amelyben végül felismerte Pitont.  
  
Nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy megszólaljon. Annyira hányingere volt, hogy attól félt, valami más jön ki a száján.  
  
– Igen, csak ne beszéljen hangosan – mondta rekedten, de még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemét. – Szétrobban a fejem…  
  
– Feljebb tudsz ülni egy kicsit? Ezt meg kéne innod. – Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és tekintete találkozott Pitonéval. Mióta itt volt ebben a pokolban, most először látta ilyen sápadtnak, mintha aggódna érte, nehezére esett elhinni. Piton a szájához emelt egy fiolát. – Ebből igyál meg két kortyot, muszáj.  
  
Harry lenyelte a szörnyű ízű két kortyot. Rögtön felismerte: ilyet kapott egy hete a gyengélkedőn.  
  
Piton lassan visszaengedte Harry fejét a párnára, de sápadtság helyét most már düh vette át az arcán.  
  
– Megtudhatom, mégis mit műveltél? – kérdezte ingerülten. – Kockáztattad, hogy lebukjak Voldemort előtt, az egészségedről nem is szólva!  
  
– Ki mondta a nevét. Sosem szokta Vol…  
  
– Potter! Nagy felelőtlenség volt rátámadnod! Hagytad, hogy manipuláljon. Te is tudod, hogy nem férhet hozzá Lupinhoz!  
  
Harry szomorúan nézett fel Pitonra. Legszívesebben a képébe vágta volna, hogy valójában kiről volt szó, de ez nem tűnt a legjobb ötletnek.  
  
– Elveszítettem a fejem – mondta elkeseredetten. Mostanra már hatott annyira a főzet, hogy a hányinger alábbhagyjon, és így már vitába tudott szállni vele.  
  
– Azt hiszem, az önkontrollról is el kéne beszélgetnünk – tette hozzá Piton, majd megint azzal a kutató tekintettel nézett le rá. – Ha legközelebb megint nekem kell kihúzni téged a bajból, legalább próbáld meg azt a látszatot kelteni, hogy őt szolgálom…  
  
– Micsoda? – vágott közbe Harry. – Most akkor neki kémkedik, vagy ellene?  
  
Piton némán tanulmányozta az arcát.  
  
– Erre sem emlékszel? – kérdezte halkan, mire Harry nemet intett a fejével. – Azt hiszem, Albusnak tényleg igaza volt. Vagy egy nagyon erős varázslat hatása alatt vagy, vagy pedig az utólagos trauma következménye. Azt hiszem, több időt kell foglalkoznom veled, mint ahogy képzeltem. Mi lesz a világgal, ha a Kiválasztott idő előtt elhalálozik?  
  
Harry oldalra fordult, és lehunyta a szemét. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy Piton majd csak egy kicsit jobban bánik vele – hát tévedett. Csak úgy csöpögött a gúny minden mondatából. Remegni kezdett, valószínűleg ez a támadás erősebb volt, mint az előzőek. De az is lehet, hogy most a bájital nélküli küzdelem készítette ki ennyire.  
  
Már megint érezte, hogy valami folyik az orrából. Megérintette a kezével, és látta, hogy véres.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi lett volna, ha tovább maradsz Voldemort elméjében maradsz – morogta Piton, és adott neki egy kendőt, hogy megtörölje az orrát.  
  
– Nem történt volna semmi baj…   
  
– Igen? Nézz magadra! Vérzik az orrod, hányingered van és halálosan kimerültél! Rosszabbul is végződhetett volna! Az hogy valamennyire tudod az okklumenciát, nem jelentheti azt, hogy szembe is tudsz szállni vele! Gondoltál már arra, hogy milyen veszélyes, ha a varázserőd véletlenül elszabadul a közelében?  
  
– Ez nem volt véletlen! És eddig sosem végződött ilyen rosszul! – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül, aztán ijedten Pitonra nézett, akin látszott, hogy meglepődött. – Nem úgy értettem…  
  
– Ha a gyengélkedőn történtekre utalsz, az is csak egy hajszálon múlt! – üvöltötte Piton. – Majdnem meghaltál! Voldemorttal még én sem tudok szembeszállni, nemhogy te!  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett apjára. Azt hitte, hogy már sikerült egymáshoz illesztenie a történteket. De nem – teljesen másra gondolt.  
  
– Gondolhatja, hogy nem saját akaratomból élveztem a vendégszeretetét! – mondta ingerülten Harry, és még jobban magára húzta a takarót. – Nem tudom, honnan veszi, hogy annyira hülye vagyok, hogy magam szállom meg…  
  
– Pedig pont erre céloztam – húzta el a száját Piton. – Mindig felelőtlen vagy, folyton megszeged a szabályokat. Most miért lenne másképp?  
  
– Ha maga mondja… – mondta halkan Harry összeszorított szemmel – Egyébként nem emlékszem semmi ilyesmire. Most megtenné, hogy hagy aludni?  
  
– Rendben, de a bájitalra még reggel visszatérünk – egyezett bele Piton, és felállt az ágyról.   
  
Harry érezte, hogy Piton újabb takarót terít rá. Az érzés már majdnem otthonos volt, mint akkor amikor még…  
  
– Kérem, ne hagyjon itt egyedül… – suttogta Harry, mikor már majdnem elaludt. – Nem akarom… hogy megint újra megtámadjon.  
  
Mindenre számított, csak arra nem, amit végül halott.  
  
– Ne félj, itt maradok.  
  
Még mielőtt elaludt volna, arra gondolt, hogy talán egyszer minden helyrejön, és újra egy család lehetnek.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
_– Sok mindent meséltem már neked a védelemről, ugye? – kérdezte az apja, félresöpörte a haját, és magához intette Harryt. – Először is, bárki bármivel próbál megtámadni – akár szomorú érzésekkel, akár erőszakkal –, mindig tudd, hogy mit tegyél. Az a lényeg, hogy határozott légy.  
  
– Igen, meséltél már ezekről, de most nem tudom, hogy mire gondolsz. – Harry megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. – Említetted, hogy van egy erős varázslat. Mi is a neve… ?  
  
– _Phobeus._ Emlékszel még rá, hogy mit tanultál róla?  
  
Harry próbált visszaemlékezni azokra olvasmányokra, amelyeket apja kijelölt számára. Nem igazán sikerült felidéznie. Talán nem kellett volna péppé vernie Malfoyt, amikor összefutottunk vele az Abszol úton. Utána az egész délutánt ágyban töltötte – vastag réteg zúzódás elleni kenőccsel beborítva.  
  
– Hát… nem nagyon emlékszem… – Nem mert apja szemébe nézni. – Tudod, ez akkor volt, amikor vásárolni mentünk…  
  
Apja mélyet lélegzett, hogy lenyugtassa magát.  
  
– Tudom, hogy akkor te is megsérültél, de este még átnézhetted volna.  
  
– Igazad van… – felnézett –, csak tudod, nagyon dühös voltam rá, és egyszerűen semmihez sem volt már türelmem.  
  
– Később sem olvastad el, igaz? – jött a következő kérdés.  
  
Harry nyelt egyet. Amíg az apja a gyűlésen volt, ő akkor sem tanult. Úgy gondolta, hogy majd később bepótolja. Egy napot hagyott ki, olyan nagy ügy az!  
  
– Hát, aztán vacsoráztunk… aztán jött Hermione és Ron látogatóba, végül már túl késő volt…  
  
– Harry! – szólt rá ingerülten az apja. – Ha én nem követelem meg tőled, akkor eszed ágában sincs még csak elolvasni sem az esedékes anyagrészt. Nem érted, hogy az okklumencia milyen fontos?  
  
– Nagyon fáradt voltam már… – mentegetőzött Harry. Talán jobb lett volna inkább bevallani, de azzal még csak jobban felidegesíteni az apját.  
  
– Már nem is tudom, hányszor próbáltam meg a fejedbe vésni, hogy minden apró részlet nagyon fontos! Bármikor kerülhetsz olyan helyzetbe, hogy magadra maradsz, és nem tud senki a segítségedre sietni! Te is tudod, hogy egy ilyen varázslat a hasznodra lehet.   
Harry egyszerűen nem bírta felfogni, hogy miért kell ezt ennyire felfújni.  
  
– De apa! Alig van rá esély, hogy valaha is találkozzak Voldemorttal! Ez egyedül a te rögeszméd, hogy meg fog támadni!   
  
– Na ide figyelj! – Az apja mindkét vállát megragadta. – Bármikor úgy gondolhatja, hogy az a jóslat rád is vonatkozik! Akár hiszed, akár nem, veszélyben vagy, és elengedhetetlenül fontos, hogy megtanuld azokat a dolgokat, amelyekkel megvédheted magad!  
  
– De már eleget tudok! – fakadt ki elkeseredetten Harry. – Egész nyáron nem mehettem sehova, egyfolytában tanultam! Elegem van! Tudom, hogy fontos, hogy jó okklumens, vagy akár okklegimentor legyek, de egész nyáron összesen nem töltöttem egy napot a barátaimmal!  
  
– Elhiszem, hogy nagyon nehéz neked, Harry. De félek, hogy valami előreláthatatlan fog történni, és elveszítelek!  
  
– Semmi baj sem fog történni – igyekezte megnyugtatni Harry. – Ígérem igyekezni fogok. Csak hadd töltsek több időt a barátaimmal! Kérlek!  
  
Apja sóhajtott, és szomorúan nézett rá.  
  
– Rendben. Nem tudom, anyád mit fog szólni hozzá, de majd beszélek vele.  
  
– Tudom, hogy ő meg fogja érteni – mosolyodott el Harry.  
  
– Igen, én is tudom – mondta halkan az apja, és átölelte. – Nagyon féltelek, főleg amióta kiderült, hogy a jóslat csak két gyerekre illik.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi baj – mondta Harry magabiztosan. – Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem rám vonatkozik.  
  
– Hát én nem – suttogta az apja, amitől Harrynek összeszorult a szíve.   
  
– Ne haragudj.  
  
– Semmi baj. Ha belegondolok, tényleg rosszul döntöttem, azzal, hogy elvártam tőled, mindennap tanulj – mondta Piton egy kicsit vidámabb hangon. – Majd megoldjuk, hogy a nyár hátralévő részében a tanulás mellett a barátaiddal is találkozhass.  
  
– Köszi – motyogta apja sötétkék talárjába. – Ne haragudj. Tényleg sajnálom, apa._  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
Perselus úgy döntött, hogy a mai mozgalmas éjszaka után már nem alszik. Ezért a hálószobájába ment valami olvasnivalót keresni. Aztán leült a fotelbe, a kandalló mellé, szemben a kanapéval, ahol Potter feküdt.   
  
Egy kicsit felszította a tüzet, és fellapozta az egyik számára érdekes fejezetnél, és olvasni kezdett. A gondolatai hamar elkalandoztak, és a tekintete folyton visszatért az immár békésen alvó Potterre.   
  
Már nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy a kölyök ne érje meg a reggelt. Habár, most hogy jobban belegondolt, valami nem stimmelt. A Sötét Nagyúr már akkor is könnyedén végezhetett volna vele, mikor a gyengélkedőre került. Igaz, esetleg azért nem ölte meg, mert valamit meg akart tudni tőle.   
  
A ma éjszaka történtek után, mikor tanúja volt az eseményeknek, akkor sem volt valami rendjén. Ő maga első kézből tapasztalta: Voldemortnak meg vannak az eszközei, hogy vallomásra bírja azokat, akiktől meg akar tudni valamit.   
  
De Potteren nem használta ezeket. Inkább csak idegesítette, hogy a fiú elveszítse önuralmát. Valószínűleg, ki akarja deríteni, mekkora nagy a varázsereje.  
  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette a kandallóból érkező hangokat.  
  
– Perselus! Ébren vagy?   
  
Pislogott és oldalra nézett, csakhogy a kandallóban megpillantsa Albus aggódó arcát.  
  
– Tudom, hogy már késő éjszaka van, nem akartalak zavarni, de csak ilyenkor tudunk biztonságosan beszélni… Merlinre, mi történt!? – kérdezte az igazgató, mikor a kanapéra siklott a tekintete.  
  
Perselus letette a kezéből a könyvet az előtte lévő asztalkára.  
  
– Albus, rosszabb a helyzet, mint hittük. Voldemort ismét megtámadta a fiút, onnan tudom, mert épp itt volt. Este úgy döntöttem, hogy itt tartom, hogy kipihenje magát.  
  
– Itt tartottad magadnál? – kérdezte csodálkozva Albus, pedig nem volt szokása közbevágni.  
  
– Igen, mivel úgy tűnt, folyamatosan bájitalokat szed, hogy az órákon részt tudjon venni. – Sóhajtott, és folytatta. – Albus, van itt valami más is. Nem tudom mit akar megtudni Pottertől, de ma is csak egy hajszálon múlott, hogy nem ölte meg. Elképzelésem sincs, mióta kínozta, vagy egyáltalán hogy meddig tartotta fogva az elméjében, de azt bizton állíthatom, hogy ezeknek a folyamatos támadásoknak súlyos következményei lehetnek.  
  
– Lehetséges, hogy összefügg az emlékezetvesztésével… – merengett el az igazgató, de Perselus nem hagyta annyiban.  
  
– Gondoltam, megemlítem, hogy a ma éjszakai támadás során majdnem lelepleződtem Voldemort előtt. És mindezt Potternek köszönhetően! – tette hozzá dühösen.  
  
– Hidd el, ha majd egy kicsit jobban megismered, rájössz, hogy Harry nem olyan felelőtlen, mint hiszed – oktatta ki Albus, amitől Perselus hátán felállt a szőr. – Tisztában van vele, hogy a szereped milyen fontos, még kínzás alatt sem fog elárulni, ebben biztos vagyok.  
  
Perselus felállt, és odament a kandallóhoz.  
  
– Lehet, hogy igazad van, de ettől függetlenül a szememben akkor is csak egy utálatos kölyök marad.  
  
– Akkor elárulnád, miért virrasztasz mellette? – kérdezte mosolyogva az igazgató.  
  
Szívesen letörölte volna a mosolyt Albus képéről.   
  
– Mert attól tartok, hogy a világ Kiválasztott nélkül marad – vicsorogta dühösen. Aztán higgadtabban hozzátette: – Van még valami, amiről be kell számolnom Pottert illetően.  
  
Albus kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Hirtelen mintha megnőtt volna a varázsereje – közölte Perselus, de Albus értetlen arckifejezését látva magyarázatba fogott. – Bár lehet, hogy eddig is ilyen erős volt, bár csak az okklumencia során nem mutatkozott meg. Még abba sem voltam benne biztos, hogy tényleg van–e egyáltalán tehetsége az okklumenciához, de a ma éjszaka történtek után már semmi kétségem. Szembeszállt Voldemorttal, mégpedig nem is akárhogy. Olyan varázslatot láttam, hogy alkalmazott, amelyre csak kevesen vagyunk képesek.   
  
– Melyikre gondolsz?  
  
Perselus közelebb ment az igazgató kandallóban lebegő fejéhez, mert félt, hogy felébresztik Pottert a beszélgetésükkel.  
  
– Az egyik legfájdalmasabb mentális átkot szórta rá – válaszolta egy idő után.  
  
– Biztos vagy benne, hogy tökéletesen hajtotta végre, nem csak próbálkozott vele? Lehet, hogy csak véletlenül sikerült? – faggatta Albus, mire Piton nemet intett a fejével.  
  
– Arany színű volt – állította biztosan. De hát, hogy győzné meg az igazságról az igazgatót, ha ő maga sem hiszi el, amit látott?  
  
– Arany fény… – tűnődött el Albus. – De Perselus, te nem…  
  
– Ahogy mondod. – Hátrafordult, és ő is az álmában forgolódó fiúra nézett. – Határozottan állíthatom, hogy én sosem tanítottam meg rá. De nem is tudtam volna, mivel semmit sem volt hajlandó elsajátítani.  
  
– Értem – mondta halkan az igazgató, ahogy újra elmerült a gondolataiban.  
  
– Viszont te sem említetted, hogy megtanítottad volna Potternek. El sem tudom hinni, hogy sikerült – mondta elismerően Perselus, és visszafordult a kandallóhoz. Azt hitte, hogy a jó öreg barátja arcán önelégült mosolyt lát – de tévedett. Albus őszinte megdöbbenéssel nézett rá. – Mi a baj?  
  
– Perselus, én sosem tanítottam ilyesmit neki. Biztos vagy benne, hogy elméd mélyén sem lelhetett rá?  
  
Perselus megtámaszkodott a kandalló szélében, és felidézte az okklumencia órákon történteket.   
  
– Még a leghalványabb emlékét sem láthatta – mondta végül. – Sőt, még csak a nevét sem említettem neki. Különben is, honnan tudhatná, hogy egy _Phobeus_ nevű átok ilyen szörnyű dolgokra képes.  
  
– Ez felvet egy pár újabb kérdést – fűzte tovább a szót Albus, de egy pillanatra elhallgatott, mert azt hitte, hogy Harry felébredt, de csupán motyogott álmában. – Ha nem csal az emlékezetem, akik kettőnkön kívül ismeri ezt az átkot, az legalább húsz éve halott.   
  
– Én tudok még valakiről, de az még annál is régebben. Úgyhogy ő is kiesik. Épp ezért nem értem. Ha csak mi ketten ismerjük, akkor vajon Potter honnan tudhatja? – Perselus megesküdött volna rá, hogy Albus tanította meg a fiút erre a nehéz és hatásos átokra.  
  
– Ez egy újabb részlet, amely érzésem szerint kapcsolatban áll azzal a rendkívüli erővel amit akkor este éreztünk. Itt is furcsa és megmagyarázhatatlan dolgok történnek. Pontosabban, nem történik semmi. Hirtelen megszűnt minden mozgás. Az állítólagos követők eltűntek, és abbahagyták az itteni muglik gyilkolását. Olyan, mint a vihar előtti csend.  
  
– Most, hogy mondod, jut eszembe, hogy amióta azt a anomáliát tapasztaltuk a varázserőben, azóta nem volt gyűlés. Legalábbis engem nem hívott. Hamarosan visszatérsz, ugye? – Az igazgató bólintott. – Már csak azt nem értem, miért kérdezte tőlem Voldemort, hogy milyen szándékkal utaztál el.  
  
– Remélem, hamarosan megkapjuk a kérdéseinkre a választ, mert ez a sötétben való tapogatózás nem visz minket előre. – Az igazgató hirtelen témát váltott. – Gondolom, akkor holnap az eddigiek szerint folytatjátok a gyakorlatokat?  
  
Perselus magában mérlegelte, hogy mennyit mondjon el Potter állapotáról. Tudta, hogy nagyon aggódott a fiúért.  
  
– Véleményem szerint, az lenne a legjobb, ha egy hétig nem folytatnánk elmegyakorlatokat. – Sóhajtott egyet. – De legalább néhány napig. Már megint ugyanolyan leromlott az állapota, mint múlt héten.   
  
– Viszont, ha nem gyakoroltok, az ki tudja, milyen következményekkel járhat – mondta szomorúan az igazgató.  
  
– Pedig muszáj pihennie, teljesen kikészült – világosította fel a tényekről Albust. – És itt nemcsak az önmérgezésre gondolok, hanem a mai küzdelemre is. Sokáig fent maradtam, de az irodámban a dolgozatokat javítottam. Ezért csak későn vettem észre, hogy baj van. Amíg meg nem érkeztem, kitartóan küzdött, de utána alig sikerült magához térítenem.  
  
– Merlinre, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire komoly a helyzet.  
  
– Ez még nem minden – folytatta rendületlenül Perselus. – Hányinger gyötörte, és vérzett az orra.  
  
– Vérzett az orra? – kérdezett vissza hitetlenül Albus. – Hiszen az csak okklegimentoroknál fordul elő, mikor mentálisan megerőltetik magukat.  
  
– Hát ez az. Potter közel sem olyan tehetségtelen, mint gondoltam. A Rend holnapi gyűlésére viszont nem valószínű, hogy el tudok menni. Voldemort egész héten nem keresett, lassan az is időszerű lesz. De elsősorban nem akarom a fiút felügyelet nélkül hagyni.  
  
– Igazad, van – mosolyodott el újra az igazgató. – Este majd benézek. Harryt tartsd magadnál, amíg jobban nem lesz. Nagyon fontos, hogy egy újabb támadás esetén azonnal közbe tudj avatkozni, főleg, amíg ilyen gyenge.  
  
– Egyetértek.   
  
– Akkor este – köszönt el Albus, és már el is tűnt a lángok között, meg sem várta Perselus köszönését.  
  
Perselus erősebbre varázsolta a tüzet. Az októberhez képest enyhe időjárás ellenére a pincék mindig hűvösek maradtak.   
  
Mikor le akart ülni a fotelbe, hogy tovább olvasson, észrevette, hogy Potter lerúgta magáról a takarót. Szitkozódva ment oda, és szedte fel a földről.   
  
Mindig is utált beteg gyerekeket ápolni. Mikor újra betakarta a kölyköt, aztán figyelmét végre ismét kedvenc olvasmányára fordíthatta. De a kimerültség lassan erőt vett rajta, a feje hátrabillent, és elaludt.  
  
Azt már nem láthatta, hogy aranyló ragyogással egy fiatal lány lép mellé, és azt sem, hogy idegen varázsigéktől kezd vibrálni a levegő.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
_Perselus olyan élvezettel vágta be a bejárati ajtót, mint még soha. Ajtókeret jellegzetes reccsenő hangja tudatta vele, hogy sikerült alaposan becsapnia.  
  
Levette a kabátját, és ideges mozdulattal a fogasra dobta. Annyira dühös volt, hogy legszívesebben mindent szétvert volna, ami az útjába kerül. Ráadásul, november lévén még az időjárás is szörnyű volt. Olyannyira, hogy a legutóbbi bevetésen a sűrű köd miatt majdnem szem elől tévesztették a menekülő halálfalót. És mindezt Potter miatt!  
  
A gondolattól még dühösen lett, de ezt már a konyhaszekrény ajtó sínylette meg. Nem szakadt le, de közel járt hozzá. Hogy lecsillapodjon, töltött magának egy csésze teát.  
  
Nem akart ilyen állapotban Lily szeme elé kerülni. De amikor csészével a kezében a nappaliba lépett, Lily ott várt rá zöld hálóköntösben.  
  
– Szia! – üdvözölte egy szomorkás mosollyal. Perselus annyira el volt merülve a gondolataiban, hogy majdnem félrenyelt.   
  
– Szia… hogy–hogy nem alszol? – kérdezte csodálkozva, hisz elvégre késő este volt. Aztán eszébe jutott hatásos érkezése. – Ne haragudj, hogy egy kicsit zajosabban értem haza, mint általában.  
  
– Nem haragszom, amúgy is ébren voltam – mondta mosolyogva Lily. – Mi történt? Mi bosszantott fel ennyire hogy ilyen dühösen jöttél haza?  
  
Perselus megkísérelt uralkodni magán, nem akarta a rosszkedvét Lilyn kitölteni.  
  
– Őszintén? – kérdezte, mire Lily bólintott. – Potter megint felelőtlenül viselkedett. A halálfalónak – akit már legalább egy hete követünk – majdnem sikerült meglépnie miatta. Sőt, az egyik emberünket is majdnem elvesztettük, csak mert ő egyszerűen megy a saját feje után! Mintha belehalna, hogy egyszer követné a parancsot?!  
  
– Igazad van. Én is tudom, hogy milyen – vágott közbe Lily csillogó szemekkel. – Elhiszem, hogy nem vagy a legjobb kedvedben, de valamit meg kell beszélnünk.  
  
– Miről lenne szó? – Megfordult, hogy az asztalra tegye a csészéjét, de a Reggeli próféta főcímén meg akadt a szeme. „Tudjukki újabb támadást indított a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium ellen” – volt a szalagcím. – Miért nem tudtál aludni?  
  
– Épp ez az, amiről beszélni szeretnék veled – hallotta maga mögül Lily hangját. Lapozott egyet az újságban, hogy megnézze, hány halottat említenek. – Már napok óta minden reggel rosszul érzem magam. Gyermeket várok, Perselus.  
  
Perselus azonnal elfeledkezett az újságról, megpördült a tengelye körül, és döbbenten meredt Lilyre.  
  
– Mit mondtál?   
  
Lily szomorúan elmosolyodott, és úgy beszélt hozzá, mintha egy kisgyermek magyarázná.  
  
– Szinte minden reggel rosszul vagyok. Most már biztos vagyok benne, hogy gyermekünk lesz.  
  
– De… de… miért nem említetted, hogy nem érzed jól magad? – kérdezte Perselus, mikor már valamennyire összeszedte magát a váratlan bejelentés hallatán.  
  
– Így is rengeteg gondod van, nem hiányzik, hogy még én is újabb terhet tegyek a válladra – mentegetőzött Lily.   
  
Perselus a szomorú zöld szemekbe nézett. – Te azt hiszed, nem örülök neki?   
  
Lily zavartan lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Meg tudom érteni, ha ezekben a szörnyű időkben nem örülsz egy gyermeknek.  
  
Perselus, azt hitte, rosszul hallotta. El nem tudta képzelni, Lily miből gondolta, hogy nem szeretne gyereket. Odalépett hozzá, és szorosan magához ölelte.   
  
– El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire szeretnék egy kisfiút – mondta halkan. – Tudom, hogy Voldemort szörnyű tettekre képes, de ne aggódj, nem lesz baj. Egyre többen kelnek föl ellene, a rémuralma már nem tarthat sokáig, egyre nagyobb esély van egy jobb jövőre.  
  
– Én azt hittem… – kezdte Lily, de aztán csöndben maradt, amikor Perselus az álla alá nyúlt, és felemelte a fejét.  
  
– Pedig rosszul hitted, mindig szerettem volna, hogy legyen gyermekünk. Be kell vallanom, tudod, kicsit váratlanul ért a dolog.  
  
Lily arca aztán ellágyult. – Honnan gondolod, hogy fiúnk lesz?   
  
– Megérzés. Vagy csak el nem tudom képzelni, mit csinálnék egy kislánnyal – mondta vigyorogva. – Ne haragudj.  
  
– Semmi baj. – Lily az arcát két keze közé fogta, és megcsókolta.  
  
Perselusnak még lett volna mondanivalója, de már nem tűnt fontosnak. A csók egyre szenvedélyesebb lett, végül Lily kipirult arccal nézett fel rá.  
  
– Ha fiúnk lesz, mit szeretnél, mi legyen a neve?   
  
– Nos, ezen még nem gondolkodtam – merengett el –, lehetne mondjuk… Harry.   
  
– Harry? – kérdezett vissza Lily. – Rendben, ahogy szeretnéd, az nekem is tetszik. És mi legyen, ha lány lesz?  
  
Perselus felnevetett.  
  
– Az ki van zárva! – Huncutul Lilyre kacsintott, aztán fejével az emelet felé intett. – Viszont tényleg itt az ideje, hogy nyugovóra térjünk.  
  
– Biztos, hogy aludni akarsz? – Lily csillogó szemekkel lefejtette Perselusról fekete talárját, és a fotelba dobta. Így Perselus csak állt ott fehér ingjében, megbűvölve. – Menjünk fel a szobánkba – mosolygott sejtelmesen, megfogta a kezét, és a lépcső felé vezette…_  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Arra ébredt, hogy iszonyatosan fáj a nyaka. Lassan, hogy minél kevesebb fájdalommal járjon, kihúzta magát. Igyekezett kipislogni a szeméből az álmot, aztán körülnézett. Megnyugodott amikor látta, hogy Potter békésen alszik a kanapén. Mielőtt elindult a konyhába, hogy készítsen magának egy csésze kávét, közelebbről is szemügyre vette. Egyenletesen lélegzett, arca kicsit kipirult az alvástól.  
  
Konyhában egy csészébe töltötte a tegnapról megmaradt kávé maradékát, és egy bűbájjal felmelegítette. Nekidőlt a konyhaasztalnak, és elgondolkodott a napi teendőin.  
  
Lassan kortyolgatta a rendkívül erős kávét. A délutánra Potter talán már rendbe jön annyira, hogy végre elbeszélgethet vele arról, honnét szedte azokat a bájitalokat, amiket szedett.  
  
A gyűlésre amúgy sem volt kedve elmenni. A sors iróniája… inkább itt marad Potterrel, csak ne kelljen a gyűlésre mennie. Majdnem elnevette magát a dolgon – de csak majdnem. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy épp leginkább gyűlölt diákjának szeretné a gondját viselni, megtanítani az okklumenciára.   
  
Felfoghatatlan.  
  
Lenézett a kávéja maradékára, és valami szokatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába. Miért iszik kávét? Mindig teát szokott… legalábbis valami belső hang azt súgta.  
  
Hirtelen olyan érzések öntötték el, amelyeket már régen tapasztalt… Lily mondta mindig, hogy szokjon le a kávéról.  
  
Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy elcsodálkozik a saját gondolatain. Szinte sosem állt szóba Lily Evans–szel! Aztán homályosan derengeni kezdett, hogy mintha beszélgetett volna vele – de nem erről. Arról, hogy gyermekük lesz… Perselus nyelt egyet, ahogy kezdett emlékezni rá, mit álmodott.  
Olyan idegen érzések voltak, de mégis ismerősek. Lily – ahogy a szemébe néz, és közli vele, hogy gyermeket vár…  
  
BAMM!  
  
Perselus annyira megijedt, hogy majdnem elejtette a csészéjét. Mintha valami összetört volna a nappaliban…  
  
Potter!   
  
Lecsapta a csészéjét az asztalra, és már rohant is ki a konyhából.


	7. Bizonyíték

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry nem hallgat a jóakarójára, elhagyja apja szállását, mert tart a további magyarázatoktól.  
> Perselus? Nos, ő nem hagyja annyiban a dolgot: felmegy a Griffendél toronyba, és saját maga jár utána a titoknak, ezzel megdöbbentő felfedezést tesz...

– Ezt nem teheted, Harry!  
  
– Már megtettem, és nem tarthatsz vissza.  
  
Harry még egy kicsit kótyagosan, de elszántan sietett végig a pincéből vezető folyosón. Mihelyst Piton elhagyta a nappalit, ő kapott az alkalmon, és kisurrant apja lakosztályából. Az ajtónál megjelent Armilla, és próbálta lebeszélni a szökésről.  
  
– Kérlek, elszalasztasz egy jó lehetőséget, hogy kibékülj apáddal! – Armilla megkerülte Harryt, és elállta az útját. – Talán most rendbe jöhetnének a dolgok!  
  
Harry csodálkozva nézett a szellemlényre.  
  
– Az lehet, de aztán megkérdezte volna, hogy honnét szereztem azokat a bájitalokat! Voldemort most már úgysem fog bántani.  
  
– Ebben nem lennék olyan biztos – morogta Armilla, és hagyta, hogy Harry kikerülje. – Megkérhetted volna, hogy védelem alá helyezzen! Hiába vagy tehetséges, Voldemort nem fog tágítani!  
  
– Nem érdekel.  
  
Eltökélte, hogy majd egyedül megbírkózik az akadályokkal, nincs szüksége sem egy jótündérre, sem Pitonra. Ha Voldemort most tényleg meghátrál, és – kis szerencsével – talán sikerül végleg hidegre tenni őt, apjai emlékezni fog.Addig meg majd csak kibírja valahogy.  
  
Halvány remény.  
  
A folyosó végénél felsietett a lépcsőn, és meg sem állt a Griffendél toronyig.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus tulajdonképpen meg sem lepődött, amikor belépett a nappaliba, és megpillantotta az ajtónál az eldőlt fogast.  
  
Odament, visszaállította a helyére. Úgy gondolta, visszamegy a konyhába, de mintha egy láthatatlan erő húzta volna az ajtó felé: kinyitotta, és kinézett a folyosóra.  
  
_Ostoba kölyök!_  
  
Még is mit várt? Hogy majd itt marad vele? Elképzelhető, hogy Voldemort egy darabig békén hagyja, de biztos nem végleg. A következő támadásnál még kevesebb esélye lesz annak az idiótának, hogy túléli.  
  
Nem fog utána szaladni. Ha a kölyök úgy döntött, hogy nem akar több okklumenciaórán részt venni – és számot adni a bájitalok eredetéről –, az az ő baja. Még számtalan lehetőség van rá, hogy kiderítse, honnét szerezhette a fiú azokat az erős főzeteket.  
  
Albusnak majd valahogy elmagyarázza, vajon miért hagyta el előbb a fiú a lakosztályt.  
  
A konyhába visszatérve öntött egy újabb adag kávét, és elgondolkodott a napi teendőin. Mind Pottert, mind pedig a furcsa álmot igyekezett elhessegetni. Reggel az első dolga lesz, hogy a tanáriba megy, és összeszedi a jegyzeteit, amelyeket a legutóbbi értekezlet után ott hagyott, és ahol talán McGalagonnyal is beszélhet …  
  
Erre gonoszan elmosolyodott.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Harry! Te meg hol voltál?  
  
Harry észrevétlenül akart felosonni a fiúk szobájába, de nem járt sikerrel. Hermione valószínűleg korán kelhetett, mert a klubhelyiségben ült, egy torony könyv társaságában, és – a korai időpont ellenére – elég éberen. Harry kelletlenül megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a kíváncsi lánnyal.  
  
– Csak kiszellőztettem a fejem egy kicsit…  
  
Hermione dühösen felpattant.  
  
– Már fél öt óta itt vagyok, és nem láttalak kimenni! Ne hazudj nekem, légy szíves! – aggódóan közelebb jött hozzá, és tetőtől-talpig végigmérte. – Már megint pocsékul nézel ki.  
  
– Pedig jól érzem magam – mentegetőzött Harry, és a lány pillanatnyi szótlanságát kihasználva, lerogyott a fotelba .  
  
– Nagyon fáradtnak tűnsz. Pitonnál voltál?  
  
– Igen ott – sóhajtott, és próbált kitérni az elkerülhetetlen faggatózás elől. – Megyünk ma Roxmortsba?  
  
Hermione szeme már szikrákat szórt. Már pokolian idegesítette, hogy Harry folyton kitér a válaszadás elől. Dühösen felnyalábolta a könyveket, és otthagyta a döbbent fiút. A lépcső aljából még visszafordult egy mondat erejéig.  
  
– Rögtön reggeli után, és nem muszáj rám várnotok! Amúgy közlöm, én voltam az, aki jelentette Pitonnak, hogy nem vagy jól!  
  
Még mielőtt bármit is válaszolhatott volna, Hermione már el is tűnt a lányok szobái felé vezető lépcső fordulójában. Harry sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, hogy mivel még van egy kis idő a reggeliig, alszik még egy kicsit. Később is ráér dühöngeni a lány túlzott aggodalma miatt.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Ezt nem értem – foglalta össze az igazgatóhelyettes. – Miért vagy rá kíváncsi, hogy a griffendélesek hol töltik a szombat délelőttöt.   
  
– Tulajdonképpen a jelszó is érdekelne.  
  
McGalagony ledöbbenve állt kollégája előtt.  
  
– Perselus, elárulnád, miért kell neked a jelszó?  
  
Perselus egy kicsit előre dőlt.  
  
– Mondjuk, hogy bejussak, Minerva – mondta gúnyosan. – Nem élek vele vissza, ígérem.  
  
Szörnyű, hogy egy mardekáros milyen nehezen tud meggyőzni egy griffendélest arról, hogy tisztességesek a szándékai. Csupán körbe szeretne nézni egy kicsit, miért kell ebből akkora ügyet csinálni?  
  
– Csak éppen nem vagy hajlandó elárulni, mi dolgod van a Griffendél-toronyban – szögezte le McGalagony. – Egyébként említetted már a magánakciódat Albusnak?  
  
Perselus nem volt hajlandó beszámolni az elképzeléséről. Közömbösen az íróasztalához lépett, és összepakolta az iratokat. Diákjainak jellemzéseit mindenképpen még reggeli előtt le akarta vinni a saját irodájába, mert nem bízott benne, hogy napközben lesz ideje feljönni értük.  
  
– Még nem – vetette oda dühösen, ahogy megfordult. McGalagony összefonta a karjait maga előtt, és várakozóan nézett rá. – Merlin szerelmére, Albus után rögtön te leszel a következő, aki tudni fog róla!  
  
– Egy kicsit több erőbedobással – vigyorodott el a tanárnő –, még mindig nem győztél meg róla, mi dolgod van ott. Így, sajnos, nem tehetem meg amit kérsz.  
  
Perselus már majd’ felrobbant a dühtől, ennek ellenére visszafogottan válaszolt.  
  
– Ha elárulnám, Minerva, legalább ötven pontot vonnál le a saját házadtól. Bevallom, alig tudok ellenállni a kísértésnek – mondta ridegen, miközben elkapott egy kicsúszó pergament. – Legyen annyi elég, hogy a fiúk hálótermében néznék szét. Ígérem, este beszámolok róla Albusnak.  
  
– Potteről van szó?  
  
– Igen róla! Gondolod, hogy alattomban egy vödörnyi futóférget akarok tenni az ágyába?  
  
McGalagony hitetlenkedve nézett rá. – De Perselus!  
  
– De Minerva! Csak nem feltételeznél ilyet rólam? – Gúnyosan felnevetett. – Talán Jamessel megtettem volna, de már nem vagyok gyerek. Akkor, segítesz?  
  
A tanárnő pár percig némán latolgatta a lehetőségeket, de aztán végül beadta derekát.  
  
– Szerencséd van, mert úgy intéztem a dolgot, hogy az alsóbb évesek is kimozduljanak. Mindenki, aki nem megy Roxmortsba, reggeli után rövid kirándulásra megy Hagriddal, így ebédig garantáltan senki sem lesz a toronyban. A jelszó Kiméra. Cserébe az örök háládnál kevesebbel nem érem be.  
  
– Köszönöm, Minerva. El sem tudom képzelni, hogy kerültél a Griffendélbe, sokra vihetted volna a Mardekárban.  
  
– Nem is tudom, hogy ezt most bóknak vegyem inkább, vagy sértésnek. Bár, téged ismerve, ennél nagyobb elismerésre míg élek nem számíthatok.  
  
Perselus jobbnak látta végre távozni a tanáriból, mielőtt Minerva még több kínos kérdést tenne fel az amúgy is hihetetlen nyomozásával kapcsolatban.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
Harry csak piszkálta az ételt, miközben Ronnak be nem állt a szája. Próbálta elterelni a gondolatait, de az sem volt jó ötlet. Reménykedve a tanári asztal felé pillantott, és meglátta apját fekete talárjában, amint épp elfoglal a helyét. Már megint fekete.  
  
– Ne emészd magad, Harry. A helyedben én is összevesztem volna vele! – Ron egy újabb gyilkos pillantást küldött Hermione felé. – Hogy tehetett ilyet, hogy felnyom Pitonnál? Ez a csaj teljesen meghibbant!  
  
Az utolsó szót direkt hangosabban mondta, így a szomszédos asztaloknál ülő néhány diák is meghallhatta. Hermione arca már lángolt a szégyentől, ahogy csendesen ette a reggelijét.  
  
Harry tényleg megsajnálta, ennek ellenére nem tudott napirendre térni felette, hogy a lány olyasmibe ütötte az orrát, ami nem rá tartozik. Ezek a bájitalok nem okozhatnak függőséget, nem lett volna semmi baj. Újból a tanári asztal felé sandított, és mikor tekintete összetalálkozott apjáéval, majdnem elejtette a kenyere maradékát. Igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha nem történt volna semmi, és figyelmét visszafordította a tányérjára.  
  
– Indulhatunk – mondta vidáman Ron, és bekapta a pirítósa végét. – Először a Mézesfalásba menjünk.  
  
– Rendben, most úgy sincs étvágyam.  
  
Harry megállt egy pillanatra, és köszönésképpen biccentett McGalagonynak, ezalatt Ron megelőzte, és odament Hermionéhoz. Harry nem hallotta, miről beszélgetnek, csupán annyit látott, hogy Hermione felkapta az asztalról a kancsót, és a tartalmát Ronra öntötte.  
  
Mindezt McGalagony szeme láttára.  
  
Ron, ázott talárban, szitkozódva, türelmetlenül intett neki, hogy induljanak már. Mikor Harry megkérdezte, hogy ez a kis jelenet mennyi pontjába került a Griffendélnek, Ron lemondóan sóhajtott: – Inkább ne akard tudni.  
  
Harry vetett egy utolsó pillantást reggeliző apjára, aztán mindketten szedték a lábukat, hogy minél hamarabb eltűnjenek a helyszínről.  
  
Perselus olyan lassan ette a reggelijét, amennyire csak tudta. Tulajdonképpen szerette a pirítóst, de azért nem annyira, hogy minden falaton órákig nyammogjon.  
  
Hála Merlinnek, azért az Arany Trió gondoskodott némi látványosságról, amellyel leköthette a figyelmét. Mindjárt, amint leült a helyére, észrevette, hogy Granger egyedül ül, távolabb a fiúktól. Ebből a szemszögből úgy látszott, mintha tüntetőleg nem is akarná észrevenni őket. Érdekes. Ami pedig ezután történt, kimondottan szórakoztató volt.  
  
Weasley valószínűleg ki akarta békíteni őket, de csak annyit ért el, hogy Granger nyakon öntötte egy kancsó töklével. A házvezetőjük orra előtt. Minerva paprikapiros arcszínéből ítélve, legalább tíz pontot levonhatott a mutatványért. Ennél jobban nem is indulhat egy reggel, különösen, hogy szombat lévén, aznap nem lesz tanítás.  
  
Viszont az egész reggeli alatt a legfurcsább Potter viselkedése volt. Amióta a tanári asztalhoz ért, folyton magán érezte a kölyök tekintetét. Egy alkalommal fel is nézett, és tekintetük találkozott.  
  
Az a szomorúság, amely Potter szeméből sugárzott őszintén megdöbbentette. A kölyök tudomása szerint mindig jókedvűen töltötte a hétvégéket, hisz ő maga nem keseríthette el a bájitaltan óráival.  
  
Az még jobban zavarta, hogy a kölyök alig evett valamit. Aki ennyi, és ilyen erős bájitalt erőltet magába, annak másnap sokat kellene ennie – és még többet innia –, hogy a szervezetéből a bájitalok maradványai minél hamarabb kiürülhessenek. Ezután Potter többet már nem nézett felé, ő pedig igyekezett nem foglalkozni túl sokat a dologgal. Ez az egyre gyakrabban előbukkanó aggodalom a fiú iránt meglepte, és összezavarta. Miért pont egy olyan gyerekkel kapcsolatban törnek rá ezek a bosszantó érzések, akit mindig is megvetett?  
  
Megvárta, amíg az összes diák távozik a nagyteremből, és – végre – befejezhette a reggelit. Kávéivást színlelve még időzött egy keveset, majd amikor már egészen biztos volt benne, hogy minden diák elindult Roxmortba, a Griffendél-torony felé vette útját.  
  
Perselus igyekezett minél szigorúbb képet vágni, hogy elrettentse a Kövér Dámát a kérdezősködéstől. A portré elcsodálkozott, de miután Perselus kimondta a jelszót, megrántotta a vállát, és beengedte.  
  
A klubhelyiség kandallójában vidáman lobogott a tűz, és Perselus lekicsinylő grimasszal mérte végig ragyogó, élénk színű berendezést. Hosszú idő telt el mióta utoljára itt járt, és azóta sem változott semmi.   
  
Felment a fiúk hálószobájába, ahol emlékezete szerint lehetett: és benyitott. Már megint az a szörnyű bordó szín…  
  
Némi kutatás után rátalált Potter ládájára. Letérdelt elé, és felnyitotta. Eleinte tartott tőle, nehogy észrevehető nyomokat hagyjon a kutatásával, de amint meglátta az összedobált talárok, ingek, zokni, tankönyvek és pennák egyvelegét – megnyugodott.  
  
Percek alatt az utolsó fecniig átkutatta a ládát, de nem talált semmit.  
  
Dühösen felállt, és körbenézett. Vajon hova rejthetett a kölyök egy ilyen kényes dolgot? Tekintete az ágy mellett álló éjjeliszekrényre siklott. Azt is töviről hegyire felforgatta, de ott sem járt sikerrel.  
  
A kölyök állandóan kimerült volt, és az elméjét ért támadások után könnyen hozzá kellett hogy férjen a gyógyszerekhez. Amellett, valószínűleg nem is gondolt rá, hogy bárki is keresné azokat. Perselusnak eszébe ötlött valami. Ha a támadások éjszaka, álmában történtek, és a bájitalnak könnyen elérhető helyen kellett lennie…  
  
Perselus leguggolt, és benézett az ágy alá. Első pillantásra nem látott semmit, de amikor benyúlt, a keze valami szilárd tárgyba ütközött. Ügyes. Húzni kezdte, és az ágy alól egy kisebb fadoboz bukkant elő. Óvatosan felnyitotta a tetejét, és egy percig csak tátogni tudott a látványtól. A dobozban hat nagyobbacska bájitalos üveg ült. A hatból három már kiürült, egyből jócskán hiányzott, viszont az utolsó kettő tetején még ép volt a pecsét, és színültig voltak bájitallal.  
  
Nem kellett ahhoz szakértőnek lennie, hogy megállapítsa mi lehetett a három üres üvegcsében. Kiemelte a bontott fiolát, kidugaszolta, és megszagolta. Elborzadva tartotta el magától.  
  
Ahogy gyanította: Legimensel főzet. Ráadásul olyan erős, hogy szinte csavarta az orrát.  
  
Perselus szörnyülködve meredt a másik félig üres üvegre. Ha ilyen sok elfogyott belőle, akkor Voldemort nem csak ezen a héten támadhatta meg Pottert. Magához vette az egyik teli üvegcsét, visszatolta a ládikát, és sietve elhagyta a helyiséget.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus végül nem ment a gyűlésre. Egész este a laborban időzött, hogy a főzet minden alkotóelemét megvizsgálja, és kiderítse, vajon ki készíthette a bájitalt.  
  
Végül arra jutott, hogy aki készítette, tökéletesen járt el. A hozzávalók pontosan, megfelelő formában és időben voltak adagolva, nem talált semmi kivetni valót. Egy tökéletes, nagy adag Legimensel főzet, amelyet a mentális támadások okozta sérülések enyhítésére használható.  
  
Perselus nyelt egyet, ahogy a fejében a tények elkezdtek formát ölteni. Valószínűleg, Pottert elég gyakran megtámadhatta az a szörnyeteg, azért volt félig az az üveg. De a kölyök semmiről sem szólt, ráadásul mindennap kötelességtudóan eljött a foglalkozásra. Eddig Perselus nem is értette igazán, hogy hirtelen miért akar olyan eltökélten megtanulni védekezni a külső behatolással szemben.  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, félretolta a felszerelést, és a felemelte az üvegcsét. A fény felé tartotta, és nézte hogyan kavarog benne a főzet…  
  
Albus egy órával később érkezett meg, fáradtan. Kérdésére, hogy miért nem volt jelen a megbeszélésen, Perselus csak morgott valamit. Még ő maga sem bírta megemészteni a látottakat, és azt sem tudta, hogy tálalja felfedezését az igazgatónak.  
  
– Perselus, valami baj van? – Albus szemügyre vette a rendetlenséget a munkaasztalon.  
  
Perselus némán nézte a padlót. Az utóbbi egy órában csak itt állt, a szekrénynek támaszkodva, és próbálta rendszerezni kavargó gondolatait. De nem ment.  
  
– Perselus!  
  
– Gond van-e? Nem tudom – válaszolt végül, miközben összefonta a karjait maga előtt. – Az ösztöneim azt mondják, hogy azon az estén nem csupán egy furcsa zavar volt a varázserőben. Az anomáliának, amelyet érzékeltünk, lehetett valami komoly következménye, vagy akár a fordítottja is történhetett: a varázserőben érzékelhető zavar lehetett valami nagy horderejű változásnak. De, hogy mi az, nem tudom megmagyarázni.  
  
Albus nem tűnt meglepettnek.  
  
– Ezt számtalanszor megvitattuk, de nincs rá bizonyíték.  
  
– De van. – Perselus fejével az asztal felé intett.  
  
– Ez az oka, hogy ilyen letört vagy? – Dumbledore tüzetesebben kezdte vizsgálni az asztalon heverő összevisszaságot, hogy vajon mi lehet az a perdöntő bizonyíték.  
  
– Nem vagyok letörve, csak belegondoltam, hogy ha igaz lenne, miképp viselném.  
  
Az igazgató megfordult, és felemelte a bájitalos fiolát.  
  
– Ez lenne az? – kérdezte. Perselus bólintott. – Nem látok rajta semmi különöset.  
  
– Nézd meg jobban.  
  
Az igazgató szótlanul forgatta, minden szögből megvizsgálta. Végül megfordította, és megnézte az alját.  
  
– Azt hiszem, immár én is tanácstalanul állok a dolgok előtt – összegezte tűnődve. Közelebb emelte az arcához, és úgy nézte félholdalakú szemüvegén keresztül. – Eredeti ez az üveg?  
  
– Albus, ezeket nem lehet csakúgy hamisítani. – Perselus sóhajtott, és magyarázni kezdte: – Minden bájitalmester köteles megjelölni a saját készítményeit. Ez tulajdonképpen egy védjegy, amelyről megállapítható, hogy honnan származik az adott bájital, és így következtetni lehet a megbízhatóságára. A veszélyes főzeteknél ez elengedhetetlen. Erre szolgál az üvegek lepecsételése. De ha a fiola nem egy adag bájitalt tartalmaz, akkor a pecsét letörése után már nem lenne megállapítható a szer eredete. Ezért a mester egy bonyolult bűbájjal magát az üveget is megjelöli, amely eljárást aztán a tanítványának tovább ad. A jel általában a mester pecsétje, a családja címere és a neve. Szóval valami, amelyről az illető egyértelműen azonosítható. És, még egy fontos momentum: hogyha az így megjelölt edénybe idegen eredetű bájital kerül, a bűbáj gondoskodik róla, hogy a jel eltűnjön.  
  
Albus kezébe vette a nagyítót, és úgy szemlélte az üvegcse alját, pedig a jelölés anélkül is jól kivehető volt.  
  
– Megnézted, biztos, hogy eredeti a címer?  
  
– Már kétszer is. Nem hamisítvány, és pontos. – Még halkan hozzátette: – Albus, a családomból én vagyok az egyetlen bájitalmester.  
  
– Ez esetben, kijelenthetem, hogy valaki nagyon kegyetlen tréfát űz velünk – közölte Albus –, vagy sokkal nagyobb bajban vagyunk, mint gondoltuk.  
  
– Az én megérzésem is ezt súgja – suttogta Perselus.  
  
Még egyszer megnézte nagyító alatt a feliratot, amely apró betűkkel, félkör alakban húzódott a Piton család címere alatt:   


_Harry P. Piton_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry kicsit későn jön rá, hogy alábecsülte az igazgatót, aki szinte mindenre rájött, amire csak lehetséges. Ami még ennél is rosszabb, hogy Harry azt hitte, ez nem fog Voldemort tudomására jutni, akinek eltökélt szándéka számára egy remek dologgal előállni, amivel végleg végetvet a pihenésének.  
> Harry végül belátja: már rég apjához kellett volna fordulnia...

A hetek teltek–múltak, és november végére a dolgok kezdtek jobbra fordulni, december elejére pedig, már szinte minden rendbe jött. Harry egészen jól vette az akadályokat az órákon, hisz rengeteget tanult, ami meghozta gyümölcsét. Persze ezt sajnos a bájitaltanról nem igen lehetett elmondani.   
  
De nem azért, mert nem tudta a sokféle, és szigorú munkamenetet megtanulni, hanem azért, mert apja egyszemélyes bosszúhadjáratot indított ellene, mind az órák alatt, mind pedig a véletlen találkozásaik során. A griffendélesek kis idő után belátták, nem Harryt kell okolni Piton viselkedése miatt. A fiú viszont jól tudta, hogy a megmozdulásainak egyszerűen az az oka, hogy akkor elszökött apja elől, és nem magyarázta meg neki a nála lévő bájitalok eredetét. Biztos őrültnek hitte volna, ha azt mondja, tőle kapta. Mondjuk ennyi eséllyel még beszélni sem tudna vele…  
  
Az igazgató visszatért az iskolába, és Harry rettegett attól a pillanattól, mikor Dumbledore hívatja majd, és megkérdezi, azóta miért nem hajlandó részt venni a gyakorlatokon.  
  
Ezek a foglalkozások egyáltalán nem hiányoztak, hisz ő már mindent elsajátított. Nem hiányzott, hogy véletlenül is rájöjjön valamire az apja. Márpedig ha olyan erős mágus volt, hogy manipulálni tudta Voldemort tervét, talán a tervben vannak egyéb hiányosságok is.  
  
Végre egyszer Harry úgy érezte, hogy nincs egyedül: Ron és Hermione mindenben segítettek, hogy emlékezhessen, hozzájuk pedig Lupin is csatlakozott, ami Harrynek nagyon jól esett. A diákok és a tanárok már most a karácsonyra készültek, a hangulat szinte rá is átragadt, habár még nem tudta, hol fogja tölteni az ünnepet.  
  
Tényleg minden jól alakult, egészen egy péntek délutánig, mikor éppen a klubhelyiségbe tartott, hogy lepakoljon, és megebédeljen, de az előcsarnoknál nem jutott tovább. Elállta az utat három szemétláda.  
  
– Most nem érek rá veled foglalkozni, Malfoy – vetette oda Harry, és megpróbálta megkerülni őket, de Monstro visszarántotta.  
  
– Ne érj hozzám – sziszegte Harry, és némi erőkifejtéssel kiszabadult a szorításából, és közben elővette a pálcáját, és ráfogta a fiúra.  
  
Malfoy közben vigyorogva odalépett hozzá.  
  
– Óh, nézzenek oda, a Kis Túlélő nem bírja, ha hozzáérnek! – mondta lelkesen, és intett a fejével a barátainak, mire azok ketten megragadták Harryt, pontosabban megragadták volna, de Harry gyorsabb volt, és Monstróra kimondott egy sóbálvány átkot. A fiú úgy dőlt el, hogy magával rántotta a táskáját, ami tompán puffant a kövön, kiborultak belőle a tankönyvek, és a tinta, amely el is áztatta őket.  
  
– Milyen nagyfiú vagy, hogy ezzel a két fafejűvel fenyegetőzöl – szemtelenkedett Harry, miközben Malfoy is előrántotta a pálcáját, Crackkel egyetemben. – Elég gyáva lehetsz, ha tartasz tőlem…  
  
A mondatot már nem tudta befejezni, mert a szőke fiú hirtelen cselekedett, és ő már repült is pár métert, ott aztán fájdalmasan ért földet az átoktól. A csarnokban néhány griffendéles és mardekáros megállt, miközben aggódva szemlélték az eseményeket, de egyik sem sietett a segítségére. Barátainak előbb–utóbb fel fog tűnni, hogy még nem érkezett meg a klubhelyiségbe, és aztán utána jönnek, és a végén ebből még nagyon nagy összezörrenés lesz…  
  
Tanár viszont egy sem fog erre járni, hisz köztudott, hogy ilyenkor a tanáriban vannak. Malfoy biztosra ment.  
  
– Ne kekeckedj velem, Potter! – szólt rá sziszegve, és dübörgő léptekkel indult el feléje. – Mégis mióta lettél ilyen jó párbajozó? Na idefigyelj Potter. Nem tudom, mi a célod ezzel a jófiú dologgal bájitalórán, de igazán befejezhetnéd…  
  
– Ezt most vegyem fenyegetésnek?– kérdezte szemtelenkedve Harry, miközben a fiú egészen közel ért hozzá, és a pálcáját leengedte. Ami felettébb gyanús volt.  
  
– Veheted annak! – förmedt rá Malfoy. – Ne játszd tovább, hogy milyen jó tanuló vagy, mert Piton téged vesz mércének, és az valahogy nem vetne jó fényt, hogy is mondjam… kibontakozó karrieremre.  
  
– Óh, a karriered… – vágott vissza Harry, miközben próbált az új információk felett napirendre térni –, az pontosan az a dolog, ami engem végképp nem érdekel!  
  
Paff.  
  
Harry hirtelen a földön találta magát vérző orral, miután Malfoy megütötte. Kezét a fájó orrára szorította, és dühösen felnézett.  
  
– Bármit is találsz ki fenyegetésnek, nem fog beválni, mert nem félek tőled!  
  
– Szemét Pot…  
  
– Malfoy! – szólt közbe egy magas hang, mire Harry a mardekárosok mögött meglátta Hermionét. – Engedd el Harryt, mert nem állok jót magamért, és kapsz egy rakás büntetőmunkát!  
  
Malfoy elegánsan megfordult, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye a fenyegetőző lányt, miközben Harry feltápászkodott, és Malfoyra tartotta a pálcáját. Nem kell, hogy megvédje egy prefektus, aki ráadásul lány…  
  
– Hermione, ne csinálj már ebből nagy ügyet! – szólt rá ingerülten. – Már majdnem elintéztem a kis mocskot…  
  
– Hogy mersz fenyegetőzni, te piszok kis sárvérű? – kérdezte felháborodottan Malfoy, és már valahogy nem érdekelte Harry jelenléte.  
  
– Bátran! – vágta oda a lány. – Prefektus is vagyok, tehát úgy szemtelenkedj velem!  
  
Malfoy épp nyúlt volna a lány felé, de erre Harry gyorsabb volt:  
  
– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltott rá hangosan, mire a mardekáros hátrarepült egészen a számlálókig, majd nekicsapódott a Hollóhát tartájának, és onnét egy kongó hang kíséretében esett vissza.  
  
Draco aztán szédelegve nézett fel a leggyilkosabb tekintetével.  
  
– Potter… ezért még megfizetsz…  
  
– Nem fizet meg itt senki senkinek – hallatszott egy méltóságteljes hang a csarnok másik feléből. McGalagony és Piton közeledett feléjük, mindkettő elszánt tekintettel. Közben Ron odaért hozzájuk, és halkan odasúgta:  
  
– Ne haragudjatok, de egyszerűen esély sem lett volna rá, hogy Piton ne jöjjön… Harry, veled meg mi történt?  
  
Harry elővett egy zsebkendőt, és ráfogta vérző orrára, miközben figyelte, ahogy apja odamegy Dracóhoz, és talpra segíti. Majd hozzájuk léptek, és aztán McGalagony is Harry felé fordult.   
  
– Remélem, tudják, hogy mindketten szigorú büntetésben részesülnek, és be kell számolniuk az igazgató úrnak, miért került sor egy ekkora incidensre.  
  
Apja elengedte Dracót, aki imbolyogva megállt a lábán.  
  
– Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy felmenjen az igazgatóhoz, és beszéljen vele – mondta ridegen. – Egy hosszas felvilágosítás a szabályokról, garantálom, remek élmény lesz egy ilyen meggondolatlan griffendéles számára, mint amilyen te vagy Potter.  
  
Harry Dracóra nézett, aztán vissza az apjára.  
  
– Már megbocsásson, de ő kötött belém a haverjaival! – kiáltott fel dühösen. – Úgyhogy örüljön, hogy nem találta Malfoyt a számlálóban!  
  
A bájitalmester fenyegetően odalépett hozzá, ami Harryt kísértetiesen emlékeztette egy csúnya veszekedésük kezdetére.  
  
– Fogja be, Potter! – visszhangozta Piton, és McGalagony még csak a fáradtságot sem vette, hogy közbe szóljon. – Most rögtön felmegy az igazgatóhoz, McGalagony professzor szívesen elkíséri önt!   
  
– Ahogy mondod, Perselus – bólintott rá McGalagony. – Szerencséje van Potter, hogy éppen jó kedvében találja Piton professzort…  
  
– Jó kedvében? – vágott közbe Harry, miközben visszafordult apjához. – Nem lát tovább az orránál?! Malfoy volt az, aki provokált engem, és belém kötött, maga mégis csak az ő – itt Malfoyra mutatott, aki épp fájdalmas arcot vágott –, enyhén szólva átlátszó előadását látja!  
  
– Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, amiért ilyen hangnemben beszél velem! – vágta rá Piton, mikor már majdnem odaért Dracóhoz.  
  
Harry viszont nem tágított. Egyszerűen nem bírta elfogadni, hogy egy ilyen normálatlan házvezető tanár lett az apjából.  
  
– Hogy lehet valaki ennyire kegyetlen? Csak mert kissé felemeltem a hangomat egy tanárral szemben, hogy felvilágosítsam mi is történt valójában?! – kiáltott utána, mire Piton hirtelen megfordult, villámló szemekkel.  
  
McGalagony közben visszatért Harryhez, és persze nem kerülhette el a figyelmét, hogy az hangját felemelve éppen Pitonnal veszekszik.   
  
– Mr. Potter, vegyen vissza a hangnemből! – szólt rá csodálkozva.  
  
– Majd visszaveszek, ha nekem úgy tetszik! – folytatta Harry, mire hirtelen csönd lett, és minden arra járó diák őket nézte. – Elegem van magából, tanár úr! Akárhányszor találkozunk a folyosón, ok nélkül pontokat von le, nem lát a szemétől, bájitalórán meg egyenesen szemét velem!  
  
Piton határozottan gyűlölködő arcot vágott, miközben visszament hozzá.  
  
– Nocsak, nocsak! Kibújt a szög a zsákból! A híres Potter másik énje megmutatkozott! No lám, a tanév végéig végzett büntetőmunka minden hétvégén talán tiszteletre taníthat! – sziszegte dühösen. – És még húsz pont…  
  
– Perselus! – vágott közbe McGalagony gyorsan, még mielőtt levont volna még több pontot. – Itt vagyok, ne felejtsd el!   
  
A Bájitalok Mestere szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.  
  
– Való igaz. Bőven elég lesz neki minden hétvégén a laboromban tölteni egy órát.  
  
Harry elfordította a tekintetét, némán összezárva a száját, hogy még véletlenül se szóljon vissza neki. Apja viszont már nem foglalkozott vele, hanem odament Malfoyhoz, és a vállát átkarolva eltűnt a gyengélkedő felé vezető folyosón. McGalagony elzavarta a diákokat a csarnokból, miközben Hermione és Ron szomorúan elindultak a klubhelyiség felé. Barátja még odatátogta, hogy „kitartás”, és aztán eltűntek a lépcsőfordulóban.  
  
– Jöjjön, Potter – szólt végül McGalagony, és intett neki. – Felkísérem az igazgató úrhoz, már várja magát.   
  
_Akitől aztán megkapom életem egyik legnagyobb letolását_ – tette még hozzá gondolatban Harry, miközben keservesen ment végig az igazgató irodája felé vezető folyosón.  
  
McGalagony elkísérte a kőszörnyig, bemondta a jelszót, és távozott. Harry bátortalanul lépett fel a kőlépcsőre, ami egészen az irodáig vitte. Várt még egy pár másodpercet, bekopogott, aztán benyitott.  
  
– Áh, látom, megérkeztél – mondta derűsen Dumbledore, az íróasztala mögül. Aztán egy kicsit aggódva még hozzátette: – Talán bölcs dolog lett volna előbb a gyengélkedőt útba ejteni.  
  
Harry megigazította az orrán a zsebkendőt.  
  
– Nem fáj annyira, mint azt a professzor úr hiszi – tette még hozzá halkan. – Piton azt akarta, hogy minél előbb jöjjek fel ide.  
  
– Piton professzor – javította ki Dumbledore, miközben felállt a székéből, és magához intette őt. Mikor Harry nem mozdult, egy kis mosollyal a szája sarkában azt mondta: – Na, nem foglak bántani.  
  
Harry végül bizonytalanul odament az öreg varázslóhoz.  
  
– Vedd el egy pillanatra a zsebkendőt az orrodról – utasította, és mikor Harry eleget tett a kérésnek, előhúzta a pálcáját, és egy némán elvégzett varázslattal meggyógyította az orrát, majd végül a vért is eltűntette az arcáról.  
  
– Köszönöm, uram – mondta halkan, mire Dumbledore biccentett egyet.   
  
– Foglalj helyet, Harry. Beszéljünk egy kicsit – mondta derűs nyugalommal az igazgató, amitől Harry hátán futkosni kezdett a hideg. Vonakodva leült az asztallal szembeni székre, miközben Dumbledore is helyet foglalt a másikra. Előre dőlt, miközben két kezét az asztalra emelte összefűzve.  
  
– Nos, nem áll szándékomban a következő perceket annak szentelni, hogy milyen módon viselkedtél Malfoy úrfival – itt sóhajtott egyet –, mikor valóban ő provokált téged. Piton professzorral szemben pedig több tiszteletet tanúsíthatnál, ő az iskola egyik legnagyobbra becsült professzora, még ha… hogy is mondjam, a stílusa a diákokkal szemben valóban sértő. Feltételezem, megkaptad érte a büntetésed, ezért nem is óhajtok ma erről beszélni.  
  
Harry nem szólt semmit, inkább lesütötte a szemét, és próbált nem az apjára gondolni, mert érezte, hogy a mai nap után nem fogja tovább bírni.  
  
– Mivel eredetileg nem ezért állt szándékomban ide hivatni téged – fejezte be végül Dumbledore, mire Harry zavartan felnézett. – Egy másik ügy ugyanis sokkal jobban érdekelne, és arról szeretnék veled beszélni.  
  
– Miről? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, de valahol már sejtette a választ.  
  
Dumbledore szigorúan nézett le rá a félhold szemüvegén keresztül.  
  
– Tudom, hogy mostanában mennyire nehéz neked, Harry. Azt is elismerem, hogy keresztapád halála volt már az utolsó csepp a pohárban, de… Van itt valami Harry, ami nemrég történt, és nem találtunk rá magyarázatot. – Elhallgatott, mint aki várja, hogy a másik közbeszóljon, de Harry csak némán bámult maga elé, miközben rettegett a végkimeneteltől. – Valami megmagyarázhatatlan zavar a varázserőben. Őszintén bevallom, már akkor tudtam, hogy van valami kapcsolat közted, és a között a furcsaság között. De most szeretném tudni, te mit tudsz a dologról.  
  
Harrynek majdnem leesett az álla ettől a következtetéstől, és érezte, hogy minden porcikájában remeg a félelemtől. Pedig semmi oka nem lenne rá, hiszen az igazgató megértené, ha elmagyarázná… de a másik énje azt súgta, hogy az apja ellenben nem.  
  
– Harry, kérlek, nézz rám! – utasította őt az igazgató, és Harry óvatlanul a szemébe nézett, ami hiba volt. Kis idő múltán észbe kapott, hogy mi történik, és gyorsan elkapta a tekintetét, de már késő volt. – Általában mindig jók a megérzéseim, mint ebben az esetben is, ugye Harry? Nagyon is tudod, miről van itt szó, de nem mered nekem elmondani.  
  
Harry kínosan nyelt egyet, miközben felvértezte magát az erős okklumentorral szemben, mint az igazgató – és felnézett.  
  
– Én nem is… tudom – bökte ki végül. – Egyedül voltam, és nem bíztam senkiben.  
  
– Elmondanád, milyen volt a varázsvilág, mielőtt még ez a zavar keletkezett, és mindent felborított számodra? – faggatózott tovább Dumbledore. – Mert ami az emlékvesztésedet illeti, egyáltalán nincs, hisz te az úgynevezett valódi világra emlékszel. Vagy tévednék?  
  
Harry most már teljesen elképedt. Hogy a fenébe jöhetett rá ennyi mindenre az igazgató?  
  
– Az nagyon hosszú történet lenne – suttogta halkan Harry, és az emlékeit, valamint minden érzést apjáról az elméje legaljára temette. Jobbnak látta, ha még nem árulja el teljes kilétét. Apja egy igen utálatos ember, ha majd látja csak egy apró jelét is annak, hogy kedveli, vagy emlékszik valamire, akkor talán bevallja. De ha most árulja el, biztosan megtagadja, és még annyit sem beszélhet vele, mint eddig… Nem mintha az eddigi beszélgetéseik olyan rózsásaknak bizonyultak volna.  
  
Dumbledore felállt a székéről, és hátat fordított neki, miközben a háta mögött összekulcsolta a kezeit.   
  
– Rendben, a részletekre később kerítünk sort… – mondta mélázva. – De amit tudni akarok, az az, hogy Voldemortnak köze volt–e ehhez az egészhez?  
  
– Igen, professzor úr – felelte halkan Harry, miközben érezte, hogy a heteken át tartó lelkiismeret furdalás kezd a múlté lenni. – Két emberre illett a jóslat, és Voldemort végül engem választott. Itt az iskolában támadott meg… és úgy varázsolt, hogy nekem egy személyre szabott poklot valósítson meg… ami sikerült is neki. Én nem ismerek rá senkire, és mindenki, akit kedveltem… már halott. – A mondat végére már annyira suttogott, hogy azt hitte, sírva fog fakadni az igazgató előtt, pedig akit igazán a legjobban szeret, még mindig itt van, ebben az iskolában…  
  
Az igazgató megfordult, és a szeme mély bánatról árulkodott.  
  
– Tehát a szüleid éltek, és a keresztapád is – mondta tényszerűen.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet, és bánatosan nézte az igazgató melletti főnixet, amint a fejét a szárnya alá hajtva aludt.  
  
– Sejtettem – mondta végül Dumbledore, aztán odament hozzá, és bíztatóan megszorította a vállát. – Nehéz idők ezek, Harry. De biztosíthatlak, hogy túljutunk rajta valahogy. Én itt leszek mindig, nekem bármit elmondhatsz.  
  
„Bármit elmondhatsz…” – ez veszélyes kifejezés. Apja kilétét nem fogja elárulni, de a többit, amit tudnia kell az igazgatónak, azt el fogja.  
  
– Rendben, uram – tette hozzá Harry. – Mindent el fogok magának mesélni, amit tudok.  
  
Dumbledore szelíden rámosolygott, aztán intett neki, hogy álljon fel.  
  
– Bennem megbízhatsz, Harry – mondta eltökélten, miközben megfogta a két vállát. – Most sajnos sok dolgom van, de néhány nap múlva sort keríthetünk egy tartalmas beszélgetésre. Szeretném megtudni, mi az, amire nekem is emlékeznem kellene, de valamiért nem megy.  
  
Harry bólintott egyet.  
  
– Na, menj ebédelni, mert a házimanók lassan eltakarítanak mindent, és éhen maradsz – mondta kedvesen. – McGalagony professzoron keresztül értesítelek, ha lesz időm. Addig is vigyázza magadra, és kerüld el Mr. Malfoyt.  
  
– Természetesen – mosolyodott el halványan Harry, és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Mikor keze már a kilincsen volt, Dumbledore még utána szólt:  
  
– Köszönöm Harry, hogy elmondtad nekem.  
  
Harry válaszul csak biccentett egyet, és amilyen gyorsan lehetett, elhagyta az igazgató irodáját. Dumbledore odament az ablakhoz, és megint összekulcsolta a háta mögött a kezét.  
  
– Valamit nem mond el – közölte Perselus, mikor kilépett a könyvtár ajtó mögül, és megállt az asztal előtt.  
  
– Egyetértek – tette hozzá az igazgató. – És nem csak egy dologról lehet szó… Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sok olyan dolgot titkol, amit nem lenne hajlandó velem megosztani. Sőt, aminek jó része valószínűleg téged érint.   
  
Perselus erre csak felhorkant.  
  
– Albus… Azt az üveget, ha valaki nagyon meg akarja hamisítani, hidd el, talál rá módot. Nem lehet semmi közöm Potterhez. Az egyszerűen lehetetlen – bizonygatta eltökélten.  
  
– Azért állítod ezt, mert egyáltalán nem emlékszel semmire az akkori világból – közölte Albus, és elfordult az ablaktól.  
  
Az utolsó szavaitól Pitont szinte elöntötte a düh.  
  
– Arra a dologra, hogy a világ nem ilyen lehetett ezelőtt, nemrég rájöttél, és mégsem tájékoztattál róla? – kérdezte Perselus felháborodva.  
  
– Nem, egyáltalán nem jöttem rá. Legilimizáltam őt, mikor nem figyelt oda – pontosított Albus, aztán fáradtan az asztal mögé ült. – És tudod mi a legfurcsább? Az, hogy a beszélgetés további felében egyáltalán nem tudtam bejutni az elméjébe, még észrevétlenül sem.  
  
Perselus először csodálkozva nézett barátjára, majd gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Albus, kérlek. Ne magasztald már Pottert az egekig. Ennyire nem lehet erős okklumentor. Mi az, hogy okklumentor? Még az elméjét sem tudja megvédeni tőlem!  
  
Albus egy darabig hosszan nézte őt, és csak aztán szólalt meg.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy csak ezt a látszatot akarja kelteni, Perselus.   
  
– Na ne nevettess – vágott közbe ingerülten a férfi.  
  
Az igazgató összekulcsolta a kezét, és elgondolkodva maga elé nézett.  
  
– Először azt hittem, hogy a bizonyíték, amit találtunk, egy olyan tárgy, amit megzavart az erős varázslat, amelyet Voldemort alkalmazott a világon, de most már úgy gondolom, valahol téves a következtetésem – magyarázta, aztán ránézett. – Perselus, szerintem te vagy a kulcs a megoldáshoz.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Csak azért, mert az az elméleted, hogy Potter rejteget előlem valamit, már nekem is közöm van a dolgokhoz? – kérdezte felháborodva.  
  
– Emlékezz a bájitalra.  
  
– Nehéz elfelejteni! – tört ki hangosan Perselus, és sértődötten összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. – Ha valóban így van, miért nem árulja el neked? Talán azért, mert nincs is ilyen!  
  
– Óh, ha valóban így véled – mosolyodott el Albus. – Akkor miért büntetted azzal Harryt, hogy minden áldott hétvégén bájitalokat főzzön?  
  
– Talán azért – vicsorogta válaszul –, mert mégis belátom, hogy van valami tehetsége a bájitalfőzéshez.  
  
– Aha. Tehát még véletlenül sem kezdesz magánnyomozásba?   
  
– Hogy én? – kérdezte kaján vigyorral Piton. – Nem is tudom, miről beszélsz.  
  
Albus a fiókjába nyúlt egy tucat dokumentumért, amiket szétszórt az asztalon.  
  
– Jobb is, ha segítesz utána járni a dolgoknak, mert úgy tűnik, egyedül nem boldogulok – közölte végül. – Most pedig küldök egy pár válaszlevelet.  
  
– Rendben, úgy is mindjárt kezdődik az órám – jelentette be Perselus, és elhagyta az irodát, miközben visszaemlékezett az okklumencia órákra, hogy találjon valami nyomot, ami alátámasztaná Albus elméletét.  
  
****

**oO{~U~}Oo**

****  
  
  
Harry nagyon fáradtan, és kimerülten rogyott az ágyába, mikor barátai kioltották a fényeket. Végre könnyített a lelkiismeretén, és talán lesz egy nyugodt éjszakája, amit mindenféle rémálom nélkül eltölthet.  
  
De sajnos ez nem így történt.  
  
Az utóbbi időben nem támadta meg Voldemort, de most ahogy eljött az éjszaka közepe, úgy tűnt, újra örömét lelte elméje kínzásában. Harry az utóbbi időben nemigen gyakorolt, és szinte teljesen felkészületlenül érte a sok támadás. Végül kiderült, miért ilyen kíméletlen vele Voldemort, amikor a földre taszította őt egy elég súlyos átokkal.  
  
– Tudod, Potter… most lenne jobb dolgom is, mint téged szórakoztatni – mondta gunyorosan Voldemort, miközben Harry szédelegve feküdt a földön, és már az a csöpp ereje is elhagyta, ami még maradt. Most nincs itt az apja, hogy kihúzza innen…   
  
Voldemort odaért hozzá, és könyörtelenül rálépet a kezére, amitől Harry felüvöltött a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Ó, de ez a hang mindent megér – nevetett fel a mágus, aztán levette a lábát a kezéről. Harry zilált az elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól. Megesküdött volna rá, hogy most tört el az összes ujja. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Piton létedre ilyen merész leszel. Pont úgy, mint az apád. De ebben a helyzetben sajnálattal közlöm, hogy ő az én oldalamon áll, nem a tieden…  
  
Harry kihasználva Voldemort prédikációját, elindított felé az elméjéből egy hátráltató ártás, ami elhajította a gonosz mágust. Voldemort nyögve csattant a mocskos köveken, és égő szemekkel nézett fel rá, miközben feltápászkodott.  
  
– Látom, Harry… te nem tanulsz a hibáidból még a saját károdon sem – ciccegett hangosan, de nem jött közelebb hozzá. – Nem tudom, honnan gondoltad, hogy nem fogok rájönni arra, hogy a mugliimádó igazgatónak elmondod, mi történt. Ez nagyon, nagyon nagy hiba.  
  
Harry erőtlenül nekitámaszkodott a falnak, miközben próbált erőt gyűjteni a szabaduló varázslatra.  
  
– Bármilyen hitetlen… ő maga jött rá… – válaszolta rekedtessen, hogy elterelje a figyelmét.  
  
Voldemort gondolkozva simogatta az állát.  
  
– Nekem aztán nem számít… Végül is nem nagy energiámba kerül minden áldott este kínozni téged, mikor elalszol – itt meglengette a kezét, ami után furcsa fény kezdett el derengett körülöttük. – Ne feledd Potter, nem fogsz tudni elmenekülni tőlem, mert bármikor, ha elalszol, a varázslat tesz majd róla, hogy kínozzalak.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elfeledkezett a koncentrálásról. Hogy a fenébe fog így piheni, ha ez minden percben kínozni fogja?  
  
– Úgy látszik, nem számolsz azzal, hogy bárkihez fordulhatok… – itt köhögött egyet – védelemért.  
  
Voldemort összecsapta a kezét, ami visszhangzott a börtön falairól.  
  
– A vénembernek nemsokára fontos dolga akad majd, így nem lesz rá ideje, hogy veled foglalkozzon – vigyorgott Voldemort. – Más okklumentor pedig nincs a környéken, aki segíthetne rajtad, kicsi Harry…  
  
Harry nem akarta tovább hallgatni, milyen reménytelen a helyzet, inkább arra koncentrált, hogy kijusson, de így kimerülten és fáradtan jóval nehezebb dolga volt.   
  
_Gyerünk, Harry… meg tudod csinálni…_  
  
Kis idő elteltével újra a szobájában találta magát, a saját ágyában. Remegve felült, és ahogy végignézett magán, látta, hogy mennyire megviselte a küzdelem: teljesen leizzadt. Bal keze, amire Voldemort rálépett, szörnyen fájt, pedig ránézésre az égvilágon semmi baja sem volt.  
  
Érezte, hogy majd’ leragad a szeme az álmosságtól, annyira kimerült. Jobb kezével megdörzsölte a szemét, de nem használt.  
  
– Ezt nem bírom már tovább – suttogta halkan. – Gyerünk, Harry… fogd magad, és menj le apádhoz…  
  
Sóhajtott egyet, és rájött, semmi bátorsága sincs – pedig griffendéles. Voldemort azt mondta, hogy Dumbledore–on kívül más nem ért hozzá… pedig Armilla azt mondta, hogy az apja igen…  
  
Felállt az ágyról, de meg kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy el ne essen, annyira szédült. Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ilyenkor innia kéne egy pár kortyot, hiszen csak kimerült, az égvilágon semmi baja sincsen – de ha most lemegy az apjához, az még dühösebb lenne tőle… Különben is, ha hajlandó elvégezni a varázslatot, akkor tiszta fejjel kell lemennie…  
  
Észre sem vette, mikor az ágy függönyének dőlt, és lehunyta a szemét. Nem szabad elaludnia, nem szabad…  
  
Lassan kitámolygott a hálószobából, miután sikerült felvennie a cipőjét, és elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, le apja lakosztályába. Háromszor kellett megállnia útközben, mire végre leért a pince folyosójára, már tényleg az összeesés kerülgette. Megint megdörzsölte a szemét, hogy valahogy fókuszáljon az előtte lévő félhomályban, amit a fáklyák adtak.  
  
Bele se akart gondolni, mi történne, ha most elaludna… biztosan nem élné túl ilyen kimerülten a támadást… szüksége van a védelemre, még ha apja ordít is vele ezek után.  
  
Odaért az ajtóhoz, és megtámaszkodott az ajtófélfában, és ép kezével bizonytalanul kopogtatott hármat. Hallotta, ahogy a lépések közelednek, de aztán elhagyta az ereje, és lerogyott a földre, fejét az ajtófélfának támasztva – pont, mikor apja ajtót nyitott, kezében a pálcájával. Harry mikor felnézett, látta, hogy Piton arckifejezése a dühből rémületbe csap át, miközben eltette a pálcáját.  
  
– Potter, mi történt? – kérdezte higgadtan, mikor leguggolt hozzá.  
  
– Volde… mort – nyögte halkan Harry, miközben azon erőlködött, hogy ne veszítse el az eszméletét. – Nem mertem bevenni több… bájitalt…  
  
– Jól tetted – mondta rögtön Piton, miközben egyik kezével megérintette izzadt arcát –, viszont nagyon kimerültél, muszáj pihenned.  
  
Harry ijedten nyitotta ki a szemét, és próbálta elmagyarázni…  
  
– Nem lehet… Varázsolt… ha elalszok… a varázslat mindenféle módszerrel kínozni kezd… nem bírnám ki…  
  
– Micsoda? – vágott közbe Piton, de Harry folytatta.  
  
– Segítenie kell… eddig nem mertem kérni… – suttogta Harry –, de most már muszáj, mert nem bírom tovább… _Liber_ …  
  
Elhallgatott, de aztán Piton mindkét kezével megfogta az arcát.  
  
– Potter! – mondta hangosan. – Maradj ébren! Hallod, nehogy elaludj!  
  
Harrynek most már határozottan nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy összefüggően tudjon beszélni.  
  
– Védelem alá kellene… helyeznie… a _Liber_ …  
  
A bájitalmester egyik kezével kissé megpaskolta az arcát, de az sem igazán használt.  
  
– A _Liber Expellas_ bűbájjal? – kérdezte nyomatékosan, aztán szinte magától értetődően válaszolt: – Persze, hogy azzal, mi mással – morogta ingerülten, és elengedte az arcát, majd Harry halványan érzékelte, hogy erősebb fény jön a szobából –, hogy ez eddig nem jutott eszembe… Potter! Azt mondtam, maradj ébren!  
  
Harry bágyadtan válaszolt:  
  
– Sajnálom… nem bírok már ébren maradni, kimerültem… – motyogta alig érthetően, aztán a feje oldalra bukott.


	9. Exmemoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry megkapja a védelmet, amiért jött, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ha apja neki áll faggatózni, mik lesznek a következményei, és ezért keserves döntésre szánja el magát.  
> Perselus a karácsony előtti napon döbben rá, hogy valami nagyon fontos dologról feledkezett meg...

Csatt.   
  
– Azt mondtam, maradj ébren, Potter!   
  
Harry már tényleg majdnem elájult, de a határozott ordítás, és a pofon megtette valamennyire a hatását. Érezte, ahogy apja a kezével megemeli az állát.  
  
– Potter! Nézz rám! – mondta szigorúan. – Nem aludhatsz el!  
  
Harry alig hallhatóan megszólalt, de a szemét már nem volt ereje kinyitni.  
  
– Ébren vagyok… ne aggódjon.  
  
Nem kapott választ, csak érezte, hogy Piton felsegíti, és talpra állítja. Majd a vállát átkarolva besegíti a nappalijába, és leengedi a kanapéra, aztán hallotta az ajtó becsapódását.  
  
– Potter, figyelj rám – hallatszott egész közelről apja hangja, mikor leült mellé a kanapéra –, el kell mondanod egy pár információt, anélkül nem vághatok bele! Potter!  
  
Egy újabb rázás, újabb pofozgatás.  
  
– Mennyi ideig küzdöttél ellene? – faggatta Piton, mire Harry nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szemét.  
  
– Nem tudom… talán három óráig… – mondta rekedtessen. – Nem emlékszem pontosan.  
  
Látta, hogy Piton teljesen ledöbben az információtól.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére… – suttogta rémülten. – Nem csoda, hogy ennyire kikészültél… Mit tett veled az alatt az idő alatt? Milyen átkokat szórt? Potter!  
  
Harry megint majdnem elaludt, de az utóbbi hangos ordítás szinte felrázta.  
  
– Mindenfélét… kábító, és sebző átkokat… – aztán felszisszenve emelte meg a bal kezét – a kezemet… az összes ujjamat eltörte, mikor az elméjében voltam… – itt vett egy nagy levegőt, mert már a beszédre sem volt ereje –, és mikor felébredtem, ugyanannyira fájt, pedig semmi baja sem volt…  
  
– Elég, Potter – szólt rá nyugodtan Piton. – Még próbálj meg ébren maradni egy kicsit, ígérem nem tart sokáig, és utána pihenhetsz Voldemort támadásai nélkül.  
  
Harry még utolsó erejével azokat az emlékeket, amik kedvesek voltak számára elzárta olyan mélyre, ahogy csak tudta… nem akarta, hogy már most rájöjjön apja a kilétére…  
  
Még épp időben tette meg, mert aztán megérezte valaki más jelenlétét az elméjében, miközben azzal egyidejűleg különös varázsigéket hallott:  
  
– _Liber expellas ciel viam pro liber vita…_   
  
A gyógyító varázsigék, és ahogy a védelmet lassan felhúzta apja az elméje köré, olyanok voltak, mint mikor az égett testrészt elönti a hideg, és gyógyító víz.  
  
– _Quis contra nos vincit._  
  
Piton abbahagyta a mormogást, úgy tűnt, elkészült a varázslattal. Harry felszisszent, mikor valami hűvös anyagba csavarta a kezét, majd a homlokára is rakott egyet. A hűvös érintés a forró arcán nagyon jól esett, és mielőtt végleg elaludt volna, még hallotta apja hangját:  
  
– Most már pihenhetsz, Harry.  
  
Harry még erőtlenül meg akarta kérdezni, hogy miért nem Potter, de már nem volt rá ereje.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
– Tényleg nem maradhatok sokáig.  
  
– Tudom, Albus – bólintott Perselus, ahogyan fáradtan a foteljébe rogyott. – Te voltál, aki arra kértél, hogyha Potterrel történik valami, mindenképpen szóljak neked, bármennyire is elfoglalt vagy.  
  
Az igazgató leült a fiú mellé az ágyra, és aggódóan nézett le rá.  
  
– Voldemort gondoskodott róla, hogy ne legyek a közelben, mikor megint kínozza Harryt – sóhajtotta. – De legalább a fiúnak volt esze, hogy hozzád forduljon, még mielőtt nagyobb baj érhette volna. Vajon honnét tudta, hogy te okklegimentor vagy, és nem pusztán okklumentor?  
  
Perselus rákönyökölt a fotel karfájára, és kimerülten a hajába túrt, hogy hátrasimítsa.  
  
– Ez egy roppant érdekes kérdés – mondta végül. – Albus, a kölyök még azt is tudta, hogy hívják a bűbájt, nem csupán azt, hogy én képes vagyok alkalmazni!   
  
Dumbledore erre csak hümmögött egyet, és a gondolataiba merülve igazította meg a fiún a hideg kendőt.  
  
– Attól függetlenül, hogy közvetlen életveszélyben volt, gyakorlatilag az égvilágon semmi baja – folytatta Perselus. – Szó szerint.  
  
Az igazgató csodálkozva felé fordult.  
  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
  
– Úgy, Albus – mondta gúnyosan –, hogy Potter azalatt a három vagy akár négy óra alatt tökéletesen küzdött Voldemort ellen. Mikor lejött hozzám, csak azért volt annyira gyenge, mert teljesen kimerült. Tudod te is jól, ha valaki sokáig küzd az elméjéért, az a végére a Szent Mungóba kerül egy olyan osztályra, ahonnét nincs visszatérés, ha csak nem…  
  
– Jól képzett okklegimentor – fejezte be Albus, miközben felállt az ágy széléről.  
  
– Úgy van – vágta rá Perselus minden utálat nélkül, elismerve a fiú eddig rejtett tehetségét. Pedig eddig utálta ezt a kölyköt, aki ott feküdt az ágyon… de most valahogy mégis olyan természetesnek tűnt, hogy ott van vele…  
  
Perselus egy kicsit megrázta a fejét, és elhessegette a furcsa érzéseket, amik eluralták.  
  
Az igazgató eközben odament hozzá, és levette a szemüvegét, hogy megdörzsölje a szemét. Aztán pedig újra az orrára biggyesztette.  
  
– Mikor azt hinnénk, hogy végre válaszra lelünk, még több kérdés merül föl – mondta fáradtan, és a távolba meredt. – Szerintem Harry még maga sincs tisztában vele, hogy okklegimentorrá vált. Annyira küzdött Voldemort ellen, hogy észre sem vette, mennyire erős lett.  
  
Perselus ingerülten nézett rá barátjára.  
  
– Ez nem megy csak ilyen pofonegyszerűen – vicsorogta, mikor már kezdett elege lenni belőle, hogy Albus ennyire dicséri Potter képességeit. Habár, mintha őt magát is elöntötte volna a büszkeség… de ahogy jött a megérzés, úgy tova is szállt. – Kellett egy mester, aki kiskora óta tanította, különben ilyen idősen nem válhat belőle okklegimentor, szerintem ezzel te is tisztában vagy.  
  
– Valóban, elismerem – töprengett el Albus, és a fiú felé pillantott. – De szerintem mindketten tudjuk, milyen ritka, hogy valaki okklegimentorrá váljon. És bármennyire is szeretném, nem sokat ismerek rajtam és rajtad kívül.  
  
– Az valóban jó kérdés, hogy ki lehetett a fiú mestere – tette hozzá Perselus, és ő is megdörzsölte a szemeit. – Biztos nem ismerjük az illetőt, mert az is inkognitóban rejtőzködhet, mint én.  
  
Dumbledore visszafordult hozzá, és aggódó tekintettel mérte végig.  
  
– Azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy menjek. Segítenem kell a Rend embereinek, mert elég sokan megsérültek – közölte. – Nem ártana, Perselus, ha pihennél. A bűbáj még a jól képzett varázslókat is igen megviseli.  
  
– Fogok, Albus – mondta ingerülten. – De bármikor hívhat Voldemort, mert valamilyen erős bájitalra van szüksége. Mostanában csak erre vagyok neki jó. Kezd olyan érzésem lenni, hogy már nem tart olyan fontos személynek, akivel döntő információkat osztana meg.  
  
– Előbb– utóbb kiderül, miért.  
  
– Nem kétlem – ismerte el Perselus, aztán felállt, és a barátját az ajtóhoz kísérte. – Később beszélünk.  
  
Albus még a folyosón visszafordult.  
  
– Holnap szombat van, ezért kérlek, mindenképpen tartsd magadnál Harryt. Gondolom, meg akarsz róla bizonyosodni, hogy rendesen hajtottad-e végre a bűbájt, így egyébként sem engeded el.  
  
– Persze, hogy nem – mondta Perselus higgadtan. – Holnap még annyi ereje sem lesz, hogy felüljön, mert a varázserejének kell egy kis idő, mire regenerálódik. És különben is, Poppy fele annyira sem ért az ilyen esetekhez.  
  
– Hm, ezt aláírom – mondta mosolyogva Dumbledore.  
  
– Most legalább esélye sem lesz elszökni a lakosztályomból, és talán egy–két kérdésemre válaszolni fog – mondta eltökélten Perselus, miközben elmosolyodott. – Sok szerencsét, Albus.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta, s mikor már majdnem a folyosó végén járt, Piton hallotta, hogy még hozzáteszi: – Ránk is fér.  
  
Perselus még megvárta, ahogy barátja eltűnjön a lépcsőnél, aztán becsukta az ajtót.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és fáradtan oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy körülnézzen egy kicsit. A szobában nem volt senki, és valószínű nappal lehetett, mert a piciny ablakon világosság szűrődött be. Igaz, úgy nézett ki, mintha most kelne fel a nap.  
  
Ügyetlenül felült, miközben majdnem visszaesett. A homlokáról közben leesett a borogatás, amit dühösen dobott az éjjeliszekrényre. Nincs az égvilágon semmi baja, csak kimerült egy kicsit, és jobban leizzadt a kelleténél… minek kell itt maradnia?   
  
Eltartott egy darabig, mire lehámozta magáról a takarókat, annyira remegett a keze a gyengeségtől. Talán mégsem volt a legjobb ötlet felkelni… Közben rájött, hogy a borogatás nem dísznek volt a homlokán: iszonyatosan fájt a sebhelye, ahogy az lekerült róla.  
  
Furcsa módon érezte a sebhelyen keresztül, hogy Voldemort el akarja érni, de nem tudja a védelmet áttörni, így csak rettenetes fájdalmat okoz a hegen keresztül.  
  
Valamekkora esélye még talán lett volna, hogy kimenjen a két lábán a szobából, de ehelyett leesett a földre a kanapé mellett. Rászorította a kezét a sebhelyére, ami mostanra már izzó parázzsá változott, olyannyira égette a homlokát. A fájdalomtól alig érzékelte a külvilágot maga körül, de azt hallotta, ahogy apja felkiált, miután egy ajtó becsapódik.  
  
– Potter!  
  
Egy pillanattal később érezte, ahogy apja felemeli, és visszafekteti a kanapéra. Aztán a hideg borogatást rászorította a homlokára, és a fájdalom kezdett alábbhagyni. Ami már épp ideje volt, mert már majdnem könnybe lábadt a szeme tőle. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, meglátta Pitont a feje fölött, aki szinte remegett a dühtől.  
  
– Én nem is tudom, mi lenne a jobb – mondta kioktatóan, miközben még mindig szorosan odatartotta a borogatást a homlokához –, ha lekötöznélek, vagy simán megátkoználak, hogy nyugton maradj?!  
  
– Csak fel akartam kelni, nem megszökni… – lihegte Harry, mintha több kilométert futott volna. – Esküszöm.  
  
A bájitalmester, mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy nyugton marad, elvette a kezét a homlokáról.  
  
– Vajon miért nem hiszek a griffendéles szavahihetőségedben? – gúnyolódott Piton, aztán jobban szemügyre vette. – Hogy érzed magad?  
  
Harry dühösen elkapta a tekintetét, még mielőtt kihasználná gyengeségét, mint ahogy az igazgató tette.  
  
– Jól vagyok – sziszegte halkan.  
  
– Óh, vajon miért nem hiszek már megint neked? – kérdezett vissza gunyorosan Piton. – Remegsz, mint a nyárfalevél a gyengeségtől, a fejed biztosan hasogat, de ezektől eltekintve remekül vagy, mi?  
  
Harry legszívesebben a fülére szorította volna a kezét, hogy ne kelljen hallgatnia ezt az embert, aki egykoron az apja volt. Inkább másfelé terelte a témát, de abban sem volt biztos, hogy jó ötlet.  
  
– Azért éget a sebhelyem ennyire, mert Voldemort megpróbál elérni? – kérdezte fáradtan.  
  
A bájitalmester egy darabig nézte őt, és csak aztán válaszolt:  
  
– Igen, Potter, úgy ahogy mondod. A varázslatom hatott, felhúztam a védelmet az elméd körül, még éppen időben, mert aztán Voldemort megpróbált elérni téged – magyarázta abban a kifejezett tanári stílusban. – Azt tartsd a homlokodon, erős fájdalomcsillapító. Több bájitalt már nem merek neked adni, mert ki tudja, mit vettél be éppen legutóbb.  
  
Harry dühösen nézett a mellette ülő fekete alakra.  
  
– Ne jöjjön nekem ezzel! Tudja jól, hogy nem lenne meg a védelem, ha ittam volna bájitalt! – tört ki hangosan, de aztán a régi tapasztalatokból rájött, hogy Piton iménti megjegyzése, egy tökéletes mardekáros csapda. De már késő volt. Belesétált.  
  
Apja fenyegetően előre dőlt, és szinte úgy sziszegte az arcába:  
  
– Jól mondod, Potter. Csak tudod, van egy kis problémám. Mégpedig, hogy azt, hogy a bűbáj véghezviteléhez mi szükséges, csak a mágia magasiskolájában tanítják, de azt is csupán megemlítve a gyógyítóknak. Tehát jártál más iskolában, hm?  
  
– Olvastam róla egy könyvben…  
  
Piton kicsit hátradőlt, miközben le sem vette a szemét róla.   
  
– Tudod, mit gondolok, Potter? Hogy egy szemét hazudozó vagy, nem több. Nyilvánvaló, hogy te nagyon is tudod, hogy milyen tulajdonságai vannak a bűbájnak, hiszen te magad jöttél ide segítséget kérni!  
  
Harry a kanapé háta felé fordította az arcát, úgy, hogy a borogatás még éppen ne essen le.  
  
– Hagyjon békén – mondta halkan. – Nem fogok magának erről beszélni.  
  
– Nézzenek oda! – mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Hova lett a bátor kis Potter, akinek minden célja az volt, hogy bebizonyítsa, okosabb nálam? Miért nem mesélsz nekem arról, aki ezekre a dolgokra megtanított?  
  
– Hagyjon. Békén. – mondta hangosabban Harry, és vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy ne fakadjon sírva. Az most elég nagy szégyen lenne.  
  
Hirtelen apja megfogta az állát, és maga felé húzta, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
  
– Bármit titkolsz, előbb–utóbb rá fogok jönni, hiába is hazudozol.  
  
– Nem hazudozok – mondta eltökélten Harry, ahogy állta a fagyos tekintetet –, hanem bizonyos információkat nem árulok el magának! Meddig óhajt még itt tartani?  
  
Piton elengedte az állát, és tekintete elszántabb volt, mint valaha. Elég ijesztően.  
  
– Addig, amíg nem regenerálódsz annyira, hogy a saját lábadon sétálj ki innen, mint ahogyan legutóbb is – mondta kegyetlenül. – És addig is válaszolni fogsz mindenre, amit tudni akarok. Mindenre, Potter.  
  
Harry keservesen megfordult az ágyon, az apjának háttal.  
  
– Hagyjon aludni – mondta rekedtessen, és érezte, hogy annak nem lesz jó vége, ha elárulja ki is valójában.  
  
– Ahogy óhajtod, Potter.  
  
Lehunyta a szemét, és érezte, ahogy egy forró könnycsepp végigégeti az arcát, miközben apja egy vastag takarót terít rá. Valamennyire törődik vele, de ez nem azért van, mert kedveli őt legalább egy kicsit, hanem azért, mert számára ő egy rejtély, amit meg kell oldania, és rá kell jönnie.  
  
Halkan szipogott egyet, és megpróbált elaludni, miközben apja az asztal mögé ült. A sercegésből úgy tűnt, dolgozatokat javít. Hallgatta egy ideig a penna hangját, aztán végre el tudott aludni.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Nem tudta, mennyi ideig aludt, de még elég álmos volt, mikor valaki gyengéden rázogatni kezdte. Pillanatok alatt felismerte a modort.  
  
– Potter, ébredj fel, már késő este van.  
  
– Hm? – nyitotta ki a szemét álmosan, és megpillantotta a fölé hajoló apját.  
  
– Itt az ideje, hogy felébredj – mondta nyugodtan, és nyoma sem volt annak a Pitonnak, aki nemrég még annyira kegyetlen volt vele. – Eleget aludtál, lassan már annyit, hogy az már nem egészséges.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemét, és bágyadtan felült, miközben Piton felegyenesedett.  
  
– Miért, mennyit aludtam?   
  
– Majdnem két napot – jött a felelet.  
  
– Tessék? – pattant fel Harry rémülten az ágyról, és megállt közvetlen apja mellett.  
  
Miután Piton meggyőződött róla, hogy meg tud állni a két lábán, gúnyos mosollyal összefonta maga előtt a karjait.  
  
– Ne aggódj, az igazgató talált egy remek alibit neked.   
  
Harry inkább nem akarta tudni, mit mondott Dumbledore a barátainak – biztosan kiakadna tőle, hiszen az igazgató nem árulja el nekik az igazat.  
  
– Elmehetek már? – kérdezte kihívóan.  
  
– Nem, Potter – mondta eltökélten az apja. – Itt maradsz, és válaszolsz néhány kérdésemre, mert látom, már remekül vagy.  
  
Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a mondatot, és elindult az ajtó felé. Ha kell, elrohan…  
  
– Hova lett az a griffendéles bátorság? – gúnyolódott Piton a háta mögött. – Egy Baziliszkusszal bátran szembe szállsz, a Trimágus Tusán megállod a helyed, de nem mered nekem szemtől szemben megmondani az igazat?  
  
Az utolsó mondat hatott: Harry hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, és szikrázó szemekkel meredt a néhány méterre álló apjára.  
  
– Talán azért, mert magának több köze van hozzá, mint hinné! – ordította elkeseredetten.  
  
– Furcsa mód Albus is ezt akarja elhitetni velem – mondta ridegen, és közelebb jött hozzá. – Nem tudom, mit titkolsz, Potter, de ha nem árulod el, esküszöm, ki fogom szedni belőled!  
  
– Ez most fenyegetés volt? – kérdezte Harry felháborodottan, és ha még tudta volna is, hogy mi következik, akkor sem tudott volna ennyi időt alatt felkészülni, hisz apja valóban mester volt.  
  
– Az! – kiáltott rá apja, és egy pillanat alatt előhúzta a pálcáját: – _Legilimens!_  
  
Harryt váratlanul érte a támadás: a földre rogyott, miközben próbálta apját kitaszítani az elméjéből, de nem ment, hisz ő sokkal erősebb volt nála, ereje már–már Voldemortéval vetekedett.  
  
Összeszorította a szemét, miközben érezte, ahogy a másik erősebb elme behatol, és ami emléktöredékeket talál, mind végignézi…  
  
  
_– Na megállj! – kiáltott fel Voldemort, és a pálcáját Harryre szegezte.  
  
Harry arcára rögtön ráfagyott a mosoly, mikor Voldemort útjára engedte a következő átkot. Mire észbe kapott volna, már repült is, neki a falnak. Tompa puffanást hallott, és ismét a földön találta magát. Kezével a fejéhez kapott, és mikor megnézte a tenyerét, elsápadt.  
  
Itt már minden apró sérülés valóságos, a kezén a vér is ezt mutatta. Most már érezhetően fájt a feje is.  
  
Remek. Ha így haladnak, talán nem éri meg a reggelt sem.  
  
– Mi van, Harry? Csak nem búslakodunk? Szívesen mutatok egy pár emléket még, ha nagyon szeretnéd! – vicsorgott Voldemort.  
  
– Inkább ma ne. Már annyira unalmasak, nem veszed észre magad? – kérdezte Harry, és nagy nehezen feltápászkodott.  
  
Voldemort viszont ettől még dühösebb lett, és egy újabb átkot küldött rá, amit most Harry végre ki tudott védeni. Így az átok a szemközti falra csapódott.  
  
– Harry! Már úgy sem bírod sokáig… nem gondolod, hogy kéne valami üdítőt mutatnom, mondjuk, szeretett apád tevékenységéről? – kérdezte mézes–mázosan a feketemágus._  
  
  
Harry próbálta menteni a menthetőt, de sehogyan sem sikerült. A féltett emlékeket nem tudta elrejteni, Piton sokkal erősebb volt nála.  
  
  
  
_Armilla felállt az ágyról, Harryhez lépett, és leguggolt hozzá.  
  
– Harry, apád meg tudja neked tanítani ezt a varázslatot, és ezt szerintem te is tudod.  
  
– Na igen, csak éppen az a probléma, hogy gyűlöl és megvet – fintorodott el Harry. – Arról meg ne is beszéljünk, hogy ezt a bűbájt még a legjobb varázslók közül is csak kevesen képesek elsajátítani.  
  
– Apád képes rá.  
  
– Persze, és valószínűleg rohan majd, hogy megtanítsa nekem! – kiáltott fel Harry mérgesen, aztán csendesen hozzátette: – Ne haragudj, nem akartam kiabálni. De nem látok rá sok esélyt, hogy megtanuljam ezt a bűbájt.  
  
– Ezzel nem értek egyet – ellenkezett Armilla.  
  
– Ő maga mondta, hogy egész jó okklegimentor lennék, de ezzel a varázslattal mindig lesznek problémáim.  
  
– Harry, nem erre gondoltam – mosolyodott el újra a lány. – Édesapád megvédhetné az elmédet Voldemorttól. Tehát nem neked kéne elvégezned a varázslatot. Ő alkalmazná rajtad._  
  
  
  
– Ne… – nyögte Harry, miközben rémülten érzékelte az emléktöredékeket, ahogy apja sorra nézte őket.  
  
  
  
_Lily magára vette zöld kabátját, majd odament Harryhez.  
  
– Majd meglátogatlak nemsokára, ne aggódj! Légy jó, és fogadj szót apádnak.  
  
– Majd igyekszem – válaszolt Harry és búcsúzóul átölelte anyját. – Oké… megígérem!  
  
Lily már épp nyitotta az ajtót, mikor szerelmével találta szembe magát.  
  
– Szia! Azt hittem, fent alszol! – lepődött meg Lily, aztán egy csókkal üdvözölte.  
  
– Igen, de már korán felkeltem, mert el kellett intéznem valamit. – Ránézett Harryre, majd Lilyre. – Akkor el is búcsúztatok?  
  
– Igen, el. Megyek Roxmortsba vásárolni, majd a gyűlésen találkozunk.  
  
– Rendben! Vigyázz magadra, tudod mostanában…  
  
– Ne aggódj már miattam, Perselus. A halálfalók mostanában eltűntek, Roxmortsban pedig már hónapok óta nem volt támadás – legyintett Lily._  
  
  
– Ne! Elég… – kiáltott fel Harry kétségbe esetten, de mindhiába, Piton kíméletlenül kereste a válaszokat.  
  
  
_– Már nem is tudom, hányszor próbáltam meg a fejedbe vésni, hogy minden apró részlet nagyon fontos! Bármikor kerülhetsz olyan helyzetbe, hogy magadra maradsz, és nem tud senki a segítségedre sietni! Te is tudod, hogy egy ilyen varázslat a hasznodra lehet.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem bírta felfogni, hogy miért kell ezt ennyire felfújni.  
  
– De apa! Alig van rá esély, hogy valaha is találkozzak Voldemorttal! Ez egyedül a te rögeszméd, hogy meg fog támadni!   
  
– Na ide figyelj! – Az apja mindkét vállát megragadta. – Bármikor úgy gondolhatja, hogy az a jóslat rád is vonatkozik! Akár hiszed, akár nem, veszélyben vagy, és elengedhetetlenül fontos, hogy megtanuld azokat a dolgokat, amelyekkel megvédheted magad!_  
  
– Hagyja abba! – üvöltötte Harry, mire apja hátratántorodott, és nekiesett az asztalának. Harry a földön feküdt, és annyi ereje sem volt, hogy felkönyököljön, patakokban folyt róla a víz, és zilálva nézte Pitont, amint falfehér arccal közelebb jön hozzá.  
  
– Mi volt ez, Potter? – kérdezte mély, döbbent hangon. Aztán úgy ráordított, hogy Harry összerezzent: – Magyarázatot követelek!  
  
– A válasz, amit tudni akart! – üvöltött vissza Harry, mire apja odament hozzá, és felrántotta a földről.  
  
Arca csak néhány centiméterre volt tőle, és Harry komolyan megijedt az eszelős tekintettől.  
  
– Három emberen kívül senki nem tud arról, hogy mi volt köztem és anyád között – sziszegte –, de látom, te mindenről tudsz!  
  
Harry lerázta apja kezét a karjáról.  
  
– Persze, hogy tudok, hisz Lily Evans az anyám! Aki más néven Mrs. Piton! És bármennyire is hihetetlen az a fiú én vagyok, aki úgy néz ki, mint maga! – kiáltotta vissza, és észre sem vette, hogy forró könnyek égetik a szemét.  
  
Piton arcáról csak úgy sütött a gyűlölet, a megvetés, és legfőképp az undor.  
  
– Ha tényleg így van, Potter – ami abszolúte nevetséges –, akkor az emlékeid meglehetősen torzak! Sosem venném tudomásul, hogy a fiam vagy!  
  
Harry megkövülten állt, miközben a könnyek végigfolytak az arcán, a fájdalom könnyei, a fájdalomé, hogy apja már sosem lesz az, aki régen volt. Még is mit várt? A nyakába fog borulni?  
  
– Maga volt a mesterem is… – mondta rekedten. – Még azt sem hiszi el?!  
  
A bájitalmester tekintete szinte könyörtelenné vált.  
  
– Talán Albusnak tényleg igaza volt, és valóban magad léptél ilyen szintre! – mondta eltökélten. – Most pedig tünés a lakosztályomból, elegem van belőled, Potter! Nem fogsz nekem itt azzal jönni, hogy a fiam vagy, mikor tudom, hogy anyáddal sosem voltam együtt, már megbocsáss! – üvöltötte még utána.  
  
– De…  
  
– Tünés! Vagy magam doblak ki! – kiáltott rá az apja. Az apja, aki már sosem lesz az…  
  
Harry nem mozdult. Egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Egy elkeseredett ötlet kezdett kibontakozni az agyában, ahogyan szipogva elindult a pálcájáért a kanapé mellé. Apja követte tekintetével, arra várva, hogy ő majd minden szó nélkül távozni fog… de ő felemelte a pálcáját, és egyetlen egy szóba sűrítette a keserűséget és fájdalmat:  
  
– _Exmemoriam!_   
  
Apja arcán a dühöt átvette a bizonytalanság, aztán aggódóan végigmérte.  
  
– Potter! Mi történt, hogy felkeltél magadtól? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
Harry elindult az ajtó felé, némán összeszorított szájjal, de apja utána jött, és gyengéden megfordította:  
  
– Miért könnyezel, mi történt?  
  
– Semmi sem történt… csak rosszat álmodtam – mondta halkan. – Ne aggódjon, már kipihentem magam, hiszen felébredtem magamtól.  
  
– Nincs semmi mondanivalója számomra? – kezdte megint, amitől Harry érezte, hogy elsápad.  
  
De aztán Piton arca ellágyult, mint aki megsajnálja.  
  
– Rendben, Potter. Tekintettel arra, hogy most nincs olyan lelkiállapotban, mint kéne, elhalasztjuk a magyarázkodást. És ne felejtse el, ha én meg akarok tudni valamit, meg is fogom – tette még hozzá. – Hamarosan kezdődnek az ünnepek, feltételezem, megint itt fogja tölteni a szünidőt, és nem a nagynénjénél – mondta nyugodtan, mire Harry felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Él anyám testvére?   
  
– Igen, él, Potter – mondta vontatottan Piton –, minden nyáron náluk van. Eddig sosem ment haza a szünidőre.  
  
Harry könnyes szemmel nézte az apját. Rájött, hogy talán Voldemort ezt elrontotta a tervben, hiszen élnek a halottnak vélt rokonai!  
  
– Most haza fogok menni, tanár úr – mondta suttogva, és kezével megtörölte az arcát. Megfordult, és elindult az ajtó felé, aztán még hozzátette: – Nincs már semmi, amiért maradhatnék.  
  
Mikor becsukta maga után az ajtót, először megszaporázta lépteit, majd már rohant, miközben arca továbbra is nedves maradt.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Két héttel a találkozásuk után Harry és barátai a klubhelyiségben pakolásztak a szünetre, hogy mit vigyenek. Harry pedig másra sem vágyott, mint hogy eltűnjön innen minél messzebb apjától, hiába vesztek össze többször Hermionéval és Ronnal is.   
  
A barátai váltig állították, hogy a rokonai nagyon is szemét emberek… pedig Harry emlékezett rá, hogy nem voltak azok, még mielőtt meghaltak. Voldemort biztosan nem gondolt ilyen sok részletre, hiszen csak a nyári szünetben tért haza. De ha még is rossz emberek lesznek, akkor is jobb lesz neki ott, mint itt a Roxfortban.  
  
– Harry, te nem vagy eszednél! – jelentette ki Hermione, miközben a csomagokat halmozta egy toronyba, készen az utazásra.  
  
Harry nem szólt, csak némán pakolta el a zoknijait, miközben Ron karácsonyi dalokat dudorászott.  
  
– Ronald! Magyarázd már el Harrynek, hogy tényleg nem normális, ha hazamegy!  
  
Ron válaszként hozzávágott egy nadrágot.  
  
– Ne hívj még egyszer így! Itt kell pakolnunk a klubhelyiségben, mert amott nem férünk a sok dísztől, meg kacattól, csak mert engedted, hogy Seamusék teledobálják a szobánkat! – zsörtölődött Ron, és egy újabb nadrágot dobott a ládába.   
  
– Hermione, most te sem maradsz itt ugye? – kérdezte Harry, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy talán magára hagyják a lány, mert ő is hazamegy Ronnal együtt.  
  
Hermione egy pillanatra felnézett egy halom könyvből, mert nem tudta eldönteni, mit vigyen el, és mit ne.  
– Igen, biztosan. Most mindenképpen el kell mennem a szüleimmel síelni, akár tetszik, akár nem – mondta beletörődően. – Harry. Utoljára kérlek, ne menj haza!  
  
– Már döntöttem, hazamegyek. Kell egy kis… kikapcsolódás.  
  
Hermione ezek után nem szólalt meg, míg Ron fel nem küldte, hogy hagyja őket pakolni, mivel neki nem akarja megmutatni a fehérneműjét. Mikor végeztek a pakolással, Lupin értük jött, majd Ront Tonks kísérte tovább, őt pedig Lupin és Mordon.  
  
Mikor megérkeztek a bizonyos rokonok háza elé, Remus megállította a járdán.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ezt akarod, Harry? – kérdezte halkan, mire Harry bólintott. – Rendben. Ha bármi baj ér, Hedvigen keresztül szólj, ő is mindjárt megérkezik.  
  
– A baglyom? – kérdezte értetlenül. – Ja, rendben.   
  
Mordon ott maradt őrködni a járda szélén, míg ők odamentek a bejárati ajtóhoz. Lupin csengetett, mire mély, dübörgő lépések zaja szűrődött át a karácsonyi koszorúval díszített ajtón. Egy pillanattal később egy elég ronda zöld pulcsiba öltözött tömzsi ember nyitott ajtót. Először megdöbbent, aztán széles vigyor ült ki az arcára.  
  
– Á, Harry, és…?  
  
– Lupin professzor vagyok – nyújtott kezet illedelmesen Lupin. – Velem beszélt… fele… mármint telefonon.  
  
– Ó, igen, tudom már – mondta mosolyogva a bácsi.  
  
Lupin megölelte Harryt, aztán rámosolygott.  
  
– Ha bármi baj van, szólj.  
  
– Ne aggódj már annyit Remus – viszonozta a mosolyát Harry. – Tényleg elleszek itt.  
  
Lupin aztán Vernon bácsihoz fordult.  
  
– Akkor én mentem is… és Boldog Karácsonyt!  
  
– Önnek is Boldog Karácsonyt, Mr. Lupin – intett neki a bácsi, mire Lupin megfordult, és Mordonnal együtt eltűnt a sötétben.  
  
Vernon bácsi aztán rávigyorgott Harryre.  
  
– Isten hozott újra nálunk – mondta, és kitárta előtte az ajtót, amin Harry sosem tette volna be a lábát, ha tudta volna, mi vár rá.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
  
Perselus kissé megviselten rogyott le az igazgató melletti székbe, hogy elfogyassza a vacsoráját. Albus még nem érkezett meg, hiszen rengeteg elintézni valója van, így magányosan látott neki az ételnek. A tanárok többsége elutazott a szünetre, de ő maradt néhányukkal, hiszen itt van a faluban a háza. Ha akar, tíz perc alatt hazamehet.   
  
Felpillantott a tányérjáról, és végighordozta tekintetét az itt maradó diákok között. A griffendélesek asztalánál alig ültek néhányan, de köztük egy Weasley sem volt. Mikor jobban megnézte őket, Pottert sem látta az idegesítő Grangerrel.  
  
Ezek szerint a fiú öt év után végül csak hazament a szünetre.   
  
Mikor már csaknem a vacsorája végére ért, megérkezett Albus, és mosolyogva leült mellé a helyére. Egy biccentéssel üdvözölte őt, aztán meg sem szólaltak addig, amíg be nem fejezték az evést.   
  
– Hírek? – kérdezte végül, miután megtörölte a száját.   
  
– A szokásosak. Még elrendezek egy pár dolgot itt, és visszatérek a főhadiszállásra.   
  
Perselus erre csak hümmögött egyet, és a boráért nyúlt, amit véletlenül kilöttyintett.  
  
– Tervet kell készítenünk azokról, akiket feltételezhetünk… – folytatta Albus, de elhallgatott, mikor meglátta, hogy barátja ijedten bámul a kezére.  
  
– Perselus, mi a baj?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere mereven bámulta a jobb kezét, miután letette a poharat. Jól tudta, mikor rápillantott, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
  
– Most már komolyan állíthatom, hogy tényleg valami nagy baj van – mondta fojtott hangon, mire Albus is a kezére pillantott. – Sosem remegett a kezem. Ennyire meg pláne, hisz a bájitalok készítésének az alapja, a pontosság. Tehát egyedül ez csak azt jelentheti…  
  
– Hogy valaki Feledés bűbájt szórt rád az elmúlt időszakban – fejezte be a gondolatot az igazgató. – Perselus, mióta remeg ennyire?  
  
Leengedte a kezét az asztalra, és aggódóan tekintett a barátjára.  
  
– Emlékszem, hogy még délután, mikor az eszenciákat készítettem, egyáltalán nem remegett – mondta döbbenten, ahogy visszaemlékezett. – Ha véletlenül megbillent volna a kezem, akkor az egész labor a levegőbe repült volna, attól függetlenül, hogy a pincében van.  
  
Albus ivott a kelyhéből, miközben tűnődött egy darabig.  
  
– Ha pont ma este kezdett el remegni a kezed, az az jelenti – letette a kelyhet az asztalra –, hogy minimum két hete alkalmazta valaki rajtad a bűbájt.  
  
Perselus még mindig nem tért magához.  
  
– De Voldemort nem hívott magához, egyedül csak Potter járt nálam a kérdéses két hét alatt.  
  
– Hm, Harryről nem feltételeznék ilyet.  
  
Perselus még válaszolt volna valamit, de ahogy ránézett a nem messze lévő gyümölcsös tálra, hirtelen eszébe jutott valami… mintha látott volna már valahol egy ilyen tálat.  
  
Egy pillanattal később, már tudta is, hogy hol… egy asztalon, ahol mindenféle kekszek voltak még az almán kívül, és ő veszekedett. Valakivel, aki úgy nézett ki, mint ő… Ugyanaz a fehér arc, fekete haj, és… zöld szemek.  
  
– Na ide figyelj! – Megragadta a fiút, és késztetést érzett rá, hogy jól megrázza, mert nagyon aggódott miatta, és amiatt, hogy hülyeséget tesz. – Bármikor úgy gondolhatja, hogy az a jóslat rád is vonatkozik! Akár hiszed, akár nem, veszélyben vagy, és elengedhetetlenül fontos, hogy megtanuld azokat a dolgokat, amelyekkel megvédheted magad!   
  
– Perselus. Perselus! – hallotta maga mellett közvetlen Albus hangját. – Mi történt?  
  
– Nem tudom – mondta bizonytalanul Perselus, és nyelt egyet. – Azt hiszem, eszembe jutott valami, amire eddig nem emlékeztem.  
  
– Micsoda?   
  
A Bájitalok Mestere ránézett barátjára, és szinte alig bírta kipréselni magából a szavakat:  
  
– Azt hiszem, van egy fiam.


	10. Álmok útján

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry napokkal később már bánja, hogy otthagyta Roxfortot... Perselusnak pedig folyamatosan előjönnek az emlékei, majd egy váratlan látogató révén újraértékeli a dolgokat... Voldemort meg? Immár gondoskodik róla, hogy a Karácsony még véletlenül sem teljen jól...

Harry némán öntött magának egy pohár vizet, miközben igyekezett mindezt olyan halkan tenni, hogy a nappaliban tartózkodók ebből ne vegyenek észre semmit. Szomorúan nézett ki az ablakon, a szabadban immár nagy pelyhekben hullott a hó, tudatva a Karácsony közeledtét. Tavaly ilyenkor már együtt készült anyjával a különféle sütemények sütésével, és ajándékok csomagolásával.  
  
– Te mit csinálsz itt? – kérdezte valahol a háta mögött egy felháborodott hang.  
  
Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, és meglátta Vernon bácsit olyan lila fejjel, mint aki robbanni készül.  
  
– Iszok – közölte tárgyilagosan, és felmutatta a poharat.  
  
– Akkor igyekezz, mert mindjárt itt lesz Marge, és a kedves szomszédjaink! – dörrent rá a férfi, és dübörgő léptekkel ott termett mellette. Kitépte Harry kezéből a poharat, és durván a lépcső felé kezdte vonszolni. – Itt az ideje, hogy eltűnj a szemem elől!  
  
Harry csendben tűrte, mert ahogy az elmúlt napokban rájött, úgy a legtanácsosabb, ha nem szól vissza. A bácsi durván nekilökte a lépcsőnek, ő pedig egy dühös tekintettel felrohant az állítólagos szobájába. Már éppen becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, mikor hallotta, hogy Vernon bácsi bereteszeli azt.  
  
– Itt maradsz, kölyök! – ordította be. – Egészen addig, amíg Marge, és a vendégek nem távoznak! Hacsak Petunia el nem felejti, bead majd egy kis kenyeret, hogy ne halj éhen! Ha szerencséd van, talán még a baglyodat sem főzi bele a vacsorába!  
  
Harry összeszorított foggal próbálta visszafojtani a dühöt, ami egyre jobban ki akart törni.  
  
Néhány nappal ezelőtt küldeni akart a barátainak egy üzenetet, hogy valamit találjanak ki a kihozása érdekében, mert ezt nem fogja tovább bírni. Aminek a következménye az lett, hogy szegény Hedviget elkapta Vernon bácsi, és egy kalitkába tuszkolva levitte a pincébe.  
  
Harry tegnap halott valami elfojtott kiáltást a pince felől, meg különböző zajokat, végül pedig egy nagy káromkodást. Hedvig megszökött, és nem jött vissza többet. Harry csak reménykedett benne, hogy Hedvig értette, amit az utóbbi napokban hajtogatott neki. Azt mondta, ha bármi baj éri, akkor repüljön a barátjához, és legvégső esetben apjához.  
  
Szomorúan terült el az ágyon, magára húzva a hűvös szobában lévő egyetlen rongyos takarót. Oldalára feküdt, összekuporodott, majd kezével magához szorította a talizmánt, amit még valamikor apjától kapott.  
  
Egy könnycsepp gördült le az arcán, miközben – ahogy az elmúlt napokban is tette –, elképzelte, ahogy apja eljön érte, és vele tölti a Karácsonyt.  
  
Nagy nehezen álomba szenderült.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
  
Perselus félig kimerülten ásított egyet, miközben egyik kezével a sütőtöklevet kortyolta, a másikkal pedig egy szakmai könyvet tanulmányozott.  
  
Határozottan sokkal békésebb volt a nagyterem azzal a néhány diákkal, akik a szünidő alatt jelen voltak. Még a kollégái között sem tartózkodtak itt sokan, ami különösen élvezetes volt a számára, hisz Bimba magyarázatai eléggé fárasztóak voltak.  
  
Kopp.  
  
Perselus oldalra nézett, és figyelte, ahogy a kancsó tartalma eláztatja a terítéket. Gyorsan elrakta az útból a dolgokat, nehogy minden ragadjon. Dühösen felemelte a tekintetét, hogy megnézze a baj okozóját, csakhogy szembe nézzen egy sárga szempárral.  
  
A hófehér bagoly megigazgatta a tollait, aztán megrázta magát, csakhogy minden garantáltan havas legyen.  
  
– Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? – mondta szemrehányóan Perselus, és igyekezte megóvni kedvenc olvasmányát az idióta bagolytól. – A kedves gazdád helye ott lenne – mutatott Potter helye felé –, de most azt hiszem, nincs is az iskolában.  
  
A bagoly ellenben nem mozdult, csak várakozóan nézett rá, mint aki nem is hallotta az iménti szavakat. Perselus egy sóhajjal megitta még a maradék töklevet, és úgy döntött, ideje visszavonulni, és megfőzni a maradék bájitalokat holnapra, ma meg minél hamarabb nyugovóra térni.  
  
Egy kicsit hangosabban csapta le a poharat az asztalra, hogy megijedjen a madár, és elrepüljön, ahová indult. Végül hatott, a bagoly elrepült, ő pedig elégedetten hagyta el a nagytermet.  
  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus eloltotta a tüzet az üst alatt, aztán gondosan megtöltötte az üvegcséket a főzetekkel, amikkel már legalább egy órája el kellett volna készülnie.   
  
A szokásos Karácsony előtti főzetkészítés nemigen telhet el kellő eredményességgel, ha az ember gondolatai máshol járnak… egyáltalán, korábban is ezt tette vajon minden áldott téli szünetben? A fene sem tudja…  
  
Persze az is nagyban hátráltatta a főzetek készítését, hogy akárhányszor újabb üvegcsét vett a kezébe, akaratlanul is furcsa dolgok jutottak eszébe róla. Furcsa dolgok? Úgy érezte, hogy nem is ezt kellene tennie, hanem valami egészen más dolgot. Az álmai is annyira elképesztőek voltak, hogy teljesen csalódottan ébredt reggel. Úgy ébredni, hogy minden üres, és kietlen… nincs családja, nincs egy aranyos fia…  
  
Az egész már egy rossz rémálomra kezdett hasonlítani. Az elmúlt napokban folyton úgy ébredni, hogy nincs vele ott a fiú, akit annyira szeretett, felért egy teljes napi kínzással.  
  
Pislogott egyet, és megrázta a fejét. Most félreteszi egy időre ezeket a gondolatokat, mert még a végén összekever két olyan anyagot, amit nem kéne, és felrobbantja az egész pincét.  
  
Fél óra múltán végül készen lett a bájitalok elrakásával, és felcímkézésével. Fáradtan lerogyott a foteljébe, miközben azon törte a fejét, hogyan töltse el a téli szünetet, és persze a Karácsonyt. A Szilveszter az már egy másik kérdés, ha Voldemort megint kitalál valami szörnyűségeset, hogyan tegye rosszabbá néhány család életét…  
  
– Perselus!  
  
Hirtelen rájött, hogy teljesen elgondolkodott, és barátja már egy ideje vár rá a tűzben. Fáradtan felkelt, majd odament a kandallóhoz.  
  
– Ne haragudj, Albus – mentegetőzött –, csak egy kicsit elgondolkodtam.  
  
Az igazgató szomorkásan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Semmi gond. Azért zavarlak ilyen kései órán, hogy tájékoztassalak róla, miszerint a közeljövőben nem igen leszek Angliában.  
  
– Megint elmész tárgyalni a külföldi pártfogóinkkal? – kérdezett rá Perselus, és kimerülten nekidőlt a falnak.  
  
– Igen, pontosan – bólintott Albus, miközben vizsgálódóan nézte őt a félhold szemüvegén át. – Elég fáradtnak látszol… eszedbe jutottak már emlékek?  
  
Perselus egy darabig nem szólalt meg, majd végül sóhajtott egyet, és csak kibökte:  
  
– Rengeteg… különféle emlékek étkezésekről, találkozókról, sőt még az iskoláról is.  
  
– És konkrétan a fiadról láttál valamit? – faggatózott tovább a barátja.  
  
– Szinte minden emlékem róla szól – mondta halkan Perselus, és alig hallhatóan még hozzátette: – Milyen apa az, aki egyáltalán nem emlékszik a fiára? Valahol kint van egyedül, nélkülem… és azt sem tudom, ki lehet az.  
  
– Ez így nem teljesen igaz. Vannak már emlékfoszlányaid – pontosított az igazgató. – Ugye tudod, miért kezdtél el emlékezni?  
  
Perselus szinte vicsorogva válaszolt:  
  
– Igen tudom. Potter felejtésátkának köszönhetően, mert az semlegesítette az előzőt. Jól gondolom?  
  
– Pontosan – vágta rá Albus, aztán, mint aki attól tart, hogy netán megfojtja, még halkan hozzátette: – Feltételezem, te is arra jutottál, hogy Harrynek sokkal több köze van ehhez az egészhez, mint hittük.   
  
– Ne emlegesd nekem azt a fiút! – csattant fel Perselus. – Nem fogok neki semmit megköszönni!  
  
Az igazgató hirtelen nagyon dühös lett.  
  
– Nem, nem arra céloztam. Hanem arra, hogy ha egy kicsit végiggondolnád, rájöhetnél, hogy Harryről szól ez az egész. Nem gondolkodtál el még rajta? Ahogy az elmúlt hónapokban figyeltem, rájöttem, nagyon sok mindent nem mond el nekem, és jobban szenved, mint valaha. – Szünetet tartott, és végül egész halkan kérdezte meg: – Sosem gondoltál bele, hogy talán ő az, akit keresel?   
  
– Ilyenbe egyáltalán nem – vicsorogta Perselus.   
  
– Remélem, idővel belátod, hogy rosszul vélekedsz – sóhajtott Albus. – Remélem, minden rendben lesz a távollétemben.  
  
– Nem lesz semmi probléma – tette hozzá ingerülten a bájitalmester –, majd tárgyalunk, ha visszaértél. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel egyre több dologra fogok… emlékezni.  
  
Az igazgató csak bólintott egyet, és már el is tűnt a lángok közt. Perselus még tétovázott egy darabig, aztán hozzá látott a pakolásnak.   
  
Perselus már majdnem árkot alakított ki a nappalijának padlójából, ahogy fel–alá járkált. Rég össze kellett volna pakolnia, hogy aztán az ünnepekre visszavonuljon a kis házába, ahol aztán magányosan tartózkodhat egészen a tanév kezdetéig.  
  
Persze, volt egy pár bájital, amit el kell készítenie, még mielőtt távozik.  
  
Csak az a gond, hogy ilyen idegesen nem lehet neki kezdeni a dolgoknak, mert ki tudja, milyen katasztrofális végeredménye lenne.  
  
Ráadásul az elmúlt napokban egyáltalán nem aludt – most már azt is tudja, miért. Ha az emberre Feledés átkot szórnak, teljesen más lesz az életritmusa… keveset alszik, alig eszik. Perselus szinte észre sem vette ezeket a jeleket az utóbbi időben.  
  
Megtorpant egy kicsit, és homlokráncolva gondolt vissza arra az időpontra, amikor hirtelen világosság támadt. Csodálkozva nézett a jelenség felé, amiből egy szép lány bontakozott ki. Dühösen megigazgatta magán a fehér ruháját, és felnézett rá.  
  
– Nem vagyok hozzászokva, hogy egy földöntúli lény látogasson meg a lakosztályomban – mondta szemöldökét felhúzva. Hallott már ezekről a furcsa lényekről, de egyhez sem volt szerencséje.  
  
A lány a ruháját lobogtatva odasietett elé, és Perselus a szeméből látta, hogy legszívesebben ölni tudott volna.  
  
– Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy maga egy ennyire önfejű, undok ember! – vágta a fejéhez, és ökölbe szorította a kezét. – Nem tudom, te jó magasságos… hogy mennyi jel kell még ahhoz, hogy végre észhez térjen?!  
  
Perselus összefonta a mellkasa előtt a karjait, és kissé előredőlve gúnyosan hozzátette:  
  
– Esetleg elárulná a kisasszony, miért is gyűltünk itt össze?  
  
– Talán azért – sziszegte a lány –, hogy végre belássa, már megtalálta a fiát, csak nem képes tudomásul venni, ki is az!  
  
– Valóban? – kérdezte őszinte csodálkozással Perselus. – Na, és kicsoda?  
  
A lány vett egy nagy levegőt, és épp hogy csak nem ordibálva közölte a mondanivalóját:  
  
– Kedves Perselus Piton professzor, Harry Potterről lenne szó, aki mellesleg a maga fia!  
  
– Mily’ meglepő.  
  
– Ez nem vicc volt! – ordította a lány a képébe. – Voldemort varázserejének nagyját arra használta, hogy egy új, teljesen más világot teremtsen, és kínozza vele Harryt! De úgy látom, magára nem elég álmot bocsátok azzal, hogy végre rájöjjön a teljes igazságra! Sosem jutott még eszébe, vajon Harry miért mondott ki magára Felejtés átkot?!  
  
Perselus arcáról hirtelen leolvadt a gúnyos mosoly, és a döbbenet vette át a helyét.  
  
– Ezek szerint nincs tippje?! – kiáltott rá a lány, amitől Perselus egy picit hátrahőkölt. – Akkor közlöm, hogy azért, mert maga rájött az igazságra, és nagyon durván elbánt vele!  
  
– Azt hiszem, ezen aligha kéne meglepődnie – vetette közbe Perselus. – Mindig is utáltam Harry Pottert.  
  
– És meg tudja esetleg mondani, hogy miért? – kérdezte immár tovább a lány. Perselus erre nem válaszolt, mire a furcsa lény folytatta: – Nem, ugye? Egyértelmű, mert magának sem tudja megmagyarázni!   
  
Perselus ezúttal elismerően bólintott egyet egy idő után.  
  
– Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy maga igen – mondta aztán fojtott hangon.  
  
A lány mélyet sóhajtott.  
  
– Maga ott volt, mikor az egész történt, és a varázslata nem volt olyan erős, mint kellett volna, de annyira igen, hogy életben maradhasson. Voldemort varázsereje persze sokkal nagyobb volt, így az egész eredménye az lett, hogyha már nem érhette el, hogy meghaljon, legalább minél jobban utálja Harry Pottert.  
  
Perselus hallgatott, és itta a lány minden szavát. Közbe akart szólni, hogy ez lehetetlen, de a másik énje valamiért azt súgta, ez nagyon is így történt.  
  
– Most pedig pakoljon össze minél hamarabb, és hozza el onnét Harryt! – folytatta a lány. – Fel sem tűnt magának, hogy az a szegény bagoly miért ragaszkodik magához annyira.  
  
– Bevallom, nem.  
  
– Akkor itt az ideje, hogy elgondolkozzon a hallottakon, és elhozza Harryt a nagynénjétől!   
  
Mielőtt még tovább kérdezhetett volna, a lány már köddé is vált egy arany ragyogás közepette.  
  
– Remek… azért a nevét igazán elárulhatta volna – morogta Perselus, miközben hallotta, hogy valaki türelmetlenül kopog az ajtaján.  
  
Kimerülten odament, és dühösen feltépte. Nem hiányzott neki semmilyen vendég… De nem állt ott senki, viszont egy fehér folt beszáguldott a feje mellett.  
  
Dühösen megfordult, csak hogy újra farkasszemet nézzen Potter baglyával, amint széke háttámláját birtokolja. Perselus megállt előtte, mire a madár felnézett rá.  
  
– Rendben… mutasd, hol van Harry.

**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Nem érdekel, mit mondasz, és most elmegyek! – jelentette ki Harry, mikor Petunia benyújtott az ajtón keresztül egy tálcát.   
  
Dühösen teljes erejéből nekiment az ajtónak, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy a néni nekiesett a falnak a tálcával együtt. De Harryt nem érdekelte, elege volt a kínszenvedésből. Egyedül az számított, hogy megszökjön innen, minél hamarabb, és visszamenjen Roxfortba.  
  
A terv egészen sikeres volt addig, amíg a lépcsőfordulóban egy erős kéz meg nem ragadta, és rántotta vissza a menekülést adó lépcsők elől.  
  
– Te rohadék kölyök! – kiáltott rá Vernon bácsi. – Ez a hála?   
  
Csatt!  
  
Harry a földön találta magát, miközben csillagokat látott maga előtt, és könnybe lábadt a szeme az ütéstől.  
  
– Ez a hála, hogy itt etetünk?! – folytatta tovább az üvöltözést Vernon bácsi. – Ne merészeld még egyszer bántani Petuniát, te mihaszna!  
  
Petunia néninek az égvilágon nem esett semmi baja, leszámítva egy alapos mosást és mosakodást a rá került ételmaradékok miatt. Harry a földön csúszva akart hátrálni, de a bácsi megragadta, és újra felráncigálta a földről. Harry jobb esetben ellökte volna magától, de a napok óta tartó éhezés miatt, fele olyan kondícióban sem volt, mint egyébként.  
  
– Nem tudom, Vernon bácsi – vágott vissza Harry –, az éhezést nevezed annak?!  
  
– Ez neked éhezés? – kérdezett vissza felháborodva a férfi, és jól megráncigálta Harryt. – Majd megmutatom neked! Most pedig lejössz velem, és bezárlak a pincébe, mert látom, csak ott tudsz nyugton maradni!  
  
– Nem megyek! – erősködött Harry, de sehogyan sem tudott az erős szorításból kibontakozni. – Engedj el, ez fáj!  
  
Azt hitte, hogy eltörik a válla, olyan erősen markolta meg Vernon bácsi.   
  
– Nem kölyök, most lejössz!  
  
– Nem!  
  
A tiltakozásból végül kapálózás lett, aztán esetlen menekülés, de egy túlsúlyos emberrel szemben ez nem volt kifizetődő.   
  
– Rendben kölyök! – kiáltott rá Harryre –, elengedlek!  
  
Azzal miközben kapálózott, hirtelen meglazult a szorítás, ő pedig elvesztette az egyensúlyát…  
  
… és egyensúlyát vesztve hátraesett, le a lépcsőn. Durván legurult, és a lépcső alján landolt egy nyögéssel. A halántékát bevágta az egyik lépcsőfokba, és nyögve kapott az oldalához, a szúró fájdalom miatt.  
  
A két Dursley ijedten nézett le rá. Harrynek sem kellett több: megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a pálcája egyben van, remegve feltápászkodott a földről. Nyelt egyet, és fél kezét az oldalára szorítva vetett egy pillantást rájuk, és úgy, kabát nélkül feltépte az ajtót, és kimenekült a házból.  
  
Reszketegen vette a levegőt, és úgy döntött, hogy majd a Kóbor Grimbusszal eljut Roxfortba, vagy Ronhoz… csak minél messzebb innen.  
  
Az utca végén lévő nagy ösvény mellett megállt, hogy megpihenjen a fájó oldala miatt.  
  
De hiba volt.  
  
Valaki hirtelen hátulról megragadta, olyan erősen, hogy felordított fájdalmában. Az idegen leheletét érezte a fülénél, aki erősen beráncigálta az ösvény mögé, el mindenki szeme elől.  
  
– De régen találkoztunk, Harry Piton – gügyögte egy nagyon is ismerős hang a fülébe.   
  
– Volde… mort… – nyögte ijedten Harry, mikor rájött, nagy hiba volt a szökés.   
  
Voldemort durván megragadta a nyakát, olyannyira, hogy Harrynek köhögnie kellett a levegőhiánytól. Nem értette, miért nem használ pálcát ellene, hiszen akkor biztosan nem ficánkolna…  
  
– Óh, ne aggódj – duruzsolta. – Nem így képzelem el a megölésedet, amit a prófécia előre kimondott. Nem foglak most megölni… én arra jobb módszert ismerek. De sajnos, te arra már nem fogsz emlékezni… hát igen, még bizonyos szintű okklumentoroknak is ki lehet törölni az emlékeit anélkül, hogy nyoma maradjon.  
  
Harry szíve majdnem kiugrott rémületében, ahogy kezdett gyanakodni Voldemort szándékát illetően.  
  
– Ne félj, nem fog fájni… csupán elveszem a védelmet, amit megalkottak az elméd köré – folytatta Voldemort, és nem lazított a szorításon. – Előkészítelek egy végső harcra, amit megjósoltak… nem fogom megvárni, amíg felnőtt leszel, és a varázserőd vetekedni fog az enyémmel. Néhány nap múlva érted jövök, és nem menekülsz.   
  
Harry segítségért akart ordítani, de Voldemort másik kezét rászorította a szájára, és neki látott a feloldó varázslatnak.   
  
Latin varázsigék sorozata, aztán esetlenül összerogyott közvetlen a sövény mellett a hóba.   
  
Annyira zsibbadt mindene, hogy képtelen volt megmozdulni. Csak remélte, hogy Voldemort nem fogja még ma éjszaka megtámadni – mert itt tétlenül apja segítsége nélkül nem menne semmire... Csak feküdt ott, tétlenül az oldalán, hátha arra jár valaki, és megtalálja őt a sövény tövében.  
  
De nem jött senki.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus pillanatok alatt megtudta Minervától, hogy azok a bizonyos rokonok hol élhetnek, ugyanis a Hedvig nevezetű bagoly hozzá vezette. Nyilván volt olyan okos a madár, hogy tudta, kihez kell fordulni, ha baj van. Ezek után gyerekjáték volt megtalálni azt a bizonyos házat is, ahol a muglik laktak.  
  
Nem messze egy sikátorban érkezett meg, és miután meggyőződött róla, hogy senki sem hallotta a hoppanálás jellegzetes hangját, kilépett rejtekéből a bizonyos ház felé. Az utcán, lévén, hogy már elég későre járt, egy teremtett lélek sem volt.  
  
_Persze_ – gondolta magában Perselus –, _egy ilyen sötét alaktól, mint jómagam, én is frászt kapnék._  
  
Megérkezett az elé a bizonyos ajtó elé, és diszkréten bekopogott. A ház ablaka felől hallatszó hangokból ítélve azt a képeket közvetítő szemétládát nézték, mint minden mugli. Nem sokkal később kinyílt az ajtó, és Piton elkönyvelte magában, hogy ilyen gusztustalan pongyolát még életében nem látott.   
  
Miután felemelte a tekintetét, szembe találta magát egy tömzsi férfivel.   
  
– Jó estét, Mr. Dursley – biccentett Perselus illedelmesen. – Elnézést a kései zavarásért, fontos ügyben jöttem.  
  
A férfi először tetőtől–talpig végigmérte, aztán szinte undorral közölte:  
  
– Tudtommal, nem szokás a temetkezési vállalatoknak személyesen, kései órán értesíteni bárkit is bizonyos dolgokról.  
  
– Nem a temetkezési vállalattól jöttem – vicsorogta Perselus –, hanem Harry Potter tanára vagyok.  
  
– Óh – mondta meglepetten Vernon, és kicsire összeszűkült a szeme. – Talán panaszkodni kezdett magának a kölyök a bánásmódunk miatt, hogy ilyen kései órán felkeres?  
  
Perselus értetlenül felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Miért tette volna? – kérdezett vissza értetlenül, aztán válaszra sem várva folytatta: – Legyen szíves szólni Pot… Harrynek. Pakoljon össze, mert elviszem magammal.  
  
Vernon összefonta a mellkasán a kezeit.  
  
– Maga nem tudja? – kérdezte gúnyolódva. – A kölyök úgy egy órája elment innen, minden igyekezetünk ellenére, hogy itt tartsuk. Gondolom, visszaszökött abba az épületbe, amit iskolának csúfolnak…  
  
– Tessék?!– vágott közbe Piton őszinte döbbenettel. – Harry kitette a lábát ebből a házból, és maguk hagyták?  
  
– Azt nem mondanám éppen, hogy hagytuk…  
  
Perselus nem várta ki, hogy befejezze a mondatot.  
  
– Mégis, hogy történhetett ez? – bömbölte a férfi képébe, aki megrökönyödve hátralépett.   
  
– Nem tudom… egyszerűen engedetlen volt… – bökte ki.   
  
– Ez remek, mondhatom! – dühöngött Perselus. – Tudomásom szerint tisztában vannak azzal a ténnyel, hogy Harry nem hagyhatja el a házat!  
  
Eközben Petunia, Lily testvére is előkerült a férfi háta mögött.  
  
– Azt gondoltuk, hogy visszament az iskolába a többi idiótához… – mentegetőzött a nő.  
  
– Ostobák! – dühöngött tovább Piton, aztán minden egyéb mondanivaló nélkül megfordult, és otthagyta őket. Még hallotta, hogy valamit átkozódik róluk, de nem érdekelte – próbált koncentrálni, hogy Harry vajon hova mehetett.  
  
De Harry nem hagyta volna el a házat… Perselus keserűen felsóhajtott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy a fiú nem is emlékezhet ilyesmire. Nem figyelmeztette őt senki, hogy mi lehet a következménye.  
  
Miközben távolodott a háztól, gyanakodva nézett körül, de az egyre sűrűbb hóesésben sem látott sötét alakokat. Ezek szerint talán mégsem kapta el Voldemort…  
  
Perselus hirtelen megtorpant egy pillanatra… Az érzés, hogy történt valami Harryvel, iszonyatosan megijesztette. Sosem aggódott még ennyire senkiért sem! Eddig nem akarta elhinni Armilla szavait, de a jeges rémület nagyon is a lány elmondását igazolta.  
  
Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, és megpróbált reálisan gondolkodni. Első az, hogy értesíteni kell a Rend minden tagját, és megkezdeni a csendes kutatást, még mielőtt Voldemort tudomást szerez a dologról. Először értesíti a Rendet egy patrónussal, aztán mindenképpen körülnéz a környéken – lehet, hogy Harry még itt van a közelben.  
  
Sietve elindult az utca vége felé, végig a nagy ösvény mellett. Egy pillanat töredékéig megállt, mert hallott valamit. Előkapta a pálcáját, és fülelt… de aztán teljes csönd lett. Úgy vélte, hogy minél előbb értesítenie kell a Rendet Harry eltűnéséről, így elsietett a sikátorba, hogy biztonságban megidézzen egy patrónust.


	11. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus az ösztöneinek hála, meg is találja Harryt, és elviszi magával. Egy csendes kis falu, és a közelgő végő csata előtt - amit Armilla hírül vitt neki -, újraértékeli a gondolatait, és azt, hogy megpróbálja visszaszerezni az elvesztett emlékeit, és az időt, amit Harryvel töltött.

Megint hallotta azt a furcsa neszt… hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül, és pálcáját előretartva szemlélte a hosszú járdát.  
  
De az utcán az égvilágon senki sem tartózkodott. A járdán kavargott a frissen esett hó, ami annak volt köszönhető, hogy a szél is egyre jobban feltámadt. Perselus fél kézzel jobban összehúzta a nyaka körül a köpenyét.  
  
Nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, és az az érzés, mintha nem lenne egyedül. Sóhajtott egyet, és úgy döntött, először inkább gyorsan körülnéz, és majd csak aztán értesíti a Rendet. Elindult lassan a járdán, miközben folyamatosan fülelt, hátha meghallja újra azt a furcsa hangot.  
  
Már legalább az utca felénél járt, mikor fel akarta adni a keresést. De aztán… határozottan közelebbről hallotta azt a neszt, és ezúttal a forrását is nagyjából be tudta határolni.   
  
Az ösvény felé kapta a fejét, aztán két pillanattal később már a bokron keresztül küzdötte át magát, hogy megtudja, mi van a másik oldalon. Esetlenül lépett ki a bokorból, aztán lerázta magáról a havat. Felnézett, és teljesen megdermedt a döbbenettől.   
  
Potter volt az. Ott feküdt a hóban, immár teljesen mozdulatlanul.  
  
Gyorsan odarohant, és letérdelt a kis alak mellé. Óvatosan a hátára fordította, csak hogy rögtön azután elborzadjon, milyen szörnyű állapotban van a fiú. Homlokát bevághatta valamilyen éles tárgyba, mert elég mélynek tűnt a rajta lévő seb. A szája szélére pedig, egy vércsík dermedt, mint akit nem is egyszer jó erősen pofon vágtak.  
  
Perselusból szinte kitörni látszott az iszonyatos düh arra a gondolatra, hogy valaki így elintézte a fiút. Legszívesebben visszafordult volna az imént elhagyott házhoz, hogy jól elintézze azokat a bizonyos rokonokat… de a düh mellé társult más érzelem is.  
  
Aggodalom. A torokszorító érzés, hogy elveszíti, még mielőtt megbeszélnének mindent. Feltéve, ha a fiú ezek után akar vele egyáltalán beszélni.  
  
Lesöpörte róla a havat, és elborzadva vette észre, hogy a fiún kabát sem volt.  
  
Ez pedig csak egyet jelenthetett: a fiút még a házban bántották, nem pedig itt kint, és ezért menekülhetett el sietve. Harry úgy tűnt, valamennyire mégis magánál volt, mert halkan nyöszörgött.  
  
– Ne. Hagyjon…   
  
– Piton professzor vagyok, ne félj – mondta halkan, de úgy tűnt, a fiú nem hallja.   
  
Perselus levette Harry szemüvegét, zsebre tette, majd pedig leoldotta magáról a köpenyét. Óvatosan a fiúra terítette, majd a válla, és térde alá nyúlt, hogy felemelje.   
  
Azt hitte, hogy már csak úgy lendületből el fognak esni, de a fiú ijesztően könnyű volt. Perselus körülnézett, és elindult a sövény innenső oldalán, mert úgy látta, hogy a vége pontosan a sikátor felé vezet.   
  
Harry közben kezével átkarolta a nyakát – úgy tűnt, végre elhiszi, hogy biztonságban van. Perselust eléggé feszéjezte ez a fajta kinyilatkoztatás, de tűrte. Valahogy jó érzéssel töltötte el, hogy a fiú ragaszkodik hozzá, még ha nincs is teljesen a tudatánál, kinek az ölében is van.  
  
Végre odaért a sikátorhoz. Megállt közvetlen a kuka mellett, körülnézett; és miután úgy vélte, egy mugli sem látja, koncentrálni kezdett a célra, ahová hoppanálni akart.  
  
Egy kicsit döcögősebben ment, mint máskor, de a társas hoppanálás sosem volt egyszerű. Megérkezett Roxmortsba, nem messze a kicsiny házától lévő, szintén sötét utcába. Egy kicsit vesztett egyensúlyából, de aztán biztosan indult el az otthona felé.   
  
Nem keltett nagy feltűnést, hisz ilyen későn senki sem tartózkodott az utcán. Észrevétlenül érkezett meg a csupán néhány házból álló utcába, ahol az utolsó épület volt az ő tulajdona.   
  
Harry megint magához tért, mert halkan motyogni kezdett. Perselus nem értette, de azt már határozottan érezte, hogy a fiút rázza a hideg. A köpenyét ellátta még egy pár melegítő bűbájjal, de ez már nem igen segített egy immár biztosan megfázott gyerek állapotán.   
  
– Mindenképpen szólni akarok... magának… Volde… – Perselus egy kicsit közelebb tolta a fejét a fiúhoz, hogy kivegye, miről is van szó – Voldemort… meg fog támadni… be akarja… teljesíteni a jóslatot.  
  
Aztán a fiú megint elájult, és a feje Perselus vállára dőlt. A férfi sóhajtott egyet. Nem lesz egy könnyű éjszakája a fiúval, ha továbbra is ilyen rossz lesz az állapota. Poppy minden bizonnyal már elutazott, Roxfortban nincsen gyógyító, a Mungóba pedig nem lenne tanácsos bevinni. Nem mintha ő nem tudná gondját viselni, de nagyobb baj esetén jobb lenne, ha lenne egy végső mentsvár.  
  
Non-verbálisan feloldotta a védőbűbájokat az ajtóról, majd lábbal jobban kilökte, hogy be tudjon menni. Az előszobában rögtön világosság lett, ahogy beléptek, Perselus pedig esetlenül becsukta maguk után az ajtót.  
  
Megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a varázslatok aktiválódtak, és már vitte is be a fiút a nappaliba. Óvatosan lefektette a nagy kanapéra, ami tökéletes lesz ideiglenes fekvőhelynek Harry számára. Besietett a konyhába, keresett egy tálkát, amit megtöltött vízzel. Magához vett egy tiszta rongyot, és visszament az ágyon fekvő fiúhoz. A szükséges bájitalokat majd megkeresi, ha kitisztította a sebét.  
  
Leült mellé az ágy szélére, a tálkát pedig letette a dohányzó asztalra. Megmártotta a kendőt a hideg vízben, és óvatosan tisztítani kezdte a vágást Harry homlokán. A fiú erre felszisszent, majd hirtelen elkapta Perselus karját.   
  
Perselus nem szólt semmit, mert Harry kinyitotta a szemét, és elengedte.  
  
– Maga az… – mondta halkan, és újra lehunyta a szemét.  
  
– Mi történt veled? – kérdezte Perselus, miközben újra megmártotta a kendőt a vízben. – Ki bántott?  
  
Harry nyelt egyet, és némán megrázta a fejét.   
  
– Nem érdekes… most már mindegy – motyogta. Határozottan nem volt vele tisztában, hogy ettől Perselus milyen dühös lesz.  
  
– Szerintem meg nagyon is érdekes, ha ezt a kedves rokonaid művelték veled! – csattant fel Perselus.  
  
Harry rémülten felnézett rá, miközben azon volt, hogy felkeljen.  
  
– Köszönöm, amit értem tett… – hadarta gyorsan –, de már múltkor is mondtam, hogy… nincs miért Roxfortban maradnom, úgyhogy hagyjon… elmenni.  
  
Ügyetlenül felült, és valószínű legalább az ajtóig eljutott volna, de hirtelen az oldalához kapott. Kezét odaszorította, miközben fájdalmasan visszadőlt. Még a száját is beharapta a fájdalomtól.  
  
Perselus megeresztett egy gúnyos mosolyt a fiú felé, aki közben dühös szemekkel méregette őt.  
  
– Nem Potter, nem mész innét sehova – mondta kegyetlenül. – Egyrészt nem vagy olyan állapotban, másrészt pedig, aligha engednélek ki innét.   
  
Pot… mármint Harry, most nézett csak igazán körül, és zavartan megkérdezte egy idő után:  
  
– Hol vagyok…?  
  
Perselus ismét megmártotta a hideg vízben a kendőt, hogy a fiú szája széléről is letörölje a vért, legalább ezzel is elérve, hogy csendben maradjon.  
  
– A roxmortsi házamban – magyarázta türelmesen. – Először a nagybátyádhoz mentem, de ők azt mondták, elszöktél tőlük. – Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a fiú szomorúan félrenéz. – Ez igaz?  
  
– Igen az – válaszolt rögtön, és lehunyta a szemét. Úgy tűnt, nehezére esik a vallomás. – De nem jutottam messze… mert – itt nyelt egyet, és szinte suttogva mondta –, mert… Voldemort elkapott. Nem vitt el magával… hanem megszüntette a védővarázslatait, amit maga emelt az elmém köré… és azt mondta, hogy nem fog sokáig várni, hogy beteljesítse a jóslatot.  
  
Perselus keze megállt a levegőben, mikor a sebet tisztította.   
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte döbbenten.   
  
A fiú kinyitotta a szemét, és tekintete végtelenül szomorú volt.  
  
– Jól hallotta… – mondta halkan. – Lehet, egy vagy két nap, és sor kerül a végső csatára.  
  
Perselus igyekezte rendezni az arcvonásait, hogy ne legyen látható a fiú számára az elborzadással vegyes aggodalma. Harry most nagyon úgy nézett ki, mint aki valóban észnél van, és ahogy egy pillanatra a szemébe nézett, már nyilvánvaló volt.  
  
– Igen, Potter. Egyszer valóban sor kerül rá, és ha minden úgy történt, mint ahogy elmondtad, még biztosan van néhány napunk – közölte végül magabiztosan. – Itt leszel mellettem mindvégig, szemmel foglak tartani. Nem nagyon hiszem, hogy Voldemort a víziókon keresztül bánthatna annyira, hogy esetleg… nagyobb baj történjen. Ha mégis megtörténne az elkerülhetetlen, nem számol azzal, hogy itt vagyok melletted. Nem számol a Kettős Elmével.  
  
Még legalább tíz mondaton keresztül magyarázott volna, de a fiú megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
  
– Ezt teljesen elfelejtettem… – motyogta. – Akkor nincs akkora baj.  
  
Perselus nem szólt semmit, csak magában elkönyvelte, hogy nagyon lebecsülte a fiú tudását. Még utoljára megmártotta a kendőt a hideg vízben, hogy letörölje az utolsó vércseppeket.  
  
– Addig a néhány napig itt kell… maradnom? – kérdezte szinte suttogva. Perselus látta, hogy erőlködik, nehogy idő előtt veszítse el ismét az eszméletét.   
  
– Igen, itt – válaszolta eltökélten. – Az alatt az egy-két nap alatt beszélgetni fogunk.  
  
Harry erre még jobban elsápadt, és ijedten meresztette rá a szemeit.  
  
– Miről? – kérdezte remegő hangon.  
  
Perselus keze megállt, ott tartva a kendőt a fiú homlokán.  
  
– Tudod te azt jól – mondta nyugodtan.   
  
Harry újra nyelt egyet.  
  
– Sejthettem volna…  
  
Még mondani akart valamit, de arra már végképp nem volt ereje: a feje egy picit oldalra dőlt, és újra elvesztette az eszméletét. Perselus sóhajtott egyet, és teljesen befejezte a sebek kitisztítását. Bele sem mert gondolni, vajon mit tehetett, mikor Harry kimondta rá a Feledés bűbájt, amiért ennyire félt tőle.  
  
Egy újabb sóhaj kíséretében felállt, magához vette a vizes tálat a kendővel, aztán otthagyta néhány percre a fiút, hogy kimenjen a szükséges bájitalokért.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
Perselus kimerülten rogyott kedvenc karosszékébe, miközben le sem vette szemét az ágyon fekvő alakról. Egy óra alatt sikerült rendbe hoznia a fiút, már ha az annak számít, ugyanis voltak olyan sérülései is régről, amit sokkal több idő meggyógyítani.  
  
Komolyan elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mennyi mindent élt át ez a gyerek, amit egy átlagos felnőtt se nagyon szokott. A sérülések nagy része néhány napos volt, különféle ütések, és esések nyomai.   
  
Ha nem lett volna ennyire kimerülve a gyógyítástól, biztos, hogy az első útja azokhoz a bizonyos Dursleyékhez vezetett volna… aztán pedig a Varázsló Gyámhivatalhoz. Perselus teljesen ledöbbent a saját ötletén… hogy a fenébe jutott ez az eszébe?  
  
Talán jobb is, ha alszik egy keveset… később pedig elbeszélget Harryvel egy kicsit, mert szeretne a kérdéseire minél hamarabb választ kapni.  
  
Az asztalon fekvő könyvet otthagyta, ahol van. Hátradőlt, és lehunyta a szemét, remélve, hogy végre pihenhet egy keveset, mindenféle rossz emlék nélkül.  
  
Persze közel sem volt így.  
  
_Perselus úgy érezte, mikor megszakították a kapcsolatot, mintha mágnes tépte volna le.  
  
– Hagyja abba! – üvöltötte Potter, mire ő hátratántorodott, és nekiesett a dolgozóasztalnak. A fiú a földön feküdt, miközben leizzadva, gyilkos tekintettel nézett fel. Perselus egyszerűen nem látott a dühtől, mikor odarohant hozzá.  
  
– Mi volt ez, Potter? – kérdezte dühösen, akkora hangerővel, hogy az összerezzent: – Magyarázatot követelek!  
  
– A válasz, amit tudni akart! – üvöltött vissza Potter, mire Perselus lehajolt, és felrántotta a földről.  
  
Potter rémült tekintete sem hatotta meg, bármennyire is közelről látta.  
  
– Három emberen kívül senki nem tud arról, hogy mi volt köztem és anyád között – sziszegte –, de látom, te mindenről tudsz!  
  
A fiú lerázta róla a kezét.  
  
– Persze, hogy tudok, hisz Lily Evans az anyám! Aki más néven Mrs. Piton! És bármennyire is hihetetlen az a fiú én vagyok, aki úgy néz ki, mint maga! – kiáltotta vissza.   
  
Perselus egyszerűen rosszul volt a színjátéktól, amit Potter produkált.  
  
– Ha tényleg így van, Potter – ami abszolúte nevetséges –, akkor az emlékeid meglehetősen torzak! Sosem venném tudomásul, hogy a fiam vagy!  
  
Potter olyan képet vágott, mint akit eltalált egy Sóbálvány átok, miközben potyogtak a könnyei.  
  
– Maga volt a mesterem is… – mondta rekedten, mikor megtalálta a hangját. – Még azt sem hiszi el?!  
  
Perselus igyekezte visszafogni magát, hogy erre a hazugságra ne vágja képen a fiút.  
  
– Talán Albusnak tényleg igaza volt, és valóban magad léptél ilyen szintre! – mondta eltökélten. – Most pedig tünés a lakosztályomból, elegem van belőled, Potter! Nem fogsz nekem itt azzal jönni, hogy a fiam vagy, mikor tudom, hogy anyáddal sosem voltam együtt, már megbocsáss! – üvöltötte még utána.  
  
– De…  
  
– Tünés! Vagy magam doblak ki! – kiáltott rá Perselus, még mielőtt olyat művelt volna, amit megbán.  
  
Harry nem mozdult. Perselus még egy perc töredékéig azt hitte, hogy visszaszól, vagy egyéb… de ehelyett felemelte a pálcáját, amire még ideje sem lett volna reagálnia:  
  
– Exmemoriam!   
  
Perselus hirtelen nem tudta hol van, de aztán pislogott egyet. Potter ott állt előtte, teljesen sápadtan. Talán Voldemort már megint…?  
  
– Potter! Mi történt, hogy felkeltél magadtól? – kérdezte értetlenül.  
  
A fiú ellenben elindult az ajtó felé, némán. Perselus nem hagyta annyiban, utána sietett, és maga felé fordította.  
  
– Miért könnyezel, mi történt?  
  
– Semmi sem történt… csak rosszat álmodtam – mondta halkan. – Ne aggódjon, már kipihentem magam, hiszen felébredtem magamtól.  
  
– Nincs semmi mondanivalója számomra? – faggatózott megint, amitől a fiú még sápadtabb lett.  
  
Perselus igyekezett higgadtabban viselkedni a fiúval szemben. Úgy nézett ki, mint aki menten elájul pusztán ha gonoszul néz rá.  
  
– Rendben, Potter. Tekintettel arra, hogy most nincs olyan lelkiállapotban, mint kéne, elhalasztjuk a magyarázkodást. És ne felejtse el, ha én meg akarok tudni valamit, meg is fogom – tette még hozzá. – Hamarosan kezdődnek az ünnepek, feltételezem, megint itt fogja tölteni a szünidőt, és nem a nagynénjénél – mondta nyugodtan, mire Potter meglepetten felkapta a fejét.  
  
– Él anyám testvére?   
  
– Igen, él, Potter – mondta fáradtan Perselus –, minden nyáron náluk van. Eddig sosem ment haza a szünidőre.  
  
Potter továbbra is csak állt könnyes szemeivel nézve rá. Tényleg úgy nézett ki, mint aki először hall erről az információról.  
  
– Most haza fogok menni, tanár úr – mondta suttogva Potter, és kezével megtörölte az arcát. Megfordult, és elindult az ajtó felé, aztán még mielőtt távozott volna, hátraszólt: – Nincs már semmi, amiért maradhatnék.  
  
Perselus még hallotta, hogy miután becsukta maga után az ajtót, a csendes folyosón visszhangoznak a fiú léptei. Egy darabig még állt ott, mintha valami olyasmi történt volna, amit nem lehet visszafordítani. Végül egy sóhajjal odament az íróasztalához, hogy folytassa a félbehagyott dolgozatok javítását._  
  
Álmosan kinyitotta a szemét, miközben homlokráncolva gondolt vissza arra, amit álmodott.  
  
_Merlin szerelmére…_  
  
Perselus rögtön felállt, és a konyha felé indult, de az ajtóban megállt. Határozottan nem lenne bölcs dolog az ünnepekre tartogatott Lángnyelv whiskyhez nyúlni. Talán egy csésze kávé az éjszaka közepén, de más nem. Megrázta a fejét, és próbálta kiverni belőle az álom képeit, de nem ment. Minduntalan Harry reménytelen arca kúszott a szeme elé, amint ott áll, és néz rá.  
  
Végül belépett a konyhába, hogy megigyon egy kávét. Így legalább ébren marad. Kimerülten nekitámaszkodott a konyhapultnak, miközben próbálta magát összeszedni.  
  
Hogy lehetett ekkora hülye? Potter… mármint Harry valóban nem tudhatott Lilyvel való kapcsolatáról… csak egy módon tudhatta, ha tényleg igaz az, amit Albus is állít.  
  
Annyira elgondolkodott, hogy észre sem vette, hogy néhány perce jóval világosabb lett a helyiségben.  
  
– Pocsékul aludtam – mondta Perselus a padlónak címezve mondanivalóját –, nem igazán talál jó kedvemben.  
  
– Sejtettem – jött az együtt érző válasz.  
  
Perselus keserűen felnézett a különös lényre.  
  
– Eszembe jutott az az este – mondta elförmedve –, mikor Harry kimondta rám a Feledés bűbájt.   
  
A lány arca teljesen szomorúvá vált, és lesütötte a szemét.  
  
– Igen, emlékszem arra a napra – közölte halkan egy idő után. – Az egyik legrosszabb volt Harry számára… Akkor vesztette el az utolsó reményt, hogy valaha is rendeződnek a dolgok közte, és maga közt.  
  
Perselus nem szólt, csak némán figyelte a lányt, miközben egyre dühösebb lett magára, hogy mekkora egy idióta volt. Sosem tudta magának megmagyarázni, miért utálta a fiút… egyszerűen az, hogy Lily végül Jameshez ment férjhez, elegendő oknak, és bosszúnak tűnt.  
  
– Maga találkozott vele? – kérdezte csodálkozva egy idő után.   
  
A lány bólintott, és összekulcsolta a kezeit a háta mögött.  
  
– Ott voltam a kezdetektől, segítettem neki – válaszolt engedelmesen. – Teljesen egyedül volt, kellett valaki, aki mellette állt. Ő nem mert beszélni senkinek arról, hogy miken ment keresztül. Próbált beilleszkedni, és reménykedett, hogy közelebb kerül magához.  
  
Perselus erre csak hümmögött, mikor visszagondolt az első olyan érdekes emlékre, amit elcsípett. Harry akkor nem bírt védekezni ellene, és látta ezt a földöntúli lányt, amint vigasztalja őt.  
  
– Megtudhatnám a becses nevét, ha már így elbeszélgettünk? – kérdezte gúnyosan Perselus, mikor rászánta magát, hogy végre kitöltse azt a kávét, amiért kijött. Elővett egy pár gyógyfüvet a felső szekrényből, hogy főzzön a fiúnak egy teát.  
  
A földöntúli lány erre újra elmosolyodott.  
  
– Armilla a becsületes nevem. – Aztán szinte hasonló gúnyban folytatta: – Meg sem kérdezi esetleg, miért zavarom megint? – Meg sem várta a választ, már folytatta is: – Csupán tájékoztatni akarom róla, hogy Voldemort minden támadást leállított, és bezárkózott a szobájába ismeretlen okokból.  
  
Perselus megdermedt, és majdnem leforrázta magát, ahogy aztán kezei megremegtek. Jól tudta, hogy mit jelent az, mikor Voldemort félrevonul.  
  
– Mióta? – kérdezte halkan, mire a lány is elkomolyodott.  
  
– Azt hiszem, úgy fél órája történt.   
  
Egy darabig csend volt, aztán a lány még hozzátette:  
  
– Szerintem, úgy egy napjuk van… talán kettő.   
  
Perselus kitöltötte a kész teát egy bögrébe, majd megfogta a saját bögréjét is. Megfordult, hogy szembenézzen a lánnyal.  
  
– Remélem, addigra Albust is tudom értesíteni – mondta végül. – Elkelne a segítsége.  
  
– Számíthat rá… és rám is – mondta eltökélten a lány. – Ne haragudjon, de most mennem kell.  
  
Azzal kicsit távolabb lépett a professzortól, de még mielőtt eltűnt volna, odaszólt neki:  
  
– Vigyázzon Harryre!  
  
Mikor a lány már sehol sem volt, Perselus sóhajtott egyet.  
  
– Azt teszem.  
  
Megitta a kávéját, majd úgy döntött, ideje megnézni Harryt: megfogta a teásbögrét, és kiment.  
  
A nappaliban vidáman ropogott a kandallóban a tűz, és Perselus, ha nem történt volna mindez, ismét eltöltött volna itt egymagában, egy csendes Karácsonyváró időszakot, miközben kedvenc könyveit olvassa, amiket a faluban vásárolt. De nem, mert most teljesen más a helyzet.   
  
Ahogy egyre közelebb ment a kanapéhoz, mind inkább összeszűkült szemmel nézte a fiút. Először azt hitte, hogy álmában sír, de végül rájött, hogy csupán az izzadságtól csillog az arca.  
  
Leült mellé a kanapé szélére, miközben másik kezével megigazította a fiú körül a takarót, aki időközben lerázta magáról. Egy darabig nézte a sápadt arcot, majd halkan szólongatni kezdte:  
  
– P… Harry, ébredj fel, ezt meg kéne innod.  
  
A fiú fáradtan kinyitotta a szemét, és pislogott egy párat.  
  
– Nem vagyok szomjas – mondta rekedten. – Csak álmos.  
  
A bájitalmester attól független megemelte a fiú fejét.  
  
– Ez erős gyógytea, amitől reggelre rendbe jössz – mondta tárgyilagosan. – Az, hogy Voldemort feloldotta a védővarázslataimat, kicsit kifárasztott, de ettől rendesen felépülsz.  
  
Harry egy darabig nem engedelmeskedett, de aztán megadta magát, és nagy kortyokban inni kezdett. Perselus nem erőltette, hisz ebből, ha legalább a felét megissza, már rendben lesz.  
  
– Köszönöm – mondta halkan Harry, és a férfi visszaengedte a fejét a párnára.  
  
A fiú pillanatok alatt visszaaludt. Perselus fel akart állni, hogy folytassa az éjszakába nyúló munkáját, de nem tudott megmozdulni. Csak figyelte a megviselt arcot, és próbálta helyébe képzelni azt, akiről mindvégig álmodott, már több mint két hete.  
  
Ahogy visszaemlékezett mindenféle dolgokra, mikor a fiú társaságában volt, egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Egy apa nem viselkedne így a fiával, de ő…  
  
Már két napja csak az a jelenet járt az eszében, mikor Harry Voldemortnak akart ugrani. Akkor hitte Perselus először, hogy a fiúnak esélye van rá, hogy legyőzze azt a rohadékot.  
  
_– Remélem, Harry, remekül fogod érezni magad, amíg ismét nem találkozunk. Persze, lehet, hogy addigra az úgynevezett apád, nem lesz már az élők sorában…  
  
– Teee! Ne merészeld bántani, te szemét!  
  
– Hm… pedig sokféle terv van még a fejemben. Tudod, mint a legutóbbi_…  
  
Perselus visszaemlékezett arra az eszelős tekintetre, ami Harry arcáról sütött… sosem értette. De most… annyira egyértelmű volt, és kézzelfogható.  
  
Egész életében sosem kedvelte senki… Ott volt Albus, de a barátságuk csak a háborún alapult. Itt van ez a fiú, aki annyira ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy már ijesztő. Pont úgy, mint a fiuk az apjukhoz.   
  
De ő utálta Pottert… – Megdörzsölte a szemeit, hogy kiűzze a maradék álmosságot is. – Ijesztő, hogy bizonyos varázserők mire képesek. A legnagyobb szeretetet ekkora gyűlöletté változtatja, mintegy gonosz mágus eszközeként. Mert ezek szerint nagyon szerethette a kölyköt, ha most a visszájára fordulva ennyire gyűlöli.  
  
Még a saját gondolatára is elborzadt… hogy ő szeresse Harryt?  
  
Megrázta a fejét, és úgy döntött, eleget járatta ezen az eszét, koncentrálnia kell a kutatómunkára, amit a laborban kell végeznie. Az életük függhet tőle.  
  
_A sors iróniája – gondolta –, mikor újra visszakapom a fiamat, az a rohadék visszatér, és két napon belül el fogja vinni._  
  
Perselus eltökélt tekintettel állt fel Harry mellől, és úgy döntött, nem fogja hagyni, hogy megtörténjen.  
  
Vissza akarja kapni a fiát, az érzéseivel és emlékeivel együtt, amiket elvesztett.


	12. Apa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miután Harry felébred, apjánál találja magát, ésteljesen megdöbben Piton viselkedésétől. Hősünk pedig eldönti, hogy itt az ideje, hogy kezébe vegye a dolgokat, és megtegye azt, amire a sors szánta...

_Azt álmodtam, hogy apa eljött értem.  
  
Azt álmodtam, hogy eljött, meggyógyított, és vigyázott rám.  
  
Az álmok milyen szépek tudnak lenni… kár, hogy nem valódiak._  
  
Harry nagyon fáradtnak érezte magát, és nagyon melege is volt. A rengeteg takaró, amit valaki ráterített, nehezítette a légzését. Vagy más volt az…?  
  
Hirtelen elvesztette a fonalat. Nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, de a reggeli félhomályban szinte alig látott valamit, mert a függönyök gondoskodtak arról, hogy ne szűrődhessen be ennél több fény. Lassan felült, ami nagy erőfeszítést igényelt. A pizsama, amit viselt, teljesen rátapadt, és a torka iszonyatosan fájt. Pocsékul érezte magát. Pocsékul? Ahhoz képest remekül, hogy mit kellett tegnap elszenvednie, a mostani megfázáshoz képest.  
  
Mi is történt valójában tegnap? Csak halvány emlékek derengtek, de azok is teljesen összefüggéstelenül keveredve az álommal, amit éjszaka átélt.  
  
Meglepetten körbenézett, és teljesen elcsodálkozott az érdekes berendezésen. Régi, de gyönyörű bútorok, mind olyan elrendezésben, ahogy régen apjától megszokhatta. Furcsa, de ja vu érzés, ahogy a muglik mondanák.   
  
Ő a nagy kanapén ült, míg a nem messze lévő foteleken mindenféle pergamen, és kódex hevert. Úgy döntött, még egy darabig nem jár utána, hol lehet, mert nem hitt benne, hogy ilyen fáradtan akár egy méter megtételére is lenne esélye. Biztonságban volt, ezt érezte.   
  
Biztonság?  
  
Harry hirtelen levegő után kapott, és próbált megnyugodni. Voldemort… Voldemort, amint közölte, hogy nem sokára érte jön, és megöli. Óvatosan felhúzta a lábát a takaró alatt, aztán karjaival átkarolta, fejét pedig rátámasztotta.  
  
Sosem érezte még magát ennyire kétségbeesettnek. Ha apja meg is kedveli, vagy rájön, ki is ő valójában, már késő lesz. Talán ha Voldemortot megöli, akkor legalább az apja emlékezni fog, ha a világ rendje nem is áll vissza többet.  
  
Hirtelen neszre lett figyelmes, aztán később már az ajtó nyikorgását is hallotta. Felnézett, és elakadt a lélegzete. Nem számított rá, hogy azon az ajtón az apja fog bejönni. A félhomályban nem látta teljesen, milyen arcot vág, mikor észre vette, hogy ébren van. A férfi egy darabig még időzött az ajtóban, majd lassan odajött hozzá, és leült az ágya szélére.  
  
Mikor megszólalt, Harry szívét egy percig melegség járta át, hiszen nagyon régen hallotta ilyen aggódónak.  
  
– Hogy érzed magad?  
  
– Jó… jól – válaszolt Harry rekedtessen.  
  
Piton erre csak összehúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Fáj valamid? – kérdezte az órákról ismert félelmetes hangon, ami őszintén megdöbbentette Harryt.  
  
Kis ideig csak csodálkozva nézett rá, de mikor látta, hogy apja milyen türelmetlen, megszólalt:  
  
– Nem… csak a fejem. Azt hiszem, egy kicsit megfázhattam – vallotta be halkan. – De ha arra gondol… semmi bajom sincs – fejezte be inkább másképp.  
  
Persze ebből nem gondolhatta, hogy Piton fel fog hagyni a témával.  
  
– Pontosabban mire? – kérdezett rá Piton, miközben az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt egy fioláért.  
  
Harry elfordította a tekintetét. Egyáltalán nem akart erről beszélni a férfinak. Még ha apja nem is önmaga, még úgy is kitekerheti a nagybácsikája nyakát, amit azért nem szeretett volna.  
  
– Hogy véletlenül elestem, és bevágtam a fejemet – motyogta.  
  
Hallotta az üvegcsék koccanását, és azt, ahogy apja egy mély levegőt vesz.  
  
– Ha ezen túl leszünk – mondta mély, komoly hangon –, első utam a Mugli Gyámhivatalhoz vezet majd, aztán pedig a Varázslóhoz.   
  
Harry azt hitte, rosszul hall. Értetlenül visszafordult a férfi felé, aki éppen két fiola tartalmát rázta össze.  
  
– Micsoda? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
– Jól hallottad, Harry.  
  
Harry… és nem Potter. Valami történhetett azóta, mióta utoljára látta apját.  
  
– Egyszerűen fel fogom őket jelenteni – közölte zordan. – Kérvényezem az áthelyezésed máshova.  
  
– Mégis hova… ? – kérdezte Harry őszinte döbbenettel, és kissé kihúzta magát ültében, próbálva visszafogni a dühét. – Senkim sincs ezen a rohadt világon, hova mehetnék?!  
  
A vége köhögésbe fulladt, így nem tudta tovább folytatni a kétségbeesett kiáltást. Piton megvárta, amíg elcsendesedik.  
  
– Ebben tévedsz – mondta kicsit barátságosabb hangon. – Itt vagyok én. Igaz… nem olyan állapotban, ahogy megismertél, de… lassan visszanyerem a teljes emlékezetem, akkor minden másképp lesz.  
  
Piton újra a fiolákkal foglalatoskodott, miközben Harry teljesen megkövülten nézte apja arcát.   
  
_Vajon igazat mondott?  
  
Komolyan gondolta…?_   
  
Érezte, hogy egy forró könnycsepp égeti végig az arcát, miközben próbál levegőt sem venni. De apja mintha ezt észre sem vette volna, folytatta mondanivalóját:  
  
– Viszont még előttünk áll egy összecsapás, ami elkerülhetetlen. Lehet hogy napok, vagy egy hét múlva… a Nagyúrnál sosem lehet tudni. – Piton aztán az egyik fiola tartalmát a nagyobbikba öntötte. – Az igazgató távollétében jelenleg én vagyok az, aki megvédhet egy kíméletlen támadással szemben.  
  
Harry gyorsan megtörölte könnyes arcát, mikor apja újra felé fordult.  
  
– Nem kell megszínesíteni a valóságot, tisztában vagyok a tényekkel – mondta Harry Piton szemébe nézve. – Mindketten tudjuk, hogy meg fog támadni… és akkor…  
  
Nem ment. Egyszerűen nem bírta kimondani.  
  
– Nyilvánvaló, hogy még pihenésre szorulsz – mondta Piton. Harry érezte a hangsúlyból, hogy nem hagyta teljesen hidegen a mondanivalója. – Még hajnal van, aludnod kell. És ha felébredtél, akkor beszélgetünk.  
  
Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy hasonló beszélgetés már lezajlott volna köztük… olyan, mint az álmában. Érezte, hogy újabb könny folyik végig az arcán, és nem tud mi tenni ellene. Az álom… úgy tűnik, mégis igaz volt. A fájdalom újra, és újra belemart a szívébe erre a gondolatra. Az a fájdalmas megkönnyebbülés, ami végre megnyugtatja valamennyire a lelkét, mert azt jelentette, hogy apja már nem úgy viselkedik vele, ahogyan eddig tette, mióta megváltozott a világ.  
  
Szótlanul elvette apjától a fiolát, és megitta a tartalmát. Az altató mellett érezte még valami furcsa növény kivonatának az ízét is. Kicsit értetlenül nézett az üres üvegcsére.  
  
– Altató volt, némi Kalapkúra, és Nyugtató főzettel vegyítve – közölte Piton, aztán felállt mellőle. – Mert úgy tűnik, ez most jól fog esik a számodra. – Ezzel együtt odanyújtott egy zsebkendőt is neki.  
  
Harry hálásan elvette. – Köszönöm.  
  
A bájitalmester vetett még rá egy utolsó pillantást, azzal otthagyta őt. Harry még egy darabig nézett utána, aztán visszadőlt az ágyra. Oldalra fordult, és összekuporodott. Magához szorította a kendőt, és nem érdekelte milyen gyerekes is, de ez megnyugtatta. Lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a bájital hatására álomba zuhanjon.  
  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Bejöhetek… uram?  
  
Apja feltekintett az előtte lévő vastag kódexből, és bólintott. Harry becsukta maga után az ajtót, majd odament az asztal másik végéhez. Végignézett az asztalon található hozzávalókon, és szemöldök ráncolva vizsgálta őket.  
  
– Ezek csak nem… – jött rá döbbenten, de Pitont más érdekelte.  
  
– Minden rendben? – vágott közbe az apja, és megjelölte a kódexet, hogy tudja hol járt benne. – Már majdnem este nyolc óra van. Ennyire nem adagoltam túl az altatót.  
  
Harry tovább bámulta a porított fogakat, és nem volt hajlandó válaszolni. Miért számoljon be apjának arról, hogy már dél óta ébren volt, és nem jött hozzá? Pitonnak biztosan könnyű lesz arról beszélnie, hogy mi következik akár holnaptól… vagy akár ma estétől, és arról, milyen a kapcsolatuk. Ő azonban egész délután halogatta ezt a beszélgetést.  
  
Volt ideje átgondolni azokat az átkokat, és támadásokat, amikkel jó eséllyel lehet szembeszállni a gonosszal. Félszívvel persze ezen a beszélgetésen járt az esze.  
  
– Harry? – hallotta apja hangját, és mikor felnézett, akkor már Piton ott állt előtte.  
  
– Csak gondolkodtam – mondta halkan Harry – azért nem jöttem.  
  
Lesütötte a szemét, mert nem akart apja szemébe nézni. Bármennyire is más ember, mint akit ismert, a legilimenciában nagy jártassága volt.  
  
– Sejtettem – sóhajtotta Piton. – Tudom, az elmúlt időszak nehéz volt számodra, különösen miattam. – A fiú vállára tette a kezét, mire az meglepődve nézett fel. – De túl fogunk jutni rajta, és én… Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni tőled, amiért úgy viselkedtem veled múltkor.  
  
Harry egy picit elmosolyodott, még ha amit mondani akart, nem is volt vidám.  
  
– Nem kell magyarázkodnia... Voldemort varázslata tehet róla, hogy maga… gyűlöl engem. – A mondat végére viszont inkább sírva fakadt volna, ezen nem volt semmi mosolyognivaló. Még ha a férfi kinyilatkoztatása először mégis mosolyt érdemelt.  
  
Aztán olyasmi történt, amire nem számított: Piton ahogyan régen tette – mikor komolyan beszélni akart vele – kezével odanyúlt, és megemelte az állát.  
  
– Nem gyűlöllek – mondta eltökélten. – Voldemort varázslata elérte ezt, de az elmúlt két hétben átértékeltem mindent. Emlékeim vannak a fiamról… rólad, amiket ezalatt az időszak alatt átéltem.  
  
Harry szeme döbbenetében teljesen tágra nyílt, és próbálta apja arckifejezéséből kitalálni, hogy hazudik–e.  
  
– Te… emlékszel? – kérdezte rekedtes hangon.  
  
– Igen – mondta szilárdan Piton, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. – Sok emlékem van rólad, és napról-napra egyre több lesz, neked köszönhetően.  
  
Harry egyszerűen nem bírta visszatartani a könnyeket, amik újra előtörtek. Úgy sírt, mint egy kisgyerek, akinek végre megadták, azt, amire vágyott.  
  
– Te… tessék? – kérdezte értetlenül, és piszkosul szégyellte magát a könnyei miatt.  
  
– A Felejtés átkod – magyarázta Piton –, amit rám szórtál, semlegesítette azt, amit Voldermort tett velem. Igen, tudom, hogy ez így elég bizarr, de ezek szerint nagyobb a varázserőd, mint képzelted. Egy ilyen egyszerű memóriatörlő átok egy hatalmas varázsló kezében hatalmas dolgokra képes.  
  
Harryt valahogy nem érdekelte ez a dicséret, hanem csak az, hogy végre kezd apja régi önmagára hasonlítani. Emlékei lassan visszatérnek, és minden rendben lesz…   
  
Piton közben odanyújtott neki egy másik zsebkendőt.  
  
– Nem tudom, hova tetted az előzőt, de most határozottan szükséged lenne rá – mondta neki, aztán visszatért az asztalhoz. – Gyere, segíts nekem.  
  
Harry még egy darabig állt ott, hiszen jobb esetben apja átölelte volna… de ő még nem volt teljesen önmaga. Az a szeretet, amit Voldemort gyűlöletté változtatott, nem teljesen tűnt el. Idővel talán… vagy Voldermort elpusztításával… majd kiderül.  
  
Odament ő is az asztal másik végéhez, miután megtörölte a szemét. A zsebkendőt a zsebébe rejtette, aztán próbálta az érzéseit félretenni, és koncentrálni az előtte lévő küzdelemre.  
  
– Ugye azt a főzetet készíti, amivel a Kettős elme erejét lehetünk képesek összekötni? – kérdezett rá.  
  
Piton keze megállt a levegőben, mikor a gyökerek felé nyúlt.  
  
– Ezt te honnét tudod? – kérdezte őszinte döbbenettel.   
  
Harry maga elé húzta a kódexet, és csak pár perc után szólalt meg.  
  
– Maga mesélte még… régebben – bökte ki. – Sokat mesélt azokról a módszerekről, amiket egy okklegimentor elérhet, használhat. Ez is köztük volt – mutatott rá a rajzra, ami egy gőzölgő bájitalt ábrázolt.   
  
– Értem.  
  
Piton aztán tovább foglalatoskodott a gyökerek aprításával. Harry eltolta maga elől a könyvet, és eltökélten nézett fel dolgozó apjára.  
  
– Meg sem kérdezi, hogy tudok-e segíteni?   
  
– Nos – vonta meg a vállát Piton –, feldarabolhatod a gyökereket, meg minden más hozzávalót is.  
  
Harry nem nyúlt sem a késhez, sem a vágódeszkához.  
  
– Ha az emlékek meglehetősen sűrűn térnek vissza – mondta kissé dühösen –, akkor tudhatná, hogy nem vagyok olyan ügyetlen, mint képzeli!  
  
Piton erre felemelte a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ez igaz – értett vele egyet. – De neked pihenned kellene, nem pedig komoly koncentrálást igénylő munkát végezned.  
  
– Akkor esetleg kaphatok egy mentális varázslatokról szóló könyvet? – kérdezte mogorván Harry, és kihúzta a széket.  
  
Apja felvette az asztalról a pálcáját, és a távoli szekrény felé intett. Non–verbális varázslattal odahívott a fiúhoz két igen vastag könyvet, amik puffanva estek le Harry elé az asztalra.  
  
– Parancsolj – mondta neki gúnyosan. – Most pedig, ha nem haragszol, csendben dolgoznék.  
  
Harry sóhajtott egyet, aztán felütötte az első könyvet.   
  
Órák teltek, múltak, Piton eltökélten dolgozott, míg Harry csak olvasta, és olvasta a rengeteg módszert a varázslatok terén. Persze, hiszen az okklegimentoroknak nem csak tehetségük van az ilyesmihez, hanem a végrehajtás terén nagyon tapasztaltak is. Sok olyan híres varázslót ismert a könyvekből, akik rengeteg ilyen tapasztalatot szereztek.  
  
Neki pedig, mi volt?   
  
Csupán annyi, amit Voldemorttal szemben tapasztalt. Amikor még apja a régi életében vett részt, szóba sem került, hogy ő ilyen fiatalon azzá válhat, amivé csak egy erős mágus. Olyan okklegimentorrá, akinek van ereje szembeszállni Voldermorttal, akinek minden ereje megvan arra, hogy elpusztítsa a gonoszt.  
  
– Valami gond van?  
  
Harry zavartan felnézett, amikor Piton megtörte a hosszantartó csendet.  
  
– Nos… maga még mindig nem a régi, Voldermort mindig az életemre pályázik… az égvilágon semmi – morogta Harry.  
  
– Nem vagyok a régi – ismételte Piton, és beleszórta az üstbe a kezében lévő hozzávalót. – Pontosabban még nem vagyok önmagam.  
  
Harry megdörzsölte a szemét a szemüveg alatt, aztán úgy döntött, becsukja a könyvet. Több óra olvasgatás bőven elég volt.   
  
– És… – hirtelen elhallgatott, de aztán csak erőt vett magán. – Ha sikerül Voldemortot valahogy elpusztítanom, akkor mindre emlékezni fog?  
  
A bájitalmester hümmögött egyet, miközben ellenőrizte a tüzet az üst alatt.  
  
– Szerintem erre senki sem tudna választ adni – közölte végül. – Albus úgy véli, hogy egyedül csak rám lesz hatással bármilyen Voldemortot érő sebesülés, illetve halál. Mert én módosítottam a varázslatát, mikor azt elkövette ellened, így rajtad kívül én vagyok az egyetlen személy, aki úgymond a régi világból itt van. Mi hárman, én, te és Voldemort vagyunk azok, akiken bármilyen változás eshet.  
  
– Nem szeretnék szemüveges maradni – vetette közbe Harry, és figyelte Piton arckifejezését.  
  
Először csodálkozott, aztán pedig a hirtelen felismerést egy szomorú tekintet követte. Piton úgy tűnt, tejesen elvesztette a magyarázat fonalát, miközben fáradtan megtámaszkodott az asztal szélében. Sóhajtott egyet, és Harry látta, hogy próbálja magát összeszedni.  
  
– Igen, mint ahogy a te eseted is változhat, ahogy az imént mondtam.  
  
Harry nem bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezze meg:  
  
– Amikor… eszébe jutnak az emlékek, ezek szerint úgy nézek ki – próbált keresni a szavakat, de nehezen jöttek –, mint… mint te?   
  
Piton próbált közömbös arcot erőltetni magára, de Harry jól tudta, mire vall ez: próbálja palástolni, mennyire megviselik ezek az álmok.  
  
– Igen, minden emlékem úgy köt hozzád – válaszolta egy idő után. – Talán jobban, és hamarabb el tudtam volna fogadni a helyzetet, ha tényleg hasonlítanál rám.  
  
– De hasonlítok – szólt közbe Harry. – Nem csak külsőre.  
  
Piton ingerülten eloltotta egy varázslattal a tüzet az üst alatt.  
  
– Tudom.  
  
Ebben az egy szóban már semmilyen gyűlölet nem volt, csak a sajnálat. Harry szomorkásan lehajtotta a fejét, és az asztalra borult.  
  
– Remélem, ha elteszem láb alól azt a szemetet, akkor én is önmagam leszek – motyogta, és ásított is egyet. – Mert akkor… minden könnyebb lenne.  
  
Hallotta, ahogy Piton kitölti a bájitalt a fiolákba, és aztán azt, ahogy a tálcán koppannak, mikor leteszi őket.   
  
– Lehetséges – mondta végül egy sóhaj kíséretében.   
  
– Mikor lesz itt az idő? – kérdezett rá Harry, és kihúzta magát.  
  
Egész este látta apja tekintetén, hogy valami nincs rendben. A sötét szemek, ahogy rápillantottak… egyértelmű volt minden.  
  
Piton jelentőségteljesen ránézett, és felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nem tudom, mire gondolsz.  
  
– Óh, dehogynem tudja – gúnyolódott Harry dühében, és feltápászkodott az asztaltól. – Egész este úgy nézett rám… szóval, úgy ahogy még eddig nem tette. Tudom, hogy valami gond van.  
  
– Gond amúgy is van – vágott vissza Piton – amivel tisztában vagy.   
  
Apja magához vette az asztalon lévő maradék hozzávalókat, elrakta a munkaasztal fiókjába. Mikor végzett, megkerülte azt, és ugyanúgy mellé lépett. Harry aki viszont már távozni készült, erre megtorpant, majd visszafordult.  
  
– Lehúznád egy kicsit a garbód nyakát? – kérdezte.  
  
Harry teljesen értetlenül nézett fel.  
  
– Miért?  
  
Viszont Piton nem várta meg a választ, két kezével óvatosan odanyúlt. Egy pillanattal később már megtalálta azt, amit keresett.  
  
– Ezek szerint ez is igaz – mondta halkan, kezében azt a talizmánt forgatva, amit Harry évekkel ezelőtt kapott a születésnapjára. – Tudod, mire való?  
  
Harry homlokráncolva lenézett apja kezére.  
  
– Öhm… nem tudom – vallotta be egy idő után, ahogy végignézett az arany medál rubinvörös kis kövein. – Csak azt, hogy talizmánként hivatkoztál… ott rá, és még azt, hogy… öhm. – Harry értetlenül felnézett apja sötét szemeibe. – Megvéd a gonosztól… Habár én ezt elég nagy sületlenségnek tartottam…  
  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, mikor Piton felhúzott szemöldökkel várta a magyarázkodást.  
  
– Akkor jó… szóval mégis igaz – motyogta.  
  
A bájitalmester sóhajtott egyet, és elengedte a medált, de nem mozdult előle.  
  
– Bármilyen nevetségesnek tűnik a dolog, de igen, valóban így van – mondta kissé ridegen, kioktató hangon. – A nagyhatalmú Alapítók közöl néhányan készítettek igen értékes, és hasznos tárgyakat, amiket a gonosz varázslók ellen használtak fel. Valamikor régen Griffendél Godrik két fiának készíttetett két medált, amik nagyban segítették őket a mentális támadásokban.  
  
Harry kissé értetlenül hallgatta a magyarázatot.   
  
– Azt akarja mondani, hogy ez az a medál? – Piton bólintott egyet. – És… hogyan működik?  
  
Csend.  
  
Piton végül keservesen kifújta a levegőt.  
  
– Nem tudom.  
  
– Hogy-hogy nem tudja? – kérdezett rá Harry, de apja dühös tekintete révén rájött, hogy nem a legjobb ötlet volt.  
  
– Úgy Potter – mondta a hangját felemelve –, hogy szinte semmire sem emlékszem az előző életemből! Ezt is csak egy elcsípett álomból tudom, micsoda! De bármilyen hihetetlen is, nem fogok egyik percről a másikra emlékezni mindenre!   
  
Piton a végén észrevette, hogy már üvölt, ezért elhallgatott. Harry csak egy szomorkás mosollyal nyugtázta a dühkitörést.  
  
– És ebben az a legjobb, hogy nekem sosem mesélt erről…  
  
Harry teljesen elfeledkezett a szemrehányásról, amibe belekezdett, mikor Piton kigombolta a gallérját. Egy ugyanolyan medál bukkant elő az inge alól, mint amit ő is viselt.  
  
– Nos, ha sikerül elérnem az igazgatót, felteszek neki egy pár kérdést – közölte Piton. – Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ezek a talizmánok Voldemort elpusztításában nagy segítségünkre lesznek. Sőt biztos vagyok benne, ez volt a célja annak, hogy Albus ideadta őket. Erre tisztán emlékszem.  
  
Harry ezeket hallva, bizonytalanul hátralépett.   
  
Nem, nem lehet…  
  
Az örökké ravasz, és fondorlatos igazgató, akinek minden tettét valami cél vezérelte. Egy cél… te jó ég. A családban mindenki tisztában volt a ténnyel, miszerint rá, vagy a másik fiúra illik a jóslat. De az igazgató biztosra ment.   
  
Harry jól tudta, hogy Neville tehetségtelen az okklumenciához. Az igazgató ezért erőltette apjával a dolgot… telebeszélte a fejét, hogy neki fel kell készülnie. Ennek a valódi célnak nem örült volna az apja.  
  
– Nem… – motyogta –, ez nem lehet.  
  
A bájitalmester aggódóan nézett rá.  
  
– Mi a baj?  
  
Vegyél egy nagy levegőt… nem mondhatod el.  
  
– Nem, semmi… azt hittem… mindegy… – gyorsan megfordult, és otthagyta apját. – Én most… le szeretnék pihenni.  
  
Jobbnak látta, ha elmegy… ezt most nem mondhatja el neki. Az itteni igazgató más ember… egy jó ember. Nem lenne jó ötlet, a régi énjéről beszélnie. Már a keze a kilincsen volt, mikor apja utána szólt:  
  
– Harry!  
  
– Igen? – fordult vissza.  
  
– A nappaliból nyílik egy kisebb hálószoba, oda menjél. Mialatt a kanapén aludtál, különleges megfigyelő bűbájokat állítottam föl.  
  
Harry erre vágott egy fintort.  
  
– Igen, tudom… ha Voldemort támadásba lendül, így időben tudni fog róla.  
  
– Pontosan.  
  
– Nos, akkor jó éjszakát – tette még hozzá Harry. – Biztosan egész éjszaka dolgozik, és értesít mindenkit… nyilván csak reggel találkozunk. Majd magamhoz veszek egy pár könyvet, mert kicsit túl sokat aludtam az elmúlt időszakban… valamivel le kell foglalnom magam.  
  
Piton bólintott, Harry pedig végre otthagyta őt. Keresztülment a nappalin, és már meg is találta azt a bizonyos ajtót. Még visszatért a takarójáért, és a párnájáért.   
  
Bent a szobában ledőlt a kis heverőre, majd magára húzta a takarót. Egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, ahogyan felismerni vélte a szekrénysort. Majdnem ugyanaz a stílus, ami a régi otthonára emlékeztette. Oldalára fordult, és magához ölelte a párnát. Talán mégis jobb lenne aludni egy keveset… az alvás mindig jót tesz.  
  
Viszont az alvás az, amiből a legrosszabb származhat.  
  
Ha apja igazat mondott, akkor a medállal boldogulhat… nem kell neki Piton segítsége. Jobb lenne, ha megkímélni az egésztől. A gondolat, hogy ha végez a gonosszal, apja megint a régi lehet, erőt adott neki. Miket nem tehet egy végső elkeseredettségében kimondott Feledés átok?  
  
Ekkora hatással volt a varázsereje Voldemortéra.  
  
Ez a gondolat igazi reménnyel töltötte el… nem fogja megvárni, amíg Voldemort felkészül, nem! Gyorsan felült az ágyban, és körülnézett. Kell valami, amitől gyorsan elalszik, és Voldemort nem tudja kitaszítani…   
  
Eszébe jutott az Álomtalan Álom főzet, amit a kanapé mellett hagyott az apja, arra az esetre, ha nem tudna aludni. Kiszaladt érte, és mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy semmilyen bűbáj nem védi a fiolát, visszalopakodott vele.  
  
Gondosan elhelyezte a háta mögött a párnáját, majd betakarózott. Rámeredt a kezében tartott bájitalra.  
  
Biztos benne, hogy meg akarja tenni?  
  
Meg… véget akar vetni ennek az egésznek. Az apját akarja… az emlékeivel együtt. Más már nem maradt számára a családjából.   
  
És nem fogj hagyni, hogy Voldemort őt is elvegye.  
  
A bájital ráadásul dupla adag, ami pont jó. Esélye sincs felébredni, hogyha Voldemort egy másik helyszínre vinné. Persze, ha az ember többféle álmot él meg, annyi helyre viheti a gonosz. De így nem fogja… hisz ez a főzet nem engedi, hogy álmodjon az ember.  
  
Ő pedig kihasználja az előnyöket, és a sebhelyet. Most ő fogja előbb hívni Voldemortot… még mielőtt az egy-két nap alatt felkészülne.  
  
Vett egy reszketeg lélegzetet, aztán legurította a dupla adag főzetet. Már a felénél úgy érezte, nem bír ébren maradni.  
  
_Kitartás… muszáj mindet._  
  
Végül sikerült meginnia, és még mielőtt teljesen elaludt volna, hallotta, ahogy az üveg koppanva elgurul a földön.


	13. Griffendéles bátorság

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perselus és Albus miután észrevették mit tett Harry, megbeszélik, mit tegyenek a fiú megmentésére - aki közben már felvette a harcot Voldemortttal...

– Miért nem tudtál előbb szólni?  
  
– Mégis milyen módon? – kérdezte dühösen Perselus, és beleszórta a kamillákat az üstbe. – Tudod, igazán nehéz úgy elérni, mikor Voldemort folyton akadályoztat! – Sóhajtott egyet, és visszafogottabban folytatta: – Nem kellett volna elmenned külföldre.  
  
Harry már órákkal ezelőtt otthagyta őt. Persze Perselus legszívesebben utánament volna, vagy maradásra bírta volna. De egyik sem ment. Mintha két énje folyton harcot folytatna egymással. Az egyik elküldené a kölyköt, mert annyira idegesítő, a másik… legszívesebben magához szorította volna a fiút, annyira aggódott érte.  
  
Perselus ismerve a nyugtatóinak hatását, inkább úgy döntött nem vesz be belőlük. Pedig volt pár óra, mikor komolyan gondolkodott a dolgon. Már ébren is, amikor a bájitalt kavarta, előjöttek mindenféle emlékek bizonyos régebbi bájitalfőzésekről, beszélgetésekről. És nagyon zavaró volt, mikor próbált koncentrálni.  
  
Az egyik ilyen gyenge pillanatában érkezett meg az igazgató a kandallón át, rögtön ezzel a szemrehányó kérdéssel.  
  
Albus közben megtámaszkodott az asztalban, és kissé bosszúsan nézett rá.  
  
– Nem hagyhattam, hogy áldozatokat követeljenek azok a támadások, és ezt te is tudod, Perselus – mondta szigorúan az igazgató, aztán karba tette a kezét. – Mondd, azért vagy ilyen ideges, mert Harryért aggódsz?  
  
Perselus átkozódott magában, ahogy rájött, barátját sosem fogja átverni mogorva stílusával.  
  
– Ki ne aggódna, ha az a gonosz az életére tör?! – csattant fel mérgesen, és nagy lendülettel beledobta még a maradék gyógyfüvet az üstbe. – Az a kölyök teljesen felelőtlen… Albus, te tudtál róla egyáltalán milyenek azok a rokonok, akiknél elhelyezted?  
  
Az igazgató megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Nos, abból kiindulva, hogy Lily mennyire jó ember volt, nyilván Harrynek nem lehetett rossz sora az anyja testvérénél.  
  
Perselus inkább abbahagyta a hozzávalók adagolását, még mielőtt kárt tesz az egészben a hirtelen mozdulatokkal. Ellépett előle, és aprítani kezdte a többi gyógynövényt, ami kellett még a főzetekbe.   
  
– Akkor felvilágosítalak – vicsorogta –, hogy a Harryt ért sérülések legtöbbje a nagybácsikájának műve!  
  
Úgy tűnt, az igazgató valóban meglepődött. Perselus figyelte, hogy mérlegeli öreg barátja a hallottakat, míg meg nem jelent az arcán egy eltökélt kifejezés.  
  
– Azt hiszem, legközelebb útba ejtem a társaságot.  
  
– Ennyi, kész? – követelőzött Perselus.   
  
– Uraim…  
  
– Mit vársz tőlem, Perselus? – kérdezett vissza barátja. – Egyedül csak törvényes úton tehetek bármit.  
  
– Mondjuk, varázsolhatnál! – vágott vissza rögtön Perselus, és lecsapta a kését. – Remekül mutatna pár kerti törpe a birtokom kertjében! És amikor arra járok, élvezettel döntöm fel őket, hogy összetörjenek!  
  
– _Uraim!_  
  
Perselus és az igazgató, mikor már egymással szemben álltak, erre megfordultak.  
  
– Tessék?! – kérdezték egyszerre.  
  
Albus közben visszanyerte higgadtságát, pedig Perselus tudta, hogy elérte azt, amit szeretett volna: az idős mágus határozottan átértékelte a helyzetet Dursleyéket illetően.   
  
Armilla hol az egyikre, hol a másikra nézett.  
  
– Bocsánat, hogy megszakítom ezt a magasröptű csevejt – mondta már-már olyan gúnyosan, ahogy Perselus szokta –, de jelenleg van fontosabb dolog is.  
  
Perselus közben visszatért az üsthöz, és miután ellenőrizte, hogy kész-e a főzet, eloltotta az alatta lévő tüzet a pálcájával.  
  
– Mi lenne az, kisasszony? – kérdezte az igazgató.  
  
De a lány nem szólalt meg, csak nézett rá… és csak nézett. Perselus gyanakodva engedte vissza az üstbe a kanalat.  
  
– Nem tudom, milyen varázslatokat használt, professzor úr – szedte magát össze Armilla –, de Harry… alszik, és azt hiszem, elkezdődött.  
  
– Tessék? – kérdezte mély, döbbent hangon Perselus. – A bűbájok egyáltalán nem jeleztek!  
  
Rémülten ránézett Albusra néhány másodperc töredékéig, aztán mindketten elsiettek a lány előtt, egyenesen Harry ideiglenes szobája felé. Perselus kinyitotta az ajtót, attól tartva, hogy valami nagyon rosszat pillant meg. De nem… Harry az ágyon feküdt, rendesen betakarózva, látszólag nyugodtan aludt.   
  
Gyorsan odasietett mellé, és leült az ágy szélére, hogy felébressze.  
  
– Harry, ébredj fel! – mondta neki sürgetően, de válasz nem érkezett. Óvatosan megrázta, de az sem használt. – Harry, ébredj már fel!  
  
Káromkodott egyet, majd felnézett Albusra, és Armillára.  
  
– Nem ébred fel… semmire sem reagál. Maga kisasszony, tudja, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte fagyosan.  
  
Armilla értetlenül megrázta a fejét.  
  
– Egyáltalán nem tudom! Mikor megérkeztem, már aludt, és én sem tudtam felébreszteni! – Albus közben az ágy végéhez ment, és kutatni kezdett. – Eszemben sem volt minél előbb a gonoszhoz vinni, ne feltételezzen rólam ilyet!  
  
Perselus elgondolkodott, aztán visszafordult a fiúhoz. Kezét az arcához érintette.  
  
– Ezt nem értem – mondta ki hangosan, amire gondolt. A fiú egész arca verejtékben úszott, de nem volt lázas. – Voldemort ha már támadásba indult volna, nem így nézne ki.  
  
– Perselus… – törte meg a csendet Dumbledore.  
  
Perselus felé fordult, csak hogy megpillantsa barátja kezében a fiolát, ami vélhetőleg egy bájitalé volt. Albus beleszagolt, aztán átnyújtotta neki.  
  
– Álomtalan Álom főzet volt benne – közölte, mire Perselus is beleszagolt.  
  
– Igen az – sóhajtotta, és visszafordult a fiúhoz, hogy jobban megvizsgálja. Lehúzta az alsó szemhéját, amitől még jobban hatalmába kerítette a félelem. Harry szemei oda-vissza jártak, mint aki sebes eseményeket követ nyomon. Pedig ez nem lehetséges egy ilyen főzet megivása után, hiszen nem álmodik az ember. – Merlin szerelmére – nyögte.  
  
Albus közben odaért mellé, és értetlenül nézett rá.  
  
– A kölyök bevette azt az Álomitalt, amit otthagytam a nappaliban – magyarázta. – De nem ez a legnagyobb baj, hanem az, hogy dupla adag volt, a benne lévő nyugtatóról meg nem is beszélve.  
  
– Az akár kómát is okozhat – szólt közbe Dumbledore.  
  
Perselus közben lehunyta a szemét, és próbált koncentrálni.  
  
– Ostoba kölyök – sziszegte haragosan, ahogy újra kinyitotta a szemét. – Teljes falakat állított az elméje köré, amire még a főzet is hatással van… nem férek hozzá.  
  
– Biztosan ez volt a célja – dünnyögte Albus. Összekulcsolta a kezét, és a lányra nézett. – Kisasszony, azt hiszem elkezdődött. És nekünk a maga segítségére nagy szükségünk van.  
  
Armilla elszántan közelebb lépett az igazgatóhoz.  
  
– Bármit megteszek, hogy megmentsem Harryt, és önöket – jelentette ki.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
A bájitalmester csak nézte Harry egyre jobban gyöngyöző arcát.  
  
– Nem tudom, Albus – rázta meg a fejét. – Ki kell várnunk azt a pár óra hosszát, amíg a főzet egy része felszívódik, és ő sem tudja már tartani a védőfalakat az elméje körül. Remélem, addig még kitart.  
  
Érezte, hogy barátja megszorítja a vállát.  
  
– Harry nagyon erős.  
  
– De félek, hogy nem eléggé – mondta halkan. – Fel sem bírom fogni, hogy tudja a védőfalakat is fent tartani, miközben küzd azzal a rohadékkal.   
  
– Idehívatok a Rendből egy pár gyógyítót, hogy befejezze a bájitalok készítését, és a segítségünkre legyenek – jelentette ki egy idő után az igazgató, mikor látta, hogy bájitalmestere nem fog az ágy mellől elmozdulni.   
  
És Perselus valóban nem akart elmozdulni. Várt a pillanatra, mikor a fiú… a fia segítségére siethet.   
  
– Szólok Remusnak is – folytatta az igazgató. – Amint visszaértem negyed órán belül, kidolgozunk egy tervet, hogyan hozhatjuk ki Harryt Voldemort elméjéből, és pusztíthatjuk el végre. Hárman el fogunk vele bírni.  
  
– Elég merész ötlet – morogta Perselus. Valahogy esze ágában sem volt, hogy még több szenvedésnek kitegye Harryt. De a gondolat nagyon csábító volt, hogy örökre végezzenek Voldemorttal.  
  
Albus erre nem mondott semmit, hanem gyorsan otthagyta őt Armillával együtt, akit megkért, hogy tartson vele. Perselus egyedül maradt a szobában Harryvel.  
  
Harryvel, aki ott van a gonosz elméjébe zárva, és megvívja a felnőttek háborúját, miközben ő ezt mind tétlenül nézi. Nagy nehezen felállt a fiú mellől, és kiment a két bájitalért. Visszaérve mindezeket letette a kis éjjeliszekrényre, és újra leült az ágy szélére.  
  
Figyelte a megviselt arcot, miközben próbálta magát visszatartani, hogy ne törjön szét valamit dühében. Tudta, hogy Harry erős… de nem tarthat ki a végtelenségig egy olyan gonosszal szemben, aki évtizedekkel több tapasztalattal rendelkezett. Perselus azt hitte, több idejük marad, nem ilyen kevés… ha sikerül ezt túlélniük, akkor mindent megtesz a kölyökért, hogy vele lehessen.  
  
Közben odahívott még magához a mellette lévő szekrényből két vastag takarót, amit ráterített.   
  
Be kellett vallania magának, hogy az emlékek valóban nagy hatással vannak rá, és a gyűlöletet most felváltotta a mérhetetlen aggodalom. Az aggodalom, hogy a fiúval többet nem beszélhet, mert örökre Voldemort elméjében marad bezárva. Kezével megérintette a sebhelyet, ami a hideg archoz képest lángolt a forróságtól.  
  
A gondolataiból jó pár ember érkezésének zaja zökkentette ki, és pár percre már hallotta is, hogy valaki benyit. Az ajtó felé nézett, aminek a küszöbén megpillantotta Lupint, amint teljesen megütközve bámulja őt.  
  
Perselus visszahúzta a kezét, de már késő volt, hiszen a vérfarkas meglátta, ami számára teljesen elfogadhatatlan.  
  
– Albus elmondta, mi történt – mondta fojtott hangon Lupin, ahogy odaért melléjük. – Hogy van?  
  
– Nem tudom, Lupin – vicsorogta vissza. – Tudod, bármilyen erős is, de elég meggondolatlan. Dupla adagot vett be egy olyan szerből, ami az ő számára különösen nem ajánlott… a szervezetét pedig teljesen megviseli, amíg ő Voldemorttal küzd. Remélem, még időben megállíthatjuk, mielőtt még Harry teljesen kómás állapotba nem esik.  
  
Egy darabig csend, aztán Lupin csak megszólalt, amire Perselus számított.  
  
– Mióta hívod Harrynek? – kérdezte teljes komolysággal. – Azt már meg sem kérdezem, miért ülsz az ágya mellett…  
  
Perselus hirtelen felállt, és mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett.  
  
– Te semmit sem tudsz – sziszegte. – Fogalmad sincs, mi folyik itt.  
  
Lupin felvonta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Akkor esetleg beavatnátok? – kérdezett vissza mérgesen. – Te és Albus is csak titkolóztok előttem már hónapok óta!  
  
A bájitalmester vett egy nagy levegőt, és próbált lehiggadni, még mielőtt két kezével fojtja meg Lupint.   
  
– Nem látom értelmét, ha úgy sem hiszed el – vetette oda.  
  
– Tégy próbára – vágta rá Lupin eltökélten.  
  
Perselus nem vette le a tekintetét a férfiről, miközben latolgatta, valóban mennyit áruljon el ebből az egész rémálomból.  
  
– Voldemort az évtizedek során akkora hatalomra tett szert, hogy megváltoztatta a világot – közölte, és összefonta mellkasa előtt a karjait. – Egy olyan világot, amelyben én boldogan éltem a családommal. Mindezt azért, hogy Harryt kénye kedvére kínozhassa, minél nagyobb fájdalmat okozva neki.  
  
– A családoddal… – motyogta Lupin, és nem vette le a tekintetét Perselusról. – Kit értesz rajtuk?  
  
– Harryt és Lilyt.  
  
Lupin teljesen úgy nézett rá, mint egy őrültre. Perselus viszont már nem foglalkozott vele, hanem visszaült a fiú mellé. Harry arca ezalatt a rövid idő alatt is sápadtabbá vált, és ahogy Perselus újra megérintette, még jobban megrémült. Most már határozottan fagyos volt a bőre.  
  
– Ez elég hihetetlen, már megbocsáss, Perselus – szólalt meg hosszú idő után Lupin. – És ezt Albus is így gondolja?  
  
– Nem hogy még gondolja, hanem ő nyomozta ki – morogta Perselus, mert már roppantul unta azt, hogy neki kell magyarázkodnia ennek az embernek.   
  
Többet nem is mondott, hanem minden figyelmét Harry lélegzésére irányította, abból kitalálva, mikor jöhet el az idő, amikor végre hozzáférhet az elméjéhez. Lehunyta a szemét, és megint összpontosított, de a falak még mindig erősen álltak. Kimerülten fújta ki a levegőt, mikor megszakította a kapcsolatot, ami tulajdonképpen nem is volt az. Csak egy puszta próbálkozás.  
  
– Albus megérkezett a rendtagokkal – mondta Lupin, mikor Perselus kimerülten megdörzsölte a szemeit. – Még beszél velük egy pár dologról, aztán jön.  
  
A bájitalmester csak bólintott egyet, és többet egyikük sem szólalt meg. Lupin csendesen leült az ágy melletti székre. Perselust roppantul idegesítette, hogy a vérfarkas maradni akart, de nem küldte el, mert tudta, hogy neki is sokat jelent Harry.   
  
Kicsiny házának békéje teljesen odalett, ahogy hallgatta a kintről beszűrődő hangokat. Albus nem tétlenkedett, hallotta, ahogy utasításokat osztogat, és sürget mindenkit. Nem telt el sok idő, már ő is csatlakozott Lupinhoz.  
  
– Perselus?  
  
– Változatlan – közölte a férfi fáradtan. – Legalább tudnám, mikor vette be azt a bájitalt!  
  
Az igazgató Lupin mellé állt.  
  
– Remus, gondolom tudod, mi következik, amint hozzáférünk Harryhez? – kérdezte tőle.  
  
– Igen – mondta halkan. – Megpróbáltok véget vetni az egész háborúnak. Nagyon rossz hátrány, hogy én nem tudok segíteni, sosem voltam jártas az okklumenciában.  
  
– Nem is tudnál – tette hozzá Albus titokzatosan, amivel elérte, hogy Perselus felnézzen rájuk, levéve tekintetét Harryről.  
  
Összehúzta a szemöldökét, és próbálta kitalálni, mire gondol öreg barátja.  
  
– Azt hiszem, értem mire gondolsz – töprengett el.  
  
Albus tekintete nagyon elszántnak tűnt.  
  
– Igen, Perselus. A javunkra fordítjuk a szerepedet.  
  
Perselus újra visszafordította figyelmét Harryre, úgy tűnt, változik az állapota.  
  
– Történik valami – mondta ki hangosan.  
  
Harry időnként megmozdult, és többször is fájdalmasan felnyögött, mint akit súlyos átkok találnak el. Perselus a bájitalért nyúlt, amit már órákkal ezelőtt meg kellett volna itatnia a fiúval, hátha a kettős elmével sikerül valamit elérniük. De a fiú most mutatta első jelét, hogy valamennyire ura még a helyzetnek.  
  
Kidugaszolta a bájitalt, aztán óvatosan kinyitotta a fiú száját, és a nyelve alá csepegtetett egy keveset.   
  
– Nem kellene az egészet meginnia? – törte meg a csendet Lupin.   
  
– De igen – magyarázta Perselus ingerülten. – Csak éppen egy eszméletlen fiúba nem önthetek csak úgy bájitalt. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a dupla adag álomitallal vegyítve nem bölcs dolog. A nyelve alatt felszívódik annyira, hogy használjon. – Az igazgató felé fordult. – Szerintem hamarosan itt az idő.  
  
Albus erre elszánt tekintettel bólintott.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
– Tévedtem veled kapcsolatban, kicsi Harry – jött a cella másik végéből a fagyos hang. – De úgy látszik, valamit nagyon lebecsültem. Még pedig a kitartásodat.  
  
Ebben a percben egyikük sem tudott megmozdulni. Voldemort két sebből vérzett, és összeroskadt a börtön másik végében. Harryt pedig egy igen kellemetlen átok a cella másik falához vágta. Ő is több helyen megsérült, és most már valóban az ereje végét járta. Hiába a mentális sérülések nagyon is valósak tudnak lenni, és bele lehet halni.  
  
Pedig már lassan elérte a célját: Voldemort ereje is már feleakkora, mint eddig volt. Jó ötlet volt neki kezdeményeznie a támadást. Igen ám, de az órákig tartó küzdelem nagyon kiveszi az ember erejét, főleg, ha az illető tizenéves.  
  
Harry csak remélte, hogy mostanra apja felfedezte az állapotát, és az igazgatóval megérkeznek segíteni rajta. A remény, ami mindig ösztönzi az embert.  
  
Vett egy mély levegőt, és a fájdalom ellenére, feltápászkodott. A bordái biztosan több helyen megrepedtek a folytonos eséstől, a fejét is bevágta a kőfalba. A nyelvét is leharapta esés közben. És ezek még csak mind kis sérülésnek számítottak a sok mentális megpróbáltatással szemben.  
  
– Tudod… – mondta hangosan a cella másik végébe – ha valóban meglenne még az emberi éned, akkor tudnád… bár belőled teljesen elveszett a szeretet… hogy egy rothadó hús vagy csupán…   
  
Harry nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Voldemort suhintott egyet a kezével, és egy sárga fénynyaláb elérte, hogy újra a földön találja magát.  
  
– Fogd be, kölyök – mondta fagyosan Voldemort.  
  
Tett egy pár lépést, és aztán megállt mindkét kezét előre tartotta. Mikor Harry ezt meglátta, sajnos már nem tudott időben védekezni ellene: a varázslat, ami érkezett, mindkét kezét és lábát a kőfalhoz szegezte.  
  
Harry ficánkolt, próbált megmozdulni, de nem tudott. Sérülései szörnyű fájdalommal tiltakoztak a helyzetváltoztatás ellen. Összeszorította a szemét, és kapkodva vette a levegőt, de nem lett jobb.  
  
Azt hitte, Voldemort odajön, és valami visszafordíthatatlan dolgot művel… de nem mozdult.  
  
– Nos, én egy kis időre elvonulok – újra intett a kezeivel, és Harry furcsa csobogó hangot hallott –, és mire visszaérek, garantáltan mondom, véget vetek a veled való szórakozásomnak!  
  
Harry érezte a szokásos lökést, ahogyan Voldemort távozott.  
  
Aztán csend... és a csobogó hang, ami egyre jobban erősödött. Harry beharapta a szája szélét, hogy fel ne ordítson, mikor a fagyos víz elérte a bokáját.   
Jézus.  
  
Voldemort meg akarja fullasztani? Mi értelme lenne akkor már visszajönnie… a francba.  
  
Annyira nyilvánvaló.  
  
Nem sokára itt lesz az apja és az igazgató is… Voldemort pedig segítségért ment. Nem lesz ennek jó vége.   
  
– Ez nagyon hideg… – suttogta keservesen Harry, és egyre jobban remegett, annyira átfázott már.  
  
A hangja is kezdett elmenni, a víz pedig már egyre jobban magasodott. Már elért egészen a nyakáig, Harry pedig egyre jobban pánikba esett.  
  
– Segítség – nyögte halkan, és összeszorította a szemét. Ez nem fog egyedül menni – amit már kezdetektől tudott.  
  
De legalább azt elérte, hogy a gonosz veszítsen erejéből. Itt az ideje, hogy valamennyire leengedje az elméjét körülvevő falakat… azoknak eddig sem volt hasznuk Voldemort ellen… csak az apjáékat tartotta távol.  
  
És bármennyire is tűnt erősnek, rá kellett jönnie, felnőtt okklegimentorok nélkül nem fog menni… A víz közben elért az állához. Harry összeszorította a szemét, és koncentrálni kezdett.  
  
– _Apa… kérlek, segíts_ – suttogta.  
  
Vett egy mély lélegzetet, mert a víz nem engedte, hogy többet mondjon. Amilyen gyorsan lepte el a víz, olyan gyorsasággal kezdett el pánikba esni. A víz rettentő hideg volt, és a remény, hogy apja meghallja őt, elenyészőnek tűnt. Ahogyan beszélt vele… még mindig ott volt a gyűlölet azokban a régen olyan meleg sötét szemekben.  
  
Már majdnem úrrá lett rajta az eszméletvesztés, ami egy elmében rabként igen nagy bajnak számított, mikor érzett valamit. A víz nem érte el a feje tetejét, hanem ereszkedni kezdett, lentebb, és lentebb…  
  
Harry, amikor tüdeje levegőhöz jutott, erősen köhögni kezdett, de még mindig nem merte kinyitni a szemét. De aztán… a bűbáj engedett, ő pedig előreesett.  
  
Valaki elkapta, ő pedig felismerte a gyengéd ölelésről, ki volt az. Kimerülten dőlt neki, miközben apja megszárította a ruháit valami varázslattal. Óvatosan leengedte a földre, nyilván azt hitte, nem volt magánál.  
  
Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, apja épp fölé hajolt.  
  
– Azt hittem… – mondta Harry érdes hangon –, hogy sosem érsz ide.  
  
A bájitalmester szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Éreztem, hogy segítségre volt szükséged – mondta halkan. – Engem hívtál. – Végignézett a fiún. – Hol sérültél meg?  
  
– Az nem érdekes – mondta gyorsan Harry, és esetlenül felült, egy sziszegés kíséretében. – Voldemort mindjárt itt lesz… és emlegetett valami segítséget… ellenetek.   
  
A bájitalmester szelíden visszanyomta a földre.  
  
– Addig is jó lenne, ha pihennél! – emelte fel a hangját. – Nem egy gyerek dolga, hogy megnyerje a felnőttek háborúját! Mégis mit képzeltél, mikor egyedül eljöttél?!  
  
– Fejezze már be! – vágta rá Harry fáradtan. – Sikerült elérnem, hogy az ereje legalább fele akkorra maradjon, mint eddig volt.  
  
– Ó – bökte ki meglepetten Piton. – Nos, ha ezen túlleszünk, egy hét büntetőmunka minimum.  
  
– Na igen, de addig még dolgunk van – tette hozzá Harry.  
  
Piton felhúzta a szemöldökét.  
  
– Nekünk, felnőtteknek van dolgunk – javította ki. – Te itt maradsz végig. _Világos?_  
  
Harry zöld tekintete izzott a dühtől. De merjen ellenszegülni apjának?  
  
– Nem nézhetem tétlenül, ahogy harcoltok!  
  
– Bármilyen megható is ez a családi idill – jött egy mély, gúnyos hang a börtön másik végéből –, de nem az időnket jöttünk pocsékolni. Ugye Perselus?  
  
Piton gyilkos tekintettel fordult a hang irányába, miközben guggolva maradt. Harry látta, hogy Voldemort nem egyedül jött, hanem…  
  
– Lucius – mondta ridegen Piton –, azt hittem a szomszéd országban gyilkolod halomra a muglikat. Mi történt, hogy egy kölyök megölését jobbnak tartottad?  
  
Malfoy erre csak elmosolyodott, ahogy ott állt Voldemort mellett, hosszú sötét halálfaló öltözékében.  
  
– Nem is tudod, mekkora dicsőség lesz titeket megölni. Csak mi négyen.  
  
– Khm – hallatszott egy törökköszörülés oldalról. – Három kettő ellen, kedves barátom.  
  
Albus Dumbledore bontakozott ki a sötétből, és állt Harry elé, közvetlen Piton mellé, mint egy védőfalat alkotva.  
  
– Nos, érdekes, hogy néhány ilyen emberen áll vagy bukik a világ sorsa – közölte Voldemort.   
  
– Számomra is az, Tom – mondta fagyosan Dumbledore.  
  
Harry lassan – amennyire fájó tagjai engedték – felállt a két felnőtt mögött.  
  
Nos hát itt tartanak. Ma valóban el fog dőlni a világ sorsa, és nem tudni mi lesz a végkimenetele. A csend tapintható volt a cellában, ahogy mindenki a végső elmebeli összecsapás előtt némán egymásra meredt.  
  
És Harrynek ha apja nem is akarja, biztosan szerepe lesz benne.  
  
Mert a jóslat, ha Voldemort teremtette, kimondja: nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik.  



	14. A két medál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A végső csata eljött, a terv megvan. Vajon fog valamit változni a világ, ha sikerül Voldemortot elpusztítani?

Harry néhány másodpercig nézte, ahogy a négy varázsló egymásra mered, majd ijedten vette észre, hogy hátrafelé repül, mert egy semmiből érkező légáramlat felkapja, és egészen a cella hátsó részébe lökte. Elkapta a rácsokat, és összeszorított szemekkel erősen szorította.   
  
Az ismeretlen energia már a fülét is az elviselhetetlenségig kínozta, a kicsiny teret pedig csaknem széttépte. Aztán, amilyen hirtelen kezdődött, úgy abba is maradt. Hunyorogva kinyitotta a szemét, hogy szemügyre vegye a történteket.  
  
– Ez igazán hatásos bemelegítő volt, Lucius – ismerte el Dumbledore.  
  
– Bemelegítő? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel a szőke hajú férfi. – Nos, ez még közel sem az volt, de most már kezdhetjük… Tempestatis!  
  
Harry rémülten csukta be ismét a szemét, és elfordulva készült az elkerülhetetlenre, de csupán egy szellő borzolta végig a haját. Amikor csodálkozva felnézett, azt látta, hogy Piton és Dumbledore pálcája között egy óriási gömböt formáló szélvihar kavarog. Az egyre nagyobb és nagyobb lett, mígnem hirtelen a két sötét mágushoz vágódott. Úgy látszott azonban, hogy felkészültek erre az eshetőségre, mert pajzsaik erősen védték őket, és a szélvihar épp csak egy kicsit billentette ki őket az egyensúlyukból.   
  
Voldemort elismerően hümmögött, majd gonoszan elmosolyodott. Harry eleinte fel sem fogta, mi történik vele, ám hamarosan rémülten kapkodott levegő után, mert egy jéghideg kéz kulcsolódott a nyaka köré. Ijedten kereste szemével apját és az igazgatót, de azok már nem álltak ott, ahol az előbb.  
  
– Mint a régi szép időkben, igaz, kicsi Harry? – kérdezte Voldemort jókedvűen. – Csak te meg én. Ó, bizonyára felismered, mire készülök ismét, ugye?  
  
Harry mindkét kezével próbált szabadulni, de a gonosz mágus hozzá képest túl erősnek bizonyult.   
  
– Kár a gőzért! Megszokhattad volna már, hogy fölöslegesen próbálsz tőlem megszabadulni!  
  
– Azt majd meglátjuk! – köpte Harry, és minden gondolkodás, illetve undor nélkül, beleharapott az őt fogva tartó kézbe. A megoldás egyáltalán nem volt célravezető, mert ezzel csak feldühítette Voldemortot, ám továbbra sem szabadult. A kígyóarcú szörny pálcáját annyira szorosan Harry nyakához szorította, hogy a fiú felszisszent a fájdalomtól.  
  
– Ügyes próbálkozás volt, kölyök – ismerte el Voldemort –, de ez nem fog téged megmenteni az elkerülhetetlentől.   
  
Harry dühödten ficánkolt és küzdött, de semmire nem ment vele. Ez nem lehet! Nem történhet meg ismét! Nem és nem! Tennie kell valamit… De hát ugyan mit érnek a kettős elmével, ha épp az nincs itt, aki kell?  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Perselus minden dühével Luciusra támadott, Voldemortot Albusra hagyva. Régi barátja azonban mindent bevetett ellene, amivel a legparányibb esélye nyílt a védekezésre, és tisztán látszott, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr nagy hangsúlyt fektetett a felkészítésére.   
  
– Egy időben még hittem abban, hogy igaz barátok lehetünk – vetette oda Lucius, miközben pálcájával semlegesített egy felé repülő átkot.  
  
– Megvan ugyan a tagsági jelzésem, de a klubtagokkal sosem alakítottam ki bizalmas viszonyt – vágott vissza Perselus, ismét lendítve egyet a pálcáján, Lucius azonban könnyedén ellépett előle.  
  
A szőke hajú férfi rögtön ellentámadásba lendült, és Perselusnak igencsak össze kellett szednie magát, hogy hárítani tudja az átkokat.  
  
– Rád bíztam a fiamat! Egy olyan ember kezére adtam egyetlen örökösömet, aki a másik oldalon… – ekkor azonban Lucius hangja hirtelen elakadt, majd arcán meglepett kifejezéssel hirtelen összerogyott.  
  
Perselus felhúzott szemöldökkel figyelte, ahogy a férfi addig halványodott, míg végül teljesen el nem tűnt.  
  
– Ez már előbb is eszembe juthatott volna – mondta Albusnak, és barátja háta mögé nézett. – Mi történik ott? – kérdezte suttogva.  
  
Albus háta mögött néhány méterrel Voldemortot látta, amint szorosan magához öleli Harryt. Mindketten lehunyt szemmel, teljesen mozdulatlanul álltak egy plafonig érő, kéken fodrozódó pajzsoszlopban. Perselus pálcáját előre szegezve megindult feléjük, ám az igazgató talárjánál fogva megragadta és visszahúzta.  
  
– Nem tartom jó ötletnek – figyelmeztette.  
  
– Mégis mi folyik ott? – kérdezte egyre növekvő rémülettel, közelebb lépve, és a titokzatos energiaoszlopot vizsgálva.  
  
– Azt hiszem, én tudom – hallottak meg ekkor egy vékony hangot a hátuk mögül.   
  
Perselus megfordult, és elszorult torokkal nézett a lányra.  
  
– Így kezdődött akkor is? – tudakolta halkan Albus, és miközben várta a magyarázatot közelebb sétált a földöntúli lényhez.  
  
Armilla bólintott.  
  
– Igen. Annyi különbséggel, hogy akkor nem volt ennyire elővigyázatos – magyarázta a pajzs felé intve. – Úgy tűnik már nincs sok időnk.  
  
Perselus rettegve figyelte a mozdulatlan párost. – Mit tegyünk?  
  
Armilla eltökélten pillantott Harry és Voldemort felé.  
  
– Én tudok segíteni – jelentette ki elszántan. – Át tudok hatolni ezen a pajzson, hogy segítsek Harrynek. De ahhoz meg kell kapnom valamit, ami magánál van.  
  
Perselus először értetlenül nézett a lányra, aztán arcán felismerés kezdett derengeni.  
  
– A medál – suttogta halkan. Hirtelen déja-vu érzés tört rá, ahogy meglazította a gallérját, és levette a nyakából a nyakláncot.  
  
– Igen, az. – bólintott Armilla, aki kinyújtotta a kezét, mire a medál odalebegett hozzá. – Ha sikerül megszakítanom őket, és a pajzsot törölnöm, akkor nagyon gyorsan húzzák el Harryt Voldemort közeléből, mert… nem fogja túlélni.  
  
A két varázsló bólintott, és Perselus rettegve figyelte, ahogy a lány lassan beszivárog az oszlop alakú pajzsba, és ő is mozdulatlanná dermed.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Eközben Voldemort latin varázsigéket mormolt, amik Harry fülében ismerősen csengtek, hiszen nagyon hasonlóak voltak ahhoz, amit az első támadáskor hallott, mielőtt új alakot öltött volna a világ. Kezdett pánikba esni, és egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy ezt most túl fogja élni. Egészen biztos, hogy ő nem szerepel Voldemort legújabb világának tervében.   
  
– Harry, figyelj rám, kérlek!  
  
Harry zavartan nézett körbe, de nem látott senkit, a hangot viszont felismerte. Úgy tűnt Voldemort nem hallott semmit, mert csak mormolta tovább rendületlenül a varázsigét, ami egy hihetetlenül bonyolult varázslat lehetett. Meg sem mert szólalni, nehogy a mágus észrevegye az érkezett segítséget, így csak reménykedett abban, hogy Armilla észreveszi a változást a viselkedésében.   
  
– Most nem láthatsz engem, csak hallhatsz – folytatta tovább a lány. – Voldemort elkezdte újraformálni a világot, és ezúttal egy sokkal rosszabb helyzetet akar teremteni. Ezért nincs sok időnk. Tedd, amire kérlek!  
  
Harry válaszul aprót biccentett a fejével, mire Voldemort megerősítette szorítását.  
  
– Csak a nyakadban lévő medál tudja elpusztítani a gonoszt, egyesítve apádéval! Az övét itt tartom a kezemben, de te nem láthatod a körülöttetek lévő pajzstól. Először elmondom, pontosan mit kell tenned, és csak azután fogom elengedni, hogy egyesüljön a tiéddel. Abban a pillanatban, amikor a két medál találkozik, hatalmas erő szabadul el, olyan, amely évszázadokon át gondoskodott arról, hogy tömény gonoszság ne élhessen a földön. Az erő a gonosz, rossz gondolatokat érzékeli, ezért a szívednek, lelkednek azokban a percekben teljesen tisztának kell lennie, egyetlen bántó gondolatfoszlány sem futhat rajtad keresztül. Jól figyelj erre, mert ha az egyesített medálok ilyet érzékelnek, téged is elpusztítanak.  
  
Harry ekkor tétovázni kezdett, de a helyzetét végiggondolva úgy döntött, hogy bármi is történjen vele, Voldemort nélkül akkor is jobban jár a világ, így végül bólintott. Armilla pedig nem szólt többet, teljesen eltűnt. Érezte, hogy ruhája alól egy láthatatlan erő kihúzza a medált, közvetlenül a szeme előtt pedig megjelent apja medálja. Ezüst lánca lefelé lógva himbálózott a levegőben, de alighogy érzékelte párját, azonnal feléje kanyarodott.  
  
Ekkor Voldemort is észrevehetett valamit, mert abbahagyta az esztelen kántálást, és amikor megszólalt, Harry életében először igazán rémültnek hallotta a gonosz mágus hangját.  
  
– Ez mi? Nem! Ez nem lehet… Az… ereklye!  
  
Harry összeszorította a szemét, és amennyire tudta, elfordította a fejét, bár Voldemort még mindig erősen szorította. Nem gondolt most szorult helyzetére, inkább megpróbálta fejéből kiűzni a kavargó gondolatokat. Azokra a dolgokra koncentrált, amik ’előző’ életében történtek meg vele, amikor családja még a régi volt. Engedte, hogy átjárja az a boldogság, melyet a szüleivel együtt töltött időben érzett.   
  
Nem tudta azonban teljesen kizárni a külvilágot, és még zárt szemhéján keresztül is érzékelte, ahogy a két medál egyre nagyobb világosságot ont magából. Egyszer csak érezte, hogy saját nyaklánca kiszakad a nyakából, és ekkor megtörtént a medálok egyesülése. Iszonyatos erő szabadult fel, a csontjáig hatolt az energia, de Voldemorttal ellentétben neki nem okozott fájdalmat. Továbbra is csak a boldog emlékekre koncentrált, arra, hogy milyen boldog lesz ezután: elpusztul a gonosz, és ő végre együtt lehet apjával, többet nem szakadnak el egymástól.   
  
Voldemort üvöltött. Rettenetesen, félelmetesen üvöltött. Mintha nyúznák. Harry kezdte érezni, hogy saját varázsereje hozzákapcsolódik a medálok erejéhez, és boldog gondolatai hozzájárulnak a gonosz elpusztításához. A szemét még mindig nem merte kinyitni, mert nem akarta, hogy a gonosz mágus halálának emlékképe élete utolsó percéig kísértse. Aztán azt vette észre, hogy valaki erősen rángatja, minél messzebb Voldemorttól, hogy ne haljon meg ő is, de úgy érezte, ez már túl késő.   
  
Aztán egy fülsiketítő sikoltás hangzott fel, majd robbanás rázta meg a cellát, Harryt pedig végre elnyelte a megérdemelt sötétség.  
  
Sajnos ez nem tartott sokáig, mert valaki erősen magával rántotta a valóságba. Elég durván értek földet, hallotta, hogy összetörik néhány bútor, és más robajok is hallatszottak. Percekkel később aztán végképp nem volt békésnek mondható a hely, ahová érkeztek, mert a zsibongás egyre erősödött, és szíve hevesen kezdett kalapálni, amikor felismerte az aggódó hangot:  
  
– Harry! Harry!  
  
Apja volt az, aki még épp időben ki tudta rántani a pusztító erő útjából, és most a karjaiban tartotta őt. Ám annyira kimerült volt, hogy életjelet sem bírt adni, ezért Perselus ujjait a fiú nyakára helyezve próbálta megállapítani, hogy minden rendben van-e. Harrynek egyszerűen nem volt ereje semmihez, de ahogy a meglepett sugdolózást hallotta maga körül, kissé megijedt.  
  
– Merlin szerelmére…  
  
– Mi történt vele?  
  
– Valami biztosan nagyon félresikerült…  
  
Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és szembetalálta magát Piton arcával. Látta, ahogy lassan eltűnik róla az aggodalom, és a kétségbeesés. Az már fel sem tűnt neki, hogy szemüveg nélkül is tisztán lát.  
  
– Jól vagyok… – motyogta, de ettől sem szűntek a csodálkozó sutyorgások. – Tényleg.  
  
– Nem sérültél meg? – kérdezte Piton, aggodalommal teli hangon.  
  
Harry nemet intett a fejével, aztán próbált feltápászkodni, ám nem járt sikerrel. Piton segített neki felülni, majd szembefordította magával. Harry azt hitte, hogy a férfi további sérüléseket keres majd rajta, de ő egyszerűen csak magához szorította. Harry annyira megdöbbent, hogy egy darabig nem is viszonozta az ölelést, mert egyszerűen el sem tudta hinni, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhet.  
  
– Emlékszel…? – kérdezte erőtlenül.   
  
– Mindenre, Harry… mindenre – hallotta a hónapok óta áhított választ.  
  
Harry odabújt apjához, és hallgatta szívverését, és ettől végre kezdte elhinni, hogy minden rendben van. Nem sírt, azon már túl volt. Nem is lenne már értelme, hiszen Voldemort már nem él, és apja végre a régi. Csak ült ott Piton ölelésében, és legszívesebben soha többé nem engedte volna el. Hallotta, ahogy az igazgató mindenkit kiterel a szobából, Lupin azonban nem mozdult, maradt ahol volt. Harry kelletlenül elengedte apját, és a férfi felé fordult. Látta a máskor barátságos arcon a megdöbbenést, amivel őt szemlélte.  
  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte halkan, és tekintetét a két férfi között kapkodta. Azonban semmit nem látott rajtuk, csak azt, hogy az igazgató és az apja is titokzatos arcot vágnak.  
  
Dumbledore elővette a pálcáját és a másik kezére mutatott vele: – _Speculum!_  
  
Kezében erre megjelent egy kis kézitükör, amit aztán a fiú felé nyújtott. Harry dobogó szívvel vette el, és fordította maga elé. Megrökönyödve nézte a most új, de régen annyira ismerős arcot. A haja most is kicsit borzasan állt, de sokkal rendezettebben, mint korábban. Azt is most vette csak észre, hogy ébredéskor fel sem tűnt neki a szemüveg hiánya, ám mindjárt arra is rájött, hogy miért. A tükörből visszatekintő keskeny, sápadt arcon sokkal jobban látszottak a kimerülés jelei, amit Harry Potterként olyan jól el tudott rejteni, ám Harry Pitonként, ezen a mélységesen sápadt, szinte áttetsző arcbőrön már nem. Remegő kezekkel engedte le a tükröt az ölébe.  
  
– Istenem… – suttogta.  
  
– A hasonlóság tagadhatatlan – mondta mosolyogva az igazgató aztán Lupin felé fordult, komolyra fordítva a szót: – A jelek arra utalnak, hogy sikerült elpusztítani Voldemort elméjét… Ez pedig egyúttal azt is jelenti, hogy a teste sem élte túl, hiszen a test nem él tovább tudat nélkül. A Rendnek sikerült kinyomoznia a helyzetét?  
  
Lupin végre levette tekintetét Harryről, épp idejében, mert a fiút már nagyon idegesítette.  
  
– Igen, feltehetően megtaláltuk a helyet, ahol ő és a halálfalói tanyázhattak.   
  
– Akkor nincs vesztegetni való időnk – határozott Dumbledore, és maga elé engedve Lupint megindult kifelé –, mert lehetséges, hogy Voldemort teste valahogy mégiscsak túlélte a harcot. Úgyhogy igyekeznünk kell. Perselus, te itt maradsz?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere bólintott egyet, és lassan feltápászkodott a földről. Mielőtt azonban a felnőttek távozhattak volna, Harry hirtelen elhatározással utánuk szólt:  
  
– Igazgató úr, várjon, kérem!  
  
– Igen, Harry? – fordult vissza az idős varázsló.  
  
Harry habozni kezdett, félt kimondani, amit akart. Egy percig csak némán nézték egymást. Már azt hitte, hogy Dumbledore távozik, és nem várja meg, mit akar mondani. De az igazgató türelmesen kivárta, amíg megszólalt.  
  
– Szeretném ha… – kezdte, aztán elcsuklott a hangja. Látta, hogy Piton is csodálkozva nézi, ezért erőt vett magán és csak kinyögte. – Szeretném, ha a világ úgy tudná, hogy maga pusztította el… őt – suttogta. – Azt akarom, hogy rólam… ne tudjanak.  
  
Egy darabig döbbent csend volt a szobában.  
  
– Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? – kérdezte aztán csendesen Dumbledore.  
  
Harry bólintott.  
  
– Magáról már úgyis tudják, hogy legyőzte Grindelwaldot… Számít egy gonosz varázslóval több, vagy kevesebb? – kérdezte kis mosollyal a szája sarkában. – Én pedig szeretném, ha többé nem zaklatnának ezzel a Kiválasztott dologgal… szeretném, ha ezentúl nyugodt életem lehetne.  
  
Az igazgató halványan rámosolygott. – Úgy lesz, Harry – bólintott, ám még mielőtt tényleg becsukta volna az ajtót, Perselusra tekintett.  
  
– Adj még tíz percet, és nyugtotok lesz. Addigra mindenkit elküldök.  
  
– Köszönöm, Albus. Szeretném végre visszakapni a csendes otthonomat.  
  
Egy halk kattanás, és kiürült a szoba. Harry még mindig a földön ült, ölében a tükörrel, elcsigázottan a bájitaloktól, a harctól, és az események sokaságától. Örült, hogy mindenkit elküldenek a házból, mert másra nem is vágyott, csak egy kis nyugalomra. Perselus, aki eddig türelmesen várta, hogy felálljon, mostanra megelégelte a várakozást, és odalépett fölé.  
– Nem óhajtanál már végre felkelni?  
  
Harry az arcára erőltetve egy apró mosolyt, felnézett.  
  
– Kérlek, most igazán ne kezdd el a kioktatásomat arról, hogy milyen felelőtlen voltam.  
  
– Azt későbbre terveztem, de előbbre hozhatjuk, ha gondolod – gúnyolódott Piton. – Miért, mi a baj?  
  
Harry sóhajtott, és a tükröt a mellette lévő ágyra fektette.  
  
– Annyira remeg a lábam, és ráz a hideg, hogy nem bírok felkelni innét – vallotta be.  
  
Perselus a fejét rázva hajolt le érte, és segítette fel az ágyra.  
  
– Adjak valamit a mellékhatások ellen? – kérdezte aggódva.  
  
– Nem kell, köszönöm – hunyta le a szemét. – Szeretnék végre pihenni… nyugodtan… csendben…   
  
A mondat végét már csak motyogta, ahogy lassan úrrá lett rajta a fáradtság.   
  
Perselus szinte megbűvölve figyelte az ágy szélén ülve, ahogy Harry lassan álomba szenderül. A hosszú hónapok gyötrődése után úgy érezte, végre megkapta, amire vágyott. Emlékezett ugyan a régi életére, és ez fájt, ugyanakkor viszont vigasztalta ez az új, amelynek igazságát régóta kutatja. És immár valóban maga mellett tudhatja a fiát, akinek a létezésére pont a tőle elszenvedett Memóriatörlő bűbáj hatására jött rá.  
  
Odanyúlt, és gyengéden végigsimította a fáradt arcot. Harry félálomban belesimult a nagy érdes kézbe. Perselus elmosolyodott, de a kezét a világért sem vette volna el.   
  
Végre élvezheti a megérdemelt boldogságot, immár Voldemort uralma nélkül. Szíve összeszorult a fájdalomra, amikor eszébe jutott Lily. Hiába emlékszik rá, ez most egy olyan világ, ahol Lily James Potter felesége volt, és egy olyan világ, ahol már nem él a szerelme.  
  
Hirtelen szörnyű erővel tört rá a fájdalom, úgy érezte megfullad a nyomás alatt. A levegőt kapkodva fordult el Harrytől, és vette el kezét fia arcáról. Összeszorított fogakkal küzdött, hogy visszanyerje önuralmát, hiszen Perselus Piton sosem sír, és sosem mutatja ki a nyomorúságát. Nem kezdheti el hát most sem. Néhány mély lélegzetvétellel sikerült uralnia érzelmeit. Épp időben, mert ekkor világosság támadt a szobában.  
  
– Bocsánat, nem tudtam, mikor jöhetnék – szabadkozott Armilla, miközben fehér kristályokkal díszített ruhájában közeledett hozzá. – Elnézést, ha zavarok.  
  
Perselus üdvözlően biccentett a földöntúli lénynek.  
  
– Ne aggódjon, nem zavar.   
  
– Csak jöttem szólni, hogy a helyzet teljesen rendeződött. Immár biztos, hogy Voldemort nincs többé, és nem árthat a világnak – közölte a lány. – Így hát mostantól minden visszazökken a normális kerékvágásba. Még egyszer, utoljára, látni akartam magukat, megnézni, minden rendben van-e. – Elgondolkodva hallgatott el, és arca nagyon elszomorodott közben. – Sajnálom, hogy a világot nem lehet visszaállítani a régi menetébe. Sajnos a halottak azok is maradnak.  
  
Perselus semmit nem mondott. Valójában nagyot csalódott, mert titkon abban reménykedett, hogy a világ mégiscsak visszatér eredeti állapotába. Viszont a dolgokat reálisan átgondolva rá kellett jöjjön, hogy erre azért számítania kellett. Azonban Harryt és az emlékeit visszakapta.  
  
– Igen, tudom – motyogta hosszú szünet után.  
  
– Albus Dumbledore és néhány embere az imént találták meg Voldemortot, akinek most már tényleg vége – jegyezte meg Armilla. – Most búcsúznom kell, és nem tudom, találkozunk-e még valaha.  
  
– Mindent köszönök – mondta kedvesen Perselus.   
  
Armilla elmosolyodott.  
  
– Szívesen. Hiszen ez a dolgom. – Távozáshoz készülődve lépett hátrébb. – Mennem kell. Tudja, mi sok helyen, sok embernek segítünk. A muglik még nevet is adtak nekünk.  
  
– Angyalok – bólintott mosolyogva Perselus, ahogyan eszébe jutottak a mugli és varázsló mesék.  
  
– Minden jót!  
  
Azzal a lány egy ragyogással eltűnt. Perselus visszafordult Harryhez, aki az egészből mit sem hallva mélyen aludt. Arca végre nyugodt álomról árulkodott, és erre Perselus sejtése szerint hosszú ideje nem került már sor. Atyaian begyűrte a takarót a fiú körül, majd sóhajtva felállt, és elindult, hogy felkészüljön az előtte álló temérdek tennivalóra, hiszen a mai naptól kezdve ismét felfordul a varázslóvilág.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
  
Harry másnap délután kipihenten – igaz egy kissé gyengén – a kandalló meleg tüze előtt a vastag birkaszőnyegen ücsörgött. Mióta felébredt, már háromszor is megcsípte magát, mert egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy ez az egész valóság lehet.   
  
Hosszú idő óta először történt meg, hogy teljesen végigaludta az éjszakát, és egyszer sem kellett rémálmokra, vagy Voldemort zaklatására riadnia.   
  
– Szép jó napot! Hogy aludtál? – kérdezte Perselus a háta mögött.  
  
Harry megdöbbent, mert egyáltalán nem hallotta, mikor érkezett az apja.   
  
– Jól. – Kíváncsian, de ijedten fordult hátra apja felé. – Mondd, ugye az igazgató úr nyilvánosságra hozta már a dolgot?  
  
Perselus bólintott, és törökülésben leült fia mellé a birkatakaróra. Aprólékosan elrendezte maga körül a talárját, amiből Harry azt a következtetés vonta le, hogy itt bizony komoly beszélgetés következik. Réges-régen, még a régi világban, apja mindig így készítette elő azokat a beszélgetéseket, amelyek nem voltak éppen kellemesek.   
  
– Amíg aludtál Albusszal elrendeztük a dolgokat. Ma reggel már nemcsak Anglia, hanem az egész világ is ünnepel, miután az igazgató egy rögtönzött sajtótájékoztatón bejelentette Voldemort halálát – tájékoztatta Piton, aztán halkan sóhajtott egyet. – Tekintettel arra, hogy a te külsőd ilyen gyökeres változásokon ment keresztül, kénytelen voltunk arra is kitalálni egy hihető történetet, hogy miképp kerültél ebbe a helyzetbe.  
  
Harry kissé rémülten fordult apja felé.  
  
– És mi az a történet?   
  
– A Sötét Nagyúr bukásának bejelentése után, Albus arról is tájékoztatta az újságírókat, hogy te valójában az én fiam vagy, és a Potter család közreműködésével próbáltak téged megvédeni egy másik jóslattól. – Mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy tekintetük találkozott. – Az igazgató úr kitalált egy olyan jóslatot, amely szerint Voldemort pusztulását egy Piton sarj fogja okozni. A külsőd változását pedig azzal magyarázta, hogy mivel Voldemort meghalt, a téged védő bűbájok megszűntek, és immáron úgy nézel ki, mint én.  
  
– És ezt… elhitték? – kérdezte halkan Harry, mire apja rámosolyodott.  
  
– Albus szavai mindig elég meggyőzőek tudnak lenni.  
  
Harry szomorúan nyelt egyet, és tekintetét visszafordította a kandalló tüzére. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak a barátai. Te jó ég… mit fognak ehhez szólni! Azok, akik eddig James Potter fiaként szerették őt, nem valószínű, hogy könnyedén megemésztik majd, hogy hirtelen a bájitalmester fia lett.  
  
Erős kar fonódott köréje, ő pedig rátámasztotta a fejét apja vállára  
  
– Minden rendbe jön, Harry – suttogta apja nyugtató hangon a fülébe. – Ma este karácsonyi vacsora lesz az Odúban, ahová mi is hivatalosak vagyunk. Minden rendtag és azok családja is jelen lesznek…  
  
– És először fognak így látni – motyogta Harry elszorult torokkal. – Köztük Remus is.  
  
– Szerintem túl sötéten látod a helyzetet – mondta Perselus. – Igen, valóban először fognak más külsővel látni. Azonban egy tiszteletre méltó, nagy múltú varázslócsalád egyik tagjának fiaként, aki valóban gondoskodik rólad a jövőben.   
  
Harry kicsit aggódva húzódott hátra, hogy apja szemébe nézzen.  
  
– És a halálfaló vádak?  
  
A Bájitalok Mestere csak megvonta a vállát.  
  
– Sem a minisztert, sem az aurorokat nem érdekelte a múltam, csupán a pártfordulásom – mondta komoly hangon. – Albus merengőbe helyezett néhány emléket, és ezek bemutatásával igazolta tetteimet. Elismerésül még tetemes jutalmat is kaptam, meg egy baráti kézfogást a minisztertől, amiért annyiszor kockáztattam az életem.  
  
– Hát ez is jobb, mint a semmi – dünnyögte Harry, aztán csintalan mosollyal megbökte a férfi oldalát, mire Perselus csúnyán nézett rá. – Tényleg olyan nagy a vagyonod, mint ahogy a verebek csiripelik? – kérdezte.   
  
Apja válaszul csak bólintott.   
  
– Mégis mekkora? És milyen a Piton család kúriája?  
  
– Hatalmas és hatalmas – suttogta titokzatosan Piton, majd felpattant a földről. – Megyek, mert még jelenésem van a Minisztériumban. Megkapom a hivatalos végzést arról, hogy törvényesen is a fiam lettél.  
  
Harry szemei elkerekedtek, és hirtelen nem jutott szóhoz.  
  
– Akkor sohasem kell… visszamennem Dursleyékhez? – kérdezte lesütött szemmel.  
  
Perselus lehajolt, és kezével felemelte a fiú állát.  
  
– Soha nem engednélek a közelükbe többé – mondta halk, de félelmetes hangon. – Úgy hiszem nekik az is elég lesz, ha egyedül találkozom velük, és úgy intézzük a „formaságokat”.  
  
– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry, hiszen valóban soha többé nem akarta látni „rokonait”.   
  
A bájitalmester beleborzolt a fiú hajába, aztán távozni készült, Harry pedig ismét visszafordult a kandalló felé, ám mielőtt még apja valóban kilépett volna az ajtón, halkan odaszólt neki:   
  
– Apa – kezdte, és hallotta, hogy Perselus valóban megáll az ajtóban a folytatásra várva. – Azért ne hidd, hogy át tudsz rázni. Tudom, hogy te sem vagy teljesen jól… látom rajtad.  
  
A férfi néhány másodpercig hallgatott, majd mélyet sóhajtva így szólt: – Megleszek én Harry. Az idő minden sebet begyógyít.  
  
Aztán halk kattanás hallatszott és apja máris nem volt sehol. Harry elővette a pálcáját, hogy felszítsa a tüzet, és közben már a karácsony esti vacsorán járt az esze. Korábban annyira vágyott arra, hogy visszakapja régi arcát, de azzal sosem számolt, hogy a világ soha többé nem lesz a régi. Két legjobb barátja egészen biztosan gyorsan megbékél majd a helyzettel, de a többi griffendéles társában már nem volt ennyire biztos. Na és persze ott van még Remus Lupin is… Annak idején sokszor ábrándozott arról, vajon milyen lehetett a férfi. Hát most megtudta, és még barátokká is váltak. Ezért aztán nem akarta a férfit elveszíteni, apjával való kölcsönös rivalizálásuk miatt.  


**oO{~U~}Oo**

  
Már alkonyodott, amikor egy zsupszkulcs segítségével az Odúhoz lehető legközelebb lévő félreeső helyre érkeztek, ahonnét alig lehetett látni a ház fényeit. Apja eltette a zsupszkulcsnak használt kütyüt, majd intett, hogy mehetnek. Amikor közelebb értek, akkor látták, amit eddig a fák elrejtettek előlük – a rengeteg embert, akik mind feléjük vágtattak.   
  
Rémülten nézett apjára, ám ő szó nélkül maga mögé tolta, és rendületlenül haladt tovább a ház felé.   
  
– Mr. Piton, beszámolna az okokról, amely miatt nevelőszülőkhöz adta Harry Pottert?  
  
– És Ön, Mr. Potter, hogyan vélekedik most apjáról?  
  
– Mr. Piton! – javította ki Perselus vicsorogva, olyan arckifejezéssel, amitől a piros taláros riporternő ijedtében hátralépett. – Tűnjenek az útból!  
  
A félelmetes hanghordozástól a többi riporternek is inába szállt a bátorsága, és végre megláthatták, hogy Mr. Weasley tárt ajtóval várja őket. Perselus maga elé tessékelte Harryt, majd pálcájával többszörös, egyenként is igen erős szigetelő bűbájt rakott az ajtóra. Harry minden szégyenérzet nélkül, továbbra is apja mögé igyekezett bújni, további támadásoktól tartva. Legszívesebben az összes léhűtőt megátkozta volna, de az nem vetett volna rá túl jó fényt apja szemében.  
  
– Na, ezek sem fognak már semmit hallani – tette el a pálcáját Piton.  
  
– Köszönöm, Perselus – biccentett Mr. Weasley, aztán kíváncsian nyújtogatva a nyakát, igyekezett meglesni Harryt. – Harry?  
  
Az említett személy, mivel rájött, hogy nincs több veszély, bátran kimerészkedett Piton háta mögül, és megállt mellette.  
  
– Mr. Weasley – üdvözölte illedelmesen, mire a férfi elmosolyodott.   
  
– Üdvözöllek minálunk – tárta szét a karját –, a barátaid már nagyon vártak.  
  
Harry zavartan pillantott a nappali irányába, ahonnét jól hallatszott, hogy odabent kisebb tömeg verődött össze. Tétován álldogált, de dilemmáját megoldotta a néhány pillanat múlva kiszaladó Ron és Hermione, akik meglepetten torpantak meg a küszöbön. Ron habozva lépett Harry felé, aki ijedten várta a fejleményeket.  
  
Perselus odasétált mellé, és félig átkarolta a vállát.  
  
– Mr. Weasley és Miss Granger – mondta illedelmesen –, bemutatom a fiamat, Harry Perselus Pitont.  
  
A bejelentést döbbent csönd fogadta, majd végül Ron bátran mosolyogva közelebb lépett hozzá, és megfogta Harry kezét.  
  
– De örülök, hogy újra látlak! – mondta lelkesen, aztán húzni kezdte a nappali felé. – Gyere, meg kell kóstolnod anya sütijét! Isteni, mint mindig!   
  
Harry engedett barátjának, és Hermione is mosolyogva csatlakozott hozzájuk. Mielőtt berángatták volna a szobába hátranézett, és látta, hogy apja bátorítóan mosolyog rá.  
  
– Úgy látom, végre megkaptad azt a karácsonyi ajándékot, amire már annyira vágytál – suttogta Hermione, közel hajolva a füléhez. – Úgy örülök, hogy lett családod, megérdemelted már.  
  
– Azt hittem…  
  
– Mit? Hogy majd utálni fogunk? Nem viccelj már! Attól még, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint a gonosz bájitaltan tanárunk… bocsi… mármint az apád, nem fogunk utálni. Ráadásul így szemüveg nélkül még jobban is nézel ki, meg…  
  
– Ronald! – szólt rá Hermione. – Megbeszéltünk valamit.  
  
– Jól van, bocs.  
  
Harry a lányra vigyorgott, és minden gondot elfeledve lépte át a nappali küszöbét. Ahhoz képest, hogy csupa rosszalló nézésre számított, az eredmény meglepte: csak alig néhány kíváncsi tekint fordult felé, amikor belépett. Sosem járt még az Odúban, csak Ron történeteiből hallotta hírét, de azonnal megtetszett neki. Remélte, hogy apjának is valami hasonló a kúriája. A csaknem plafonig érő karácsonyfa a nappali ablaka mellett volt felállítva, rengeteg különféle színű gyertyájával színpompásan bevilágította az egész szobát.  
  
A karácsonyfa mellett felállított asztalon kazalnyi édesség volt felhalmozva, barátja nem is kérette magát, azonnal mellette termett, és már falta is a sütiket. Harry is odanyúlt, hogy elvegyen egyet, ám az tiltakozva ugrott odébb. Bosszúsan nyúlt egy másikért, ami viszont annyira remegett a félelemtől, hogy nem volt szíve megenni.  
  
Inkább a szoba felé fordult, és az asztalnak támaszkodott. Rögtön meg is látta a szobába épp akkor belépő Lupint. A férfi mosolyogva üdvözölte a jelenlévőket, majd határozottan felé indult. Harry jobbra-balra kapkodva a fejét, kereste a menekülés lehetőségét, de mostanra még barátai is eltűntek mellőle.  
  
– Szia Harry – üdvözölte őt Remus, mikor odaért.  
  
Harry csodálkozva húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
  
– Ennyire nyilvánvaló, hogy ki vagyok?  
  
– A szemed pont olyan, mint anyádé – válaszolt Lupin, és elvette az előbb meglógott süteményt. – Miért nem kóstolod meg ezt a finomságot?  
  
Harry a még mindig remegő rózsaszín tejszínhabos sütire nézett.  
  
– Megsajnáltam szegényt – mondta együtt érzően.  
  
– Áh, ezek csak varázsló sütik, Molly specialitása – nevetett fel a férfi. – Most pedig mesélj! Hogy vagy, mi újság veled?  
  
– Köszönöm, jól – mondta bátortalanul Harry. – Örülök, hogy vége a háborúnak, és végre apával lehetek.  
  
– Ó, persze! A háború. Kár, hogy nem tudjuk méltóképp megünnepelni a hőst, aki megmentett minket – kacsintott titokzatosan Lupin, és mosolyogva magára hagyta őt.  
  
Harry csak bámult utána. Biztos volt benne, hogy sem Dumbledore sem az apja nem árulta el az igazságot a férfinak, ám az láthatóan mégiscsak tudja.   
  
Barátait kutatva körülnézett, ám helyettük apját látta meg, aki magányosan állt a nappali egyik félreeső ablaka előtt, kezében egy pezsgőspohárral. Harry odament hozzá.  
  
– Minden rendben? – érdeklődött Perselus.  
  
– Azt hiszem, igen… Bár a látványt még szokniuk kell, de biztosan rendben leszünk – motyogta Harry, majd hátrasandított. – Viszont Remus tudja, hogy én pusztítottam el Voldemortot.   
  
Apja erre csak elmosolyodott. Elengedte a pezsgőspoharat, mire az szép lassan visszalebegett az asztalra a többi üres pohárhoz.   
  
– Nem fog szólni senkinek, ne félj – nyugtatgatta. – És ne aggódj, jól ki fogtok jönni egymással.  
  
Átölelték egymást, és néma egyetértésben bámultak kifelé az ablakon. A nappalinak ezen a részén gyér volt a világítás, így láthatták, ahogy a derűs, immáron sötét éjszakai égen felragyognak az első csillagok. Harry felnézett apjára, és meglátta arcán a vágyódó pillantást.  
  
– Ugye most rá gondolsz? – kérdezte halkan Harry. – Anyára. Hogy miért nem lehet itt velünk. – Perselus nem válaszolt, csak még jobban magához szorította őt. – Nekem is hiányzik – suttogta Harry. – Azt hittem, ha megölöm Voldemortot, minden visszafordul, és ismét a régi világban élhetünk.  
  
– Valóban hiányzik. Ám mindig előre kell tekintenünk, és sohasem hátra. Szívünkben mindig lesz helye, most viszont az a lényeg, hogy legalább te megmaradtál nekem. A többi nem számít – mondta nyugodtan Perselus, aztán hirtelen megborzolta fia haját. – Gyere, kóstoljuk meg az édességeket! Nemsokára ugyanis itt az ajándékosztás ideje.   
  
Harry nem szerette ugyan, ha a haját borzolgatják, most mégis úgy döntött, hogy nem igazítja meg. Kicsit hiányzott neki az a borzas, rakoncátlan frizura.   
  
– Már megint az az édesség. Mitől olyan különleges?  
  
– Hát az, hogy olyan ízűnek érzed, amire éppen vágysz.   
  
– Minden ízű sütemény, kívánságra? – kérdezte nevetve Harry. – Ám legyen, kipróbálom.  
  
Mielőtt azonban követte volna apját, még egyszer, utoljára, kicsit szomorúan, de bátran mosolyogva feltekintett a legfényesebben ragyogó csillagra. Arra gondolt, most már valóban boldogok lesznek.  


**oO{~Vége~}Oo**

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket az olvasók szórakoztatására.


End file.
